Dans le silence
by Vindesyn
Summary: Harry est abandonné au profit de son jumeau faux survivant et recueillit par les Ombres/Vampires. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi! Pas plus que ceux des nombreuses références littéraires et cinématographiques que je m'apprêtent à faire!

**Mauvais choix...**

L'homme était adossé à la porte de la chambre du Chaudron Baveur et tentait tant bien que mal d'entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur. Soudain une voix sépulcrale s'éleva: « Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... ». A ces mots, l'homme eut un hoquet et un mouvement de recul. A l'intérieur quelqu'un se leva mais l'homme était déjà loin.

1 an et demi plus tard, Godric's Hollow:

Rémus regardait son amie Lilly s'occuper de son fils William avec un léger pincement de jalousie. Non pas que changer la couche du petit roux braillard lui fasse envie mais parce que lui aussi aimerait bien pouponner. _Faudrait déjà que tu mettes la patte sur le grand Amour._

« Toi, tu penses à lui, hein! » le réveilla Lilly

« Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire! » lui répondit le loup garou rougissant

« Oh, allez! A d'autres! »

Un bruit de pas le fit se détourner précipitamment mais ce n'était que James qui rentrait à la maison. _Depuis que je sais pour la prophétie, je passe mon temps à me faire du souci pour eux. _

« Alors, comment va mon petit champion et ma femme préférée? » lança le nouvel arrivé

« Ils s'apprêtent à te quitter! » lui répondit la jeune femme d'une voix faussement outrée

« Ouch! Dur! Tu veux dire que tu me laisserais seul? Seul, avec mes amis pour tout support? Ces même amis qui, pour me remonter le moral seraient obligés de m'emmener boire dans des bars malfamés où les serveuses sont des jeunes femmes courts vêtus? »

« Non, tu as raison! Nous restons et ferons de ta vie un enfer! »

« Tu m'en vois rassuré! Comment va le petit Loup? »

« Ça va, ça va. Je ne faisais que passer avant d'aller au boulot, vu que je n'ai pas pu être là hier à la réunion. » répliqua Rémus se rendant compte tout de suite de son erreur car dès qu'il avait parlé de l'Ordre du Phénix, les visages de ses amis s'étaient renfrognés.

« Oui, tout va bien. On a demandé à Sirius de nous aider à ... » lui répondit Lilly sans terminer sa phrase

« Oui? »

« Non, rien. Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller où tu vas te faire laminer par ton patron! »

« Qu'il essaye et on verra bien! » fit Rémus en bombant le torse, pas du tout convainquant « A la prochaine! »

Il sortit et transplana dès qu'il le put pour arriver dans le seul coin londonien proche du Ministère autorisé au transplanage. Soudain il s'arrêta et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Harry, le jumeau de William. Il se sentit mal à l'aise de l'avoir oublié. Il se sentit même encore plus mal quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé une heure chez ses amis et n'avait pas pensé à demander de ses nouvelles. _D'ailleurs Lilly ne l'a même pas mentionné _persifla une petite voix dans sa tête. _C'est parce qu'il est calme! _Lui répondit la voix de la raison. Mais la voix de la raison avait beau dire, Rémus se sentait étrangement mal à l'aise.

Au même moment, quelque part dans le Whiltshire:

Peter Pettigrow n'était pas un devin mais pourtant ce jour là quand il se leva, il aurait juré que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. _Pfff... voilà que je parle comme Sibylle!_

Sa petite maison résonna soudain d'un bruit inhabituel et aussitôt l'animagus se transforma en rat et fila vers un coin sombre. Voyant la source de ce bruit, l'homme se traitant d'idiot repris sa forme humaine et en grommelant fit partir le mulot vers un des trous qui se trouvaient dans le mur. Finalement, pouvoir se métamorphoser en rat n'avait pas que des avantages, on pouvait certes se faufiler ou s'enfuir dans le moindre petit trou (si on avait comme lui préparé le terrain et percé dans chaque pièce des portes de sortie) mais ça voulait dire aussi que chaque rongeur parvenait à mettre ses moustaches là où il ne faut pas....

Soudain une pétarade à l'extérieur lui fit lever la tête et serrer le coeur: Sirius n'avait pas l'habitude de venir avec sa moto ici donc cela n'était pas de bonne augure. Il alla accueillir son invité impromptu le coeur au bord des lèvres.

« Hé Queudvert! Comment ça va! » lança Sirius

« Tu veux dire par rapport à hier soir où on était tous ensemble? »

« Mouais, bon, ça va! J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander! »

La bile revint dans la gorge de Peter au son de la voix trop grave de son ami:

« J'aimerai que tu deviennes le gardien du secret de James et Lilly. »

_J'en étais sûr! Et voilà! La prophétie qui menace la vie des Potter! Pas que ça me dérange car je les aime, mais bon! Je savais que quelque chose allait me tomber dessus!_

« Je croyais que c'était toi! »

« Oui, mais tu sais que tout le monde s'attend à ce que ce soit moi... »

« Et pourquoi pas Lunard? Il est mieux aguerris question cachette, le Loup! »

« Justement, c'est le Loup, le problème! » répondis tristement dans un souffle Sirius

_Quand est ce que ces deux grands dadais finiront par comprendre! Les Potter n'ont rien à craindre, par contre toi... Tu ferais mieux de faire gaffe à tes arrières! Hin Hin! Tu risque de rencontrer le grand méchant Loup!_

« Vraiment vous deux... » _Oh et puis non! Ils ont qu'à se débrouiller tous seuls!_

« Nous deux? »

« Rien! Juste que j'ai confiance autant en Lulu qu'en toi! Et arrête de glousser! C'est d'accord! »

7 jours plus tard, nuit de la Halloween:

_Oh, mon Dieu._

La maison semblait avoir subit une tornade et le coeur d'Albus Dumbledore se serra à cette vision annonciatrice de malheur. Il avait été poussé à venir par Fumseck car ce dernier était très agité un peu plutôt dans la soirée et il comprenait désormais pourquoi.

Le pas lourd, il monta les escaliers vers la chambre qu'occupait les jumeaux et embrassa la scène d'un regard. Debout, hagards, se trouvaient les Potter avec James qui tenait un de ses enfants dans ses bras et au sol, le corps de la petite Cristiana Abbot qui avait eu le malheur de jouer la baby-sitter ce soir. _Elle aimait les caramels et répandre les rumeurs qu'elle inventait elle-même._

Enjambant le corps de la fille, Lilly s'approcha et agrippa le Directeur:

« Est-ce que cette chose.. » fit elle en pointant un tas informe sur le sol « est-ce que c'est finit? Dites moi que c'est finit! »

« Shhhh, chérie. » tenta James « Tout va bien, regarde, William commence à se calmer. » et à ces mots, il lui tendit son fils.

Soudain, le coeur de Dumbledore s'accéléra à la vue de la cicatrice sur le front du bébé: un signe ressemblant vaguement à un L et un V qui se croisent.

« Faites voir! » intima-t'il « Oui, c'est cela! » _Pas de doute avec une telle cicatrice!_ « Vous aviez raison! Ceci est la dépouille de Voldemort et votre fils l'a vaincu. »

Aussitôt les deux parents pleurèrent de joie et commencèrent à radoter. Pourtant Dumbledore, d'un coup, sentit une vague de malaise tomber sur lui au travers de laquelle il entendait:

« Un vrai Potter! » ... « Le digne fils des Maraudeurs! »...

Et soudain, il se souvint que cette chambre était celle de jumeaux! D'un mouvement brusque, il se tourna vers le petit lit où reposait l'aîné des Potter et vit avec bonheur que ce dernier était sauf hormis la présence d'une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son petit front. Il le prit entre ses bras et se tourna vers ses parents.

« Harry, va bien! »

« Qui? » répondit un des Potter seniors

« ... » fut la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit hébété d'Albus

« Ah, oui, Harry! » fit Lilly sans faire le moindre geste pour prendre son fils

« Euuuuuuuuuh? » _Que répondre? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui se passe? _

« Vous avez raison, Professeur. C'est un problème. »

_J'ai raison? Un problème? Quel problème?_

« On ne peut pas décemment le garder avec nous, il en finirait par concevoir de la jalousie. » continua Lilly

_Pardon? Qu'est-ce qui se passe là?_

« Tu as malheureusement raison. Cela s'est déjà vu! Regarde Patmol et sa famille! » _Sirius? « _Mais on pourrait le confier à qui? » lui répliqua James

« Ma soeur, il faut que je leur écrive une lettre sans quoi ils ne comprendraient pas. » et immédiatement elle sortit de la nursery accompagné de son mari.

Resté seul, plus qu'à moitié perdu, Albus resta planté là jusqu'à ce qu'il les voit revenir 5 minutes plus tard.

« Ma soeur est mariée et elle a un fils du même âge que William, je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de s'occuper de lui. Évidemment, il serait préférable que tout le monde croit qu'il est mort parce que sinon des gens iraient les importunés. »

« Pardon? Et pourquoi Harry ne peut pas rester? »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'aimerais pas qu'il reste... » _C'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne!_ « mais vous savez bien comment sont les enfants et William sera célèbre, tout le monde connaîtra son nom... »

« Et cela change quoi? » _Ne pas la baffer, ne pas la baffer. Elle se prend pour qui à me faire la lecture?_

« Cela change qu'il sera jaloux et qui dit jalousie dit mal et Will risque d'en pâtir! » répondit avec brusquerie James « Et puis c'est pas comme si on perdait tout contact! »

« S'il vous plait, Albus... je suis leur mère et je sais mieux que quiconque ce qui est bon pour eux. » _Permettez moi d'en douter! Non, ça doit être le choc! C'est ça, c'est le choc!_

« Promettez Albus! » insista James

Et c'est ainsi qu'Albus Dumbledore, considéré comme le plus grand des sorciers de son époque par certains, se retrouva 1 heure de récriminations plus tard, à déposer un paquet très précieux sur le pas de porte du 4 Privet Drive. Même les plus grand peuvent faire des erreurs et lui ne fait pas exception. Il ne vit pas que la maison de la soeur de Lilly était fermée parce que cette dernière et sa famille venaient de déménager. Il vit encore moins les yeux dorés de la créature des ténèbres qui l'observait de loin.


	2. Et conséquences

NB: Les pensées sont toujours en italiques.

**Et conséquences**

Au même moment:

Le Maître des Vampires était patient. Nombre de ses ennemis en avaient d'ailleurs fait les frais se croyant, au fil des temps, à l'abri. Pourtant, à l'instant elle bouillait littéralement de colère et de peur.

Elle? Oui, le Maître ou plus simplement appelé le Premier Sang était définitivement de nature féminine (tout comme la Mort est masculine mais c'est un autre sujet). Alors pourquoi porte-t'elle un nom masculin? Tout simplement parce que rare étaient les hommes qui suivraient une femme (une règle qui s'applique malheureusement à tous les mondes) et surtout parce qu'ainsi elle éloignait nombre d'imbéciles près à guerroyer contre le méchant vampire.

Pourquoi elle fulminait? Et surtout, pourquoi, pour la première fois en des millénaires d'existence, avait-elle peur? Parce que rien ne se déroulait comme prévu cette nuit! Par essence, les vampires comme nombres de créatures magiques possédaient de grandes capacités magiques. L'une d'entre elles et non des moindres est le don de divination. N'allez pas vous imaginer que le Maître pouvait « voir » le futur mais plutôt que certaines vérités du futur trouvaient le moyen de s'insinuer dans son cerveau très occupé (diriger le monde Vampire du Royaume des Ombres n'est pas de tout repos). Ainsi avait-elle entraperçu un enfant dans ces « visions ». Pire elle avait ressenti qu'il recelait son comptant de possibilités pour son peuple... Mais elle avait beau avoir attendu et attendu, rien n'était venu et désormais elle désespérait car pour la première fois de sa vie son Don l'avait abandonné!

Elle fulminait donc sur son trône depuis un long moment en attendant les Dieux seuls savent quoi et quiconque passerait par là en ferait les frais. Évidemment personne ne passa car le Maître n'était pas le seul à posséder le Don.

Soudain un homme de grande taille et aux cheveux bruns entra en hâte dans la salle du trône accompagné par pléthore de femmes qui babillent. Le Maître se leva et s'apprêtaient à jeter Gabriel et sa clique comme du poisson pourri (les subalternes servent à cela après tout) quand elle vit ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras. _Un bébé! Ouf! Qui aurait dit que ce crétin de Gabriel me servirait réellement à quelque chose un jour!_

« Mon Saigneur! Mon Seigneur! Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé! » et le dit Gabriel tendit le bébé vers le Maître « C'est un sorcier ou au moins un fils de sorciers! Ils l'ont abandonné comme une merde! C'est écrit dans sa lettre! Heureusement que je passais par là ou il aurait gelé sur le palier de la maison où Dumbledore l'a abandonné vu que c'est inoccupé et... »

« Silence! » parvint à lancer le Maître dans le flot de paroles ininterrompues « Tu as dit Dumbledore? Passes moi cette lettre! »

Tout le monde retint son souffle pendant la lecture qui s'ensuivit. Soudain le Maître attrapa l'enfant et se mit à le renifler.

« Oui, définitivement un sorcier! Et puissant avec cela! De la magie noire? Oh, toi tu me plais déjà! » et à ces mots le bébé se mit à gazouiller.

« Qu'on ailles chercher ma Famille! » tonitrua le Maître, provoquant l'éparpillement de la petite troupe rassemblée là.

Si peu de gens (vivants) savent qui est le Maître, plus rares encore sont ceux qui savent pour sa Famille. Ainsi qui pourrait s'imaginer que celle-ci possédait (comme tout un chacun): un père répondant au doux nom d'Arthur (sans rapport avec la légende), une mère nommée Liliane et une soeur nommée Eve... ainsi que nombre de tantes, oncles et cousins dont faisait malheureusement partie Gabriel. C'est que la Faim dans sa jeunesse tiraillait le Maître et que celle-ci cédant plus ou moins à chaque fois se retrouva bientôt avec la quasi totalité de son clan transformé.

« Tu nous a fait mandé? » fit Liliane en s'approchant de sa fille

« Oui, Mère. Je vous présente votre fils! » lui répondit-elle en lui tendant le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras

« Mon fils? »

« Oui, Mère! Votre fils! Car c'est ainsi que vous l'élèverez! Demain est une pleine lune et nous le lieront à nous par le sang, Mère! C'est un sorcier et, si je ne me trompe pas, son Destin est de parvenir au sommet de son Monde! Mais demain, il deviendra des nôtres et c'est en Famille que l'on y parviendra! » et elle se mit à rire de façon démoniaque.

Ainsi fut dit et ainsi fut fait! La nuit suivante, sous la pleine lune, Harry Potter laissa la place à Raphael Leonardo Tizianno du nom des trois peintres préférés de sa nouvelle mère. Sous la force du lien magique, sa peau devint plus pale et ses cheveux devinrent plus raides. La couleur de ses yeux resta inchangée tout comme sa fine cicatrice.

Ministère de la magie, 2 jours plus tard:

Minerva n'avait jamais été dans un tel état! Si elle pouvait le faire sans se tourner en ridicule, elle se transformerait en chat maintenant et se mettrait à miauler et griffer tout ce qui bouge. Déjà quelle n'était pas fan des soirées mondaines mais là... _Comment est-ce possible? Suis-je tombée dans la_ _quatrième dimension?_ Regard à droite. Regard à gauche. _Non, apparemment pas, même si..._

Une heure plus tôt, elle était encore dans le bureau du Directeur pour lui remonter le moral tout en se préparant mentalement pour sa rencontre avec les Potter. Dire que Dumbledore était au plus mal était un euphémisme. Alors que tous se réjouissaient de la fin de la guerre, lui était inconsolable .

D'abord parce que ce n'était que temporaire (en effet il semblait sur que Voldemort n'avait pas été définitivement détruit) mais aussi et surtout à cause de la mort de l'un des jumeaux Potter. Elle avait beau lui répété que cela n'était pas de sa faute, il n'en démordait pas. Pire, il arborait un air de culpabilité qui la mettait mal à l'aise. _Enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était lui qui l'avait...N'importe quoi! _En bref, les sentiments de Minerva étaient partagés entre la joie de la fin de la guerre et la compréhension de ce qu'elle avait coûtée. Coût que tout le monde oubliait car rare étaient les journaux qui avaient parlé du jumeau perdu ou de sa baby-sitter.

Elle avait donc en vrai Griffondor pris son courage à deux mains et s'était rendue à la fête donnée par le Ministère pour exprimer toutes ses condoléances à deux de ses anciens élèves préférés.

Et là ce fut le choc. Car s'il est une chose dont peut se vanter Minerva, c'est qu'elle comprend les gens mieux que quiconque. A plus forte raison quand ceux-ci ont été ses élèves. Elle scrutait donc le visage de James et Lilly depuis le coin de la salle où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas du tout: de la fierté (_C'est compréhensible quand on a réussit à pondre un gosse capable de terrasser bébé un mage noir._), de l'excitation (_Il y a de la promotion dans l'air chez les aurors._)...et du bonheur. Et ça, c'était définitivement PAS normal. D'où son envie de frapper tout ce qui bouge.

La sous directrice de Poudlard allait donc s'en aller avant que quelqu'un ne remarque qu'elle n'était plus qu'un chaudron près à exploser quand elle la vit. Grande et le port altier, la femme qui se dirigeait vers les Potter dégageait définitivement une aura de puissance et de dangerosité. Le plus frappant chez elle était peut être la couleur de ses yeux, à moins que ce soit la pâleur de sa peau. Son visage ne lui disait rien, il y avait donc peu de chance qu'elle soit anglaise. Minerva jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle mais remarqua que rare était les personnes intéressées par la nouvelle arrivée. _Tu te fais vieille. Tu vois le mal partout. _

Secouant la tête et se morigénant pour sa stupidité, Minerva se tourna vers les Potter et vit la femme parler avec ces derniers. Cela ne dura guère car l'étrangère s'éloigna dès qu'elle eut caressé les cheveux du bébé miraculé. Passant près d'elle, Minerva entendit alors un son qui la hanterait pendant des jours et des nuits sans qu'elle ne comprenne bien pourquoi: son rire. L'étrangère riait. Mais ce rire sonnait sans joie, il grinçait même cruellement, anormalement.

_Il y a définitivement quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Merlin!_


	3. Où le temps passe

Oh, Oh, Oh. Joyeux Noël à tous!!!!!

Voici mon petit cadeau: un nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout neuf et surprise! Car le 26, il y aura bien un post comme annoncé!!!

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

3. La Famille des Vampires a adoptée Harry et elle est composée entre autre de: Arthur (le père), Liliane (la mère), le Maître (le premier Vampire, fille d'Arthur et de Liliane donc soeur d'Harry), Eve (la deuxième soeur) et Gabriel (neveu d'Arthur et de Liliane, cousin de leurs enfants et parrain d'Harry). Sachez que ses noms ne sont pas leurs noms d'origine car le Maître et la Famille sont très vieux et qu'ils les ont changés au fil des temps et de leurs besoins ou envies (on s'amuse comme on peut). Sachez aussi que le temps ne rend pas plus sage ou intelligent! Une preuve: Gabriel! (Note du Maître)

**Où le temps passe:**

Godric's Hollow, 6 ans plus tard:

Des cris provenaient de la maison. Ils étaient synonymes de l'appréciation d'un certain rouquin. Aujourd'hui était le septième anniversaire de William et ce dernier ouvrait bruyamment ces cadeaux présents par centaines comme d'habitude.

Le malaise reprit Rémus qui était sorti pour respirer un peu. Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Etrange comme une personne peut vous manquer quand elle disparaît. Harry. Ce nom revenait comme une rengaine à toutes les fêtes et anniversaires. Harry. Et avec ce nom revenait la douleur. Car Rémus aimait profondément le filleul de Sirius, plus encore que le sien. Encore une fois les regrets affluèrent: regret de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui, regret de n'avoir rien pu faire pour le sauver (ou tout du moins le protéger) et surtout regret que l'oubli l'ait rattrapé. Tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié. Cela s'était fait très vite. Trop vite. La petite voix vicieuse revenait tourner dans sa tête pour lancer des remarques du genre: _Déjà de son vivant, ils l'oubliaient volontiers! o_u bien _Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu les Potter pleurer après cette nuit là?_. Non, Harry n'était pas mort pour Rémus.

Une porte claque. Un pas qui s'approche. Sirius passa son bras autour de l'épaule de son ami pour le réconforter.

« Tu veux rentrer? » demanda-t'il doucement

« Là-bas? Certainement pas! »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute mais de la mienne! » encore la vieille rengaine

« Non! C'est la faute à personne! » lui répliqua les larmes aux yeux Rémus avant de transplaner.

Royaume des Ombres, au même moment:

Harry savait ce qu'était le bonheur. C'était faire des gâteaux avec maman. Il adorait cela encore plus que faire des potions avec son cousin Ben, encore plus que les cours avec la jolie mademoiselle Erika et encore plus que le Quidditch lui-même (même quand il jouait avec son parrain Gabriel ou son père). Et c'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment. D'ailleurs il avait les mains dans la pâte et de la farine partout sur lui.

« Je t'emmène avec moi

dans le noir et tu verras

la lumière au coeur de la nuit.

Si ma lumière te plaît

viens donc voir de plus près

la lumière au coeur de la nuit. » chantonnait Liliane

« J'ai fini!!!! » lança l'apprenti cuistot

« Bien. On va étaler la pâte avec le rouleau à pâtisserie et on fera les formes à l'emporte-pièce. »

Oui, définitivement le bonheur.

Salle du trône, 3 mois plus tard:

Les gens défilaient dans la salle avec des doléances sans fin. La Longue Nuit approchait et tous voulaient avoir son mot à dire.

Harry était assis sur un coussin aux pieds de sa soeur et tenait un livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire. D'un coup ou peut être d'un signe du Maître, le flot pourtant s'interrompit.

« Jamais ils ne retiennent de leçon! Encore et toujours les même problèmes année après année! » se lamenta le Maître « Bien! On va voir si toi, tu retiens tes leçons! Qu'est-ce que la Longue Nuit? »

« C'est la nuit la plus longue de l'année et c'est à ce moment là que tous les représentants des peuple de l'Ombre se rassemblent pour traiter de l'année à venir. »

« Bon. Quels sont les peuples de l'Ombre? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que l'Ombre? »

« La Magie recouvre le Monde de son manteau mais elle ne le fait pas uniformément. Là où la Magie se fripe et s'accumule le plus, on trouve les Ombres. Ainsi un terrain minuscule peut recéler une ville entière cachée aux yeux de tous. » récita Harry « Les peuples des Ombres sont: les Vampires, les loup-garous premiers ou Lycans, les Gobelins, les Elfes Noirs, les Feys, les Trolls, les Dragons et les Errants. »

« Plus difficile: où se trouve Yl'Elestrial? »

« Yl'Elestrial est la capitale des errants et se trouve en Bretagne dans le nord de la France. »

« Qui est le chef des Lycans? »

« Lucian »

« Quel est le remède au poison des flèches de la Reine des Feys? »

« Le sang de licorne »

« Dans quelle main? »

« Euh... »

« Dans quelle main? » répéta le Maître en montrant ses poings fermés

« La droite » fit timidement Harry

Et la main droite s'ouvrit sur une salamandre au miel, sa friandise préférée.


	4. Un peu de magie

Re-Joyeux Noël à tous!

Voici comme promis la suite de la fic!!!!! (Ouf, je suis dans les temps!)

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

3. La Famille des Vampires a adoptée Harry et elle est composée entre autre de: Arthur (le père), Liliane (la mère), le Maître (le premier Vampire, fille d'Arthur et de Liliane donc soeur d'Harry), Eve (la deuxième soeur) et Gabriel (neveu d'Arthur et de Liliane, cousin de leurs enfants et parrain d'Harry). Sachez que ses noms ne sont pas leurs noms d'origine car le Maître et la Famille sont très vieux et qu'ils les ont changés au fil des temps et de leur besoins ou envies (on s'amuse comme on peut). Sachez aussi que le temps ne rend pas plus sage! Une preuve: Gabriel! (Note du Maître)

**Un peu de magie:**

Chambre de Harry, 1 an plus tard:

Harry aimait beaucoup le crépuscule car il annonçait la nouvelle nuit ou plutôt la nouvelle journée pour ceux de son espèce. Certes il pouvait sortir en plein jour comme sa soeur ou le reste de la Famille (car la Magie était puissante dans leurs veines) mais c'est la nuit que son peuple (Famille comprise) vivait. Il trouvait absolument fascinant de voir la ville de Tenebris se réveiller doucement alors que le reste du monde commençait à s'endormir.

Ce crépuscule était encore plus excitant que tous ceux qu'il avait vécu jusque là. Ce soir il aurait sa baguette. Pour tous les vrais Vampires, une baguette n'est pas utile. Aucun membre de la Famille n'arborait ce genre d'instrument. Cependant Harry était encore en partie humain, il se sentait donc de plus en plus frustré de ne pouvoir faire toutes les jolies choses qu'il voyait dans ses livres de classe.

C'est donc tiré aux quatre épingles et légèrement sautillant qu'Harry attendait sa soeur sous l'oeil amusé de sa mère. _Elle ne se rend pas compte! J'ai déjà huit ans et trois mois! _

D'un pas gracieux et lent, le Maître enfin daigna se montrer. _Elle est franchement pas du jour! Elle veut me tuer de vieillesse ou quoi?_

« Tu es prêt? »

« Oui! » hurla l'interpellé en lui attrapant la main qu'elle lui tendait

« Bien! Allons rendre visite à une vieille connaissance! » et ils disparurent.

Harry n'aimait aucun des moyens de locomotions longues distances que ce soit la désapparition, le transplanage ou le portoloin. C'est donc nauséeux qu'il arriva.

Dire qu'il appréciât son premier passage dans ce lieu incontournable pour les sorciers britanniques serait mentir car il fut tout entier et dès son arrivée absorbé par une devanture qui proclamait: **Ollivander – Fabricants de baguette magiques depuis 382 avant J.C.** .

« Regarde! » lui fit sa soeur en ricanant et à voix basse « Il a fait une légère erreur! Il a mit un « S » à « fabricant »! Tut, tut! Vraiment, de nos jours les gens sont d'un négligent! »

A ces mots, la compréhension envahit Harry et c'est tout heureux de la confidence qui venait de lui être faite qu'il entra dans la petite boutique...pour rester scotcher d'ébahissement devant l'agencement de cette dernière: où que se porte le regard, tout n'était du sol au plafond qu'empilement de boîtes étroites.

Sorti dont ne sait où, un vieil homme ferma prestement la porte derrière eux et changea le panneau qui désormais indiquait que l'enseigne était close.

« Bonjour, cela faisait longtemps! » fit-il ensuite d'une voix obséquieuse « Ainsi vous auriez besoin de mes services? »

« Moi, non. Lui par contre... » lui répondit le Maître en faisant avancer Harry en pleine lumière

« Ah, oui! Je ne pensais pas vous voir aussi tôt et pas en cette compagnie, évidemment, mon cher Harry. Vous avez les yeux de votre mère... »

« Mon nom est Raphael. » le coupa Harry avec colère car il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses origines « Et mes yeux sont verts comme beaucoup de gens! »

« Il fait partie de la Famille » tempéra le Maître « et j'aimerai qu'il est sa baguette. »

« Oui, je vois. Venez Mr. » et il dirigea Harry vers un tabouret « De quelle main tenez vous la baguette? »

« Euh... la droite, je suppose vu que je suis droitier. »

« Tendez le bras. Voilà. » fit Ollivander et il se mit à le mesurer un peu de partout comme entre le poignet et le coude et même entre le genou et le pied

« Hum, hum, hum » fit il dans sa barbe une fois les mesures finies pour recommencer ce qu'il venait tout juste de terminer tout en parlant dans sa barbe « Etrange...qui aurait cru...une erreur de vieillesse sûrement et de la fatigue aussi... »

_Trop vieux? Il a dit que j'étais trop vieux? Je le savais 8 ans, c'est trop! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire?_

« Alors? » fit le Maître d'une voix moqueuse

« J'arrive tout de suite. » lui répondit Ollivander avant de partir dans son arrière boutique puis de revenir 5 minutes plus tard avec une boîte poussiéreuse.

« Si je ne me trompe pas cette baguette devrait vous aller. Bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 cm.

_Ouuuuuaaaaaaahhhh _fut tout ce qui traversa l'esprit de Harry quand il eut la baguette en main.

« Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendue, Mr. » fit le vieil homme en fixant Harry « Or le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans cette baguette a également fourni une autre plume pour une autre baguette. Une seule autre plume. Il est très étrange que ce soit cette baguette qui vous ait convenu quand on sait que sa soeur vous a fait la cicatrice que vous portez au front. Même si je ne vous avais pas vu en sa compagnie... » et il désigna d'un geste le Maître « je vous aurais annoncé que vous avez un bel avenir. Après tout, Voldemort a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais de quelle envergure! »

« C'est bon! » le coupa le Maître « Voilà pour paiement de la baguette et de votre silence. »

Sur le comptoir apparut un petit collier composé d'une simple pierre noire retenue par un cordon de cuir. Harry eut beau regarder, il n'y voyait rien de spécial portant il devait l'être car Ollivander s'était précipité dessus.

« Pour cela Ma Dame, de par mon âme immortelle, vous aurez mon silence et jusqu'à ma mort! »

S'il rajouta quelque chose, ce fut perdu car les deux visiteurs s'étaient envolés.

Godric's Hollow, 9 mois plus tard:

Tout le monde pensait que Fred et George étaient aussi indiscernables que deux gouttes d'eau. Tout le monde avait tord car si Fred et George se ressemblaient beaucoup et aimaient les même choses, ils étaient néanmoins différents. Ainsi Fred avait toujours eu plus de tâche de rousseurs que son jumeau et il avait le front plus large de ceux qui auraient plus tard des problèmes de calvitie.

Bref, ils étaient différents physiquement mais pourtant personne ne faisait attention à eux en tant que personne à part entière mais toujours en tant que paire. Voyant que leur propre mère ne faisait aucun effort comme le reste de la famille Weasley et du monde, les jumeaux décidèrent de faire de sa vie un enfer. Ils étaient devenus tellement bon à cela qu'ils envisagèrent d'en faire leur métier à l'âge canonique de 8 ans.

Aujourd'hui, 3 ans plus tard, était un grand jour pour tous du Terrier et les jumeaux avaient (malgré les recommandations maternels) les poches bourrés de farce. C'est qu'ils allaient enfin le voir, ce « Survivant » et ils comptaient l'impressionner avec quelques trucs de leurs crus. Si jeunes soient-ils, ils savaient que ceci pouvait être le début de la gloire pour eux. Si tant est qu'ils devenaient amis avec William Potter. Apparemment, c'est aussi ce que pensait leur mère qui avait, par l'intermédiaire de son mari, obtenu une invitation pour l'anniversaire du jeune héros pour les jumeaux, Ron et Ginny.

Ainsi donc étaient-ils là, dans leurs plus beaux habits, pour participer à la plus grande fête d'anniversaire qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Tellement grande qu'ils étaient désormais seuls, entourés de gens inconnus, parce qu'ils avaient perdus de vue quelques seconde leur mère qui tenait les mains des deux derniers Weasley.

George poussa un soupir devant cet état de fait et décida qu'ils lui feraient payer cette énième trahison: il était évident que Ronnie chéri avait encore une fois les faveurs de leur mère, tout ça parce qu'il avait le même âge que William. _Sale petit cafard! _

Les adultes qui les entouraient les prirent en pitié et leurs laissèrent le passage juste à temps pour entendre Ron dire:

« C'est vrai que tu as une cicatrice? »

« Oh, Ron! » s'exclama leur mère devant son impolitesse

Mais le « Survivant » n'avait que faire de l'impolitesse de l'autre rouquin et souleva sa frange avec un air ravi.

« Ouah! C'est géant! » fut la répartie de Ron

« Hum, Ron, tu n'as rien oublié? » fit sa mère

« Ah, oui! » et il tendit un petit paquet « Joyeux anniversaire, William. »

A la vue de la taille du paquet, le jeune Potter souleva un sourcil l'air guère impressionné mais qui ne l'empêcha pas d'ouvrir le cadeau.

_Bein, merde alors! _pensa Fred

_J'y crois pas!_ pensa George

Et ils avaient de quoi être étonnés car dans le paquet résidait une très jolie montre qui avait dû coûter au moins 10 fois plus que tous les cadeaux qui avaient été faits aux enfants Weasley.

Et ceci marqua la fin de la fête pour les jumeaux.


	5. Interlude

Avis à tous mes lecteurs: pour une raison que j'ignore le site a décidé de ne plus m'envoyer les mails d'avertissement quand il y a des reviews et je ne sais pas comment faire pour vous répondre donc en attendant, je répondrai avec mes posts (bien que je n'aime pas cela!). Donc si quelqu'un comprend ce qui m'arrive, qu'il n'hésite pas à me le dire!!!

Sachan972: Je veux aussi que Sir' et Rem' se trouvent et trouvent Harry donc pas de soucis.

Afreen: Les salamandres au miel comme les chocogrenouilles sont des friandises enchantées. Non, Ryry n'est toujours pas cannibale!

Stormtrooper2: Rémus ne peut pas faire partie de la Longue Nuit pour des raisons indiquées plus bas dans cette feuille!

Et les Weasley ont toujours été intéréssés même et surtout dans les livres. Pour revenir sur le personnage de Molly, je n'ai pas eu grand chose à faire car c'est une "mère" peu aimante. Quelques exemples des travers de celle qui est censée être la mère de substitution de Harry:

Elle ne différencie pas les jumeaux (perso ma mère étant instit, j'ai grandit entourée des classes de ma mère et je n'ai jamais vu ce cas de figure et pourtant j'en ai vu des familles perturbées!).

Elle ne fait aucun effort d'imagination et offre la même chose à chaque Noël à ses enfants (alors que chez les gens vraiment pauvres, les enfants passent toujours en priorité et qu'ils font preuve d'une grande imagination pour cela!)

Alors que Ron part pour la première fois à Poudlard et qu'elle ne le reverra pas avant Noël, elle lui fait des sandwich qu'il n'aime pas (elle ne connait même pas ses goûts).

Elle rejette Fleur Delacour comme Ginny parce qu'elle est en partie Vélane et rejette et se moque de l'affection de son mari pour les objets moldus. Elle démontre qu'en plus d'être raciste, elle n'aime guère son mari et son fils Bill dont elle n'accepte pas la fiancée (qui pourtant aux yeux de n'importe qui passerait pour parfaite ce que souligne Harry).

Elle est fainéante car il est dit que c'est une femme au foyer mais le Terrier est un vrai capharnaüm. Il est dit aussi qu'elle s'est occupée de ses enfants mais quand ils sont partis quasiment tous à Poudlard, qu'a t'elle fait? Chercher un travail? Non, elle préfère se lamenter sur son sort de pauvre et accuser son mari (une vrai mégère). Faire son ménage? Me faites pas rire!

Et je pourrais continuer la liste car elle est longue! Ou bien passer aux autres Weasley tous aussi bancals...à part les jumeaux qui d'ailleurs dans les livres, se moquent ouvertement du reste de leur famille.

Dragohna: Non, Ryry ne se souvient pas des Potters et ne le veut pas! Quand à son retour dans le monde sorcier... il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre!

L'ange démoniaque: Fred et George sont effectivement des personnes que Ryry va apprécier mais qui ne les aime pas?

Adenoide: Je n'arrive pas à encadrer les Dursley donc je n'écris pas sur eux et je rend Ryry heureux.

**Interlude**

Le Maître a décidée de répondre à certaines questions concernant le Royaume des Ombres. C'est donc elle qui prend les commandes pour la suite de ce texte mais l'auteure pourra laisser des commentaires (notés à la suite de Nda).

**Gabriel:**

Il semblerait que certains ont du mal à comprendre le cerveau de notre cher (sigh) Gabriel. Afin de mettre en lumière le comportement du Vampirus Gabrielus, nous pouvons revenir sur un évenement dans lequel il a joué un rôle crucial (re-sigh). Voici donc le déroulement de l'action point par point qui l'a amené à ramener le bébé nommé Harry et que tout le monde connait sous le nom de Raphael:

1. Gabriel était en train de draguer honteusement Mélisande du 15 Privet Drive quand son mari est rentré plus tôt de son boulot (nda: sans commentaire) donc il a décidé avec courage de prendre la fuite.

2. Il s'apprêtait à disparaitre quand il aperçoit le sieur Dumbledore qu'il connait car il se tient au courant de l'actualité (nda: on se demande bien pourquoi et note du Maître: il sait lire?)et il le voit déposer quelque chose sur le palier d'une maison avant de s'en aller.

3. Il s'approche parce qu'en plus il est curieux comme une pie et là, surprise, il découvre qu'il s'agit d'un très petit enfant!

4. Il vérifie que personne ne l'a vu roder dans le coin (nda: on pourrait croire que c'est un obsédé!) et découvre que la maison dite du 4 Privet Drive est abandonnée et mise en vente.

5. Il remarque une lettre en se penchant sur l'enfant (nda: c'est pas trop tôt! Encore un qui n'a pas la fibre paternelle!).

6. Sa curiosité attisée par les évenements, il décide de la lire et apprend ainsi que l'enfant fils de sorciers dits Potter est "confié" à la famille de sa mère car son jumeau étant célèbre, ils ont peur qu'il ne grandisse dans son ombre!

7. Outré, Gabriel se radine dans le royaume des Ombres avec le bébé pour tout raconter au Maître (note du Maître: on se demande bien pourquoi! Si j'étais sa mère, ça se saurait! Mais bon, pour une fois cela m'a été utile.).

En chemin il rencontre d'autres vampirettes et découvre malheureusement le pouvoir d'attraction des jeunes enfants.(re-note du Maître: Je me demande si ce n'est pas la raison qui a fait qu'il voulait devenir son parrain. Il me semblait bien que son attitude était par trop désintéressée!).

**Le Royaume des Ombres:**

Contrairement à ce qui est communément admis, la Magie ne recouvre pas le Monde de façon égale. Il y a donc des endroits où elle s'est accumulée. Ces lieux, au fil du temps, se sont affaissés à tel point sur eux même que de grands espaces se sont retrouvés encaissés dans des bulles de Magie qui les ont rendus invisibles aux moldus ainsi qu'à la plupart des créatures magiques. Ainsi des terrains minuscules aux yeux des moldus ou des sorciers normaux cachent parfois en réalité des territoires immenses de la taille d'un pays comme la France. Toutes ses bulles forment le Royaume des Ombres (car il est caché en pleine lumière). On dit qu' il existe un seul royaume car des passages connectent les différentes bulles.

Au tout début du temps, les moldus et une partie des sorciers se sont ligués contre les créatures qu'ils considéraient comme démoniaques: les Vampires, les Lycans (ou loup-garous premiers), les Elfes (dont les Elfes Noirs et leurs infortunés cousins les Elfes Blancs), les Gobelins, les Trolls (surtout ceux des montagnes), les Dragons, les Feys et certains autre sorciers nommés Errants.

Malheureusement les guerres incessantes entre les différentes races jouèrent en leurs défaveurs. A la fin de la Grande Guerre, les peuples avaient réussis à trouver un semblant d'entente mais c'était trop tard. Ils durent battre en retraite dans des territoires qu'ils avaient plutôt évités jusque là car gorgés de Magie: le Royaume des Ombres.

Chacun de ses peuples s'adjugea un Territoire qui, s'il n'est pas inacessible aux autres, est relativement dangereux. On ne verra donc jamais un Errants dans certains territoires vampires.

**Les différents peuples:**

**Les Vampires:**

Description: La peau pâle et les dents acérées, les Vampires sont les prédateurs les plus puissant de la nuit. Tout comme les Lycans, le vampirisme est une forme d'infection qui se transmet par le sang et dont l'origine est démoniaque et se perd dans la nuit des temps. L'infection s'acompagne de dons et de restrictions: rare sont les Vampires qui peuvent marcher en plein soleil sans brûler vif (seule la Famille peut réussir cet exploit) mais tous sont immortels. De même si normalement tous les Vampires sont contagieux, dans les faits rares sont ceux qui peuvent réellement transmettre le Sang ce qui freine depuis toujours l'extension des Vampires.

Le Vampire commun a de grandes aptitudes pour la Magie notamment la métamorphose et nombre d'entre eux sont donc des animagi voire des multi-animagi. Ceci est à l'origine de certaines croyances moldues.

Il est à noter qu'il existe une sous race de vampires qui parcourt la Terre. Le vrai peuple vampire les utilise comme leurres afin que les sorciers restés hors du Royaume restent dans l'ignorance de leurs capacités.

Capitale: Tenebris

Dirigeant: le Maître nommée aussi le Premier Sang

**Les Lycans:**

Description: Créatures lupines et immortelles soumises à la Lune qui règle leur métamorphose, les Lycans sont issus de l'infection d'un humain. De même que les Vampires, il est rare qu'une Transmission marche (à la différence de la race plus récente des loup-garous qui peuple l'Extérieur).

Bien que de nombreuses légendes affirment que les Lycans ont des origines communes avec les Vampires, il n'en est rien.

Etant des créatures peu soumises à la peur, elles peuplent nombres de territoires qui pourraient paraître très hostiles comme par exemple les Montagnes du Camlach qui sont le fief des Trolls au Sud et celui des Dragons au Nord et dans les cimes.

Capitale: Rhéa Sylvia

Dirigeant: Lucian dit Le Premier

**Les Elfes Noirs:**

Description: De tailles variables (entre 1m et 1m 50) et de couleurs foncés, les Elfes Noirs sont les derniers représentants de la Race des Hauts Elfes qui comprenait aussi les Elfes Gris (décimés par la Peste Magique dans les Temps Premiers) et les Elfes Blancs (qui ont été réduits en esclavage et s'appellent désormais les Elfes de Maison).

Créatures possédant de grandes capacités magiques, elles restent peu apte à l'organisation ce qui a toujours nuit à leur extension. De même que leur agressivité a toujours nuit à leur niveau d'éducation.

Capitale: Kerion peut être considérée comme la capitale car c'est la ville la plus importante en nombre d'habitant du territoire de Elfes.

Dirigeant: Darth Nox est le dirigeant de Kerion et du Clan du Kerion (le plus important) mais il n'est pas vraiment chef des Elfes Noirs car les autres clans font barrage.

**Les Gobelins:**

Description: Race composée de formes humanoïdes de très petites tailles (rarement plus d'un mètre de hauteur) et aux oreilles parfois pointues. Certains de leurs membres sont immortels et sont appelés les Grands Gobelins. Les moldus les nomment parfois Nains dans certaines de leurs fictions.

Ils ont une fascination pour l'or et l'argent qui est profondément ancrée en eux et qui est la raison de la totalité des guerres qu'ils ont données. Donc dans un monde sans or, il devrait être un peuple relativement pacifique. Petite note à d'éventuels explorateurs: si vous avez des doutes sur la nature du petit individu devant vous, lancez une piècette et vous serez fixés.

A l'origine, c'était un peuple montagnard qui vivaient essentiellement dans des mines (vous devinez pourquoi!) qu'ils ont pratiquement tous quittés avec l'extension du commerce.

Capitale: Goibné

Dirigeant: Grand Gobelin Credne dit Le Calculateur

**Les Trolls:**

Description: De grandes tailles, à la peau très résistante aux sorts et de couleurs en accord avec leur environnement, les Trolls sont constitués de deux sous espèces: le Troll des Montagnes et le Troll des Plaines. S'ils ne sont pas complètement pacifiques, ils peuvent vivre en bonne entente avec les autres peuples même humains (qui à l'occasion servent de repas). Le Troll des Montagnes est cependant réputé pour sa plus grande agressivité en raison peut être que chez eux il est plus difficile de trouver à manger bien qu'ils soient omnivores.

Ils conservent cependant une certaine animosité pour les Gobelins (qui font de même) en raison d'anciennes guerres dont l'origine est toujours la même: les Trolls n'aiment pas que l'on creuse à tort et à travers dans leurs montagnes.

Peu vifs, ils ont néanmoins un grand sens de la famille (quand ils s'en souviennent) et forment des Clans basés sur celle-ci et sur la taille du chef. Autrement dit: plus tu es grand et plus tu as de la chance d'être le chef!

Capitale: Kushiel est la plus grande ville Troll et se trouve dans les Montagnes du Camlach.

Dirigeant: Da Roque est actuellement le chef de Kushiel pour une durée indéterminée.

**Les Dragons:**

Description: Reptile de la famille des lézards, le dragon existe sous différentes latitudes. Les différences climatiques ont entrainées l'apparition de plusieurs espèces aux tailles et couleurs diverses: l'Européen, l'Asiatique, la Vouivre, le Knucker, la Gargouille, l'Amphiptère, le Marsupial et le dragon dit des Glaces.

Les dragons sont les plus anciennes créatures magiques au monde. Ils possèdent donc des capacités de résistance à la magie accrue (leur peau est la plus résistante aux sorts). S'ils peuvent vivre des milliers d'années, ils ne sont pas pour autant immortels.

Créatures de grande intelligence, ils aiment l'art des devinettes et quiconque échoue à trouver la réponse est cuit (au sens littéral du terme).

Il est a noté qu'il existe, hors du Royaume des Ombres, une sous race de dragon ne sachant plus parler ni raisonner. Les experts tendent à penser que certains dragons lors de la Grande Guerre abandonnèrent leur "humanité" en faveur de leur instincts primaires pour survivre.

Pour plus de renseignements, lisez le Petit Manuel de Dragonologie par Ernest Drake qui est à la fois ludique et très bien renseigné.

Capitale: Taranis est le lieu qui sert au rassemblement des Sages (les dragons les plus anciens). C'est donc le lieu le plus important ou presque aux yeux des dragons qui ne possèdent évidemment pas de ville à eux.

Dirigeant: Fafner, un Dragon des Glaces qui domine littéralement le conseil des Sages.

**Les Feys:**

Description: Créatures humanoïdes de grandes tailles (de 1m 75 à 2m 50), les Feys sont de couleurs variées et pourraient être considérés comme beau. Leurs pouvoirs magiques sont essentiellement basés sur l'idée de beauté. En effet le Glamour est quasiment la seule forme de magie qu'ils pratiquent avec les potions et poisons.

Les Feys ont une société matriarcale (basée sur les femmes) où les hommes ne sont guère plus que des reproducteurs tout juste bons aux tâches ménagères. Si les humains sont rares dans les territoires Feys, les femmes en sont la quasi totalité car elles sont relativement bien acceptées comme par exemple Méridiane qui est la Première (femme la plus importante du Harem) de Mab.

Capitale: Hypérion est la capitale d'hiver et Théia est la capitale d'été.

Dirigeants: La dirigeante pendant les mois d'hiver est Mab tandis que sa soeur Maeve est la dirigeante de la capitale d'été.

**Les Errants:**

Description: Humains à la base, ils se sont rangés aux côtés des créatures citées précédemment lors de la Grande Guerre pour des raisons diverses. La raison la plus commune de ce choix est qu'ils estimaient que les moldus étaient mal canalisés et qu'ils risquaient à terme de mettre en danger les sorciers par jalousie envers leurs pouvoirs. Ils avaient raison car les moldus après la Grande Guerre se retournèrent contre les sorciers et les obligèrent à se cacher. Les Errants ne firent rien pour les aider car ils estimaient qu'ils avaient mérités leur sort.

A la différence des sorciers communs que l'on trouve hors du Royaume, il existe autant de types d'Errants que de branches de la Magie. Voici quelques exemples: les Négamages, les Nécromants, les Devins, les Aeriens, les Nox, les Brûleurs...

Etant humains à la base, ils ne sont pas immortels à part quelques exemples qui constituent le Conseil au sein duquel on trouve entre autre: Merlin, Nimae, Godric Griffondor et Ariadne.

Capitale: Yl'Elestrial

Dirigeant: Morrigane et le Conseil


	6. Et quelques lettres

Hello tout le monde!

Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour vos gentilles reviews et vous rassurer par rapport au problème que j'ai évoqué au chapitre précédent et qui est arrangé!

Sans plus attendre voilà donc la suite!

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

3. La Famille des Vampires a adoptée Harry et elle est composée entre autre de: Arthur (le père), Liliane (la mère), le Maître (le premier Vampire, fille d'Arthur et de Liliane donc soeur d'Harry), Eve (la deuxième soeur) et Gabriel (neveu d'Arthur et de Liliane, cousin de leurs enfants et parrain d'Harry). Sachez que ses noms ne sont pas leurs noms d'origine car le Maître et la Famille sont très vieux et qu'ils les ont changés au fil des temps et de leur besoins ou envies (on s'amuse comme on peut). Sachez aussi que le temps ne rend pas plus sage! Une preuve: Gabriel! (Note du Maître)

**Et quelques lettres:**

Poudlard, 1 an et demi plus tard:

Tout le monde pensait qu'occuper le poste de Directeur de Poudlard était magique. Tout le monde avait tord! Ce n'était ni plus ni moins que ce que faisait au quotidien tous les directeurs des mondes sorcier et moldu. Une tonne de paperasse, des mouflets à canaliser, des professeurs se plaignant d'être exténués à longueur d'année et des parents hargneux à remettre en place.

En fait il n'existait qu'une seule chose qui faisait que Poudlard était unique et elle prenait la forme d'une liste. Chaque 31 décembre à minuit très précise, un phénix venait déposer un parchemin contenant la liste des noms des enfants qui auraient onze ans durant l'année nouvelle et ceci directement sur le bureau du directeur. Grâce à cette liste, il était facile de localiser le futur étudiant même s'il vivait dans le monde moldu et de lui envoyer sa lettre.

Personne ne savait d'où provenait le phénix et les quelques directeurs assez inconsidérés pour suivre ce dernier quand il repartait, ne revinrent jamais! De toute façon rare était les directeurs qui se posaient ce genre de question. La plupart d'entre eux prirent même l'habitude de transmettre la liste qu'ils avaient dûment recopiée à leur sous-directeur faisant ainsi d'une pierre deux coups: l'impressionner par son savoir et lui refiler les dizaines de lettres à écrire et à envoyer au bon moment (c'est à dire tout au long de l'année). Dumbledore faisait partie de cette catégorie.

Il venait de réveillonner copieusement sous l'oeil strict de Minerva qui lui recommandait de se ménager. _Mais elle se prend pour ma mère! A moins qu'elle croit que je suis sénile! Elle a vraiment besoin de vacances pour radoter ainsi! Niark, niark, niark, chiche que je lui apporte la liste de bonne heure demain, oups, aujourd'hui! Elle va en tirer une de ses tronches! Ça lui apprendra!_

Le vénérable directeur en était là de ses réflexions quand il lut la liste. Pour la relire aussitôt par deux fois. _C'est impossible! Il n'y est pas! Je suis pourtant sûr que c'est un sorcier!_

Et il relut la liste encore une fois comme si par miracle le nom pouvait apparaître. Mais il n'y avait toujours pas de Harry! Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses: soit l'enfant était un cracmol, soit l'enfant était mort. Pour tout dire, il y avait une troisième possibilité mais elle était tellement improbable qu'elle n'entrait même pas en ligne de compte.

Oubliant quel jour et quelle heure il était, Dumbledore partit chez les Dursley. Le 4 Privet Drive n'avait pas du tout changé depuis les dix dernières années. A l'inverse des maisons à côté, il n'y avait pas de lumière. Le directeur décida donc de sonner puis après 5 minutes où il ne se passait rien, de sonner à nouveau.

« Voilà, voilà, j'arrive. » fit une voix derrière la porte « C'est Miss Figg? Quelque chose ne va pas? » qui s'ouvrit sur un petit homme âgé et noir

« Euuuuuuuhhhh, Mr Dursley? »

« Dursley? Non, il n'y a pas de Dursley, ici! »

« Ah, depuis combien de temps vivez-vous ici, Mr...? »

« Mr Brasey, et ça fait presque 10 ans maintenant. Je me suis installé ici après que ma Jeanine soit partis au ciel! »

« Ah désolé. »

« C'est comme ça! On y passera tous un jour! Attendez, peut être que j'ai l'adresse des Dursley encore dans mon petit carnet! C'est qu'il faut que je note tout maintenant! Comme dit Charley de mon club de Bridge, avec le temps viens le bonheur de l'oubli! Hier encore il avait oublié son dentier, pffffffff!A la voilà! » et il tendit un petit carnet noir qui contenait tous les espoirs de Dumbledore qui s'en alla après de profondes excuses pour le dérangement.

2 minutes plus tard, le directeur de Poudlard apparut devant une coquette maison d'Irlande du Nord où visiblement l'heure était à la fête.

« Voilà, voilà, j'arrive. » fit une voix de femme avant d'ouvrir la porte « IHHHHHH! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Partez! Mon Dieu, si jamais Mr O'leary vous voit... ou un voisin! »

« Pardonnez mon intrusion... » commença Albus

« Je pardonne rien du tout! Allez vous en! »

« Je partirais quand j'aurais vu Harry! »

« Harry? Mais il n'y a pas de Harry ici! Enfin il y a bien le voisin qui s'appelle Harrison mais... »

« Je parle de Harry, votre neveu. » répliqua lentement Dumbledore comme quand on parle à un demeuré

« Parlez moi sur un autre ton! Et mes neveux, je ne les ai jamais vu! Vous croyez qu'elle serait venue me les montrer ces mioches! Pas que j'ai envie de les voir! Ma pauvre mère, si elle avait su ! »

« Mais il y a dix ans, ils vous ont confiés leur fils! »

« Il y a dix ans? Non, on a déménagé en août mais on n'a pas pu vendre avant décembre alors si... »

Mais le directeur n'entendit pas la suite car il était déjà partit vers l'orphelinat de la ville où résidait autrefois les Dursley.

2 heures plus tard, il était devant Godric's Hollow. Il ne trouvait pas la force de frapper à la porte. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait passé les dix dernières années sans contact avec les Potter mais il ne les rencontrait que rarement comme quand il allait au Ministère. Bien sûr, ils l'avaient invités mais à chaque fois il avait décliné l'offre. Oh, il savait très bien pourquoi, mais il refusait de l'admettre.

Il allait donc s'approcher pour frapper quand un homme sortit en trombe de la maison et lui rentra dedans. _Rémus? Pourquoi il pleure? Faisons semblant de n'avoir rien vu pour ne pas l'embarrasser!_

« Bonsoir Rémus » fit donc Albus d'une voix douce

« Ouais, bon soir! » lui répondit-il la voix pleine d'amertume et d'alcool « Com't qu'tallez-vous? Com't qu'çàvaàPoudlard? Ici, c'est la fête!Youhou! »

« Euh, vous voulez parler? »

« De quoi? Je vais bien!Tout va bien! »

« Si vous le dites, je venais juste voir... »

« Vous fatiguez pas, je m'en fi-fiche! J'vous aime plus! A cause de voous, chuis malheureux! »

« A cause de moi? »

« Voui, vous et votre putain de prophétie... » et il tomba dans les pommes

« Il ne tient vraiment pas l'alcool. 2 petits verres et il est parti! » fit James qui était arrivé à l'insu de Dumbledore « Bonsoir Albus, Bonne Année! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle sera bonne! »

« Ah, et pourquoi? »

« Vous n'avez jamais essayé de le voir, n'est-ce pas? »

« Voir qui? » commença à s'énerver devant l'air de rabat joie du Directeur

« Qui? Votre fils! »

« Will? Vous avez bu quoi, dernièrement? » fit un James à l'air narquois

« Non, Harry. Vous savez votre autre fils! Celui que vous étiez sensés protéger de la jalousie! »

« Ah, lui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a?»

« Il est mort! »

« Ah, c'est triste. »

« C'est triste? C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire? C'est triste? »

« Je m'exprime comme je l'entend! Et pardonnez si le choc m'enlève les mots de la bouche! »

« Le choc? Pour un enfant que vous n'avez pas vu pendant dix ans? Vous êtes un monstre! »

« Un monstre? J'ai fait un choix pour le bien de tous! Et vous n'avez aucune raison de me juger! Je vous rappelle que vous aussi vous avez accepté ce choix! »

« ... »

« Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je prend Rémus et je le ramène à la maison! » et il s'en alla.

Le vent se leva à ce moment là et emporta les larmes de Dumbledore.

Salle du trône, 7 mois plus tard:

Harry n'aimait pas mais alors pas du tout la tournure des événements. Il était présentement sur les genou du Maître et ce fait seul était en lui même perturbant. Pas que sa soeur ne lui ait jamais démontré son affection car elle n'avait jamais été radine de bisous, mais là... elle le serrait contre elle en le berçant doucement! Il aurait été plus jeune, il l'aurait accepté plus facilement mais il allait avoir onze ans dans quelques heures, que diable! _Je ne suis peut être pas grand mais je suis plus un bébé pour autant!_

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que tu irais cette année dans une école d'humains... » attaqua le Maître

« Oui »

« Tu te souviens de tout ce qui t'a été expliqué à propos de tes origines... »

« Ouais » _Comment l'oublier! Qu'ils aillent en enfer!_

_« _Tu te souviens que je t'ai aussi expliqué qu'il y avait un très mauvais sorcier nommé Voldemort... »

« Oui... » _Ouais, celui que mon soi-disant frangin a vaincu! Devait pas cassé des briques l'affreux!_

« et tu te souviens aussi de ce que les gens pensait... »

« Oui, oui, le grand affreux vilain pas beau sans nom a été liquidé, pardon, momentanément repoussé par un morveux de rouquin alors qu'il avait à peine 1 an, blablabla. »

« Non, je n'ai pas dit çà. J'ai dit que tout le monde croyait que l'affreux avait été repoussé par un morveux roux de 1 an! »

« Quoi? T'essayes de me dire qu'on m'a abandonné pour rien? »

« Non, j'essaye de te dire que l'affreux avait été repoussé par un morveux brun de 1 an! »

« Pardon? »

« Poussin! C'est toi le héros de leur monde! »

« Et ça change quoi? Men fiche moi de cette célébrité! Rien à fiche d'eux! M'ont abandonnés! »

« Ça change que c'est toi qui est lié à l'affreux! Le Lien qui nous unis n'est pas assez puissant pour détruire celui qu'il a avec toi! »

« Et alors? On s'en fiche! C'est pas comme s'il pouvait me trouver ici! »

« Pour l'instant non! Mais bientôt il sera attiré par toi et il risque de venir ici! »

« Et alors? On est plus fort! On le battra! »

« Je t'ai parlé des Mangemorts? Ces humains près à tout pour servir leur maître? Si l'un d'eux le suit et ressort, il pourrait raconter au monde entier ce qu'il a vu, et on ne peut pas se le permettre ! »

« Donc il faut que je me battes! » dit Harry la larme à l'oeil et en s'écartant d'elle

« Oui, mais pas tout de suite! En attendant, tu iras dans l'école qu'ils appellent Poudlard. »

« Mais pourquoi là-bas? »

« Parce que les devins ont annoncés que tel était ton destin! »

« Pffffff, les devins... »

« Il suffit maintenant! Je suis peut être ta soeur mais je suis surtout ton chef et tu feras ce que je te dis! » cria-t'elle presque en se levant

« Bien, Maître! » répliqua Harry en colère

« De plus ton apparence pourrait poser problème, nous ferons donc venir une Fey de la Cour d'été pour qu'elle s'en arrange! Rassures-toi rien de transcendant, juste un changement de couleurs pour tes yeux! »

« Bien! » répliqua avec impertinence Harry avant de quitter la salle du trône pour rejoindre sa chambre.

La lumière commençait à poindre à travers les carreaux des fenêtres de sa chambre à coucher mais Harry s'en fichait car il n'avait plus sommeil. Soudain il remarqua qu'une chouette tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention de derrière la vitre. Il l'ouvrit donc et elle se précipita sur lui pour lui remettre (ou plutôt lui jeter) sa lettre et s'enfuir à tire d'ailes. Intrigué, Harry l'ouvrit et lu:

**Cher Mr Tizianno, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer...**


	7. Le Chemin de Traverse

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

3. La Famille des Vampires a adoptée Harry et elle est composée entre autre de: Arthur (le père), Liliane (la mère), le Maître (le premier Vampire, fille d'Arthur et de Liliane donc soeur d'Harry), Eve (la deuxième soeur) et Gabriel (neveu d'Arthur et de Liliane, cousin de leurs enfants et parrain d'Harry). Sachez que ses noms ne sont pas leurs noms d'origine car le Maître et la Famille sont très vieux et qu'ils les ont changés au fil des temps et de leur besoins ou envies (on s'amuse comme on peut). Sachez aussi que le temps ne rend pas plus sage! Une preuve: Gabriel! (Note du Maître)

**Attention:**

4. Harry n'est PAS mauvais! Il n'a que onze ans et on vient de lui apprendre qu'il doit se battre seul ou presque contre un grand méchant affreux! Et pourquoi? Pour sauver les fesses de ceux qui l'ont abandonnés! Il est compréhensible qu'il n'ait réellement aucune envie d'y aller ou qu'il ressente de la peur ou de la colère! [C'est l'inverse qui n'est pas normal. Ainsi le Harry des livres devient lisse, sans intérêt! On peut lui faire des choses innommables comme tuer sa famille mais lui ne tuera le coupable que parce que c'est ce que l'on attend de lui! C'est complètement aberrant!]

5. Le Glamour sert à cacher des défauts physiques aux yeux de tous (ex: la cicatrice, la couleur des yeux de Harry) mais c'est aussi et avant tout une arme Fey! Il permet de détourner le regard des gens, de leur faire ignorer leurs instincts quand ceux-ci hurlent au danger! La nouvelle couleur des yeux de Harry oblige tout un chacun à se focaliser sur son regard et pas sur son visage en entier (à moins qu'on le veuille mais alors vraiment!).

6. Le Vampirisme touche peu les caractères physiques externes! La peau devient plus pâle. Les dents deviennent plus acérées (surtout les canines). Les yeux s'éclaircissent et semblent plus brillants, plus attractifs. Harry est à moitié Vampire pour le moment donc il ne possède qu'une partie des caractéristiques. Ses cheveux ne changèrent qu'un tout petit peu sous la force de la Magie lors de la nuit de la filiation et uniquement en raison du lien qu'il a avec Voldemort. Ce lien l'a empêché de changer plus.

**Le Chemin de Traverse:**

Boutique de Mme Guipure, 2 jours plus tard:

_Mon Dieu que cette fille est gourde!_ pensait Draco _Maman avait raison quand elle disait que leur seul talent dans cette boutique est la couture! Non mais regardez là! Mais elle le sait qu'elle est une sorcière? Ils oseraient tout de même pas employer des moldus? A moins que ce ne soit une cracmol! C'est ça! C'est une cracmol! Et une imbécile finie!_

Pendant que Draco enguirlandait mentalement (question d'éducation) la couturière qui s'occupait de lui, il n'avait pas entendu la porte qui avait tintinnabulé ni n'avait remarqué l'autre garçon qui prenait place sur le tabouret à côté de lui. Mais un mouvement lui fit tourner la tête et il le vit. _Hum, habits de très bonne qualité sans ostentation, maintient droit et peau pâle, classe en un mot. C'est Ok! F_ort de ses remarques intérieures made in Malfoy, Draco décida d'engager la conversation en vrai gentleman avec celui qui allait visiblement être un condisciple:

« Salut. Toi aussi, tu vas à Poudlard? »

« Mouis » lui répondit l'autre.

_Il a pas l'air ravi! Il comptait allez où? _Interloqué, Draco tenta de trouver la réponse en scrutant un peu plus attentivement l'autre et c'est là qu'il les vit. Les yeux les plus magnifiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu, d'un bleu-vert étourdissant.

Et il se rendit compte qu'il fixait l'autre depuis un petit moment ce qui est de la dernière impolitesse!

« Mon père est en train de m'acheter mes livres dans le magasin d'à côté et ma mère est allée me chercher mes ingrédients pour les potions. » répondit-il précipitamment. _Au secours! Je dis n'importe quoi! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive! Vite, trouver quelque chose d'autre pour entamer la conversation! « _Ensuite je compte les amener du côté des balais de courses. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'en avoir! Je suis sûr d'arriver à convaincre mon père de m'en acheter un. J'essaierai de le passer en douce! »

« Mhmh »

« Tu as un balai? »

« Oui! »

« Tu joues au Quidditch? »

« Oui »

_Oh là, dur! J'arrive qu'à lui tirer des monosyllabes._

« Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras? Évidemment on ne peut pas être absolument certain... »

« Je serais à Serpentard! Ma soeur me l'a dit! » fit il dans une grimace

« T'inquiètes! Toute ma famille y a été et j'irai là-bas aussi! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit! Enfin tant que ce n'est pas Griffondor ou pire Poufsouffle! »

« Mouais »

Alors que Draco, allait demander le nom de Beau Regard, il fut interrompu par des cris et des flash provenant de l'extérieur. _Ah, Potter tente une sortie? Dire que Papa m'a demandé d'essayer de m'entendre avec lui! Je comprend l'aspect politique, mais..._

« Quel macaque! » _Oups, je l'ai dit à voix haute. La Honte!_

« Tu as tout à fait raison! » _Cool, il pense comme moi!_

« Au fait... » mais il ne termina pas sa phrase car la gourde était de retour et l'avait piqué avec une aiguille « Aiiiiiiiieeeuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh, vous pouviez pas faire attention! »

Après 5 minutes de gesticulations et de récriminations, il se retourna mais l'autre n'était plus là.

Fleury et Bott, 1 heure plus tard:

C'était un des plus beau jour de sa vie pourtant Hermione avait envie de pleurer.

Quand elle avait reçu la visite du professeur McGonagall, elle avait été tellement ravie! Elle savait qu'elle était différente mais elle avait toujours eu peur que ses parents l'aiment moins, soient effrayés par ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle avait eu tort car ils acceptèrent tout avec joie. Ils étaient donc là sur le chemin de traverse comme l'avait indiqué le professeur afin d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires.

Les Granger séniors avaient tout de suite étaient impressionnés par ce qu'ils voyaient et ne cessaient de tout regarder l'air éblouis. Hermione était aussi intéressée mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer les regards que les autres portaient à ses parents. Et cela lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ces regards lui hurlaient: « Tu n'es pas comme nous! » et elle y était, malgré elle, déjà habitué. Car Hermione était un cerveau! Elle retenait tout aisément et aimait lire et s'instruire ce qui la plaçait, quelque soit la classe où elle était, dans le groupe pas fameux des intellos.

« Penses à demander un livre d'histoire le plus complet possible! L'histoire est le meilleur moyen de comprendre une civilisation! »

Hermione s'empêcha de soupirer sous le commentaire typique de sa mère qui, involontairement, accentuait le fait qu'ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde.

« Le plus simple et le plus complet est Histoire du monde magique de l'Antiquité à nos jours de Peter Sand. » répondit une voix douce qui attira Hermione

Si elle avait dû décrire cette femme, quatre caractères en seraient ressortis: peau pâle, yeux du bleu le plus étrange qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, riche et d'apparence incroyablement douce. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione en resta sans voix.

« Merci beaucoup! »

« De rien! J'ai dû moi même étudié car mon fils va aller à Poudlard cette année et nous ne sommes pas de la région... »

« J'ai fini! » l'interpella un garçon qui, quand il tourna la tête vers elle, scotcha définitivement Hermione au plancher. _Cette couleur! Ça existe? C'est des lentilles? De la magie?_

Mais avant qu'elle puisse poser la question, les deux personnes étaient parties. Elle devait les chercher du regard car sa mère lui dit:

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu le reverras. Il rentre comme toi pour sa première année. »

Ollivander, même moment:

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius se posait des questions.

Non pas qu'il soit idiot mais... Ce genre de question ne vous tombe pas dessus par hasard. Et là, cela commençait à le titiller un peu trop: comment diable est-ce que William avait pu vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui? Non pas qu'il remette en cause l'avis de Dumbledore car il n'est pas du genre à parler à la légère mais ... quand même. Plus Sirius regardait William et plus il le trouvait commun. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il n'avait rien de spécial. Pire, il semblait accumuler les défauts. Il était très arrogant et ne supportait pas que qui que ce soit pense autrement que lui. Au début, Sirius en avait ri car il lui ressemblait quand il avait son âge (défauts qui qualifiaient aussi James d'ailleurs). Mais avec le temps, il était de plus en plus difficile de tolérer l'enfant. Avec sa finesse habituelle, Sirius avait expliqué son point de vue aux parents qui bien évidemment l'avaient invectivés et sermonnés. Il en était donc là quand l'incident Ollivander eu lieu.

Sirius avait été assigné à la protection de William pour qu'il puisse réaliser ses achats de rentrée scolaire. Là où n'importe quel enfant aurait été excité, le héros du monde sorcier (dixit les journaux) ne montra que dédain et un léger ennuis ce qui commença à refroidir son garde du corps. Non, il posait et de temps en temps répondait aux questions des journalistes! Quand enfin ils atteignirent la boutique de Ollivander cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils étaient sur le chemin et Sirius sentait poindre l'énervement en lui.

Tout s'était déroulé alors à peu près normalement: Ollivander l'avait mesuré puis lui avait présenté des baguettes tout en lui expliquant que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier et pas l'inverse. _Rien que du classique, quoi! _Puis était venu l'interminable cortège de baguettes qui ne convenaient pas. _Comme pour moi! _Et la fameuse baguette était enfin arrivée: bois de hêtre et ventricule de dragon, 27,5 cm. Et là, quelque chose se mit à trotter désagréablement dans la tête de Sirius. Toutes les baguettes précédentes avaient des particularités c'est à dire qu'elles étaient bonne pour la Métamorphose, les Charmes etc.. Mais celle-ci avait été qualifiée de normale. _Et il avait ce regard moqueur quand il l'a dit! _Car Sirius était auror ne l'oublions pas ! Et son instinct lui hurlait que cela n'était pas normal!


	8. La voie 9 34

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

3. La Famille des Vampires a adoptée Harry et elle est composée entre autre de: Arthur (le père), Liliane (la mère), le Maître (le premier Vampire, fille d'Arthur et de Liliane donc soeur d'Harry), Eve (la deuxième soeur) et Gabriel (neveu d'Arthur et de Liliane, cousin de leurs enfants et parrain d'Harry). Sachez que ses noms ne sont pas leurs noms d'origine car le Maître et la Famille sont très vieux et qu'ils les ont changés au fil des temps et de leur besoins ou envies (on s'amuse comme on peut). Sachez aussi que le temps ne rend pas plus sage! Une preuve: Gabriel! (Note du Maître)

**Attention:**

4. Harry n'est PAS mauvais! Il n'a que onze ans et on vient de lui apprendre qu'il doit se battre seul ou presque contre un grand méchant affreux! Et pourquoi? Pour sauver les fesses de ceux qui l'ont abandonnés! Il est compréhensible qu'il n'ait réellement aucune envie d'y aller ou qu'il ressente de la peur ou de la colère! [C'est l'inverse qui n'est pas normal. Ainsi le Harry des livres devient lisse, sans intérêt! On peut lui faire des choses innommables comme tuer sa famille mais lui ne tuera le coupable que parce que c'est ce que l'on attend de lui! C'est complètement aberrant!]

5. Le Glamour sert à cacher des défauts physiques aux yeux de tous (ex: la cicatrice, la couleur des yeux de Harry) mais c'est aussi et avant tout une arme Fey! Il permet de détourner le regard des gens, de leur faire ignorer leurs instincts quand ceux-ci hurlent au danger! La nouvelle couleur des yeux de Harry oblige tout un chacun à se focaliser sur son regard et pas sur son visage en entier (à moins qu'on le veuille mais alors vraiment!).

6. Le Vampirisme touche peu les caractères physiques externes! La peau devient plus pâle. Les dents deviennent plus acérées (surtout les canines). Les yeux s'éclaircissent et semblent plus brillants, plus attractifs. Harry est à moitié Vampire pour le moment donc il ne possède qu'une partie des caractéristiques. Ses cheveux ne changèrent qu'un tout petit peu sous la force de la Magie lors de la nuit de la filiation et uniquement en raison du lien qu'il a avec Voldemort. Ce lien l'a empêché de changer plus.

**La voie 9 3/4:**

Voie 9 3/4, 1er septembre, 10h45:

Neville en avait marre. Il voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille! Il fallait qu'elle gâche même ce jour si spécial. Si sa mère ne travaillait pas, elle serait venue et il serait heureux maintenant. Au lieu de cela, c'est sa grand-mère qui était là et comme d'habitude elle lui faisait honte ou plutôt le couvrait de honte.

Les récriminations continuaient mais Neville ne les écoutaient plus, les connaissant par coeur! « Neville, si ton pauvre père te voyait! » A sa connaissance, Franck Londubat n'avait jamais été pauvre grâce à sa famille et son travail d'auror. « Et appliques toi! Tu crois que ton père se laissait aller! » Ça c'était pour quand il essayait de faire de la magie. Évidemment en général tout ratait car il avait trop peur de la vieille mégère.

« Et dire qu'Alice ne peut plus avoir d'enfant! » Celle là signifiait: tu es tellement nul, si au moins tu avais un petit frère ou une petite soeur... Heureusement pensait Neville parce que sinon qui sait à quel genre de traitement il aurait eu droit! Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'animal de compagnie qu'il avait reçut: un crapaud! Certes l'animal répondant au nom de Trevor n'était pas ce qui se faisait de pire mais de peu. Et il avait fallu que ce soit son grand oncle qui le lui offre! Il avait demandé s'il pouvait avoir un hibou mais son père avait pincé les lèvres et quand le temps des achats était venu, sa mère ne s'était même pas approchée de l'animalerie. Donc Trevor était tout ce qu'il avait!

Il fut un temps où tout ceci l'aurait fait pleuré mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était une mauvaise idée. Non, les pleurs ne semblaient pas calmer la vieille mais plutôt rajouter de l'huile sur le feu et elle lançait alors des phrases du genre: « Mon Dieu que tu es faible... ». Des phrases qui se terminaient souvent par la narration d'un des exploits de son paternel. C'est pourquoi Neville ne disait plus rien et faisait désormais semblant d'écouter.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit arriver un groupe de gens étranges qui accompagnait un élève. _Ils sont_ _peut être étrange mais eux semblent avoir de la peine de le voir partir! Si seulement... _mais Neville s'empêcha de continuer car cela ne servait à rien.

« Bon! Il faut que j'y ailles si je ne veux pas rater le départ! Embrasses tout le monde! » lança-t'il à l'intention de sa grand mère

Armé de sa valise et sans un regard en arrière, il s'en fut vers le train.

Train de Poudlard, 15 minutes plus tard:

Harry en avait déjà marre. Le train démarrait et sa famille s'éloignait. Ils étaient tous venus pour lui dire au revoir! Il s'en était fallu de peu qu'il pleure comme Maman, Eve ou Gabriel mais il ne le voulait pas alors il s'était contenu.

« Fais attention! Ces gens surtout les enfants peuvent être très méchants » lui avait dit son cousin Ben « alors ne leur montre pas tes faiblesses! » Mais c'était dur!

Soudain la porte du compartiment où il se trouvait s'ouvrit sur 3 élèves: un blond qui lui semblait familier et deux autres plutôt massifs.

« Je t'ai enfin retrouvé! Je suis Malfoy, Drago Malfoy » fit le blond en lui tendant sa main qui fut serrée « Tu peux m'appeler Drago. » Harry devait avoir l'air étonné car il ajouta: « On s'est déjà vu chez la vieille Guipure pour les uniformes! Et çà, c'est Crabbe et Goyle » en pointant respectivement les deux autres.

« Ah oui! Je suis Raphael, Raphael Leonardo Tizianno. »

« Je le savait! Père connait tout le monde au Ministère mais quand je lui ai parlé de toi, il a dit qu'il ne voyait pas qui tu pouvais être. C'est parce que tu es étranger! Tu l'es, hein? »

« Oui » _Pitié ne me demande pas d'où je viens! _pensa Harry car même s'il avait appris par coeur tout ce qu'il devait dire dans ce cas là, il n'avait (pour une raison inconnue de lui) pas envie de mentir au blond.

« C'est cool! J'ai vu ta famille!Vous avez tous de très jolis yeux! » répliqua-t'il provoquant un rosissement de Harry « Comme tu n'es pas d'ici, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite: tout le monde n'est pas fréquentable à Poudlard... »

Mais le blondinet ne put terminer sa diatribe car la porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir à la volée sur une brunette aux cheveux en broussaille et sur un petit brun potelé.

« Neville a perdu son crapaud, vous ne l'auriez pas vu? »

« Non » répondit en coeur tout le compartiment pendant que Harry sortait sa baguette

« Accio crapaud » lança-t'il sous les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte de tous les autres

« C'est un sort de quatrième année, ça!!! » fit la brunette « J'ai déjà lancé quelques sorts depuis que j'ai ma baguette mais ça... »

« Tu m'avais dit que tu serais à Serpentard » lui lança Draco d'une voix pleine de reproche « Mais bon, si tu vas à Serdaigle, on peut rester ami! » _Parce qu'on est ami? J'ai un ami?_

« Vous comptez aller à Serpentard! J'ai entendu des garçons de notre âge dire à un des préfets que c'était un nid de mages noirs. » reprit la brunette « Et l'un d'entre eux était William Potter! J'ai tout lu sur lui! »

« Laisses moi deviner qui était avec lui et parlait: un rouquin avec une robe de seconde main. » lança Draco qui au signe de tête de Neville continua « C'était forcément un Weasley! Tu ferais mieux de pas traîner avec n'importe qui. Ils risqueraient de déteindre sur toi! »

« Il suffit » souffla Harry « Tu crois vraiment que tous les monstres vont à Serpentard? Pourtant Grindelwald, l'avant dernier grand mage noir en date, a recruté ses hommes dans 3 maisons: les Griffondors, les Serpentards et les Serdaigles. Certains d'entre eux sont encore de ce monde! Et celle qui l'a précédé: Aurora Claxley? Elle a recrutée chez les Poufsouffle et chez les Griffondors! »

« Ah bon? » fit la brunette visiblement intéressée mais aussi en colère« Ça ne m'étonne pas que ce ne soit pas mentionné dans les livres! »

« Oui, comme le dit si bien ma soeur: tout dans la vie n'est qu'une question de choix! »

« Mais si tu ne suis pas les mages noirs alors ils te tuent. » répliqua Goyle (ou Crabbe car Harry n'était pas certain de savoir)

« La mort est aussi un choix. » lui répondit-il d'une voix douce

S'ensuivit un gros silence de reflexion dans le compartiment qui fut coupé par la brunette:

« Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et lui, c'est Neville Londubat. Enchantée de te revoir! On s'est déjà vu chez Fleury et Bott! Tu remerciera ta mère parce que le livre qu'elle m'a conseillée était passionnant! Au fait depuis ce jour là je voulais te demander... »

Même lieu, même moment:

Hedwige n'aimait mais alors pas du tout ça!

Elle était une chouette au pelage couleur de neige, une vrai rareté! C'était aussi une chouette de choc car elle venait du Royaume des Ombres et il fallait en avoir dans les plumes et la cervelle pour survivre à ça!

Elle aimait son petit maître qui, à la différence des autres jeunes, ne hurlait pas dans ses oreilles! Mais quand même! Elle n'aimait pas que cette femme, ce Maître, rentre dans sa tête pour espionner le plus jeune de sa famille à travers elle!

Elle était donc relativement en colère pendant que l'Autre semblait ravie de voir le petit maître entouré d'autres enfants.


	9. Enfin Poudlard!

**Bonne Année** (avec un léger retard) et **Bonne Santé!**

Meilleure que mon ordi qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de choper un virus un 31 décembre!!!! Il s'est mis à m'ouvrir des dizaines de fenêtres internet sans mon avis et j'ai donc dû l'éteindre en catastrophe! Heureusement qu'un ami de ma famille est informaticien et qu'il a pu arranger cela et me sauver toutes mes données (j'en pleurais de joie, véridique!!!).

D'où mon retard!

Et en plus les cours on reprit. Bigre on s'y fait vite aux vacances!!!

En attendant les prochaines et en remerciement de toutes les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez laissés: Big Bisous à tous!!!!

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

3. La Famille des Vampires a adoptée Harry et elle est composée entre autre de: Arthur (le père), Liliane (la mère), le Maître (le premier Vampire, fille d'Arthur et de Liliane donc soeur d'Harry), Eve (la deuxième soeur) et Gabriel (neveu d'Arthur et de Liliane, cousin de leurs enfants et parrain d'Harry). Sachez que ses noms ne sont pas leurs noms d'origine car le Maître et la Famille sont très vieux et qu'ils les ont changés au fil des temps et de leur besoins ou envies (on s'amuse comme on peut). Sachez aussi que le temps ne rend pas plus sage! Une preuve: Gabriel! (Note du Maître)

**Attention:**

4. Harry n'est PAS mauvais! Il n'a que onze ans et on vient de lui apprendre qu'il doit se battre seul ou presque contre un grand méchant affreux! Et pourquoi? Pour sauver les fesses de ceux qui l'ont abandonnés! Il est compréhensible qu'il n'ait réellement aucune envie d'y aller ou qu'il ressente de la peur ou de la colère! [C'est l'inverse qui n'est pas normal. Ainsi le Harry des livres devient lisse, sans intérêt! On peut lui faire des choses innommables comme tuer sa famille mais lui ne tuera le coupable que parce que c'est ce que l'on attend de lui! C'est complètement aberrant!]

5. Le Glamour sert à cacher des défauts physiques aux yeux de tous (ex: la cicatrice, la couleur des yeux de Harry) mais c'est aussi et avant tout une arme Fey! Il permet de détourner le regard des gens, de leur faire ignorer leurs instincts quand ceux-ci hurlent au danger! La nouvelle couleur des yeux de Harry oblige tout un chacun à se focaliser sur son regard et pas sur son visage en entier (à moins qu'on le veuille mais alors vraiment!).

6. Le Vampirisme touche peu les caractères physiques externes! La peau devient plus pâle. Les dents deviennent plus acérées (surtout les canines). Les yeux s'éclaircissent et semblent plus brillants, plus attractifs. Harry est à moitié Vampire pour le moment donc il ne possède qu'une partie des caractéristiques. Ses cheveux ne changèrent qu'un tout petit peu sous la force de la Magie lors de la nuit de la filiation et uniquement en raison du lien qu'il a avec Voldemort. Ce lien l'a empêché de changer plus.

**Enfin Poudlard!:**

Gare de Pré au Lard, 1er septembre, 19h:

Le trajet en train avait été long mais pas inintéressant et Harry se sentait un peu rassuré. Il était presque sur de s'être fait deux amis (et peut être même trois avec Neville). Maintenant lui et les autres premières années voguaient sur des canots après avoir traversé une forêt plutôt dense dans laquelle il avait sentit la présence de nombreuses créatures. L'eau du lac était aussi lisse que du verre et la silhouette du château se rapprochait. Bientôt les barques pénétrèrent dans un tunnel sombre qui semblait mener sous l'édifice. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux.

Soudain Harry se souvint de quelque chose que lui avait dit le Maître à propos de la magnificence du château où ils résidaient: « Ennemis impressionnés, ennemis à moitié agenouillé! ». Cela semblait approprié car tout ici était fait pour marquer les esprits des premières années. Autre exemple: Hagrid! _Choisir un demi-géant pour accueillir des demi-portions! _Sauf que tout le monde semblait ignorer ce détail préférant, comme il avait entendu dire, l'hypothèse du Poussos!

Après avoir traversé une grande porte, tout le monde se retrouva dans une immense salle où les attendait un professeur à l'air strict répondant au nom de McGonagall. Cette dernière leur expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement de Poudlard avant de les laisser pour préparer leur arrivée.

Dans le groupe des murmures s'élevèrent dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce. Certains, entendit Harry, se demandaient comment s'effectuait la sélection pour les fameuses quatre maisons dont avait parlé le professeur. Il allait d'ailleurs leur répondre quand il perçut des éclats de voix. Il reconnut l'une d'entre elles comme étant celle de Draco et donc décida de se rapprocher. Un espace vide s'était déjà formé autour de deux élèves dont l'un était effectivement Draco et l'autre était un rouquin assez petit que Harry reconnut d'après les photos des journaux comme étant William Potter. Ce dernier, tout rouge, haletait de colère: « Mon père, au moins,n'est pas un Mangemort! »

« Mon père n'est pas un Mangemort! Il était sous Imperium! La preuve, il est libre! » _Un Mangemort! Draco est le fils d'un Mangemort! Il faut que j'en parle à Maman le plus tôt possible!_

« Ton père est libre parce qu'il est riche! » répondit un autre roux

« Retourne chez tes pouilleux, Weasley! » répondit une fille brune qui s'était rapprochée de Draco tout comme le dit Weasley.

Heureusement alors que la porte par où passait le professeur McGonagall fit du bruit parce que sinon elle aurait entendu, de la part des quatre excités, les plus grosses insultes qu'avait jamais entendu Harry!

« Mettez vous en rang et suivez moi! » fit froidement le professeur. _Mouais, pas si sourde que ça!_

Ils la suivirent et franchirent une double porte qui ouvrait, savait Harry, sur la Grande Salle. L'endroit était immense et magnifique (pour qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le Royaume des Ombres). Le plafond était enchanté et laissait voir en transparence le ciel étoilé. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les étudiants plus âgés étaient déjà assis devant des assiettes et des gobelets en or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient déjà pris place autour d'une autre table.

Encore une fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que tout ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un rituel certainement très ancien pour impressionner les élèves. Et encore une fois, il se sentit mal à l'aise car ceci n'était pas un centre politique mais une école!

Soudain des applaudissements explosèrent dans toute la salle. Tout à ses réflexions, Harry avait raté la chanson du Choipeaux Magique! Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas remarqué quand le professeur l'avait posé sur un tabouret! _Ça commence bien!_

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah! »

Aussitôt que le chapeau fut sur la tête de la petite fille, il cria: « Poufsouffle ». Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite de la salle et Hannah alla s'y asseoir.

S'ensuivit une longue liste d'élèves qui passaient très lentement aux yeux de Harry fort impatient: Susan Bones [Poufsouffle], Terry Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst [Serdaigle], Lavande Brown [Gryffondor], Milicent Bulstrode [Serpentard], Justin Finch-Fletchley [Poufsouffle], Hermione Granger [Serdaigle après un long temps de réflexion], Neville Londubat [Gryffondor], Drago Malfoy [Serpentard dès que le chapeau frôla sa tête], Théodore Nott [Serpentard], Pansy Parkinson [Serpentard], Padma Patil [Serdaigle] et Parvati Patil [Griffondor].

« William Potter »

Lorsque le rouquin sortit du rang, le torse bombé et l'air fier, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle.

« Elle a bien dit Potter? »

« Le William Potter? »

Tout le monde semblait vouloir l'observer au grand dam de Harry qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Le chapeau sur la tête du dit Potter se mit à réfléchir ce qui eut l'air d'accentuer les chuchotements si cela était possible. Enfin, après un long moment, il annonça: « Gryffondor ». Un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'éleva de leur table.

« Turpin, Lisa » résonna la voix aussi douce qu'une porte de prison du professeur McGonagall, ce qui calma instantanément ou presque l'excitation._ Ça c'est un professeur!_

« Serdaigle »

« Tizianno, Raphael »

Le silence dans la salle permis à Harry d'entendre les murmures que certains lançaient sur son passage: « Tu as vu ses yeux! », « Ce gosse est magnifique! Dommage qu'il ne soit qu'en première année! » et ainsi de suite. C'est donc rougissant qu'il mit le chapeau sur sa tête.

« Tiens, tiens! Qui avons nous là! On m'avait prévenu de votre visite... » dit une petite voix à l'oreille de Harry

« Ah bon? Qui ça? » répondit Harry mentalement au chapeau

« De la curiosité mais aussi du courage! Des qualités intellectuelles également! Du talent sans nul doute et un grand besoin de faire tes preuves! Même si on ne m'avait pas demandé de te placer là j'aurais... »

« On vous a demandé de me placer? C'est le Maître, hein! » le coupa Harry

« Oui et non. Oui, on m'a demandé de te placer dans une maison et avec raison! Et non, ce n'est pas ton Maître! » lui répondit le chapeau en accentuant sur le possessif.

« Mais alors qui? » réfléchissait furieusement Harry « Qui aurait des raisons de me placer... »

« Ça c'est à toi de le découvrir! Je disais donc... »

« SERPENTARD! » hurla d'une voix de stentor le chapeau, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Harry, sonné par la révélation et la douce voix du chapeau, s'en fut vers sa table où une ovation lui était faite. Il s'assit à côté de Draco qui avait l'air comme les autres survolté et qui ne cessait de dire: « Je le savais! Je le savais! ». S'ensuivit la répartition de Ronald Weasley [Gryffondor], le roux qui avait attaqué Draco, et de Blaise Zabini [Serpentard].

Lorsque tous les élèves furent répartis et le choixpeau remballé par le professeur McGonagall, un homme d'un âge certain et à la longue barbe se leva. Aux murmures des autres élèves, Harry compris qu'il s'agissait du professeur Dumbledore. _Le voilà, le premier des lâches! Saleté d'abandonneur d'enfants! Ah il est beau le directeur de Poudlard! Attends un peu! Tu vas en perdre ta barbichette!_

« Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais rajouter quelques mots sur le règlement intérieur de l'école. Il est interdit de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. De même l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est aussi formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances! Enfin Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours! Je vous remercie et Bon Appétit! »

S'ensuivit la farandoles des mets qui apparaissaient sur la table magiquement mais que Harry ne remarqua pas tout à nouveau à ses réflexions. _Un couloir interdit? Mort d'en d'atroces souffrances?_


	10. Première nuit à Poudlard

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Première nuit à Poudlard!**

Cachots, après le festin:

Draco était très excité et même lui devait bien le reconnaître. Il était enfin à Poudlard et dans la maison de Serpentard! Il avait avec lui tous ses amis: Blaisou, Théo, Greg, Vince, Pansy et Mily!!!

Et il y avait Raphael.

Plus que la nouveauté ou l'indéniable beauté, c'est l'étrangeté du jeune serpentard qui l'attirait. Draco n'avait cessé de regarder son nouvel ami toute la soirée et avait remarqué nombres de comportements inadéquats. D'abord il n'avait pas eu l'air impressionné par Poudlard alors que Draco et ses amis n'avaient pu que s'extasier (silencieusement) sur la Grande Salle et son plafond magique. Il n'avait pas été effrayé par la forêt ou par le lac ou par cet idiot de garde-chasse! Non, Raphael semblait tout regarder froidement sans peur aucune. Alors Draco avait eu envie de pleurer parce qu'il s'était dit que Raphael allait terminer à Gryffondor car il était indéniablement courageux. Pendant que le Choipeau débattait silencieusement, le coeur de Draco avait eu tendance à battre trop fort dans sa poitrine. Enfin le verdict fut rendu et à son grand soulagement, son nouvel ami resterait avec lui.

Le chapeau. Encore une énigme! Il avait crié plus fort pour Raphael que pour qui que ce soit et sans que cela soit justifié car rare était ceux qui murmuraient!

Tout cela était donc vraiment excitant!!

Arrivé dans la salle commune, Draco eut une autre bonne surprise: il allait partager un dortoir avec Raphael et Blaise. C'est donc là qu'ils étaient présentement: Blaise affalé sur son lit, Raphael en train de déballer ses affaires et Draco en train de débiter tout plein de vacheries (pardon, de vérités) sur tout et tout le monde.

« Tu as entendu le discours de Dumbledore? Franchement, il lui manque une case! » lança-t'il à ses nouveaux colocataires

« Mouis » répondit doucement Raphael en train de s'affairer sur ses valises

« Tu sais, tu pouvais attendre demain pour ranger tout ça! » fit Blaise en pointant les éléments déjà déballés

« Quoi? J'aime bien ranger mes affaires! »

« Blaise » fit Draco « Tu ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur lui! »

« Et toi donc! » fit son ami en pointant les valises intactes de Draco

« On n'est pas pressé!!! »

« Oh, c'est de l'or? Eh, ça bouge! » fit soudain Blaise qui avait remarqué une boîte que tenait Raphael

« Euh, oui. » répondit celui-ci plein d'éloquence

« C'est de la marqueterie magique! On a une scène de chasse dans le petit salon de Mère au Manoir! » lança fièrement Draco « Par contre je croyais que cette technique avait disparue... » _J'en suis même quasiment sûr! Papa avait remué ciel et terre pour en obtenir pour l'anniversaire de Maman mais n'avait rien trouvé! Étrange..._

« C'est ma tante Amélia qui l'a fait. Elle aime le bois... »

« C'est génial!Tu m'étonnes que tu as un tel niveau! » lui dit Blaise

« Un tel niveau? »

« Oui, Dray m'a parlé de l'accio dans le train... »

Le dit Dray n'écoutait plus ce qui se disait tout concentré qu'il était sur les affaires de Raphael. Le regard critique qu'il porta alors lui fit remarquer trois choses: Raphael venait d'une famille de sang pur (plus aucun doute là dessus), très riches et très puissante magiquement parlant. Et en plus il était beau.

_Il y a vraiment une justice dans ce monde!_

Bureau du Directeur, même moment:

La Tour! Est-ce que se jeter de la Tour principale tuerait un chapeau magique? C'est la grande question que se posait en ce moment ce dernier parce qu'il avait atteint son quotas d'enquiquineurs pour la soirée (et de très loin).

Déjà qu'il avait fallu répartir la marmaille mais en plus il fallait qu'il supporte les éternels parents qui venaient s'incruster chez le Directeur pour savoir où leur digne rejeton avait été envoyé! Il y avait aujourd'hui, comble du pompon, pas moins de cinq de ses parents qui ne semblaient pas savoir que leurs chères têtes blondes savent écrire! Et en plus, ils ne se supportent pas! _C'est la fête à la_ _maison! Manque plus qu'ils se battent et on ne saura plus qui sont les enfants!_

Déjà qu'ils s'entendaient pas dans leurs jeunes années... _ça promet quelques années hautes en_ _couleurs! _pensa le chapeau en regardant les « adultes »: les Potter (_James a pris un sacré coup de vieux!_), Philoména Abbot (q_uand est-ce qu'elle se met au régime, celle-là?_), Lucius Malfoy (_encore un qui mérite son nom!_) et Alice Londubat (e_lle a l'air de porter le monde sur ses épaules..._).

Après moult exclamations de joie de la part de tous au vu des résultats, le Directeur tentait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de ses visiteurs. Mais c'était sans compter sur la nostalgie du lieu qui fit dire à James Potter:

« Ah, ce bon vieux chapeau... »

« C'est qui que tu traites de vieux? » lui répondit l'interpellé

« Bein, c'est toi... » fit l'imbécile heureux

« Bein, c'est toi! » singea le chapeau au bord de l'implosion car il en avait plus que marre des Potter « Et toi, dans mille ans, comment tu seras? » _Et toc, il l'a pas volé lui et son sale morveux..._

_Flash back du chapeau:_

« William Potter »

Lorsque le rouquin sortit du rang, le torse bombé et l'air fier, des murmures s'élevèrent dans toute la salle. _Encore un qui ne se prend pas pour la queue d'une poire!_

« Elle a bien dit Potter? »

« Le William Potter? »

Tout le monde semblait vouloir observer l'adolescent et cela commençait à irriter l'auguste chapeau pour qui la répartition était certainement l'heure de gloire. Quand celui-ci daigna poser son (presque divin aux dires de certains) popotin sur le tabouret et enfiler le chapeau, celui-ci était déjà proche de l'exaspération.

_« Tiens, tiens! Mais ne serais-ce pas là le soi-disant génie... »_ grinça le chapeau

« Soit disant? » répéta stupidement William

« _Ouais, soit disant. »_

« Je suis le Survivant! »

« _Oulala, dis tu arrives à passer les portes? »_

_« _Très bien! On m'avait dit que tu étais très vieux mais pas que tu déraillais... »

_« Dérailler? Moi? On ne t'as jamais appris la politesse? Oups, c'est vrai, tu es le fils de James! Très grandes aptitudes pour faire des bêtises et très faible niveau de réflexion! »_

« Laisses mon père tranquille! » persifla William

_« Je dirais ce que je veux! C'est pas comme si je savais où je vais pouvoir te répartir! »_

« Je suis un Gryffondor! »

_« Gryffondor? Tu parles d'un cadeau! »_

« Gryffondor est la meilleure maison de Poudlard! » s'indigna William

_« Ouais, mais je parlais de toi! »_

« Pardon? C'est moi qui suis pas un cadeau? Je suis William Potter! » reprit William au bord de l'implosion

_« Tu pourrais être la reine d'Angleterre que tu n'y changerais rien! Tu n'es pas courageux! Tu n'es certainement pas rusé! Tu n'aimes pas les études et tu n'es même pas gentil! Tu n'as aucune qualité demandée par les maisons! »_

« Pas de qualité? »

3 minutes plus tard:

« _J'en ai marre. »_

« T'as qu'à te décider! Gryffondor, c'est pas bien compliqué! »

_« Désolé Albus, il va falloir assumer... »_ reprit le chapeau puis à voix haute « Gryffondor »

Volière de Poudlard, même moment:

Hedwige était désespérée. Au bout du rouleau mental. Raplapla du cervelet!

Comme tous les animaux du Royaume des Ombres, la chouette de Harry avait vu son quota magique grandement amélioré. Cela se voyait aussi bien chez les bêtes magiques comme les hypogriffes (qui avaient obtenus la parole) que chez les bêtes non magiques à la base comme les chats et les hiboux. Ces derniers avaient le plus souvent hérités d'un surcroît de méninges!

Pour tout dire même les plantes au Royaume étaient souvent plus qu'elles ne paraissaient car certaines pouvaient se déplacer librement (rendant plus difficile, si possible, la belle matière qu'est la géographie) et d'autres pouvaient communiquer.

Bref, Hedwige était au dessus du lot et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle comprenait vraiment combien cela pouvait être pénible! Elle essayait depuis son arrivée dans la volière de parler avec ses congénères dans la belle langue des hiboux mais se heurtait à la plus grande des incompréhensions. Oh, ils n'étaient pas méchant! Non, ils étaient juste incapables de comprendre les idées conceptuelles. _Je sens que le temps va être d'un long!_

En plus les elfes, qui s'occupaient de la volière comme de tout le reste du château, l'avaient placée en un endroit plein de courants d'air! Prenant son courage à deux ailes, elle alla donc voleter dans un coin qui lui semblait plus approprié. Là, elle avait rencontré Phénix Potter (car en plus les animaux de compagnie portaient les noms de leur famille!).

La première impression qu'elle se fit de lui n'était vraiment pas bonne. _Franchement, qui serait assez idiot pour nommer un hibou du nom d'une autre race d'oiseau? _Mais comme on ne sait jamais... elle avait donc tentée de nouer la conversation ou tout du moins de s'incruster dans son coin qui s'avérait le mieux chauffé de la volière. _Bonjour le favoritisme!_

Mais hélas, ses hululements étaient restés lettres mortes et n'avaient en rien attendri le coeur du « Phénix » qui lui refusait la plus petite place sur son perchoir. Pire, il osa lui tourner le dos ostensiblement comme si elle était de trop!

Paf! Fit le coup de patte bien sentit qu'elle lui décocha dans le postérieur.

Boum! Fit Phénix quand il se vautra par terre quelque dizaines de mètres plus bas!

Et Hedwige n'eut qu'à changer les plaques avec leur nom dessus pour s'approprier la place.

_Dans la Nature, c'est le plus fort qui gagne!_ Et elle s'endormit paresseusement au chaud.


	11. Premiers cours

Désolée pour tous ceux qui attendaient mon post plus tôt car ici il a **neigé**!!!!!!!

Je m'explique: j'habite le sud de la France et chez nous il ne neige pas toutes les années ou quand il neige, c'est très petite quantité et cela ne tient qu'une journée. Or cette fois, il a neigé près de 20 cm et cela a tenu 3 jours!!! Autant vous dire qu'ici, on en a profité! Les batailles et autres bonshommes de neige ont fleuris à tous les coins de rue et même si on était tous plus ou moins frigorifié, tout le monde a participé (même mes parents!). D'où mon absence...

Biz à tous

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Premiers cours:**

Cachots, 2 septembre à 9h00:

Rogue n'aimait PAS enseigner à part aux septièmes années et encore. Chaque journée était une corvée, une pénitence car dans les classes, c'était l'enfer sur Terre. Franchement, qui avait pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de mettre des gosses de 11 ans à peine devant et en possession d'objets à teneur hautement explosives! Bizarrement la tête du Directeur de Poudlard passa brièvement dans les pensées du directeur de la maison Serpentard et maître es potion.

Mais aujourd'hui comme les années à venir, s'annonçaient particulièrement pénibles. La raison? Le sale rejeton de Potter!

Une inspiration. Une expiration. Severus Rogue était (presque) prêt à entrer dans l'arène.

Vlam! Fit la porte qu'il claqua derrière lui pour faire taire les (rares) discussions en cours. _Pas un bruit. Bien! Mon entrée a fait son effet alors commençons l'appel._ Et il égrena les noms.

Arrivé à Granger, une Serdaigle, Rogue eût un temps d'arrêt devant la plus étrange des tables jamais vu car étaient côte à côte: une Serdaigle, un Griffondor potelé et deux Serpentards dont l'un était le fils Malfoy et l'autre avait des yeux étranges.

_Ah oui, Mr Tizianno! Notre mini célébrité. Effectivement il a un regard pour le moins particulier mais ce visage me semble familier.. Non ce sont ses yeux! _Severus ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce regard lui paraissait très étrange. _Bah, encore une histoire de famille! Qui sait ce qu'il a dans les veines! _Et il reprit l'appel.

Arrivé au nom honnis, il se mit à regarder celui qui le portait. _Regardez moi cette tête d'andouille! Et à côté de lui, le poulpe aux yeux ternes et vides, un Weasley sans nul doute possible! Je sens que ça va être d'un pénible...alors autant s'amuser!_

« Mr Potter, notre nouvelle célébrité. » Les Serpentards ricanèrent comme Séverus l'attendait. « Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux des potions. J'espère que vous comme les autres saurait faire preuve de plus d'intelligence que la bande de larves habituelle à laquelle je suis malheureusement obligé de dispenser mes cours. »

Silence dans la salle.

« Potter! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une solution d'armoise? »

Le silence dans la salle s'éternise. Seulement deux mains sont levées. _Deux?! Et bien ça promet!_

« Je n'en sais rien. » répondit froidement William

« Apparemment la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie... Essayons encore une fois, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard? »

Gros silence dans la salle. Toujours les deux même mains levées. _Granger et Tizianno m'ont l'air d'être intéressés. Mais ça reste catastrophique! Seulement deux élèves! Et on est qu'en première année! Ça va être d'un long!_

« Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fiche! » répondit Potter provoquant un hoquet général dans la classe « Je sais très bien pourquoi vous faites ça! Pauvre, pauvre Servilus! »

« Moins 50 points pour Griffondor » re-hoquet dans la salle « Je ne sais pas ce que vous vous imaginez mais tout ce que je vous demande, vous l'auriez su si vous vous étiez donné la peine d'ouvrir un livre avant de venir ici. Mais savez-vous seulement lire? » répondit froidement Severus.

« Saleté de Mangemort! Attend un peu que mon père l'apprenne... »

« Moins 100 points pour Griffondor pour cette nouvelle insulte à professeur. Quand à votre père, je l'attend! Qu'il vienne! » puis se tournant vers le reste de la classe, il dit: « Qui n'est pas assez bête pour ne pas connaître une réponse aussi simple... Mr Tizianno? »

« L'armoise et l'asphodèle sont les principaux ingrédients de la Goutte du Mort Vivant, le plus puissant des somnifères. On trouve les bézoards dans l'estomac des chèvres, sous forme d'une pierre. » répondit Harry

« 10 points pour Serpentard. Vous voyez ce n'est pas si compliqué! »

« C'est sûr, quand on connaît la question à l'avance... » persifla William

« Moins 50 points pour Griffondor et une semaine de retenue. Vous désirez rajouter quelque chose, Mr Potter? »

Cependant, avant que William ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, un autre griffondor s'était levé pour hurler:

« Mais tu vas la fermer! T'as été élevé chez les hippogriffes ou quoi? Tu crois pas que t'en as déjà assez fait? »

« Vous êtes Mr...? » fit Rogue mielleusement

« Euh... Londubat » lui répondit l'autre pas trop sûr que ce soit une bonne idée

« Bien Mr Londubat. Vous êtes dispensé de devoir pour avoir eu un comportement convenable à l'égard d'un professeur. »

Et le cours reprit son cours.

Grande Salle, même jour à 12h00:

Minerva McGonagall aimait trois choses dans la vie: l'enseignement, la tarte aux courges (made in Poudlard) et se transformer en chat. Et aujourd'hui les elfes avaient décidés de lui faire son plat préféré donc elle était aux anges. Elle allait donc s'asseoir avec diligence à sa place quand elle eut le malheur de regarder le décompte des sabliers de points des maisons. Et après cela, plus rien ne compta! Non seulement les Griffondor, dont elle était la directrice, étaient dans le rouge (sans mauvais jeux de mots) mais d'au moins 200 points!

C'est donc l'estomac dans les talons et la rage au ventre, que la sous directrice alla en cours.

Sitôt dans sa classe, elle entama le discours qu'elle réservait toujours aux premières années:

« La Métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier. Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir! Vous êtes prévenus! »

_Techniquement, je viens de vous sortir un gros mensonge mais vous n'êtes pas censés le savoir_. Jubilait-elle intérieurement avec une pointe de cruauté inhabituelle chez elle. En raison du douloureux événement du sablier, elle semblait moins prompte à la générosité envers ses élèves. A moins que ce soit son estomac qui ne cessait de se rappeler à elle..

Histoire d'enfoncer le clou, elle changea son bureau en cochon, l'une des métamorphoses les plus impressionnantes qui soit.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer » _parce que la probabilité que vous y arriviez est proche du zéro absolu _« de transformer une allumette en épingle. »

Après avoir enchaîné sur les explications théoriques, elle permit aux élèves d'essayer. Elle passait donc entre les rangs avec les sourcils froncés (mais une joie mauvaise intérieure) devant les mines déconfites de chacun avant de s'arrêter devant une petite brune.

« Regardez, voici ce que l'on obtient quand la métamorphose est à moitié réalisée. Voyez comme la couleur a changée ainsi que la forme. Bien, Melle Granger. » et elle continua sa route jusqu'au jeune Mr Tizianno dont les yeux étranges semblaient l'attirer.

Encore une fois elle plongea dans ce regard mais comme à chaque fois depuis la veille, le chat en elle se mettait à feuler. Elle fut donc obligée de baisser le regard... sur une épingle parfaite.

« Mais euh... » commença t'elle « C'est vous qui avez fait ça? »

« Oui, Madame. » et aussitôt il emprunta l'allumette de son voisin de table qu'il transforma sans un mot en une autre épingle parfaite.

_Elle est PARFAITE! Et sans un mot! Mais même moi, je n'ai jamais..._

« Bien, Mr Tizianno, très bien. » dit-elle la voix étranglée « 10 points pour Serpentard »

Minerva se tourna alors vers son pupitre pour que personne ne puisse voir son trouble.

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce gosse?_

Salle commune des Serpentards, samedi 5 septembre à 01h30:

Quiconque aurait cru que les élèves dans cette école étaient disciplinés, aurait reçu un démenti formel de Harry qui depuis plusieurs nuits tentait d'avoir la salle commune à lui tout seul pour pouvoir communiquer avec sa famille. Heureusement pour lui, mère Nature l'avait doté d'un besoin ridicule de sommeil par rapport aux autre élèves. Ainsi, en ce samedi soir, il put enfin sortir le miroir magique qui lui permettrait de rester en contact avec son monde.

Après moult explications à sa soeur sur ses premiers jours d'école et sur ses professeurs et camarades, Harry en vint à une des questions qui lui trottait dans la tête:

« Dis-moi, tu sais pourquoi les autres élèves de première année n'ont jamais pratiqués de magie? Ils ont tous plus ou moins le même niveau que les nés de moldus! »

« Cela a un rapport avec ce que tu as remarqué lors de ton arrivée à Poudlard. Il y a plus d'un millénaire, les enfants recevaient l'éducation magique au sein de leur famille voire auprès d'un maître ou bien encore auprès des deux. Cependant cela avait un gros désavantage: quand une personne mourrait brutalement, elle emportait souvent ses connaissances dans la tombe. Peu de gens pratiquaient encore l'écriture et c'est ainsi par exemple que la Grande Guerre tomba dans l'oubli comme d'autres pans de l'Histoire et de la Magie. Pour remédier à cela, les Fondateurs de Poudlard construisirent le château et tentèrent de pousser les gens à envoyer leurs enfants y étudier. Mais les parents n'étaient pas près à envoyer, souvent au loin, leurs progénitures et ils durent donc choisir de marquer les esprits pour prouver la réelle importance de Poudlard. Hélas, cela marcha trop bien! Bientôt, recevoir l'éducation là-bas devint preuve d'excellence et les parents cessèrent d'enseigner eux même les bases de la Magie. Le niveau intellectuel s'écroula car alors Poudlard dû se mettre à reprendre les bases et ne pu plus, dans le temps imparti, apporter les connaissances supplémentaires. De nombreuses matières pâtirent de cela mais les plus touchés furent les arts magiques car considérés comme amusements.

Quand je dis que le système éducatif magique en Angleterre repose entièrement sur Poudlard, je ne fais pas d'exagération! Les parents n'éduquent que très peu leurs enfants! Les jeunes sorciers vont au jardin d'enfants jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans et ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'ils apprennent à lire, écrire et compter! A l'âge où les enfants moldus ou ceux du Royaume ont déjà tous ou presque la maîtrise de la langue, eux commencent à peine à apprendre à lire! A cela s'ajoute le fait que le programme sorcier avant les onze ans est très léger: un peu de latin dans les meilleures écoles, très peu de calcul, peu de géographie et d'histoire... Bref, un enfant né de moldu, habitué dès l'enfance au travail, a donc toute ses chances! »

« Mince alors! Mais j'aurais cru que l'Autre aurait au moins reçu un minimum d'apprentissage! » bredouilla Harry en pensant à William.

« Oui, on aurait pu croire! Mais c'est tant mieux car ainsi tu démontreras à tous ton talent indéniable. Mais en attendant que tu puisses te dévoiler, je te rappelle ta promesse! »

« Oui, je sais! Ne rien dire, ne rien faire qui pourrait indiquer qui je suis ou ce que je suis! »

« Et surtout... »

« Et surtout ne pas répondre même quand on me provoque car je suis plus dangereux et que je risque de blesser quelqu'un mais c'est dur... Si tu voyais comme il est stupide et méchant... Il répond aux professeurs et il nous traite de tous les noms juste parce qu'on est à Serpentard... »

« Les professeurs peuvent se débrouiller seul, quand aux injures... tu n'es pas obligé de te laisser faire mais ne fait rien de méchant! » crût bon de rajouter le Maître en voyant l'air de Harry « Et montre à tous le monde que Serpentard n'est qu'un titre et qu'il n'y a rien de mal là dedans. »

Et la conversation continua sur les possibles tours que pourrait faire Harry en réponse à la « gentillesse » d'un certain Griffondor.


	12. Quelques vols

Dingue! C'est le quatrième jour où on a de la neige!

Biz à tous

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Quelques vols:**

Grande Salle, lundi 7 septembre 7h45:

Harry se demandait pourquoi tout le monde semblait sur les dents ce matin. Il comprit quand il entendit Draco et les autres parler au petit déjeuner:

« Heureusement que Père est intervenu pour effacer la mémoire des moldus qui pilotait cet engin volant... »

« Heureusement.. » leur répondait Pansy « Mon oncle est ami avec Elyan McDougal, le champion du Monde, et ils m'ont toujours dit que j'avais un don pour le vol! Un vrai petit oiseau! »

_Ah oui! Le premier cours de vol!!! Pffffffff, faudra que j'explique aux autres que leurs histoires à dormir debout ne sont pas impressionnantes du tout!_

« Vous venez, les gars? » fit-il à voix haute tout en se dirigeant vers Hermione et Neville qui discutaient en avançant vers le terrain où aurait lieu le cours.

« Je t'assure Neville! C'est écrit en toutes lignes dans le Quidditch à travers les âges... » faisait la brunette

« Oh, Raphael! Salut, tu vas bien? » la coupa Neville qui avait une légère teinte verdâtre.

« Très bien, merci! » puis se tournant vers la fille « Salut Hermione. Stresses pas je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer. »

« Je ne suis pas stressée! » cria-t'elle presque

« Non, bien sur que non. » lui répondit tout le monde en s'éloignant un peu (on ne sait jamais).

Soudain une voix désagréable s'éleva derrière le petit groupe:

« Tiens donc...mais n'est ce pas le chouchou des profs? Eh les filles, c'est vrai qu'il a de jolis yeux. » faisait William en papillonnant exagérément des cils et la voix haut perchée pour imiter une fille, ce qui fit rire toute une bande de premières années d'un peu toutes les maisons. « C'est qu'il a un joli groupe d'amis...deux fils de mangemort, une miss je sais tout et un ramollo du bide traître à sa maison! »

_Ne pas répondre! Ne pas se battre! Se venger, oui, mais pas à n'importe quel prix!_ se répétait Harry mentalement pour éviter de commettre un meurtre qui serait très malvenu.

« Venez! » lança-t'il aux autres « Inutile de répondre, on ne ferait que rentrer dans son jeu! »

Bien lui en prit car le professeur Bibine venait juste d'arriver.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Mettez vous chacun devant un balai, tendez la main droite au dessus de lui et dites « debout! ». » fit-elle

et tout le monde s'exécuta.

« Debout! » fit Harry et son balai lui vola dans la main. Se tournant vers les autres il vit, encore une fois, qu'il était le seul à avoir réussi du premier coup. _Autant pour les histoires de vol..._

Le professeur ensuite enfourcha son balai et les enjoignit de l'imiter.

« Mr Weasley! Faites attention! Si vous tenez votre balai ainsi vous allez tomber... » _Si seulement c'était possible! _« A mon coup de sifflet, vous donnerez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous vous élèverez sur un ou deux mètres puis en vous penchant légèrement vous reviendrez au sol. Attention. 3, 2... » mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car quelqu'un venait de s'envoler.

« OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH » fit Neville

« Redescends, mon garçon! » ordonna-t'elle mais Neville n'avait aucun pouvoir sur le balai qui continua à s'élever et à dériver vers la tour la plus proche.

_Oh, mon Dieu! Il va se tuer!_

Neville continua de dériver jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre la tour où il s'écrasa lamentablement dessus avec un horrible craquement avant de retomber au sol. Courant tous vers lui, les élèves et le professeur le trouvèrent en piteux état. Madame Bibine se pencha sur lui, le teint très pâle.

« Poignet cassé. Allez viens, on va à l'infirmerie. » puis se tournant vers les autres élèves « Laissez les balais à terre. Si jamais je vois l'un d'entre vous dessus... je le fais renvoyer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch! »

Et elle partit avec Neville.

« Vous avez vu cet imbécile? On a de la peine à croire que c'est un sang pur! » fit William ce qui fit rire une partie des élèves.

« Tais toi, Potter. » lança sèchement Hermione.

« Tu prends sa défense? Oh, c'est mignon! Granger a un petit ami! Un gros pleurnichard, oui! » répliqua Ron

_1, 2, 3, 4... je pourrais compter jusqu'à un million qu'ils seraient toujours aussi cons!!!_

« Regardez! » fit William en se penchant « Le cracmol a perdu son Rapeltout! »

« Donnes moi ça, Potter. » lança froidement Harry n'y tenant plus mais ne remarquant pas que tout le monde s'était mis à les regarder sans un mot attendant la possible bagarre.

« Oh, tu le veux? Viens le chercher! » et Potter enfourcha son balai pour décoller aussitôt parce que évidemment, lui, il savait voler.

« N'y va pas! » cria Hermione « Madame Bibine... »

Trop tard, Harry s'était déjà envolé et se rapprochait de William qui planait au dessus d'un chêne.

« Donnes moi ça! » répéta Harry quand il fut proche de sa cible

« Bouhhhhh, j'ai peur! Tu la veux...alors attrape! » et il lança la boule de verre le plus haut et le plus loin possible.

A une vitesse vertigineuse pour un humain, Harry se tourna vers la petite balle puis fonça vers le sol pour éviter qu'elle s'écrase. Arrivé à mettre la main dessus ne fut pas bien dur, mais il le fit à moins de deux mètres du sol ce qui l'obligea à réaliser une pirouette pour ne pas s'écraser au sol comme une crêpe. Harry était heureux jusqu'à ce qu'il entende:

« RAPHAEL TIZIANNO » fit la douce voix du professeur Rogue plus blanc que d'habitude si cela était possible. A côté de lui, le professeur McGonagall n'en menait pas plus large.

« Jamais depuis que je suis à Poudlard... Vous auriez pu vous tuer... » faisait la sous directrice

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute professeur. » plaida Draco « C'est Potter qui.. »

« Silence, Mr Malfoy! Vous, venez avec moi chez le Directeur. » fit Rogue en empoignant le bras de Harry.

_C'est fini! Je vais me faire renvoyer! Pire, quand je vais rentrer... _pensait Harry avec en tête des images dans lesquelles le Maître tentait de l'étrangler. _Jamais je ne pourrais regarder Papa ou Maman en face!_

Continuant de se lamenter sur son triste sort, Harry ne remarqua pas que les professeurs l'avaient traînés dans une partie du château qu'il ne connaissait pas. Arrivés devant une gargouille, cette dernière s'ouvrit devant eux sans qu'ils n'aient rien à dire mais personne ne sembla le remarquer et ils montèrent tous les trois les escaliers menant au bureau du Directeur. Celui-ci était présentement assis et avait un petit sourire au lèvre.

_Peut-être que si je les supplie..._

« Professeur Dumbledore, pardonnez notre intrusion mais... » commença Rogue

« D'accord. » répondit le Directeur toujours souriant. _D'accord pour quoi?_

« Mais, euuuh... » fit le professeur de potion tout aussi perdu que son élève.

« D'accord, pour que Mr Tizianno intègre votre équipe de Quidditch. Je l'ai vu voler et il a un talent indéniable. » _Je reste! Je reste! Coooooolll, je rentre dans l'équipe!_

« QQUUUUUUOOOOOOAAAAAAAA » fit le professeur McGonagall qui avait été silencieuse jusque là « Mais il n'en ait pas question... Il est trop petit! M'enfin Albus... »

« Oh, je vous remercie Minerva de prendre soin de mes élèves. » fit mielleusement Rogue

« M'enfin Albus... »

« Il semblerait que la compétition sera rude pour Griffondor cette année. » lui répondit ce dernier

« Mais... » tenta encore la sous directrice presque au bord des larmes

« Vous avez un balai, Mr Tizianno? » reprit le Directeur en se tournant vers Harry

« Oui, mais à la maison. »

« Il faudra alors le faire venir. »

« Bien, merci beaucoup! »

« Oh, Mr Tizianno. Inutile de le hurler sur les toits. L'école sera au courant bien assez tôt, me suis-je bien fait comprendre? »

« Oui, Mr le Directeur. » _Mais dès demain tout le monde le saura! Ici tout le monde sait tout en moins de 24 heures!_

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Rogue et Harry quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent vers les cachots où avait lieu le prochain cours.

« Dites moi Mr Tizianno, qu'est-ce que vous avez comme balai? Je peux vous conseiller... »

« J'ai un Nimbus 2000. C'est un cadeau de mon parrain parce que maman trouvait cela parfaitement inutile et dangereux. »

« Le Nimbus 2000? C'est bien, c'est très très bien. » fit Rogue un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Ils sont tous à fond dans le Quidditch ! Ça promet!_

Extérieur de Poudlard, le lendemain:

Hedwige avant un avantage sur les autres animaux: elle était capable d'anticiper, de se préparer. C'est parce qu'elle était spéciale que son maître lui avait donc donné une mission spéciale dont le nom de code était « Sus au Phénix ».

Elle était en ce moment même tapie ou plutôt perchée, dans le frais petit matin, et attendait un de ses homologues avec beaucoup d'impatience. Il faut savoir que trois fois par semaine, William Potter recevait un paquet de sa famille qui contenait entre autre des bonbons (comme d'ailleurs l'ami de son jeune maître). Harry avait donc décidé d'interchanger le dit paquet avec un autre de sa concoction mais ne pouvait décemment pas s'en prendre au hibou des Potter. D'où l'intervention d'Hedwige.

_Cible en vue. Paré au décollage._

Avec la grâce d'un oiseau de proie, elle s'approcha et percuta Phénix qui s'étala par terre et lâcha son paquet. Pendant que l'autre tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre, elle échangea les colis puis s'envola vers la Grande Salle.

Arrivée aux cotés de son maître, elle se posa et lui fit un signe de la tête. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de voir sa victime s'approcher de son propre maître.

BOUM fit l'explosion du colis piégé qui libéra une poudre de couleur rouge qui imprégna plusieurs personnes ainsi que Phénix.

_Très seyante comme couleur!_ pensa-t'elle pendant que tout le reste des élèves dans la Grande Salle hurlait de rire.

Ils continuèrent de rire parce que William, Ron, Seamus et Parvati portèrent la couleur de leur maison pendant une semaine malgré les protestations de leurs parents!


	13. Défis

Hello tous, encore un jour avec de la neige!!!! C'est la folie!

Biz

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Défis:**

Devant la salle de cours de Sortilèges:

Draco n'en revenait pas.

« Incroyable! » était devenu le mot qu'il associait désormais dans toutes ses phrases à Raphael.

« Mais oui, mais oui. » lui répondait ce dernier « Je te signalerais au passage que tu pourrais faire pareil si tu te concentrais un peu. Les Sortilèges de Lévitation ne sont pas bien compliqués... »

« Pas bien compliqués?! Mais même Flitwick a été impressionné! » lui répondit le blondinet « Et puis qu'est ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas concentré? »

« Rien, rien. »

« Bien! Et puis c'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'un élève de Serpentard... » mais il fut coupé par un groupe haut en couleurs.

« Alors Tizianno, toujours là? Je suis étonné! » dit William qui ne prêta aucune attention à Draco

« Et toi, toujours aux couleurs de ta maison? » lui répondit Raphael

William empoigna le devant de l'uniforme de ce dernier mais il fut vite submergé par les serpentards en colère. Greg et Vince tombèrent sur le Survivant à bras raccourcis.

« Défoncez lui le crane! Vous risquez rien, il n'a rien dedans! » les encourageait Pansy

« Lâchez le bande de macaques » crièrent plusieurs gryffondors

Après force gesticulations de chacun, Potter réussit à se libérer. _Quel dommage..._

« Pas capable de se battre en homme, Tizianno? T'as toujours besoin que tes petits amis soient là? »

« Parle pour toi! » répliqua Raphael « Je n'ai pas peur d'un merdeux comme toi! »

« Bien! Duel de sorciers, ce soir à minuit dans la salle des trophées, amène un témoin. » et William s'en alla.

« Tu vas pas y aller, j'espère! Ça sent le piège à des miles à la ronde! » _Si jamais tu te fais coincer... « _Il risque pas grand chose lui! C'est le chouchou de Dumbledore et du Ministre! »

« Une promesse est une promesse Draco et je n'ai qu'une parole. »

« Mais... » fit lamentablement son ami.

Salle commune des serpentards, 23h30:

Harry ne tenait plus en place. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler mais en affrontant son frère, il rompait la promesse faite à sa soeur. _Pourtant il faut bien qu'il reçoive une correction! Je ne lui ferai pas grand mal si je fais bien attention. Il faut donc que je reste calme et concentré. Dur! _

Harry en était là de ses réflexions quand il décida de se remettre à écouter la litanie des récriminations des autres premières années de sa maison.

« C'est insensé! Se mettre dans les ennuis en y allant... c'est digne d'un griffondor! »lâcha Milicent pour qui s'était là l'insulte suprême.

« Dehors, il y a les professeurs qui font leur ronde! Et Rusard et sa maudite chatte! Tu ne pourra jamais atteindre la salle des trophées! » la rejoignit Pansy

« Le plus jeune joueur de Quidditch depuis plus de 100 ans et un Serpentard en plus... » argumentait Blaise

« Tu avais dit qu'on était ami... » faisait Draco la larmichette à l'oeil dans sa plus belle prestation du regard-du-chiot-adorable-qui-ferait-fondre-un-iceberg

« Désolé! Mais c'est une question d'honneur! Quand à y aller, ce sera très facile. Je suis très doué pour me déplacer de manière furtive! » _Je ne suis pas un vampire pour rien!_

« Toi peut être, mais celui qui t'accompagnera... » fit Théo en regardant Draco qui était sensé être le second pour le duel. _Aïe, c'est vrai! Draco! Il faut que je le laisse ici!_

« N'y pense même pas! » lui dit le blondinet « Pas question que tu y ailles tout seul! »

« Pfffff. Allons y. Mais tu fais ce que je te dis! Pas d'improvisation! »

Le blond le regarda l'air aussi innocent que l'agneau qui vient de naître. _Tu parles! Je sens que ça va mal se terminer!_

Et ils partirent. Contrairement à ce que croyait les autres, Harry avait déjà prévu le risque que William ne tente d'avertir un professeur ou tout simplement qu'il se débine. Ils prirent donc un chemin plus long que prévu mais aussi plus sûr. Aidé de ses sens améliorés de vampire, Harry pouvait localiser les éventuels dangers bien avant qu'ils n'apparaissent. C'est donc facilement qu'ils parvinrent un quart d'heure plus tard dans la salle des trophées.

« Personne, comme c'est bizarre! » chuchota Draco

Soudain une odeur de chat arriva aux narines de Harry.

« Miss Teigne, il a avertit Rusard! Allons nous en! »

« Hein? Où ça? » fit le blond en pleine panique

_Elle est à une vingtaine de mètre vers l'est... Prenons l'escalier de gauche_.

« Pourquoi on remonte? C'est les cachots qu'on doit rejoindre. » se plaignit Draco

Mais Harry ne répondit rien car la chatte du concierge gagnait du terrain. Il se mit donc à courir.

« Plus vite! »

« Tu..vas..bien...t'as vu...ta vitesse? » fit un Draco rouge et essouflé quelques minutes plus tard.

_Elle est toujours là! Elle a gagné du terrain! _

« Vite, dans cette salle! » et il attrapa le bras de Draco et l'entraîna dans une pièce dont il referma la porte derrière eux.

_Une odeur de fauve? _

Il se tourna vers l'intérieur de la pièce pour découvrir que celle-ci était déjà occupé par un chien immense avec trois têtes et beaucoup de dents. GRRRRRRRRRRR! Fit le monstre.

_Un Cerbère? Mais qu'est-ce que..._

Mais le grondement avait attiré l'attention de Draco qui se retourna vivement et ouvrit la bouche pour hurler. Avant qu'il ne lance la première note de son cri d'effroi, Harry coinça Draco et lui mit sa main sur sa bouche.

« Pas un bruit! Rusard n'est vraiment pas loin! »

_Un Cerbère. Grèce. _Harry tentait de retrouver toutes les informations qu'il avait appris à ce sujet tout en tenant un Draco qui ne cessait de gigoter et en gardant un oeil sur la bête qui s'approchait. _Gardaient les trésors des rois dans l'Antiquité. Considérés comme maléfiques. Abandonnés parce qu'ils aimaient la musique ce qui permit à Orphée de passer! Chanter, il faut chanter!_

« Vois sur ton chemin,

Gamins oubliés égarés

Donnent leur la main pour les mener

Vers d'autres lendemains... » chantonna t'il doucement.

Effectivement, le monstre se mit à bailler puis s'endormit la tête sur ses deux pattes.

« Je vais enlever ma main de ta bouche. Tu promet de ne pas crier? »

Oui, fit Draco en bougeant la tête.

« Bien. Maintenant je vais ouvrir doucement la porte et voir si la voie est libre. Pas un mot. » mais cette dernière condition n'était pas nécessaire tant Draco semblait effrayé.

Au dehors, la chatte de Rusard semblait avoir abandonnée sa course poursuite. Harry fit donc signe à Draco de le suivre et, le plus rapidement possible, ils redescendirent aux cachots.

Arrivés sains et sauf dans leur salle commune, Draco se remit à parler au grand dam de Harry.

« Tu aurais pu nous faire tuer! Évidemment que l'autre n'est pas venu, c'est un froussard de première! Et c'était quoi cette bête? Tu as vu ces têtes? Et ses dents? Comment tu savais pour la chanson? Je vais tuer Potter demain! Et Dumbledore! On a pas idée de mettre des trucs pareils dans une école! Tous des cinglés! »

Enfin le flot de paroles sembla s'interrompre et Harry estima que Draco avait plus que droit à des explications.

« Je m'excuse pour le duel. Je savais qu'il pourrait ne pas venir... Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était la présence d'un Cerbère. C'est une créature qu'on ne trouve plus depuis... longtemps parce qu'elle est considérée comme maléfique. Durant l'Antiquité, on s'en servait pour garder des endroits ou pour chasser. Un jour un sorcier du nom d'Orphée découvrit qu'on pouvait les endormir avec de la musique et ils furent donc abandonnés. » _Et quelqu'un a récemment fais acquisition d'une bête provenant directement du Royaume des Ombres! Il faut absolument que j'en parle au Maître._

« OK...Si tu le dis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? »

« Il garde quelque chose pour Dumbledore! Souviens toi de ce qu'il a dit au repas le premier jour! »

« Mais il garde quoi? Et pourquoi ici? »

« Ce doit être quelque chose d'assez important. C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu le mettre ailleurs comme à Gringotts. »

« S'il voulait garder quelque chose en sécurité alors il a bien fait de ne pas le mettre là bas. » Devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry, Draco continua. « Gringotts a été attaqué peu de temps avant notre arrivée ici. Les gobelins ont dit que rien avait été volé mais comme dit mon père: « c'est bien la dernière chose qu'ils avoueraient car ils ont bien trop à perdre! ». »

A la mention du père de Draco, Harry ne put s'empêcher de frémir.

« Draco, il vaudrait mieux ne rien dire aux adultes, même à nos parents... »

« C'est clair! Si mon père apprend ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je me fais fumer! »

« Merci. Bonne nuit. » et ils partirent se coucher tout du moins en apparence.

Une demie heure plus tard, Harry était dans la salle commune devant son miroir magique. Il venait de raconter ce qui s'était passé et de se prendre un savon par sa soeur. Pourtant quelque chose d'autre que les frasques du jeune serpentard semblait l'énerver.

« Un Cerbère? » puis elle reprit après une courte pause « Tu es sûr que Gringotts a été attaqué? »

« C'est ce que Draco a dit et il n'y a pas de raison d'en douter. Quand au Cerbère, je l'ai assez vu pour être sûr de n'avoir pas rêvé. »

« Le braconnage entre le Royaume et l'extérieur a toujours existé mais un Cerbère... Quand aux Gobelins de l'extérieur... On dit qu'ils sont moins regardant niveau sécurité que ceux du Royaume mais quand même... Fais attention Raphael, fais très attention!»

Ce n'est qu'après cette discussion fort peu concluante qu'Harry alla vraiment se coucher.


	14. Halloween

Je poste la suite maintenant parce que demain je ne pourrai pas!

Biz

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Halloween:**

Grande Salle, 2 jours plus tard:

Neville lisait tout en prenant son petit déjeuner quand il entendit un bruit provenant de la table des serpentards. Raphael semblait avoir reçu un long paquet et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de ses amis afin de mieux voir.

« Ouah, c'est un Nimbus 2000! » faisait Blaise « On va tous les écraser! »

« J'ai lu dans le Quidditch Hebdo qu'il était capable de ... Eh! » commença Pansy avant d'être repoussée par un William à l'air rayonnant.

Et il n'était pas tout seul mais avec un groupe de garçons de Griffondor qui à force de faire du bruit, avaient même ameutés une partie des professeurs.

« Alors ça! Tu te crois vraiment tout permis sale serpent... Un balai rien que ça! » s'exclama William qui se tourna vers le professeur McGonagall qui venait juste d'arriver « Si je me souviens bien professeur, posséder un balai en première année est strictement interdit! Je crains que vous n'ayez à sévir! » Plusieurs Griffondors ricanèrent.

« Vous vous souvenez bien cependant Mr Tizianno a eut un dérogation spéciale de la part du Directeur en raison de son talent plus qu'indéniable. » répondit la sous directrice l'air en colère

« Pardon! Et en quel honneur! »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, parce qu'il est réellement très bon... »

« Mais... »

« Vous feriez mieux de vous préparez pour vos cours Mr Potter... comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. » fit elle en se retournant l'air passablement énervée.

« Raphael, tu devrais remercier William! » fit Neville à voix haute pour que tous l'entende « Oui, parce que s'il ne m'avait pas prit mon Rapeltout, tu n'aurais pas pu entrer dans l'équipe! »

Tous les serpentards hurlèrent de rire et William s'en fut le teint rouge brique avec la quasi totalité des griffondors. Restés en arrière, les jumeaux Weasley se tournèrent vers Raphael et dirent:

« J'espère que tu es vraiment bon... »

« Parce que nous ne comptons pas nous laisser faire... »

« N'empêche avec William dans notre camp... »

« Plus besoin d'ennemis! »

Et ils s'éloignèrent aussi.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça? » demanda Raphael

« Là ce n'est rien, ils sont calmes! Mais je les aime bien parce qu'ils font des blagues à tout le monde sans exception. En tout cas, bravo pour ton balai! »

« Vous voulez l'essayer toi et Draco après les cours? »

Ils obtint pour toute réponse des cris de joie de la part de Draco et un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin de Neville.

Salle de cours de Sortilèges, 31 octobre:

Le temps filait agréablement pour Hermione qui semblait pour la première fois avoir trouvée sa place. Ces condisciples étaient tous des gens studieux et personne ne lui faisait de réflexion parce qu'elle avait toujours un bouquin en main. Les Serdaigles les plus âgés aidaient les plus jeunes (à condition que cela n'empiète pas sur leurs propres études) et ceux de son âge faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble.

Il y avait aussi Raphael et les autres, ses premiers vrais amis. Cependant elle se demandait si, à terme, elle ne risquait pas de les perdre parce que leurs centres d'intérêt étaient différents du sien. Les garçons avaient par exemple une passion pour le Quidditch qu'elle ne comprenait pas. _Ce n'est même pas un vrai sport! _Elle profitait néanmoins de chaque moment avec eux, sachant que ce serait probablement les derniers avant qu'ils ne se lassent d'elle.

Elle sortait donc gaiement de la salle de Sortilèges où encore une fois elle s'était distinguée (de même que Raphael pour être honnête) quand elle les vit: Terry et Mandy de Serdaigle accompagnés de William, Ron et Seamus ainsi que de Justin et Hannah de Poufsouffle. Terry était au centre du groupe aux côtés de William et dit d'une voix haut perchée qu'elle reconnut sans peine:

« Professeur, professeur, j'ai lu dans le troisième tome de « Sortilèges et Potions du monde » par... »

Elle n'écouta pas la suite parce qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle l'avait que trop déjà vécu. Mais cela faisait plus mal que d'habitude parce qu'elle avait réellement cru que tout cela était du passé. Les larmes venaient en nombre et elle s'enfuya avant qu'ils ne les voient.

Les toilettes dans lesquelles elle s'était réfugiée depuis un bon moment maintenant résonnèrent d'un bruit étrange qui la poussa à quitter le petit coin où elle était.

Elle se trouva alors nez à nez avec...

Grande Salle, 10 minutes plus tôt:

Halloween était peut être une fête païenne et à but, désormais, tout à fait commercial, pourtant Draco ne trouvait rien à redire sur le festin auquel il venait d'assister. A côté de lui, Harry mangeait plus silencieusement qu'à son habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? T'es malade? » demanda t'il gentiment.

« Non, c'est Hermione! Elle est pas venue manger... » répondit son ami inconscient d'avoir provoqué une pointe de jalousie chez Draco qui lui répondit donc un peu sèchement:

« Ce n'est certainement pas grave! Elle ne devait pas avoir faim... Ou bien elle est encore à la bibliothèque et elle ne s'est pas rendue compte de l'heure. »

Soudain les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée poussées par un professeur Quirrel l'air passablement essoufflé qui dit:

« Un troll...dans l'école...je voulais vous prévenir. » et il tomba évanoui.

Aussitôt tous les élèves se levèrent et certains commencèrent même à crier.

« SILENCE » cria Dumbledore « Les élèves vont rentrer dans leurs dortoirs aidés des préfets. Immédiatement. »

Dès qu'il eut finit, les élèves se mirent à se regrouper par maison et à s'éloigner pour rejoindre leurs salles communes. Restés en arrière, Draco et Harry furent rejoins par Neville l'air inquiet.

« J'ai entendu William dire que Hermione s'était enfuie en courant après qu'ils se soient moqués d'elle et Parvati a ajouté qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes du deuxième. J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit seule maintenant. »

« Allons avertir un professeur. » répondit Harry mais il se rendit compte qu'en moins de 5 minutes, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls. « Sympa! Personne ne se soucie de nous! Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette idée de nous faire rentrer seuls avec seulement les préfets pour protection! »

« Bein, tu aurais voulu rester dans la Grande Salle? » lui fit Draco

« Non, pas spécialement! Seulement cela aurait été moins dangereux pour tous... laisse tomber, c'est juste que l'organisation de Poudlard est pas fameuse. »

« Tu m'apprends rien! Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait? »

« On y va! » fit Neville

« Oui, on y va! » fit Harry

_Pffffff, foutus griffondors dans l'âme! Mais bon, c'est vrai que j'aime bien Hermione alors... Par Salazar, depuis que je les connais, je ne me reconnais plus._

Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils entendirent un cris perçant. Le trio se précipita vers la source c'est à dire les toilettes des filles. Ils ouvrirent précipitamment la porte et virent ce qui leur semblait être une montagne de chairs surmonté d'une tête minuscule en comparaison. _Le troll!!! On est mort! Raphael, mais il est cinglé...t'approches pas!_

Effectivement Harry s'était rapproché malgré le fait que le troll se soit mis à agiter sa massue. Il se mit à parler:

« Gra Na! Outilorda! Saana gremi daagra! »

« Groui » lui répondit le troll qui abaissa sa massue

Soudain, Harry sortit sa baguette et cria:

« Somnium »

Le troll, touché par le sort, s'écroula par terre en emportant avec lui un des lavabos. Trois paires d'yeux passaient du monstre au sol au héros du moment.

« Tu l'as tué? » fit Draco

« Non, juste endormit. »

« Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? » continua Hermione

« Je lui ai dit d'arrêter...que nous n'étions pas des ennemis. »

« Tu parles le troll? » fit Neville effaré

« Oui. Enfin, non. En fait j'ai appris quelques phrases de leur langage auprès de quelqu'un qui les connaît bien... »

_Pourquoi suis-je à peine étonné de cela? Il parle le troll...et pourquoi pas le gobelin tant qu'on y est! ça a une langue le gobelin?_

Draco allait le demander à Harry quand les professeurs Rogue, Quirrel et McGonagall entrèrent dans la pièce. Quirrel poussa un petit cri à la vue du troll au sol tandis que Rogue se penchait dessus. Le professeur McGonagall était livide et regardait les élèves successivement et avec fureur.

« Qu'est ce qui vous est passé par la tête? Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux de vous en être sortis vivant! On peut savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allés dans vos dortoirs? »

« Professeur » fit Hermione « Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec eux. Ils étaient venus me chercher. Des élèves se sont moqués de moi et je me suis réfugiée ici...et s'ils ne m'avaient pas retrouvés, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. » Se tournant vers son ami, elle rajouta d'une voix hésitante « Aussitôt qu'il est entré, Raphael a jeté un sort qui a assommé le troll qui est tombé là où il est. »

« Il a jeté un sort? Un seul? »

« Un sort de sommeil, Madame. » expliqua Harry

« Un sort de sommeil? En première année? »

« Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. » intervint Rogue l'oeil pétillant « Les trolls ont la peau très dure. 10 points pour Serpentard pour acte de bravoure mais tâchez à l'avenir de ne pas recommencer l'exploit! Maintenant, rejoignez vos dortoirs et sans détours! »

« Merci, Monsieur. » firent ils avant de quitter les toilettes sans demander leur reste.

Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, Draco ne put s'empêcher de laisser exploser sa colère:

« D'abord un chien à trois têtes puis un troll... mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette école? »

« Un chien à trois têtes? » firent Hermione et Neville en coeur.

Harry et Draco leur expliquèrent donc leur aventure nocturne.

Salle commune des serpentards, 1 heure plus tard:

Harry avait pris son miroir magique et contacté sa mère. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

« Tu es sûr? Un troll de la région du Camlach? En Angleterre? »

« Oui, j'ai bien reconnu les peintures tribales et je lui ai même parlé! »

« Alors ta soeur avait raison... »

« A propos de quoi? »

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un du Royaume des Ombres se mêle de ce qui passe là où tu es! »

« Je le sais, le choixpeau me l'a dit... »

« Non, ça c'est autre chose et c'est inoffensif. Non, quelqu'un tire les ficelles dans l'ombre et semble décidé à intervenir dans la guerre... et pas forcément de notre côté! »

« Je sais pas... Il faudrait demander au Maître. »

« Je vais de ce pas le lui dire. Quand à toi, si jamais tu recommence... »

S'ensuivirent 5 longues minutes pendant lesquelles Harry reçu nombre de recommandations utiles et inutiles comme seules les mères sont capables de donner.


	15. A l'attaque!

Il a plu cette nuit. La neige a pratiquement fondu de partout!!! Ouuuuuuuiiiiiinnnn!

Biz

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**A l'attaque!**

Stade de Quidditch, 15 novembre:

Neville, Draco, Blaise et Hermione étaient dans une tribune désertée des Poufsouffles pour assister au match Griffondor contre Serpentard.

Les garçons n'avaient qu'une seule paire de jumelles pour trois et se battaient depuis le début pour l'avoir. Hermione, elle, ne cessait de rouspéter devant l'absence d'intérêt d'un tel jeu et les garçons essayaient de lui inculquer leur passion tout en se chipant l'objet.

« C'est du sport! »siffla exaspéré Neville

« Ça! Certainement pas! Par contre monter toutes ses marches pour atteindre les tribunes, s'en est! » lui rétorqua la jeune fille.

Car effectivement on pouvait dire qu'ils avaient souffert lors de la montée. _Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. On manque cruellement d'entraînement._ souffla une petite voix perfide à l'oreille de Neville mais ce dernier se serait jeté du haut de la tribune plutôt que de l'avouer.

« Serpentard prend le Souafle avec Flint qui passe à Spinnet et qui passe, qui passe... mais faites quelque chose! Oh non! Serpentard marque! » fit Lee Jordan qui commentait le match.

_Quelle impartialité! Ce n'est pas un Griffondor pour rien!_

« On dirait que Raphael a des ennuis pour rester sur son balai... » fit Blaise d'un coup.

« Impossible! » lui répondit Draco en lui arrachant les jumelles « Mince, on dirait qu'il a perdu le contrôle de son balai! »

« Peut être que quelqu'un lui jette un sort? » fit Hermione

« C'est impossible à réaliser pour un élève car les balais sont traités pour résister à la plupart des sortilèges de base. » lui expliqua Blaise

« Donc c'est un adulte! » reprit Hermione qui arracha les jumelles à Draco pour regarder la tribune professorale « C'est Rogue! Je le vois marmonner! »

« Impossible! Il tuerait un griffondor mais certainement pas un de ses joueurs! » fit Neville en lui prenant la paire « Non, c'est Potter! »

« Cet espèce d'imbécile de William?! Il en est incapable! » fit Blaise

« Non, son père! »

« Mais pourquoi... » commença Hermione

« Tel père, tel fils! C'est un sale type! Crois moi sur parole! »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fait? » fit Draco l'air désespéré.

« Je m'en occupe mais il faut que tu me montres qui c'est, Neville! »

Ils foncèrent tous les deux à une vitesse vertigineuse vers le lieu du crime. _C'est dingue comme le_ _danger vous fait pousser des ailes_. Arrivés sous la tribune des professeurs, Neville indiqua à Hermione la cape rouge de James Potter. _Rouge, c'est d'un ridicule! Et son fils ne joue même pas!_

« Incendio » murmura Hermione

Aussitôt dit, des flammes apparurent au bout de la baguette d'Hermione sur la cape qui s'enflamma. Ils ne restèrent pas pour voir le résultat car ils risquaient de se faire prendre. Deux minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Jordan s'exclamer d'une voix tellement atone que sur le moment personne ne comprit ce qu'il disait:

« Tizianno a le Vif d'or... Serpentard gagne. »

Après un léger temps de flottement, il y eu une explosion de joie dans la tribune des Serpentards.

Couloirs de Poudlard, mi-décembre:

A défaut de pouvoir se venger sur Potter père, tout le monde se vengeait sur Potter fils et compagnie. Car si Harry s'amusait désormais tous les jours au dépend de William par des actions ou des remarques désobligeantes, il n'était pas le seul. Tous les Serpentards et Rogue en tête, passaient leurs nerfs sur tous les Griffondors à l'exception de Neville. A cela s'ajoutait quelques actions made in Granger et Londubat, actions dont ils niaient farouchement avoir pris part, et vous comprendrez pourquoi Poudlard avait l'air d'être sur le point d'imploser!

Loin de calmer le jeu, Harry montrait l'exemple en faisant preuve d'une imagination fertile et féroce pour faire du tord à William: furoncles, jets intempestifs de couleurs qui teintaient sa victime durant la journée voire plus, dents de lapins, pousse de poils intempestive etc... _J'ai quand même faillit y passer!_ Même le Maître avait donné le feu vert à son frère choquée par ce qui s'était passé... c'est dire!

Il était donc de sortie cette nuit pour faire une autre blague aux Griffondors. Grâce à ses talents vampiriques, il se déplaçait avec précaution et efficacité vers la Grande Salle où aurait lieu son attaque. Soudain ses sens en éveil l'alertèrent de la présence de deux professeurs: Rogue et Quirrel. Ne désirant pas rebrousser chemin, Harry grimpa au mur avec agilité et comptait donc les laisser passer en restant scotché au plafond. Il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix puisqu'ils se rapprochaient rapidement. _Personne ne regarde au plafond en pleine nuit dans un couloir! s_e disait Harry en espérant avoir raison.

« Vous avez trouvé comment faire pour passer devant cette bestiole sans se faire dévorer? » fit Rogue d'une voix glaciale.

« M...m...mais, Séveeeerus je... » lui répondit le bégayant Quirrel

« Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que je devienne votre ennemi? »

« Je...je...ne comprends pas... »

« Vous comprenez parfaitement ce que je veux dire! »

A ce moment là, Harry sentit une de ses prises lui échapper et il faillit tomber mais se rattrapa de justesse. Il rata donc une partie de la conversation mais entendit quand même:

« Très bien. Nous aurons une autre conversation, lorsque vous aurez eu le temps de réfléchir et de choisir votre camps. » rajouta Rogue avant de partir rapidement tout comme Quirrel.

_Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Rogue et Quirrel tente de passer le Cerbère! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

Devant la Grande Salle, quelques jours plus tard:

Hermione allait déjeuner et elle était particulièrement heureuse. D'abord parce qu'elle était entourée de ses amis (les épreuves les avaient définitivement soudés) et ensuite parce que Noël approchait à grands pas. Pour ne rien gâcher, le cadre était magnifique. En effet Poudlard avait revêtu un manteau neigeux et semblait sortir tout droit d'un conte pour enfants. Hagrid le garde chasse amenait des sapins et le professeur Flitwick les décorait avec de jolis boules dorées et argentées ainsi que des guirlandes de même couleurs.

Soudain le cerveau d'Hermione sembla se mettre sur pose et elle resta plantée là à regarder la scène.

« Hermione? » fit Neville « Tu vas bien? »

« C'est ça! » lui répondit la jeune fille « Et, écoutez moi! »

« Quoi? » fit Draco

« C'est ça la réponse! Hagrid est le garde chasse! S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui sait quelque chose sur le Cerbère ce doit être lui! »

« Cet après midi on a rien! Allons l'interroger! » suggéra Harry et ils partirent gaiement manger.

La cabane de Hagrid était vraiment minuscule quand on y pensait. Savoir qu'un homme aussi grand puisse vivre là-dedans l'épatait. Hermione se faisait ce genre de réflexion sur le chemin qui les menait peut être aux réponses tant attendues.

Arrivés devant la porte, le quatuor fit une pose. Aucun d'entre eux semblait être prêt à y aller, tout le soufflé du courage était retombé. Harry néanmoins s'approcha et se mit à frapper à la porte d'entrée.

« Oui, j'arrive! » fit la grosse voix reconnaissable entre mille de Hagrid « Oh, b'jour. »

« Bonjour, excusez nous de vous déranger mais étant donné que vous êtes garde chasse, on a pensé que vous seriez le plus à même de nous renseigner. »

« Euh, oui. Entrez. »

_Vu de l'intérieur, ça a l'air beaucoup plus grand!_

« Une tasse de thé? »

« Ce serait avec plaisir! » répondit gentiment Harry

« Voilà, voilà. Alors que vouliez vous me demander? »

Harry se tourna vers les autres qui bizarrement trouvèrent tous un moyen de ne pas croiser son regard. Donc il continua après une légère pause.

« Hum, au cours de nos lectures nous avons découvert qu'il y avait pas mal de carnivores dans la Forêt Interdite. Certaines des espèces citées, nous semblaient être le fruit d'une exagération de l'imagination de l'auteur aussi on aurait voulu que vous nous disiez si nous sommes dans le vrai ou pas. » Hagrid avait l'air perdu donc il rajouta « On vous donnera des noms de carnivores et vous nous direz si oui ou non ils existent dans la Forêt. »

« Pas de problème. Allez-y! »

« Des Acromentules? »

« Oui »

« Des dragons? »

« Non et c'est dommage. Des animaux intéressants... » mais Harry le coupa.

« Des hippogriffes? »

« Oui, tout un travail mais quelles bêtes... »

« Des Cerbères? »

« Oui, mon petit Touffu.... oups! Je n'ai rien dit et vous n'avez rien entendu!!! »

« Alors c'est vous qui vous occupez de lui? » demanda Harry tandis que Neville lançait un « Touffu? »

« Oui...Non...Tout ceci ne concerne pas les élèves et on risque d'avoir des ennuis! »

« Ah bon? Et qui ça concerne? »

« Ça ne concerne que le professeur Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel! Oups! Non, ça suffit... allez vous en! Je ne vous dirais plus rien! »

« Désolé. » lança Harry en fuyant la cabane avec les autres puis « Sus à la bibliothèque! Le premier qui découvre qui est Flamel a droit à une chocogrenouille!»

« Une? »lança choqué Draco « Pas sûr que cela en vaille la peine! »

« Bon d'accord, un paquet! » reprit Harry en souriant en reconnaissant la tactique toute serpentarde.

Trois heures de recherches infructueuses plus tard eurent raison de leurs ardeurs.


	16. Joyeux Noël

Bonsoir ou bonjour selon le moment où vous lirez ses lignes. Demain et samedi, il n'y aura pas de post car je n'aurais pas le temps pour même regarder de loin mon ordi! Désolée par avance pour l'attente engendrée,

Biz

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Joyeux Noël**

Yl'elestrial, capitale des Errants, 24 décembre:

Le marché couvert du quartier ouest resplendissait. Il avait neigé. Cette touche légère de blanc faisait ressortir l'aspect vivant de l'endroit. Les échoppes aux boiseries travaillées et aux vitres teintées semblaient être des joyaux brillant de milles feux. Et toute cette beauté était surplombée par le dôme du palais qui renfermait le Conseil des Errants.

Au loin, la gare magique, dont la façade est toute de verre, semblait être un deuxième soleil. Tout le long des rues de ce quartier marchand remontait des odeurs toutes aussi alléchantes qu'étranges car provenant des quatre coins du Royaume des Ombres et même au delà.

Harry regardait tout, toujours aussi émerveillé par l'endroit malgré les années. Les vampires ne fêtant pas Noël mais la Longue Nuit, il restait toujours un peu intrigué devant cette fête qui, ici, avait pris une autre ampleur. Pour venir, ils avaient pris le train qui permettait aux gens de voyager dans le Royaume car la Magie étant plus forte, il était difficile voire impossible par endroit de transplaner ou de disparaître sans rencontrer de gros ennuis. La Famille pouvait employer ces moyens de déplacement sans problème mais Harry aurait été malade et sa mère ne voulait pas gâcher la journée qu'ils devaient passer à deux.

La foule se pressait dans la nuit tombante quand Harry et sa mère sortirent du cinéma 3DMC (3 Dimensions Magiquement Conçu), l'une des dernières adaptations d'une invention moldue. Ils avaient vu un film à propos de sorciers vivant sur un monde appelé Terremer et ils avaient beaucoup apprécié le spectacle. Ils allaient rentrés quand un phénix vint se poser sur l'épaule du plus jeune des vampires.

« Salut toi! »

« Je vous prie d'excuser mon animal de compagnie, Madame, jeune homme. » fit un homme à la haute stature et cheveux blancs et bouclés, un sorcier sans nul doute.

« Ce n'est rien. Il est joli... »

« Merci. Ils aiment et se lient avec les gens qui ont du courage et un bon coeur! »

« Euh.... » fit Harry

« Oh, tu ne savais pas que les phénix lisent l'âme des gens? »

« Non, je n'en savais rien. » puis le caressant, Harry ajouta « Il a l'air intelligent. »

« Il l'est. Toutes les bêtes le sont car elles ne se fient pas aux apparences. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Je dis toujours qu'en cas de besoin, je peux me tourner vers mon phénix car il est capable d'entendre la voie du coeur même si je suis au loin. Tout le monde malheureusement n'a pas un phénix dans son entourage. »

« Il y en a un à l'école où je vais mais il est lié à quelqu'un qui a fait quelque chose de très mal. »

« Il arrive parfois qu'on fasse des choses mauvaises sans réellement le vouloir... »

« Si vous le dites... »

« Il faut savoir pardonner. »

« Tout n'est pas pardonnable! »

« Non, en effet mais il ne faut pas rester sourd aux signes... »

« Je vous remercie de vos conseils mais nous devons nous en aller. Allez! » fit Harry en tentant d'éloigner l'oiseau qui cependant lança une trille mélodieuse mais triste avant de le câliner doucement et de s'envoler.

L'homme resta planté là pendant que Harry et sa mère repartait vers la gare. Il savait que le vieil homme avait raison à propos du pardon mais son coeur était encore trop empli de colère pour ses choses là. Cette nuit là, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il s'endormit sur des pensées bien trop agitées pour que le sommeil fut bon.

Quelque part dans le Sussex, 24 décembre au soir:

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Rémus allait passer le réveillon et le jour de Noël seuls. _Tout comme le jour de l'an!_ En effet il avait presque complètement coupé les ponts avec les Potter et comme ils étaient très amis avec Sirius... c_omme avec beaucoup de monde du Ministère d'ailleurs. _

Il en avait juste eu marre: marre de toutes ses personnes qui les entouraient constamment, marre de voir cette soi-disant famille parfaite, marre de les voir tout simplement! Car il aurait pu en raconter sur ses « amis » à ses journalistes qu'ils semblaient tant affectionner. Il aurait pu leur dire à cette bande de vautours, de la Gazette des Sorciers ou bien de Sorcière Hebdo ou d'autres encore, que leur « trésor national » était un enfant gâté pourri sans intérêt, que ses parents avaient construits leurs carrières sur sa victoire, qu'ils n'avaient d'ailleurs plus le crédit de Dumbledore (_parce que moi, j'ai remarqué qu'il les évitait comme la peste!_) et bien d'autres choses tout aussi monstrueuses et aberrantes.

Mais Rémus n'était pas un salaud alors il ne dirait rien et se contenterait de disparaître de leurs vies. Malgré ce que cela lui avait et allait coûter. _Sirius._

DING DONG fit sa porte d'entrée.

Bien contre son gré, son coeur se mit à battre plus fort et une kyrielle de « et si » lui traversèrent l'esprit. Mais il savait que cela ne se pouvait pas... C'était sûrement quelqu'un du boulot ou un voisin qui avait besoin de quelque chose. Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez-à-nez avec:

« Sirius? »

« Je dérange pas? »

« Quoi? ... Non! »

« Je peux rentrer? Parce qu'il fait froid ... »

« Bien sur! Pardon, tu m'as surpris! Entre! » et Rémus décampa de l'encadrement de la porte.

Sirius entra et ôta son manteau qu'il jeta négligemment comme à son habitude sur un des fauteuils du salon.

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas. T'attendais pas de la compagnie, j'espère! Parce que sinon je ne voudrais pas... »

« Non. » répondit précipitamment Rémus « En fait, j'allais me mettre à table. »

« Y en a pour deux? J'ai amené le vin! » et il montra la bouteille qu'il avait à la main.

« Évidemment mais tu ne devais pas manger chez James? »

« Bah, moi, tu sais la compagnie... » fit Sirius puis il rajouta en bafouillant: « Nombreuse! je veux dire que je préfère quand on est toi et moi... et James aussi mais pas forcément...enfin tu m'as compris. »

« Oui, je crois. » lui répondit le loup garou en souriant. _Il ne changera jamais!_ « Alors à table! »

3 heures plus tard:

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir ici? » fit Rémus à un Sirius un peu rond et dont il n'était pas sûr qu'il arriverait chez lui.

« Oui! Je ne suis pas à ce point là! Oh, du gui! Allez, on s'embrasse! » et il embrassa Rémus sur la joue avant de transplaner.

Rémus resta coi pendant quelques minutes mais il redescendit de son petit nuage et alla se coucher en sautillant. Une petite question lui trotta quelque temps dans la tête avant de s'envoler: « J'ai mis du gui à cet endroit? ».

Manoir Malfoy, 24 décembre au soir:

Draco était seul et la faute en incombait aux Potter.

Depuis 3 ans, le Ministre et les autres membres importants du Ministère ainsi que les membres les plus influents de la communauté sorcière passait le réveillon de Noël chez les Potters. Quiconque n'y était pas se voyait taxé du joli terme de « dépassé » et était plus ou moins mis au ban des sphères décisionnelles du pays. C'était donc une réception très importante. Ce réveillon cependant se terminait très tard, ou bien très tôt selon le point de vue, donc le lendemain pas question de se lever avant midi.

Seul hic dans ce tableau idyllique? Aucun enfant était invité! Hormis William, évidemment. Donc Draco, comme tous les enfants de ceux qui étaient invités, était seul ou tout du moins sans ses parents en cette belle veille de Noël ainsi qu'une grande partie du lendemain.

Pour en rajouter une couche, les elfes, voyant qu'il était seul et donc qu'ils auraient moins de boulot, allaient se coucher plus tôt. Ils déposaient donc les cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël à 10h du soir grand maximum. Donc il pouvait les ouvrir dès qu'ils apparaissaient puisque de toute façon il serait seul le lendemain matin aussi!

Évidemment Draco ne croyait plus au Père Noël mais tout cela cassait encore un peu plus la magie de ce jour et il finissait par aller se coucher la larme à l'oeil.

Le moment approchait et il se demandait ce qu'il aurait. Contrairement aux idées reçues, Draco n'était pas complètement pourri gâté et ses parents aimaient à lui faire des surprises. Les seules personnes dont il était certain de savoir ce qu'ils allaient lui envoyer étaient ses amis Blaise, Pansy, Milicent, Théo, Vince et Greg. Ils s'envoyaient chaque année des friandises et des chocolats. En fait Draco et Blaise envoyaient aux autres les sucreries qu'eux même n'aimaient pas (_c'est offert de bon coeur!_) et soupçonnaient les autres de faire de même. _A part Vince et Greg qui aiment_ _absolument tout!_

L'horloge résonna. 10h. Et les cadeaux apparurent.

Draco se leva de l'endroit où il était et reconnut même de loin les paquets de ses amis. _Aucune imagination!_

Un paquet cependant retint son attention car il était de la même couleur que les yeux d'une certaine personne de sa connaissance. Son coeur s'accéléra. Il prit la carte qui disait:

« Joyeux Noël Draco. » _Il a pensé à moi! _

« Mon cadeau est une boîte à contes et j'espère quelle te plaira.

Raphael Leonardo Tizianno. » _Une boîte à conte? Comme dans les histoires anciennes? Mais il doit y en avoir une dizaine dans le monde!!!!_

«PS: C'est ma tante qui l'a faite à ma demande donc pas d'affolement. ^^ »

Draco prit le paquet et ouvrit très précautionneusement le papier cadeau. La boite était rectangulaire et le dessus semblait en mouvement. _De la marqueterie magique!_ La scène qui était représentée était un clin d'oeil à Draco. En effet sur le dessus de la boîte apparaissait un dragon qui volait au dessus de nuages ronflants et d'un château qui était Poudlard sans aucun doute.

Pour la première fois en 3 ans, il avait le coeur explosé de joie. Abandonnant ses autres cadeaux, il repartit dans sa chambre où il posa sa précieuse boîte sur sa commode. Il se coucha et l'ouvrit. Aussitôt une voix grave et belle de conteur s'éleva:

« C'était il y a longtemps, bien plus qu'il n'y parait, dans un royaume dont seul les enfants pourraient rêvés. ... »

Et il s'endormit ainsi, c'est à dire le sourire aux lèvres.


	17. De nouveaux amis?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews!

Juste quelques petits commentaires suite à celles-ci: l'histoire est plutôt centrée sur Harry donc les éléments extérieurs (vampires, Rémus, Sirius...) apparaissent moins souvent pour le moment (et puis aussi pour ne pas alourdir le récit!).

Remus et Sirius ne savent pas que Harry est vivant donc ils ne le cherchent pas! Il faudrait déjà qu'ils se trouvent l'un l'autre! (C'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle! ^^)

Biz et bonne lecture (j'espère).

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Nouveaux amis?**

Couloirs de Poudlard, 25 janvier:

_Encore quelques mètres..._

Neville se tortillait, se dandinait et sautillait dans l'espoir d'atteindre la Grande Salle ou quelqu'un qui aurait la gentillesse de lui enlever ce maléfice de bloques-jambes. Par bonheur il tomba sur Harry et Draco qui revenaient de la bibliothèque.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? » fit Harry étonné devant l'air essouflé de Neville.

« C'est William! Il m'a lancé le maléfice de bloques-jambes et depuis j'essaye de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider parce qu'évidemment toute la clique à Potter trouvait ça follement amusant! » Harry, en entendant cela, lança le contre-sort qui libéra enfin le jeune homme. « Merci. »

« Tu dois le dire aux professeurs parce que cet imbécile pourrait bien finir par te faire vraiment mal. » lui expliqua Draco.

« Ah oui? Et qui? La plupart des professeurs badent cet idiot et ceux qui ne le font pas, ne m'aideront pas. Rogue me tolère mais c'est le mieux que je peux obtenir de lui, vu que je suis à Griffondor. McGonagall n'est pas méchante mais elle sait que je suis ami avec vous et ... bein, elle aurait bien voulu gagner la coupe... Elle me fait un peu peur... »

« Alors, à cause d'un stupide jeu, ils sont près à laisser n'importe quoi arriver? » fit Harry avec colère

« Ce n'est pas un jeu stupide... » commença l'un des jumeaux Weasley qui venaient d'apparaître.

« Ce sont les gens qui le pratiquent qui le sont. » termina l'autre « moitié ».

« On a tout entendu... »

« Mais on ne savait pas que c'était à ce point là avec Potter. »

« Pas à ce point là? » fit Neville « Encore là, c'est rien! James Potter a tenté de tué Raphael au dernier match! »

« Ah, c'est lui? » répliqua Fred « Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné? »

« Au fait, on ne s'est jamais réellement présenté. Je suis ... » mais il fut coupé par Harry

« Tu es Georges Weasley et toi » fit il en désignant Fred « tu es Fred, son jumeau. Tout le monde vous connaît.»

4 paires d'yeux le regardaient comme s'il venait de la planète Mars.

« Quoi? J'ai quelque chose qui va pas? » et il commença à regarder frénétiquement ses habits, sans comprendre.

« Tu as dit nos noms au hasard? » fit Fred

« Non... Mais pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? » fit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

« Tu es le premier à nous reconnaître! Même notre mère n'y arrive pas! »

« Ahahahahahah » rigolait Harry mais le rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il vit qu'ils étaient sérieux « Vous étiez sérieux? Mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas tant que ça! »

« C'est vrai. » fit Georges la voix enrouée « Pourtant personne n'a jamais essayé de nous reconnaître. »

« Euh... » firent Neville et Harry horriblement gêné par la révélation.

« Je croyais que les Weasley étaient pauvres mais qu'ils nageaient dans le bonheur. » commenta Draco.

« Pauvres, c'est sûr. » répliqua Georges « Mais heureux... »

« Notre mère n'a jamais eu beaucoup d'affection pour nous... »

« Elle nous compare toujours les uns aux autres pour se plaindre: ... »

« Pas aussi studieux que Bill, notre aîné... »

« Pas aussi beau que Charlie, le deuxième... »

« Pas aussi respectueux des règlements... »

« Et coincé du cul que Percy... »

« Pas amis avec des gens importants comme Ronald... »

« Et certainement pas aussi doux que la petite dernière: Ginny... »

« Qui est dernière en tout point. Elle est sotte, moche et méchante... »

« A part Bill et Charlie, qui ont quittés la maison... »

« et papa, qui est convenable quand il ose ouvrir la bouche devant notre chère mère... »

« tout le monde se moque de nous ou nous injurie ou nous balance à notre mère dès qu'on a un pet de travers. »

« Ouah, finalement être fils unique est une bonne chose. » fit Draco

« Je sais ce que vous ressentez. » fit Neville, sans accorder plus d'intérêt au propos déplacé de Draco. « Ma grand-mère me harcèle. » Et il pris la voix haut perchée de celle-ci pour rajouter: « Tu ne sais rien faire... A ton âge, ton père était tellement meilleur... » Puis reprenant sa voix normale: « Mon père ne dit rien mais pense comme elle... Ma mère m'aime mais elle n'ira jamais à l'encontre de mon père ... et le reste de la famille fait semblant de ne rien voir. Heureusement que je n'ai pas eu de petit frère ou petite soeur car je suis sûr qu'alors ma vie serait devenue un vrai enfer.»

Il y eut un silence lourd que vint interrompre Harry qui était en colère:

« Mais quand on aime pas ses enfants, on n'en fait pas! »

Nouveau regard interloqué de la petite assemblée.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est la contraception? »

Aux regards perdus, Harry compris qu'il parlait une autre langue que la leur.

« La contraception, c'est tous les moyens qui permettent de tomber enceinte quand on veut et pas au hasard! »

« Mais les sorciers ne doivent pas faire ça! » fit Draco, l'air choqué. « Déjà qu'on est pas nombreux... »

« Si c'est pour faire des enfants malheureux ou qui finissent mal, alors il serait temps de s'y mettre! » répondit Harry du tac au tac.

«Il a raison. » fit Fred au grand étonnement des autres. « Regardez nos parents, mère est tombée enceinte alors qu'elle et papa étaient en fin de septième année de Poudlard... »

« Non, elle est tombée enceinte de Bill juste après! » le corrigea Georges

« Ça, c'est ce qu'elle dit, mais il faut neuf mois pour faire un gosse! Fait le calcul... » lui répliqua Fred dans son propre monde. « Qui sait qu'elles auraient été nos vies si elle ... »

« Ça suffit! » le stoppèrent Georges et Neville.

« Ils ont raison Fred, avec des si... » commença Harry

« Revenons à des pensées plus joyeuses! » s'exclama Georges « Que pourrions nous faire pour ce cher William? »

« Oh, j'ai la tête bourrée d'idée mais ce ne serait pas convenable! Que dirait Percy? » Fred fit semblant d'y réfléchir pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. « Il me dirait de ne surtout pas le faire donc... »

« On fera le contraire! »

« Au fait Raphael, nous ne t'avons pas félicité pour ta participation avant Noël au concours permanent du plus grand farceur de Poudlard... »

« Mais ne t'imagines pas que cela suffira face à Gred et Forge les magnifiques. »

Et ils échangèrent pleins d'idées fort intéressantes de leur point de vue.

Bibliothèque, 3 jours plus tard:

Harry était assis au côté de ses amis ou plutôt collé à eux tant ils voulaient que nul ne les entendent. Neville avait en effet retrouvé la trace du fameux Nicolas Flamel sur le dernier endroit qu'ils auraient pensés appropriés: une carte de chocogrenouille! Et maintenant il montrait ça découverte aux autres:

« Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon. »

« Mais oui, c'est ça! » s'exclama soudain Hermione qui partit vers les rayons de la bibliothèque pour revenir 5 minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'un très gros livre. « J'avais pris ce livre pour le lire avant de me coucher! »

« C'est pas ce que j'appellerai une lecture passionnante! » fit Neville qui s'attira le regard noir de Hermione mais aussi de Harry.

« Laisse tomber! » lui expliqua Draco « J'ai déjà tenté cette conversation et ça n'a rien donné! Ils sont simplement pas fait comme nous! »

« Hum, on peut revenir au vif du sujet? » s'impatienta Harry légèrement vexé par la reflexion de son ami.

« Nicolas Flamel est le seul à avoir réussi à concevoir la pierre philosophale! » reprit Hermione qui cita ensuite un passage du livre devant elle « Cette pierre a la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or. Elle produit aussi l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui la boit. »

« Ouah!!!!! Tu m'étonnes que Rogue et Quirrel tentent de passer devant « Touffu ». » fit Draco en accentuant sur le nom du Cerbère.

« Mais heureusement, il n'y sont pas encore arrivé! » fit Hermione « Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'un Rogue immortel pourrait faire! »

« A mon avis il y a bien plus qu'un Cerbère pour garder cette pierre. » leur expliqua Harry « Ah, quelle idée de mettre ce genre de truc dans une école! Si jamais cela se sait tous les malades du coins et au delà vont rappliquer! »

Harry s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir dit cela car ses amis semblaient avoir perdus toute couleurs.

« Relax, il n'y a que nous qui savons et les deux autres ne parleront pas... Bon, quelqu'un a fait le devoir de McGonagall? Non? Je vais chercher les bouquins!»

La diversion fonctionna et tous se mirent avec frénésie au boulot. Harry cherchait les ouvrages les plus intéressants pour leur devoir quand il entendit une voix familière et désagréable.

« Charlie est le mieux placé pour s'occuper de lui! » argumentait Ron.

« C'est un dragon qui parle! Ton frère n'a jamais vu ça! » le contredisait William.

« Personne ne l'a jamais vu! » faisait Seamus « On va devenir célèbre! »

« Mais pas tant qu'on est ici! » reprit Ron « Ici, Hagrid peut prétendre que c'est lui qui l'a découvert! Tu as bien vu comment il s'est attaché à Norbert! »

« Oui, tu as raison! En plus papa m'a dit de me méfier de Dumbledore qui est un vieux roublard! Il serait capable de faire croire qu'il est derrière tout ça! Mais quand est-ce que ton frère peut venir le chercher? »

« Ce soir! A la tour d'astronomie! Il passera en balai! »

« Mais comment il va faire pour franchir les barrières de l'école? » demanda Seamus

« Pas la moindre idée! Mais s'il dit qu'il y sera, alors il y sera! »

Harry s'éloigna avant que les autres le remarquent mais de toute façon il en avait déjà assez entendu. _Un dragon du Royaume? Un Cerbère, un Troll et maintenant un Dragon! Et quoi la prochaine fois? Un loup garou? _A cette seule pensée, Harry eut la chair de poule.

Le soir même, il était donc caché sur le chemin qui menait à la tour d'astronomie. Soudain ses sens l'alertèrent de la présence de plusieurs personnes. Se rapprochant silencieusement, il ne vit pourtant rien alors qu'au bruit il était sûr que les trois compères étaient là. _Une cape d'invisibilité! Et bien, il y en a qui ne se refusent rien! _

Si Harry avait des talents vampires, nombres d'entre eux étaient encore faibles voire inexistants. Avec le temps, il serait capable de se déplacer à une vitesse telle que l'oeil humain aurait du mal à le voir. En attendant, il était rapide mais pas à ce point! Il serait repéré en un rien de temps! Harry opta donc pour l'accio en priant pour que cela se passe bien.

« Accio cape! Accio Dragon! » murmura-t'il

« Eh! » fit le dragon avant que Harry lui ferme le clapet d'une main.

« Eh, ma cape! Où elle est? » fit William.

« Le dragon? » reprit Seamus.

Avant qu'ils aient le temps de réagir, Harry s'enfuya avec ses deux trésors._ Maintenant, il faut renvoyer le « paquet » au Maître!_

Loin au dessus de la campagne anglaise, 1 heure plus tard:

Hedwige fulminait! Elle songeait pour la première fois à rendre son tablier! Non mais!

_Alors on passe sa vie à tenter de ne pas finir en grillade pour un dragon, et on finit par en aider un!_

Mais elle ne put continuer à se plaindre intérieurement parce que le bébé dragon baptisé Norbert revenait à la charge:

« Allez, allez, rien qu'une fois!

Répondez et vous aurez un cadeau digne d'un roi! »

En effet depuis le début, Norbert tentait le coup des devinettes sur Hedwige. _Et si tu réponds pas, tu finis grillé comme une saucisse! Non merci, sans façon! _

Elle fondit donc en piqué pour faire taire l'importun. De plus en plus vite, le sol se rapprochait et les hurlements du petit dragon allèrent croissant. Au tout dernier moment, la chouette se redressa mais le résultat ne fut pas celui escompté:

« Ouahou! Encore! Encore! »

_Ça va être d'un long!_


	18. Epreuves

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Epreuves**

Grande Salle, le lendemain:

Harry se dirigeait gaiement vers la Grande Salle. Il avait de quoi se réjouir car la veille il avait fait d'une pierre deux coups: il avait récupéré le dragon au nez et à la barbe des trois têtes à claques, et il avait mis la main sur une cape d'invisibilité de très grande qualité.

Toute cette joie disparut quand il vit Draco à la table des serpentards. Ce dernier, le nez dans son porridge, semblait sur le point de pleurer. Ses jolis yeux pleins de larmes poussèrent Harry à demander le plus doucement possible:

« Draco? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! »

« On a été punis! On va mourir! »

Le coeur de Harry se serra à cette réponse.

« De quoi tu parles? Tu as été punis? Raconte, s'il te plait. »

« Nev' et moi, on a entendu Potter, Weasley et Finnegan parler d'un dragon et de leur plan pour l'envoyer hors de Poudlard, alors on s'est dit qu'on allait les dénoncer! McGonagall nous a écouté mais elle nous a tous punis! 50 points de moins chacun! Et on doit aller faire je ne sais quoi dans la forêt interdite en punition avec le garde-chasse ou sinon on est renvoyé! Et en plus on est punis avec les trois autres débiles! »

_Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette école? Parce que tu traînes dans les couloirs, on t'envoie au milieu d'une forêt! Mais c'est complètement fou! Ils sont tous complètement fou! _

_C'est sûr qu'après ça, il n'y a pas beaucoup de récidivistes... Encore faudrait-il qu'ils sortent vivant de leur punition._

« Allons Draco, tu crois vraiment qu'ils mettraient la vie de leurs élèves en danger? Non, c'est de l'esbroufe, pour vous faire peur! De toute façon, vous ne serez pas seuls parce que je vais vous accompagner! »

« Mais comment? » fit un Draco visiblement plus rassuré.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'entende.

« J'ai piqué la cape d'invisibilité de Potter, hier soir! Je vous suivrai pour m'assurer que tout va bien! »

« Merci, Raphael! »

Ainsi fut dit et ainsi fut fait. Le lendemain Draco et Neville reçurent une injonction leur indiquant que leur punition aurait lieu le soir même. Harry suivait donc ses deux amis et les autres dans leur « punition ».

« Vous voyez cette tâche argentée? C'est du sang de licorne. Elle a été attaquée et on doit la retrouver pour la soigner! » fit Hagrid pendant qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt.

« Mais... et la bête qui l'a attaquée? » fit Neville en tremblant.

« Ça... il va falloir se montrer discret! Mais tant que je suis là, tout ira bien! Veillez juste à rester sur le chemin!»

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des loup-garous dans cette forêt! Et qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire si on en voit un? »

« Il fallait y penser avant de faire des bêtises! »

_Comme si on pouvait s'imaginer qu'ils nous enverraient ici... _pensa Harry qui fulminait sous sa cape.

William tenta d'argumenter avec Hagrid:

« Hagrid, je jure qu'on voulait pas... »

« Je sais que vous vouliez aider... » Hagrid eut un regard mauvais vers Neville et Draco « Mais je ne décide pas de qui doit être punis ou pas. »

_Le ciel en soit loué! _

« Bon, nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes et suivre les traces dans des directions différentes. Il y a du sang de partout, elle a dû errer dans tous les sens depuis la nuit dernière. William, Ron et Seamus restez avec moi! Et vous deux, vous prendrez ce chemin! »

« D'accord, mais on prend le chien avec nous! » lança précipitamment Draco.

« Pas de problème, mais je te préviens, c'est un trouillard! Si vous la repérez, lancez des étincelles vertes. Rappelez vous: ne quittez pas le chemin! » et sur ces mots, il abandonnèrent Neville et Draco.

Dès qu'ils eurent disparus, Harry ôta la cape et se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas les suivre pour mordre cette bande de cinglés.

« J'y crois pas! Pourchasser une licorne à l'agonie et seuls! »

« Elle est blessée, il faut bien l'aider! » fit Neville au grand coeur.

« Vue la quantité de sang qu'il y a dans le coin, elle n'est pas loin de passer de l'autre côté! » mais Harry regretta immédiatement ses mots « Désolé Nev'! »

« C'est pas de ta faute! » fit ce dernier en retenant des larmes.

« On devrait plutôt s'inquiéter de ce qui l'a attaqué! » les interrompit Draco.

« Oui, ainsi que de tous les carnivores qui vont y voir un festin facile! »

« Beurk! » firent Draco et Neville en choeur.

Harry regarda ses amis: Neville était verdâtre et Draco était livide. Il se mit en route pour obliger les deux autres à avancer. _Les chemins doivent se croiser donc si on ne continue pas et qu'Hagrid ne les voit pas, ils risquent de se faire enguirlander en plus. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font? Ils veulent camper ici?_

« Avancez! Je suppose qu'à un moment, vous devez les rejoindre! »

« Franchement, si j'avais su... » commença Draco.

« Oui, la prochaine fois, venez m'en parler d'abord! » fit avec colère Harry. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'énerver contre eux, mais le danger et tout le sang qu'il y avait à terre, lui faisaient quelque peu perdre la raison.

« On le saura. » lui répliqua le blondinet qui semblait être en pleine déprime.

« Faites attention! Et désormais, plus un mot! » leur intima Harry, tous ses sens en éveil.

Ils marchaient depuis un moment dans la forêt noire et silencieuse quand ils atteignirent une bifurcation.

« Génial! Et où on va maintenant! » s'énerva Draco.

Harry s'accroupit pour essayer de retrouver la piste la plus fraîche qui soit. Il savait que ce n'était pas judicieux, qu'il valait mieux emmener ses amis sur un chemin plus sûr, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Son sang de vampire avait repris le dessus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry était en chasse et rien ni personne ne parviendrait à l'en détourner.

« Par là! » fit il en pointant la droite

« On devrait pas prendre la gauche? M'a l'air plus sûr, ce chemin! » le contredit Draco.

« Si on retrouve rapidement sa fichue licorne, alors peut être que vous pourrez rentrer plus tôt! » _C'est une explication comme une autre. Juste une excuse! Mais ce sang..._

« Mouis... »

Harry devait vraiment paraître en colère parce que ses deux amis étaient en train de le regarder avec incrédulité.

« Pardon. » grogna-t'il « C'est la peur! »

Acceptant les excuses, le petit groupe se remit en marche. Soudain, Harry se tétanisa car quelque chose se rapprochait d'eux. _Une odeur d'homme! Non, de cheval! C'est un centaure! _

Effectivement, un centaure de couleurs noisette apparut devant eux au détour du chemin.

« Bonsoir, jeunes humains. »

« Bonsoir! On est à la recherche d'une licorne blessée, vous ne l'auriez pas vu? » demanda Harry sans réellement attendre de réponse connaissant les centaures de réputation.

« Les innocents sont toujours les premières victimes. »

« Oui, mais auriez vous vu quelque chose? Quelque chose d'inhabituel? »

« On voit bien Mars, ce soir. »

« Une licorne blessée? Un prédateur ? » insista Harry

« On voit bien Mars, ce soir. Il est beaucoup plus brillant que d'habitude. »

« Mince » fit à voix basse Draco « On est tombé sur un centaure fêlé! C'est bien notre veine! »

« Draco, tous les centaures sont comme lui! » le corrigea Harry qui se tourna vers le centaure. « On vous remercie de votre aide, on s'en va! Bonsoir! »

« Bonsoir. » fit le centaure pendant qu'ils repartaient sur le chemin.

« J'avais lu que les centaures étaient intéressés par les étoiles mais je n'aurai jamais cru que c'était à ce point là! » fit Neville

« Oui, quand on parle d'intérêt... c'est du littéral. »

Et ils continuèrent leur route.

Ils marchaient depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans la forêt de plus en plus épaisse et sur un sentier de moins en moins praticable. Harry sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient du but. Un funeste but. Car plus aucun doute n'était permis, c'était bien l'odeur de la mort qui régnait ici.

Un bruit le fit s'arrêter brusquement à l'orée d'une clairière. Avec un geste, il ordonna aux deux autres de rester caché derrière un buisson. Au sol, la licorne, d'un blanc brillant, rendait la scène irréelle. Soudain une créature encapuchonnée rampa vers le pauvre animal et se mit à boire le sang qui perlait d'une des plaies. Effrayé par la vision cauchemardesque, Harry recula mais son pied écrasa un bout de bois sec, qui, dans le silence de la nuit, sembla faire autant de bruit qu'un coup de tonnerre. La chose releva la tête et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.

Un éclair de douleur transperça à ce moment là le front de Harry et il crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance, ce qui était la dernière chose qu'il voulait!

Un bruit de sabots au galop. Le murmure d'une voix connue et inquiète.

Harry reprit pied dans la réalité et remarqua qu'il était allongé et que ses amis et un centaure (à la peau plus claire que celui qu'ils avaient rencontrés) semblaient inquiets.

« Ça y est! Il se réveille! » fit Neville

« Il vous faut partir! Les bois ne sont plus sûr pour ceux de Poudlard! » fit le centaure.

« La Chose? » arriva à dire Harry avec peine.

« Merci,Firenze! » fit Draco qui empoigna Harry et Neville pour les pousser vers la sortie des bois, plus très loin maintenant. Cependant il demanda: « Qu'est-ce que c'était? » Il n'avait pas besoin d'indiquer de quoi il parlait. Harry eu un frisson.

« Quelque chose de désespéré! »

« Hein?! » firent les deux autres;

« Prendre la vie d'une licorne, qui est pure entre toutes choses, vous sauve la vie même si vous êtes aux portes de la mort! Mais c'est un semblant de vie car vous êtes maudit à jamais! »

« Je préférerais mourir... » fit Neville.

« Moi aussi! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette école! » résuma Draco.

Salle de classe de Poudlard, 4 jours plus tard:

Hermione se posait la même question depuis 4 jours maintenant.

D'abord elle avait été horrifiée d'apprendre quel avait été la punition de ses amis. Aller dans la Forêt qui portait le doux nom d'interdite lui semblait une aberration. _C'est interdit! C'est pas pour rien, nom de nom! _Ensuite, elle avait appris qu'ils avaient été séparés en deux groupes et que les malheureux Neville et Draco s'étaient retrouvés presque seuls! _Encore heureux que Raphael était là!_

Mais le pompon avait été atteint quand ils avaient découverts ce qui avait tué la licorne et qu'ils étaient rentrés. Ils avaient tentés d'expliquer pourquoi ils avaient quitté le chemin mais ce fut peine perdue. Dire que les adultes les avaient enguirlandés était un euphémisme! _Mais ils s'attendaient à quoi? La créature n'allait pas partir pour leur bon plaisir! _Heureusement le professeur Dumbledore était intervenu et avait évité le pire. _Mais c'est un comble de devoir se justifier après ce qui était arrivé!_

_Et maintenant, ça! _Elle était sortie de classe depuis un moment quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait oubliée un de ses précieux parchemins. Elle fit donc demi-tour tranquillement car les cours du jour étaient terminés et elle n'avait pas réellement besoin de se presser. Évidemment ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas sur son bureau donc elle se mit à quatre pattes malgré la poussière. C'est dans cette position, qu'elle entendit que quelqu'un rentrait. Peu désireuse d'avoir à expliquer la raison de sa présence, Hermione tenta de se faire toute petite, histoire de filer à l'anglaise dès que possible. C'était le professeur Quirrel qui semblait se parler à lui-même:

« Ce soir, oui, ce soir! »

Hermione n'était pas stupide donc elle comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait: Quirrel avait dû trouver un moyen de passer devant Touffu et il tenterait le coup ce soir! Elle attendit donc patiemment que l'autre quitte la pièce pour fuir ventre à terre et tout raconter aux autres.

Ils avaient décidés de prendre la pierre avant que cette dernière ne soit volée. C'était affreusement risqué mais que pouvaient ils faire? Les adultes ne les croiraient jamais. Appelés en renfort, les jumeaux Weasley et Blaise allaient faire diversion pour que personne ne remarque leur absence en utilisant le plus de farces possibles.

Hermione, Draco, Neville et Harry étaient donc là, face à la porte derrière laquelle les attendait plus d'une épreuve.

« Faites qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard. » fit Harry.

Cerbère était vraiment impressionnant. Ces gueules remplies de dents, son grondement et sa taille firent peur à Hermione comme jamais auparavant. Harry avait prévu le coup et grâce à une boîte à musique, le colosse se mit bientôt à ronfler.

« Dépêchons-nous, j'ai bien peur que Quirrel soit déjà passé... » fit elle car elle avait remarqué que Cerbère n'avait pas l'air tout à fait réveillé quand ils étaient rentrés.

Ils passèrent par la trappe que semblait garder le chien. Ils tombèrent alors sur quelque chose de mou, visqueux et apparemment vivant.

« Lumos » fit Draco « Qu'est ce que c'est? »

« C'est un filet du diable! » lui répondit Hermione avant de rajouter tout de suite: « Il nous faut du feu! Incendio! »

Aussitôt, les lianes qui les entouraient et tentaient de les étouffer, s'écartèrent.

« Bravo! » fit Harry enthousiaste.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer quand ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande pièce où il y avait d'étranges statues. Au sol, les dalles étaient noires et blanches.

« J'y crois pas! Un échiquier?! » s'exclama Draco.

« Il faut qu'on joue, je suppose...mais je ne connais pas les règles! » fit Hermione catastrophée.

« Moi, non plus! » lui indiquèrent Harry et Draco.

« Moi oui, grâce à Weasley. » fit Neville qui décida en voyant leurs mines qu'une explication s'imposait. « Weasley et Potter ont remarqués que je ne savais pas jouer alors que eux sont assez bons donc ils m'ont forcés à jouer pendant des heures pour pouvoir dire partout qu'ils étaient meilleurs que moi. »

« Tu vaux des milliers de fois mieux qu'eux! » lui dit Harry.

« Merci. » fit Neville en rougissant « Mais à force, j'ai appris et ils ont arrêtés parce que j'étais devenu meilleur qu'eux! Alors, en piste. »

Ils jouèrent donc mais il leur en coûta. En effet, à un moment donné, Neville n'eut d'autre choix que de se sacrifier afin que la reine blanche ne puisse protéger son roi et que leurs adversaires soient échec et mat. Assommé par la dite reine, Neville perdit connaissance et Draco décida de rester avec lui.

Hermione et Harry continuèrent donc leur périple et se retrouvèrent devant un mur de feu aux flammes violettes. Devant les flammes était posé une table sur laquelle était posé une série de flacon et une pièce de parchemin. Se rapprochant de la table, ils enclenchèrent un mécanisme qui libéra des flammes noires juste derrière eux.

« On est piégé! » fit Harry

« Oui, à mon avis la réponse est dans le parchemin! »

Lisant ce dernier, Hermione comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une devinette et d'une cruelle en plus. La plupart des sorciers ne sont pas logiques donc ceci signerait leur glas. Harry et Hermione n'étant pas stupides, ils trouvèrent donc facilement la réponse mais il y avait un hic: ils devaient boire une potion pour passer dans un sens comme dans l'autre et il n'y en avait, à chaque fois, que pour une personne.

« Prend la potion violette et retourne auprès de Neville, il a besoin de soin! » fit Harry.

Hermione aurait voulu protester mais elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer à deux. En plus, elle avait compris. Une petite voix, qu'elle avait toujours associée à celle de la raison, lui disait qu'elle était douée mais que son ami l'était bien plus encore. C'était quand même une situation difficile et Hermione eu vite les larmes aux yeux. Elle se jeta donc dans ses bras et lui dit:

« Fais quand même attention! » avant de le laisser boire et s'en aller plus avant.


	19. Face à face

Salut à tous, encore un chapitre posté et une nouvelle annonce: je ne pourrais pas poster demain et peut être aussi après demain (emploi du temps trop chargé). Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews,

Biz

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Face à face:**

Dernière salle, 2 minutes après:

« vous? » suffoqua Quirrel.

« Oui, c'est moi! » répondit tranquillement Harry.

« Mais je croyais ... Rogue... ou bien Dumbledore... Potter à la limite... »

Harry éclata de rire devant l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de dire. _Franchement! Avec le temps qu'il a passé à ses côtés!_

« Mais vous êtes un Serpentard! » repris Quirrel tout aussi perdu.

« Les apparences... »

« Ça ne change rien. » le coupa l'ex-professeur « Je vais vous tuer pour votre curiosité mal placée! »

Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître des cordes qui ligotèrent très fortement Harry. Ce dernier, guère impressionné, tenta de gagner du temps pour pouvoir se libérer discrètement.

« C'est vous qui avez fait entrer le troll? »

« Evidemment, j'ai un don avec les trolls comme avec les autres bêtes maléfiques. »

_C'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe! Et c'est même pas vrai!_

« Et maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille, Mr Tizianno. Je dois examiner cet intéressant miroir. »

Harry, qui n'avait pas regardé vraiment le miroir jusqu'à présent, se mit à le détailler. _Un miroir magique sans nul doute possible! Mais de quel genre? Un transporteur? De communication? Un lit-l'avenir? _Malheureusement il y en avait tellement que la réponse ne lui apparut pas.

« Ce miroir est la clé qui mène à la Pierre. » fit Quirrel en se contemplant « Miroir, mon beau miroir, dit moi quel est ton secret! »

Harry avait profité de l'inattention de Quirrel pour se détacher mais il préféra n'en rien montrer pour faire parler l'autre et connaître enfin quelques réponses.

« Vous n'êtes pas derrière tout ça! Le dragon, le troll... vous n'aviez pas les moyens de les posséder! Quelqu'un vous a aidé! »

« Mais si! » dit Quirrel inconscient de ce qui se passait. « Seulement je ne suis pas tout seul, j'avais Lord Voldemort avec moi! »

Il se remit à scruter le miroir d'un air avide.

« Je vois la Pierre... Je suis en train de l'offrir à mon maître... Mais où est-elle? »

_Un miroir du désir! Mais je ne peux l'atteindre tant qu'il est devant! _pensa Harry qui reprit donc ses questions.

« Non, même lui n'aurait pas pu mettre la main sur le Troll! »

« Mon maître a des partisans puissants. »

« Et il a choisit un pleurnichard comme vous pour cette mission capitale? » répondit sarcastiquement Harry.

Quirrel se contracta de rage et se tourna vers Harry.

« Mon maître m'a choisi! Il est toujours avec moi, où que j'aille. »

« Cesse de discuter, sers-toi du garçon... » fit une voix qui semblait provenir de Quirrel.

Quirrel agrippa Harry par le col et le planta devant le miroir.

« Regardez dans le miroir et dites moi ce que vous y voyez! »

Harry vit d'abord son reflet, pâle et aux yeux lumineux. Mais à un moment celui-ci sembla se troubler. Le reflet lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de sortir puis de remettre la Pierre dans sa poche. A cet instant le vrai Harry sentit un poids dans sa propre poche. _Je l'ai._

« Alors? » faisait Quirrel dont la baguette était sur la nuque de Harry. _Gagner du temps...je ne peux rien faire avec sa baguette aussi près..._

« Je me vois avec mes amis... on serre la main de Dumbledore parce qu'on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch... grâce à moi! »

« Il ment... il ment. » reprit la voix aiguë inconnue. « Laisse moi lui parler face à face. »

« Maître vous n'êtes pas en état. »

« J'ai assez de forces pour ça... »

Harry, stupéfié, vit Quirrel ôter le turban qu'il portait avant de pivoter sur ses talons. Il vit alors la chose la plus monstrueuse qui puisse exister. Derrière la tête de Quirrel, au lieu de son crâne, il y avait un visage blanc aux yeux rouges et des fentes en guise de narines comme chez les serpents.

« Le sang de licorne m'a donné quelques forces mais sans la pierre je n'aurai pas de corps vraiment à moi...Donnes la moi! »

« Jamais! » répondit froidement Harry qui ne fit plus semblant d'être attaché.

Il fit un geste de la main et la baguette sauta de la main de Quirrel. Voldemort regarda étonné sa baguette au sol. _C'est maintenant ou jamais!_

Harry pratiquait la magie sans baguette mais il était plutôt limité. A ce moment là cependant, il aurait pu déplacer une montagne rien que par la force de sa volonté. Il s'approcha rapidement de Voldemort, l'empoigna et sentit le feu de sa colère s'élever en lui, littéralement!

Quirrel et Voldemort se mirent à hurler de douleur.

Harry s'éloigna un peu quand il vit ce qu'il avait provoqué. Ce fut insuffisant pour le mettre à l'abri car, quand Voldemort décida d'abandonner le corps qu'il occupait jusque là, il fut lui même touché par l'horrible personnage ce qui provoqua une violente douleur à Harry, identique à celle de la forêt.

Il allait perdre connaissance au pire des moments! Pourtant il entendit une voix lui dire:

« Ça va aller! Ça va aller! »

Couloirs de Poudlard, le lendemain:

Albus sortait de l'infirmerie où il avait rendu visite au jeune Raphael et il aurait sauté de joie si son arthrite le lui avait permis.

Lui et ses amis avaient réussis à traverser les épreuves (ce dont beaucoup d'adultes n'auraient pas été capable) et à repousser Tom Jedusor! Certes, Mr Tizianno avait fait appel à une magie intuitive et complètement involontaire d'après ce qu'il avait vu, mais le résultat était là. Et quel résultat!

Et quel groupe! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Albus avait entraperçu ce que les termes de solidarité et d'unions inter-maisons signifiaient réellement. Il fallait voir le joli tableau qu'ils formaient: des serpentards, des griffondors et même une serdaigle née de moldus! Oh, il les avaient remarqués bien avant cela mais il avait cru que cela ne durerait pas... Les derniers événements le détrompaient lourdement.

A dire vrai, Mr Tizianno ne cessait de l'étonner dans le bon sens du terme. Ses résultats scolaires, par exemple, étaient de très loin les meilleurs qu'il ait vu depuis qu'il était enseignant. Albus avait alors craint de se retrouver avec un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres sur les bras. Mais le temps et les événements lui avaient démontrés le contraire. Ce dont il était ravi parce qu'ils auraient tous été dans la mouise dans le cas contraire.

Mais ce qui étonnait surtout Albus était le physique du jeune Raphael. A bien y regarder, son visage lui semblait avoir des traits familiers mais il n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi. Ses yeux étaient aussi un mystère. Cette couleur n'était définitivement pas naturelle, se disait-il...jusqu'à ce qu'il contacte les parents de ce dernier pour les avertir de ce qui s'était passé et qu'il les voit débarquer affolés pour rendre visite à leur enfant. _C'est visiblement de famille, les yeux magnifiques!_

C'est donc le coeur joyeux qu'il se rendit dans la salle sur demande où allait avoir lieu une réunion beaucoup moins agréable. _Il faut bien leur annoncer la chose..._

L'Ordre du Phoenix était là au grand complet: les Potter, les Londubat avec Augusta Londubat, Sirius, Rémus, Séverus, Minerva, Maugrey Fol'Oeil, Amélia Bones et Anthony Crein (qui travaillaient tous deux au Ministère au département de la Justice) ainsi que des pièces rapportées: Kingsley Shacklebot et les Weasley. En les voyant, Albus eu une grimace car si Kingsley pouvait à l'occasion se rendre utile, il n'en allait pas de même pour Arthur qui était gentil mais guère intelligent et certainement pas pour Molly. _Comment a t'elle pu pondre des enfants comme William, Charles ou les jumeaux?_

Aussitôt qu'ils l'aperçurent, ils fondirent sur lui comme la misère sur le pauvre peuple.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, professeur? Il était ici? » fit Frank Londubat.

« Oui, il avait pris possession d'un de nos professeur. »

« C'est pas faute de vous avoir signalé son comportement! » fit Rogue toujours aussi sarcastique.

« Allons, allons, Séverus. Si je devais virer quelqu'un dès qu'un autre pense qu'il a un comportement étrange, il n'y aurait plus personne dans cette école. »

« Toi le premier! » ajouta James Potter.

S'il espérait une réaction, il en fut déçut car le professeur de potion se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciel. _Ma parole, il grandit! _

« Mais c'est vrai ce que dit Neville? Que lui et ses amis l'ont repoussé? » demanda Alice Londubat.

« Oui. Bien sûr Mr Tizianno est celui qui a détruit Quirrel mais Neville, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger y ont aussi grandement participé. »

« Tizianno, par-ci, Tizianno, par-là... on voit où tourne le vent! » fit cruellement Lilly Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que vous sous entendez? » fit Albus plutôt énervé.

« Il semble qu'il soit très doué... Je ne dis pas que c'est mal...mais c'est étrange! Il arrive juste au moment où l'autre réapparaît aussi. On ne peut s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Par exemple, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas fait part de leurs soupçons aux professeurs? »

« Cette méfiance, Lilly, est très compréhensible... Quirrel était un professeur, il est donc normal qu'ils aient su qu'on ne les croirait pas. En plus certains membres du corps professoral leur ont donnés à penser qu'on ne les croirait jamais. » expliqua Albus avec un regard en coin vers Minerva McGonagall qui eut le bon goût de rougir et de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Evidemment! » continua Lilly l'air de dire qu'elle n'y croyait pas du tout.

« On peut savoir ce que tu sous entend? » fit Alice d'une voix forte « Que notre fils est un Mangemort, peut être? »

« Lui, non...mais le jeune... » mais Lilly n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Dumbledore la coupait.

« Mr Tizianno n'est pas un Mangemort en devenir à ce jour et sa famille est exempte de tout soupçon car elle est étrangère. »

« Mais... » attaqua James.

« Cessez de rabaisser quelqu'un, juste parce qu'il n'est pas votre William adoré! » le coupa Rémus.

« Rémus... Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais... » fit Lilly l'air outrée.

« Il suffit! » siffla Albus « Les faits sont là et j'en suis témoin! A moins que vous doutiez de moi? »

« Non, le professeur Dumbledore a raison. » intervint pour la première fois Amélia qui semblait choquée par le comportement des Potter envers son vieil ami « Le vrai problème est que Vous-savez-qui semble à la recherche d'un moyen pour revenir! »

Et la conversation reprit jusqu'à tard dans la soirée au grand désespoir d'Albus.

Grande Salle, 30 juin au soir:

Draco n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il sautillait sur place de joie. Il avait de quoi: cette année les serpentards avaient gagnés la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des quatre maisons. Les décorations de la salle étaient donc toutes en vert et argent, couleurs de leur maison.

Pour ne rien gâcher, les parents de Raphael lui avait demandé, ainsi qu'aux autres, s'il voulait passé deux semaines chez eux fin juillet pour l'anniversaire de son ami. Ses parents n'avaient pas encore donné leur accord mais il était sûr de l'obtenir.

Un autre serpentard que Draco avait l'air extrêmement ravi: le professeur Rogue. Il arborait un demi-sourire, c'est dire! A côté de lui, le professeur McGonagall semblait sur le point de taper quelqu'un. Draco se tourna ensuite vers les griffondors qui avaient tous l'air malheureux. _Et toc! Bande de nul!_

« T'as vu la tête de Potter? » fit Raphael à son oreille « On dirait qu'il va exploser! » Effectivement William était d'une jolie couleur rouge écrevisse due à l'énervement et à l'humiliation, tout comme ses amis.

Le Directeur de Poudlard se leva pour parler:

« Une nouvelle année s'achève. Quelle année! Le moment est venu pour décerner la coupe des quatre maisons... Voici le décompte des points: en quatrième position, Griffondor avec 365 points, en troisième position, Poufsouffle avec 372 points, en deuxième position, Serdaigle avec 403 points et enfin, en première place, Serpentard avec 435 points. »

Il y eut une explosion de joie de la part des Serpentards et de Draco en particulier.

« Mais cependant, il me reste à donner des points de dernière minute... » à ce moment-là la tension était à son comble car les trois autres maisons y voyait un possible moyen de se rattraper. _Oh non...il oserait tout de même pas! _

« A Mr Londubat de la maison Griffondor, pour la meilleure partie d'échec qui ait été jouée entre ses murs et son sens du sacrifice, je décerne 150 points... » Evidemment, tout le monde hormis les serpentards hurlèrent de joie. _Regardez-moi cette bande de cons! La plupart d'entre eux ne font même pas partis de cette maison!_

« A Miss Granger de la maison Serdaigle, pour ses connaissances et sa logique implacable, je décerne 150 points... » Là il n'y eut que les serdaigles pour se réjouir et féliciter Hermione ainsi que quelques poufsouffles. _Visiblement nos chers griffons n'ont pas appréciés!_

« Enfin...Pour avoir démontré tout au long de l'année que Poudlard n'était pas qu'un lieu de division et de haine entre maisons, que le courage et l'amitié prévalaient sur les préjugés, je décerne 150 points chacun à Messieurs Tizianno et Malfoy de la maison Serpentard. » _Ouais!_

La salle résonna à nouveau des cris des serpentards qui avaient compris qu'ils avaient repris la main.

« La Coupe revient donc cette année à Serpentard! Bonne appétit »

_C'est sur!_ pensa Draco qui se jeta comme les autres sur le festin.


	20. Invitations

Hello tous, voilà le post du jour (pour cause de cours annulés mais qui s'en plaint ^^). J'espère que cela vous plaira comme d'habitude,

A+

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Invitations:**

Le Terrier, 3 juillet à 21h:

Ron ne s'était jamais entendu avec les jumeaux et ses derniers le lui rendaient bien.

Cependant cette année s'était devenu quasiment intolérable. Il en connaissait la raison: William. Depuis qu'il était devenu l'ami du Survivant, il avait acquis une certaine notoriété auprès de nombreuses personnes importantes du Ministère et de Poudlard. Il était le meilleur ami de Celui-qui-a-vaincu-Vous-savez-qui! De quoi attiser la jalousie des jumeaux dont le seul titre de notoriété est celui de plus grands farceurs de Poudlard.

_D'ailleurs Maman est d'accord avec moi sur ce point! Ils sont pathétiques!_

Aussi quand ils étaient tous rentrés au Terrier, il avait fait son rapport à sa mère sur l'année écoulée puis, comme d'habitude, avait commencé à espionner ses frères. Rien n'était plus jouissif que de voir les jumeaux se faire coincer pour leurs bêtises! Il ne voyait aucun mal dans ce qu'il faisait, après tout, c'était comme un entraînement pour devenir auror, le rêve de Ron.

Mais depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, il ne s'était rien passé. Pire, les jumeaux rivalisaient de gentillesse et de droiture avec Percy... Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas normal chez ces deux-là! Alors Ron avait attendu et ce soir il avait compris.

Ce soir-là s'était déroulé comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, c'est à dire que les jumeaux avaient mis diligemment la table avant même que leur mère ne le leur demande puis ils avaient fait la conversation gaiement en racontant des blagues toutes mignonnes (à vomir selon Ron) et en mentant effrontément en affirmant que la cuisine de leur mère était délicieuse. Bref, du léchage de botte comme seul Ron en faisait jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient ensuite fait mine de rester un peu plus tard, pour parler discrètement aux parents assurément.

C'est pourquoi Ron était présentement plaqué à la porte, histoire d'entendre la conversation qui avait lieu dans le salon. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait en avoir raté une partie.

« Je ne sais pas si 2 semaines... » disait Molly, leur mère.

« Bah... C'est amusant d'aller chez les uns et les autres... » lui répondait son mari.

« Mais il faudrait acheter quelque chose... » continua-t'elle.

« Pas la peine! » l'interrompit l'un des jumeaux « On savait que ce ne serait pas facile pour toi alors on a fait quelque chose qui lui plaira... »

« Pas des farces...Je ne supporterais pas la honte d'une mère qui... »

« Non, c'est en rapport avec le Quidditch... »

« Bon, c'est d'accord! Mais au moindre soucis... »

« Pas de problème! Merci! »

C'était donc ça! Ils avaient peur que leur mère ne les laisse pas aller chez l'un de leurs amis... Finalement, c'était sans intérêt. Cela aurait pu l'être, si, pour se venger, il avait fait capoter leur sortie mais ils lui auraient fait payé chèrement leur punition...Bah, on peut pas toujours gagner!

Maison Londubat, 4 juillet à midi:

Neville ne tenait plus en place. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour: ses parents allaient recevoir son bilan annuel et il savait que cela augurait un tournant dans sa vie.

A bien y réfléchir, depuis le début des vacances, sa vie s'était nettement améliorée au sein de la famille et cela, grâce à Dumbledore. Car si Neville avait d'excellentes notes avec l'aide de ses amis, rien n'équivalait au fait que le Directeur de Poudlard l'avait encensé devant ses parents et surtout sa grand-mère. La vieille sadique s'était contentée de lui rappeler de ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers et d'affirmer à qui veut l'entendre que c'était son éducation qui était en cause dans sa nouvelle notoriété._ Vieille saleté! Comme si tu étais capable de quoi que ce soit!_

Un hibou déposa une lettre dans la main de sa mère et cette dernière la passa directement à son père. Ce dernier regarda les notes de son fils, l'oeil critique.

« Ton niveau est bon. » fit Franck Londubat, l'air incrédule. _Il n'est pas bon, il est excellent!_

« Merci, père. » lui répondit sagement Neville.

« On fera peut être quelque chose de toi... » _Monsieur est trop bon!_ pensa Neville qui se réfrénait car il avait quelque chose à demander. « Au moins, je n'aurai pas honte devant les Potter! »

« On n'a pas avoir honte devant les Potter! William est quasiment le dernier de la classe... » explosa Neville, le regrettant tout de suite.

« Ne dit pas de sottise, c'est le Survivant, lui! » fit la vieille Augusta.

« Ta grand-mère a raison, c'est mal de dire... » commença sa mère.

« Maman, c'est un quasi-cracmol! Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Dumbledore! Il a mit trois semaines pour faire un simple sort de lévitation! Et il a encore du mal! »

« Ne... » commença l'aînée des Londubat.

« Silence, mère! » intima le père de Neville « Tu dis qu'il a du mal avec la magie? »

« Oui... »

« Enfin.. » reprit la vieille.

« Mère, il me semblait que je vous avais demandé de garder le silence. »

_J'aurais dû me taire! J'aurais dû me taire! Je vais me faire tuer! _pensait Neville en voyant une lueur étrange dans les yeux de son père et de la peur dans ceux de sa mère.

« Reprenons... tu as dit qu'il avait des difficultés en Magie? »

« Oui, dans toutes les matières. »

Neville se fit donc questionner par son père pendant ce qui lui semblait une éternité qu'il passa complètement terrifié. A sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas punit. Deux jours plus tard il reçut Idéfix, un hibou petit mais mignon, en cadeau de la part de ses parents (mais il décida de conserver aussi Trevor) et il eu le droit d'aller chez les Tizianno.

Le Fort, 20 juillet:

Draco était heureux parce qu'il savait qu'il allait passer les meilleures vacances de sa vie. Pendant deux semaines, il allait être avec ses vrais amis, pas ceux imposés par son père. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne les aimait pas, les autres, mais c'était toujours différent avec eux. Avec Pansy ou Milicent, il fallait faire attention à ne rien faire de déplacé et, pour couronner le tout, elles n'aimaient pas le Quidditch, préférant parler de mode. Avec Théo, s'est à peine s'ils se parlaient car le Serpentard était de nature très taciturne. Quand à Vince et Greg, ils étaient incapables de penser par eux-même ou de prendre des décisions... ce qui n'est pas déplaisant en soit mais fatiguant à la longue. Bref, Raphael, Blaise, Neville, Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley étaient la bouffée d'oxygène de Draco.

Après moult recommandations de la part de sa mère et de ronds de jambes de la part de son père, il avait enfin pu partir avec les parents de son ami qui transplanèrent directement au Fort, lieu de résidence secondaire des Tizianno. Là, Draco resta scotché par les lieux. Il savait pertinemment que son ami était très riche donc il avait imaginé un Manoir un peu plus grand que celui des Malfoy, mais il s'était lourdement trompé.

L'endroit avait dû autrefois, comme son nom l'indique, être une place forte. Le château qu'il avait devant ses yeux était non seulement grand, presque aussi grand que Poudlard, mais il avait aussi tous les éléments propres à permettre à un lieu de tenir un siège. _Et ce n'est que la résidence secondaire! Je n'ose imaginer ce que doit être la première!_

A cela s'ajoutait la beauté du lieu: au loin, des montagnes majestueuses aux cimes enneigées, tout autour, des prairies luxuriantes et une forêt d'un vert chatoyant, et, dans la plaine, un lac que rejoignait de nombreux ruisseaux descendant des montagnes alentours. Draco était positivement impressionné par ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux.

Mais s'il fut ébloui par l'aspect extérieur, l'intérieur le laissa sans voix. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses congénères, Draco savait ce qu'était l'Art qu'il soit sorcier (très limité) ou moldu. Il avait d'ailleurs une préférence pour l'art moldu de la Renaissance en France et en Italie. _Les anglais n'ont aucun style!_ C'est sa mère qui l'avait initiée car elle possédait de nombreux livres sur le sujet. Livres qui, sans être complètement interdits par son père, n'étaient pas à montrer ostensiblement à son regard. Mais ils s'en fichaient car cela avait créé un lien entre eux. Donc, Draco savait que les lieux étaient absolument et positivement incroyables! Toutes les pièces, que leur montrait Raphael et son parrain Gabriel, semblaient être un savant mélange de beauté et de fonctionnel.

Il était aussi le seul à pouvoir l'apprécier à sa juste valeur parce qu'Hermione, dont l'intelligence n'était plus à prouver, semblait plus fascinée par leur guide le plus âgé que par tout ce qui l'entourait. En effet, sous les yeux médusés de Georges et de Draco, Hermione et Fred ne cessaient de glousser aux blagues même pas drôles de Gabriel.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir remarqué l'intérêt subit des deux autres quand il entendit Neville et Blaise pouffer en disant:

« C'est l'amoooouuur!!! »

_De vrais gamins!_

Soudain ils arrivèrent dans une salle dite de réunion qui permit à Draco de comprendre la raison pour laquelle Raphael n'avait pas du tout été impressionné par la Grande Salle. La salle possédait un toit ensorcelé comme à Poudlard mais la comparaison s'arrêtait là. En effet toute la pièce semblait avoir été conçue pour magnifier et embellir le toit que l'on ne voyait pas mais que l'on sentait jusque dans ses os. Les colonnes, les frises... tout était magique. La pièce était d'une force et d'une beauté incroyable et tous le comprirent car il n'y avait plus un bruit dans le petit groupe.

_C'est magique!_


	21. Anniversaires

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

3. La Famille des Vampires a adoptée Harry et elle est composée entre autre de: Arthur (le père), Liliane (la mère), le Maître (le premier Vampire, fille d'Arthur et de Liliane donc soeur d'Harry), Eve (la deuxième soeur) et Gabriel (neveu d'Arthur et de Liliane, cousin de leurs enfants et parrain d'Harry). Sachez que ses noms ne sont pas leurs noms d'origine car le Maître et la Famille sont très vieux et qu'ils les ont changés au fil des temps et de leur besoins ou envies (on s'amuse comme on peut).

**Anniversaires:**

Le Fort, 24 juillet:

Derrière le fort, les jumeaux avaient découvert le terrain de Quidditch qui devint alors la principale occupation des garçons malgré les récriminations d'Hermione. Chaque jour, ils se levaient, courraient vers la salle à manger où était servi leur petit déjeuner puis courraient vers le terrain où ils restaient jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche (avec une petite pose à midi, histoire de se restaurer). Le Bonheur.

Aujourd'hui cependant ils avaient décidés de faire une pause dans ce délire sportif pour montrer quelques unes de leurs créations. On pouvait donc voir et entendre, dans la salle où ils avaient décidés d'établir leur camp, toutes sortes de choses peu ragoûtantes et strictement prohibées à Poudlard. Sous les yeux mi-effrayés mi-émerveillés d'hermione, le nez de Neville se mit à saigner grâce au bonbon nez-en-sang, Draco se mit à chanter comme un canari, et Blaise eu une poussée d'acné absolument hideuse.

Un sifflement se fit entendre qui intrigua tout le monde. Soudain apparut un joli serpent que les jumeaux reconnurent comme étant un python donc pas un animal venimeux. A sa vue, les autres, hormis Harry, se mirent à crier. Les plus expressifs furent Hermione et Blaise qui étaient montés sur une table et criaient comme deux fillettes. A cette vue, et dès que Harry eut empoigné l'animal, tout le monde explosa de rire.

« Blaise, le Serpentard qui craint le serpents! » pouffait Draco.

« Ouais, mais tu n'en menais pas large non plus! » répliqua vertement Hermione tout aussi vexée que son ami.

« Mais je ne suis pas monté sur une table pour lui échapper. Je suis un homme, moi! »

« C'est parce que t'as pas eu le temps! » le reprit Blaise.

« Il est beau... » fit Fred en caressant la tête de la bête.

« C'est ton animal de compagnie? » fit Georges.

« Oui, c'est Dagobert! » puis Harry se mit à siffler.

« Euh... Tu parles à ton serpent? Tu sais, il ne te comprendra pas. » fit Draco.

« Si on se comprend! » et il se remit à siffler.

Mais il finit par s'arrêter parce que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement.

« Tu es un fourchelangue. » expliqua Hermione.

« Tu dois être un descendant de Serpentard! » fit Blaise.

« Non, je ne le suis pas! »

« Tu n'en sais rien! Salazar vivait il y a plus de mille ans, tu peux très bien être un de ses descendants! » le sermonna Draco.

« En attendant, tu ne dois surtout pas le montrer à Poudlard ou à quelqu'un d'autre que nous! » fit Fred, la voix pleine de gravité.

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que les gens croient que c'est un don propre aux gens maléfiques...Ils ne te feront pas de cadeau s'ils découvraient la vérité à propos de toi! »

« Mais ça n'a pas de sens! Je ne fais que leur parler aux serpents! »

« Je sais mais les gens n'aiment pas ce qui est différent! »

Cette conversation terminée et afin de rendre le sourire à leurs amis, les jumeaux décidèrent de faire part à tous de leurs projets et de leurs recherches ultra-secrètes.

Le Fort, chambre d'Hermione, 27 juillet au soir:

Hermione devait reconnaître que le Fort était vraiment un endroit magique dans tous les sens du terme. Par exemple, elle avait découvert qu'il contenait la plus grande bibliothèque qu'elle ait jamais vu de sa vie. A côté de celle-ci, la bibliothèque de Poudlard prêtait à sourire. Elle était pourtant reconnue dans le monde entier! Mais celle-ci... elle devait faire 20 fois la taille de l'autre! Le Bonheur!

La mère de son ami l'avait prise à part tandis que les garçons jouaient au Quidditch comme des fous et l'avait amené dans cet endroit paradisiaque. Elle lui avait alors expliquée que les livres permettaient de voir l'évolution d'un monde. Cette réflexion avait légèrement dérangée Hermione. On aurait dit que l'autre femme ne faisait pas parti de leur monde, or rien n'était moins vrai. Cela ne la tracassa pas longtemps cependant car ses propres parents étaient aussi des férus d'histoire et il leur arrivait parfois de sortir des phrases pareilles.

Pour couronner le tout, Liliane lui avait même dit qu'elle pouvait emprunter des livres. Il lui suffirait de les rendre quand ils se verraient sur la voie 9 3/4. Elle lui avait même prêté un sac identique à celui de Mary Poppins (pensa Hermione sur le coup) car il lui permettrait de transporter facilement un gros tas de livres qui seraient autrement, trop lourd et trop volumineux.

Hermione était donc confortablement assise dans son lit avec la lampe de chevet allumée pour éclairer le livre qu'elle lisait. « Théophile enserra la taille de sa bien aimée et dit: « Je te jure Morgane que je reviendrais. » avant de l'embrasser et, à contre-coeur, de transplaner. »

Hermione émit un soupir de bonheur.

Le Fort, grande salle à manger, 31 juillet à midi:

Neville n'avait jamais vu un anniversaire aussi fastueux.

Comme ses parents travaillaient mais aussi et surtout pensaient (comme le reste de la famille et surtout sa grand mère) qu'il était un cracmol, il n'avait jamais réellement eu de fête d'anniversaire. Il avait eu des cadeaux, certes, mais jamais rien de génial ou de vraiment adapté à ses goûts. Par contre, comme le fils Potter était né le même jour, il avait vu ce qu'on faisait pour lui ou les cadeaux que les parents de Neville lui offrait. Il en avait souvent pleuré.

Mais rien de ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vie n'équivalait à ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux.

Il avait cru à une blague quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il fêterait son anniversaire en même temps que Raphael. Et là, sous ses yeux, il avait la preuve qu'il n'en était rien. Des dizaines de guirlandes magiques se baladaient sur les murs et annonçaient « Bon anniversaire Raphael et Neville ».

Une table immense et large avait été dressée pour les convives, avec au centre, les places réservées pour les deux héros du jour. Tout au long de la table, des plateaux à plusieurs étages et ensorcelés tournaient pour présenter ce qu'ils contenaient aux convives: des petits gâteaux de toutes formes, origines et couleurs mais aussi des chocolats et des friandises.

« On mange d'abord le repas, les friandises, c'est pour tout à l'heure. » fit la mère de Raphael.

Peine perdue, ils avaient déjà tous goûtés à au moins une des friandises qui les narguaient sur leurs plateaux.

Le repas fut fabuleux et sans dialogue ou presque car tous avaient la bouche bien trop pleine pour parler. La suite des plats ne cessait d'émerveiller les invités tant ils étaient préparés avec soin et talent. A un moment Hermione expliqua qu'elle n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis qu'ils avaient fêtés quelque chose, que Neville ne comprit pas, avec ses parents et son oncle dans un restaurant de Londres appelé Petrus. Elle avait l'air de dire que le repas était extraordinaire mais ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour s'en rendre compte.

Tout le monde entonna ensuite et de façon très fausse l'air de « Bon Anniversaire », surtout les jumeaux qui en plus faisaient de la musique (très cacophonique) avec des objets ensorcelés comme la salière qui pétaradait. A ce moment là, une pyramide de plats apparut sur la table dont chaque étage portait un ou plusieurs gros gâteaux différents mais qui portaient tous l'inscription « Bon Anniversaire R et N ». Il y eut alors un hurlement de joie chez les petits ogres à l'estomac déjà distendu. Encore une fois, chacun goûta à tous les plats.

Neville était mort! Il se sentait flotter dans un océan de contentement comme seul un bon gros repas peut vous mettre. Pourtant ce fut ce moment que la famille de Raphael choisit pour entonner un refrain: « les cadeaux, les cadeaux ». Ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Honnêtement, il n'attendait rien de qui que ce soit car il était déjà bienheureux de la fête qu'on lui avait offert. C'est donc tout ému qu'il reçut de la part des parents de Raphael, la même chose que ce dernier: un jeu en 3 dimensions de Quidditch. Ce jeu comportait un plateau magique qui, en s'ouvrant, se dépliait pour prendre une dimension assez conséquente et la forme d'un vrai terrain de jeu. Avec cela, il y avait les figurines ensorcelées des 15 meilleures équipes d'Europe et des tablettes magiques permettant de constituer les équipes de son choix ainsi que de choisir des stratégies et figures répertoriées dans un livre fourni avec. Bref, c'était la Ferrari du jeu de Quidditch miniature!

« Ouah, c'est trop! » fit un Neville tout ému qui embrassa la mère de Raphael.

Mais ce ne fut pas tout car ils reçurent tous les deux des livres de la part d'Hermione, des bonbons de chez Honeydukes et des attrapes nigauds de chez Zonko de la part de Blaise, un assortiment de farces et attrapes made in Weasley et une magnifique boussole magique de la part de Draco. Tout le monde eu donc droit à son bisou.

La famille de Raphael devait estimer que les autres enfants ne devraient pas repartir sans rien car Blaise, Draco et les jumeaux eurent droit chacun à un nécessaire de Quidditch et Hermione eut droit à un très gros livre illustré sur les animaux magiques.

Bref, ce fut le plus bel anniversaire de Neville.

Le Fort, chambre de Draco, 2 août au soir:

Draco râlait!

Pas que son séjour soit raté, loin de là car c'était vraiment génial.

Le problème était qu'ils devaient tous dormir dans leur chambre et pas tous ensemble. Il aurait bien tenté de faire une « pyjama party » comme lui avait expliqué Hermione et même si cela faisait plutôt fille quand elle l'expliquait. Mais cela avait été rendu impossible car la mère de son ami l'avait interdit en disant que ce n'était pas convenable. Draco restait donc le plus longtemps possible avec Harry, c'est à dire jusqu'à ce que sa mère vienne le chercher pour qu'il aille dormir.

Il était à ce moment-là, dans la chambre de son ami, sur son grand lit à baldaquins entièrement sculpté quand il aperçut quelque chose qui dépassait à côté de l'oreiller. Il le prit et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une peluche bleue en forme de Dragon. Aussitôt, son ami rougissant tenta de le lui arracher des mains.

« Donne! » tenta Harry.

« Jamais! » fit Draco en rigolant et tentant d'échapper à l'autre sans tomber du lit.

« Donne! »

« Sûrement pas! C'est la preuve que tu peux pas te passer de moi! » ce qui provoqua un rougissement encore plus féroce qui attaqua les joues d'Harry.

« Je l'ai depuis toujours, idiot! » se défendit la tomate.

« Les garçons? Allez Draco, il est temps d'aller te coucher. » fit la mère de Harry qui venait d'arriver.

« Bonne nuit! » lança Draco en traînant les pieds, peu désireux de quitter la chambre.

« Ouais, bonne nuit »

Comme chaque soir, Draco suivit Liliane le long des couloirs pour le ramener à sa chambre. A un embranchement, il se mit à frissonner mais pas de froid. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se mit au lit rapidement tout en continuant de frissonner. Il s'endormit alors en rêvant à deux yeux bleus étranges et durs pour il ne savait quelle raison.


	22. Des ennuis à la pelle

Hello, je souhaite vous remercier tous pour votre soutien et votre gentillesse. J'aimerai préciser un point pour ceux qui se poseraient quelques questions maintenant et après: les filles entrent en puberté plus tôt que les garçons (eux, c'est à environ 14 ans) donc il est normal qu'Hermione et les jumeaux soient touchés par cette maladie qu'on appelle l'amour. Biz à tous.

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte.

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Des ennuis à la pelle:**

Salle du trône, Royaume vampirique, 15 août:

Le Maître pensait aux informations que ses sous-fifres avaient récoltées.

C'est à dire pas grand chose. Ils avaient enquêté auprès de tous ceux qui auraient pu les renseigner mais pour un résultat inintéressant. Asher, chef du clan Geb du Camlach, n'avait pu tirer des Trolls que la certitude que l'un des leurs, du nom de Grout, avait été engagé par un Ténébreux dont la principale caractéristique était qu'ils étaient masqués et portaient souvent des vêtements larges. _Comme c'est pratique!_ _On ne peut même pas savoir s'il s'agit d'un homme ou d'une femme. _Elatha, du clan Enée du Sud, lui avait appris que le Cerbère avait été volé à un zoo du Royaume mais que personne n'avait de piste. Enfin, Kiria du clan Masami qui régissait les Vampires du Royaume d'Asie, n'avait pas pu dire d'où provenait Norbert exactement en raison de la méfiance naturelle qu'il y avait entre les Vampires et les Dragons.

Lasse de cette absence de résultat, elle avait décidée de rencontrer le Conseil des Errants. Son Don la titillait trop et pointait toujours dans leur direction. Elle transplana donc au lieu de leur rendez vous où l'attendait déjà 2 hommes et une femme. _C'est tout? Ils croyaient quoi? Que j'allais les attaquer? Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre!_

Le premier des hommes qui s'approcha avait une longue barbe blanche et un phénix perché sur son épaule. _Il ne peut pas se passer de son piaf, ou quoi? _

« Griffondor, heureuse de voir que vous allez bien. » fit le Maître, n'en pensant pas un mot.

« Oui, merci! » lui répondit l'interpellé en souriant. « Je crois que vous connaissez les autres: Salazar Serpentard et Nimae. »

« Oui, oui. » _2 idiots et un naïf, sûr que je les connais!_

« Désolé de vous recevoir ici... »

« Il suffit, je ne suis pas ici pour le plaisir alors passons l'étape « thé et petits fours ». »

« Oui, bien... » fit Godric décontenancé « Nous avons reçu votre message et nous comprenons votre désarroi mais ne partageons pas vos inquiétudes et encore moins votre point de vue... »

« Parce que le fait que tout se passe dans une école de sorciers et que le Royaume semble impliqué, ne pointe pas, pour vous, vers les Errants? » _Du calme, du calme..._

« Pas nécessairement. De plus, dois-je vous rappeler votre propre implication et celle de votre peuple? »

« Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que le Traître est un des miens? » fit le Maître d'une voix grondante et dangereuse.

« Il n'est guère compliqué de voir combien vous tenez à votre frère et combien... » commença Godric qui s'interrompit quand la main du Maître agrippa son cou.

Aussitôt les deux autres tentèrent de lancer des sorts pour lui faire lâcher prise mais c'était peine perdue car ils étaient aussi dangereux que des moustiques pour elle. _N'est pas Morrigane qui veux!_

« Que vous décidiez où mon frère ira dans votre école, je peux l'admettre. Que vous rencontriez mon frère pour lui faire part de vos inquiétudes envers le Directeur de son école, je peux comprendre à la limite. Mais je ne tolérerai ni les menaces envers ma Famille ni les pauvres excuses que vous vous donnez pour ne pas enquêter chez vous. Ai-je été bien clair? »

Griffondor avait le teint légèrement bleui mais il fit signe qu'il avait compris, sentant que c'était le seul moyen de ne pas mourir ici et maintenant.

« Bien! » reprit le Maître qui lâcha l'autre « J'attendrai les résultats de votre enquête avec impatience. »

Et elle partit sans un mot de plus.

Chemin de Traverse, 17 août:

Draco avait suivit son paternel sur le Chemin de Traverse dans l'espoir de pouvoir revoir ses amis. Son père avait cependant d'autres projets en tête et c'est pourquoi ils étaient à l'heure actuelle dans la boutique de Barjow et Berk dans l'allée des Embrumes.

Draco devait bien reconnaître que l'endroit très glauque avait aussi un côté mystérieux très attractif. Il y avait par exemple une armoire dont les portes étaient ouvertes et qui renfermait une collection de têtes réduites absolument grandiose. Devant elle, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir en explorateur, au coeur d'une forêt inhospitalière (ressemblant beaucoup à la Forêt Interdite) et qui tentait par tous les moyens d'échapper à des cannibales tout en récupérant un trésor à la valeur inestimable.

« Cette fois Mr Barjow, je souhaiterai vendre. » fit Lucius.

« Vous vendez? » fit le petit homme à la voix désagréable qu'était Barjow.

« Malheureusement, oui. Le Ministère multiplie les perquisitions or j'ai chez moi quelques objets qui pourraient prêter à confusion... »

« Le Ministère n'oserait quand même pas s'en prendre à vous! »

« Non, mais mieux vaut être prudent...avec Mr Potter toujours à l'affût du mauvais coup. »

« Saint Potter? » ricana Draco « Si le père est aussi stupide que le fils, alors on ne risque rien! On se demande encore qui lui noue ses lacets! Sûrement ce lèche-bottes de Weasley! »

« Draco, tu m'as déjà dit ça une bonne douzaine de fois! Je te rappelle qu'il n'est pas prudent de ne pas manifester la plus grande déférence envers notre cher Sauveur et sa famille! » fit Lucius sarcastiquement.

« Votre père, mon cher, à malheureusement raison! Figurez-vous qu'ils ont osés s'en prendre à la vieille Miss Throne, Mr Potter et ses petits amis! Non, les temps ne sont plus sûrs! »

« Mouais » fit Lucius « Comme je disais donc... »

La suite fut perdue par Draco qui partit de nouveau en exploration. Les momies laissaient place aux armes les plus improbables qui avaient toutes des annotations pour le moins exotiques. Puis, devant les yeux de l'adolescent, apparut une rangée de bocaux qui contenaient des morceaux bizarres dont l'origine était probablement animalière pour la plupart. _Tiens, on dirait la réserve de Rogue. _Enfin il arriva devant une main coupée et desséchée. _Beurk!_

« La Main de la Gloire! » s'exclama Barjow qui fondit sur le pauvre Draco, qui n'avait rien demandé. « Lorsqu'on met une bougie entre ses doigts, seul celui qui la tient peut bénéficier de sa lumière. Les autres restent dans le noir! Un énorme avantage pour les voleurs et les pillards. Votre fils a bon goût Mr Malfoy! »

« J'espère qu'il deviendra autre chose qu'un voleur! » fit Lucius froidement.

« Pardonnez-moi, Mr. Je ne voulais pas être désobligeant. »

« De toute façon, je n'en veux pas. » fit Draco « D'autant moins que si vous l'avez, cela signifie que soit elle ne marche pas, soit elle porte malheur car je vois mal un voleur vouloir s'en séparer! »

Cette dernière phrase fit sourire Lucius. _S'il est de bonne humeur, alors le Nimbus 2001 est définitivement dans la poche._

« Bien, heureux d'avoir fait des affaires... » fit le père de Draco qui l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Ils rejoignirent le Chemin de Traverse et Draco reprit la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant d'arriver chez Barjow.

« Je t'assure que sa bibliothèque est immense! Celle de Poudlard ne doit pas faire le dixième de celle-ci! Et il a son propre terrain de Quidditch »

« Oui, oui. » répondait le père à qui il cassait les oreilles depuis qu'il était rentré!

« D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il faudrait que j'achète la dernière édition du livre de potion pour le cours du professeur Rogue! Raphael m'a dit qu'elle était plus complète. »

Ce fut l'erreur de la journée car chez Fleury et Bott les attendait une mauvaise surprise.

La librairie était pleine de gens ce jour-là dont la plupart étaient des femmes. L'endroit, en plus d'être comble, sentait très fortement le parfum bon marché que chacune portait et qui faisait un ensemble très désagréable. La cause de cette affluence nauséabonde était inscrite sur un panneau qui disait: « Aujourd'hui de 12h30 à 16h30, GILDEROY LOCKHART dédicacera son autobiographie: Moi, le magicien. ». Soudain, des flash se mirent à crépiter et nombres de femmes se mirent à soupirer. Draco eu envie de ressortir immédiatement mais il ne le put pas car une voix familière l'interpella:

« Alors, toujours libre, Malfoy? »

« Et toi? Toujours le toutou de l'autre abruti? Visiblement, oui... » rétorqua Draco.

« Je vois que l'éducation ne prime toujours pas chez les Malfoy. » fit un homme que Draco reconnut comme étant Arthur Weasley et qui était accompagné par une petite fille rousse. _Tiens, ils ont des filles dans la famille?_

« Il ne fait que répondre à l'impolitesse de votre... fils. » répondit Lucius, l'air de dire qu'il avait des doutes sur les origines de celui-ci. _Comme si on pouvait douter avec sa tignasse!_

« Lucius » fit Arthur en serrant les poings sous la colère.

« Mr Weasley, je ne me souviens pas être de vos connaissances. Toutes ses heures supplémentaires pour les perquisitions... je suppose qu'ils doivent payer les heures supplémentaires. Vous avez dû sauter sur l'occasion! »

Le père de Draco attrapa un des livres de Ginny Weasley qui étaient dans son chaudron et fit mine de l'examiner. Il était tout rapiécé.

« Apparemment, non. A quoi bon déshonorer la fonction de sorcier si on ne vous paye même pas bien pour cela? » et il lâcha le livre dans le chaudron de la rouquine. _Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il a mit avec? Bah, j'ai dû rêver! Comme si papa pouvait donner quelque chose à cette mocheté. _« Viens Draco, l'endroit n'est pas fréquentable. »

Ils partirent acheter le balai de Draco, à sa grande joie.


	23. Déjà la rentrée!

Hello, ravie de voir que cela vous plait toujours autant!^^

Petite annonce: la semaine va être rude pour moi donc je risque de poster moins régulièrement. Pardon pour tous ceux qui me lisent jour après jour!

Petites réponses aux reviews:

1. Le Maître a le Don (de voyance ou presque, se référer au début de la fic pour l'explication) et elle a des espions. Tout ceci lui indique que le Royaume des Errants est derrière ce qui se passe à Poudlard!

2. Godric Griffondor et Salazar Serpentard sont immortels (sans quoi ils ne pourraient faire partie du tout puissant Conseil des Errants!). Ils sont aussi à l'origine du placement de Harry à Serpentard (en partie puisque le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer là-bas). Godric est celui qui a parlé à Harry à Noël dernier pour lui dire de reconsidérer sa position vis à vis du Directeur. C'est aussi lui qui envoie la liste des étudiants.

De plus, j'aimerai rajouter que le Maître est très vieux et que son pouvoir est d'origine démoniaque donc 2 ou 3 petits sorciers beaucoup plus jeunes ne sont rien pour elle. ^^

Je ne puis pas aller plus loin dans les explications malgré vos demandes car ce serait dévoiler l'intrigue et se serait moins drôle! ^^ Biz à tous.

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**La rentrée déjà!**

Grande Salle, 1er septembre au soir:

Blaise était ravi de revoir tout le monde.

Le voyage dans le train s'était déroulé sans incident à croire qu'il y avait bien un dieu quelque part là-haut pour exaucer ses prières. En effet il était apparu que les Mr Potter et Weasley n'avaient pas pris le train..._ S'ils pouvaient ne jamais revenir à Poudlard!_ Il y avait peu de chance que ça dure mais en attendant, ils s'étaient tous retrouvés dans un compartiment et avaient racontés leurs vacances avant de se lancer dans des jeux comme des batailles avec des cartes explosives.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, ils eurent tous la mauvaise surprise de voir que les deux plus grands crétins de Poudlard étaient malheureusement là. Blaise s'assit donc le coeur un peu moins en fête. Rien que de voir William Potter lui donnait la nausée. Savoir qu'à cause de lui et de sa famille, sa mère risquait gros... il avait envie de fracasser l'air supérieur de Potter. Il était tellement irrité qu'il n'écouta pas du tout la chanson du Choixpeau qui de toute façon devait être la même que l'année dernière.

Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Hermione qui l'encouragea car comme les autres, elle était au courant de sa situation. A côté d'elle, une petite blonde inconnue et au regard halluciné scrutait la table de Serpentard._ Ils acceptent vraiment n'importe qui à Poudlard!_

Soudain il y eut un flash et tout le monde dans la salle se tourna vers la table de Griffondor d'où il provenait. Un petit blond, certainement encore un première année, tenait un appareil photo presque aussi gros que lui. Il se trouvait juste à côté de William et semblait sur le point de baver. _Non mais c'est pas vrai! _L'objet de l'attention de l'apprenti photographe bombait le torse et prenait des mines.

A côté de lui, Blaise vit que Draco et, une fois n'est pas coutume, Raphael serraient les dents et les poings.

« Saint Potter dédicace aujourd'hui! Mettez-vous en rang si vous voulez la votre! » lança Draco.

« Quoi, il a appris à écrire son nom? » lui répondit Pansy, toujours prête et dont les parents étaient aussi sur la sellette.

« Taisez-vous! » répliqua l'asticot blond, fan du Survivant « Il vaut mieux que vous! »

« Oh, regardez Potter s'est trouvé une petite amie! » lui répondit Raphael, provoquant un rougissement de la part du plus jeune.

William et certains griffondors allaient répliquer quand le professeur McGonagall les interrompit:

« Il suffit! Crivey, assis. Apprenez qu'ici on ne fait pas d'autographe ou autres bêtises, on étudie! Si jamais j'apprends quoique ce soit... vous le regretterez! »

Pour une fois, Blaise encensa mentalement le professeur.

Grande Salle, 4 septembre à 8h00:

Harry n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours ce matin car ils allaient avoir Défense contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM) et il savait que cela allait mal se passer.

Quand il avait vu la liste des livres à acheter, il avait été intrigué par le nombre de bouquins ayant le même auteur, Gilderoy Lockhart. Rien qu'en voyant les titres, il s'était dit qu'il s'agissait d'un vrai mercenaire (ou de quelqu'un de très malchanceux pour tomber sur les pires créatures magiques). Puis il avait vu la photo au dos de « Moi, le Magicien » et avait compris avant de l'avoir lu qu'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un bouffon. En effet, devant ses yeux, se pavanait l'équivalent adulte de William Potter avec les cheveux blonds et les dents brillantes.

Malgré cela il avait pris la peine de lire « Vacances avec les vampires », juste histoire de savoir ce qu'il risquait. Il en avait conclu deux choses paradoxales: l'auteur n'avait jamais vu un vampire (et encore moins un vrai vampire comme Harry) de sa vie mais la façon dont ils avaient été bannis voire tués était exacte. Ce cher (_Beurk_) professeur était donc un falsificateur.

Soudain on entendit une voix hurler: « Comment as tu pu oser voler la voiture! Tu croyais que les moldus ne remarqueraient rien? Tu aurais pu te faire renvoyer! Heureusement que Mr Potter est intervenu! Quand je pense au souci que tu nous as fait! Ton père aurait pu perdre son travail ! » puis la voix devint douce quand elle s'adressa à William puis à Ginny: « Je suis désolée que Ron t'ai entraîné dans cette aventure mais il ressemble tellement aux jumeaux parfois! Quand à toi, garde un oeil sur tes frères et n'hésite pas à m'écrire pour me dire s'ils font des bêtises. » puis la beuglante se consuma.

Harry eut envie de vomir. Non seulement Ron et William avaient transgressés l'une des plus importantes des règles du monde sorcier, à savoir rester caché, mais ils s'en sortaient sans punition. Pire, la mère des jumeaux arrivait à mettre ça sur leurs dos. Aux regards meurtriers qu'ils lançaient, ils allaient faire payer cette méchanceté maternelle supplémentaire à leur cadet. _Bien fait!_

« J'y crois pas! Ils ne se sont pas faits renvoyés? » faisait Draco qui bouillait de rage « Mais si nous, pendant les vacances, on fait de la magie accidentelle... on risque le renvoi voire Azkaban! »

_Azkaban? Pour de la magie faite par des écoliers? Tu m'étonnes qu'ils évoluent pas! Ils passent leur temps à avoir peur de leurs propres capacités!_

Énervé par la comparaison de son monde avec celui-ci, Harry décida de raccourcir le petit déjeuner et d'aller en classe. Là, il s'assit aux côtés de Draco à la table derrière celle d'Hermione et de Neville. Aussitôt il remarqua que Hermione avait fait des petits coeurs sur son emploi du temps autour de chaque heure de DCFM. _Ça ne durera pas! Une fois qu'elle aura vu le spécimen!_

Le professeur Lockhart entra dans la salle en compagnie de William après que des bruits de flash aient été entendus. _J'y crois pas! Ils dédicacent en groupe, maintenant? _Une fois que tout le mondefut assis, le bellâtre pris un livre d'une des filles au premier rang (il n'y avait que l'embarras du choix) et pointa du doigt vers sa photo.

« Ça, c'est moi. » commença-t'il. _Tu parles d'une entrée en matière!_ « Gilderoy Lockhart. Ordre de Merlin troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du sourire le plus charmeur de Sorcière Hebdo. »

Il fit une pause comme s'il attendait des applaudissements mais il n'eut droit qu'à quelques soupirs.

« Je vois que vous avez tous achetés la collection complète de mes livres. » _Comme si on avait le choix! _« Je pense donc qu'il faut commencer l'année par un petit questionnaire. Rien de bien méchant. Simplement pour voir si vous avez bien lu mes ouvrages. Allez-y! Vous avez une demi-heure! »

Harry se pencha sur les questions sans se faire de soucis car même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas lu les livres, il était d'un bon niveau et donc pensait sans sortir aisément. Mais il avait tort! Devant lui se trouvait une trentaine de questions n'ayant trait qu'au professeur: sa date d'anniversaire, sa couleur préférée... Alors, et bien que ce soit définitivement quelque chose de mal, il décida de tricher. Malheureusement Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée des réponses et s'en fichait royalement car il rigolait comme si de rien n'était. Harry donc se tourna vers Hermione qui l'aida à son insu. _Si jamais elle l'apprend, elle va me faire la morale pendant des mois! Et puis j'ai bien lu un des livres! _

Au bout d'une demi-heure, le professeur releva les copies et les regarda rapidement.

« Il semblerait que personne ne se souvienne que ma couleur préférée est le lilas! Je l'ai pourtant clairement indiqué dans « Une année avec le Yéti ». » Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de reprendre gaiement. « Mais Miss Granger sait que mon rêve le plus cher est de débarrasser le monde des Forces du Mal et de lancer ma propre marque de shampooing! D'ailleurs elle a tout juste! Où est elle? » Hermione leva la main toute rouge de contentement. « 10 points pour Serdaigle! »

Il continua sa lecture puis arriva à la copie de Harry.

« Mr Tizianno? » Harry leva la main. « Bonne copie. Tout juste à part la question sur mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal, je souhaite apporter la paix entre tous les hommes, sorciers ou non. » Il laissa un temps d'arrêt pour les soupirs des filles avant de reprendre: « On m'a parlé de vous, mon cher Raphael... » _Laissez moi deviner: c'était un rouquin de Gryffondor? _« Jai conscience qu'il doit être dur de côtoyer un héros mais... »

Le professeur s'arrêta dès qu'il entendit le rire que ne pouvait réprimer Harry. Ce dernier profita de l'occasion pour s'adresser au professeur.

« Mr, j'ai le plus grand respect pour vous et vos exploits. » Il fit une pause pour que tous assimile bien ses paroles. « Ainsi si j'aimerai vous ressembler un jour... il n'en va pas de même pour tout le monde. Car voyez vous, je pense qu'on ne peut être jaloux que de ce qui est meilleur. N'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, évidemment. » répondit bêtement Lockhart avec un grand sourire car il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait sous son nez.

« Alors permettez moi de vous dire qu'on a dû vous mentir à propos de certaines personnes et je ne tolérerais pas qu'on laisse quelqu'un de votre importance dans l'ignorance... » A nouveau Harry fit une pose théâtrale et vit que tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. « Voyez-vous il se trouve que le classement de l'école indique que je suis le meilleur élève dans toutes les matières puis vient, dans l'ordre, Miss Granger, que vous connaissez, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Neville Londubat ex-aequo, Padma Patil, Théodore Nott, Justin Finch-Fletchley... Je m'arrête là pour rajouter seulement que notre héros national plafonne à l'avant dernière place. »

« Mais... » commença Lockhart.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'il est loin d'arriver à votre cheville! Et cela me chagrine qu'on ose vous comparer! »

A ses mots, la plupart des groupies de Lockhart ainsi que tous ceux qui venaient d'être encensés par Harry firent mine d'acquiescer à ses propos.

« Oh? Je vois! » Gilderoy décrocha un sourire charmeur vers tous ses élèves et dit: « Mr Potter, vous resterez après le cours. Il me semble qu'en tant que professeur, je me dois de vous avertir contre les effets néfastes de la popularité! Ah, 10 points pour Serpentard! »

Finalement, ce ne fut pas une journée si pourrie pour Harry.

Bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, 4 septembre au soir:

Le plus grand Directeur de Poudlard (dixit la Gazette) était un drogué.

En effet Albus, pour oublier ses nombreux soucis et regrets, se shootait aux bonbons au citron. Cela avait une conséquence néfaste: il avait parfois de violentes douleurs à l'estomac. Il avait essayé d'arrêter mais cela avait toujours été un échec. Il avait même essayé de remplacer son péché pas du tout mignon mais rien, pas même les suçacides, n'avaient donnés de résultat. Il était donc dépendant des bonbons au citron et des potions anti-acide du professeur Rogue. Malheureusement Albus savait que ce dernier n'était pas en état de lui en fabriquer et même s'il l'avait pu, il n'en aurait pas voulu tant Severus semblait proche de commettre un crime.

Severus, qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce que les mots « poste maudit » savaient dire, faisait présentement le pied de grue devant la gargouille d'entrée du bureau d'Albus. Il tournoyait et fulminait... pour une raison stupide, il n'avait pas eu le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. En fait, la raison était surtout son nouveau professeur: Gilderoy Lockhart. Albus se disait d'ailleurs qu'il devrait parler des effets néfastes des bonbons au citron et des douleurs gastriques à un médicomage parce qu'il y avait là matière à faire des recherches. _Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'employer un tel incompétent notoire! Même Minerva l'a tout de suite classé dans les débiles profonds et elle est connue pour sa grande bienveillance envers ses collègues! A ma décharge, il n'y a eu que lui pour se présenter... avec Severus!_

Soudain un bruit familier lui indiqua que la gargouille se déplaçait pour laisser entrer deux visiteurs: Severus et Minerva.

« Minerva, ravi de vous voir. » fit Albus, n'en pensant pas un mot.


	24. Encore des ennuis?

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Des ennuis encore:**

Serre n°3, 7 septembre à 14h00:

Neville était tout excité par le simple fait d'être dans cette serre car la botanique était sa matière préférée et qu'elle renfermait des plantes plus intéressantes que la serre n°1. Par contre il ne fut pas ravi de voir cet idiot de Lockhart qui parlait avec le professeur Chourave.

« Bonjour! » lança l'indésirable avec un sourire plein de dents brillantes. « Je viens de montrer à votre professeur comment soigner un saule-cogneur d'une luxation. N'allez pas croire que je m'y connais mieux en botanique qu'elle, il se trouve simplement que j'ai eu l'occasion lors de mes nombreux voyages de voir ce genre de plantes exotiques... »

« Installez-vous! » fit le professeur Chourave, l'air proche de commettre un meurtre et poussant son « collègue » vers la porte.

_Mais allez-y! Ne vous gênez surtout pas! Il manquera à personne!_

Le professeur revint devant la table à tréteau qui lui tenait lieu de bureau et sur laquelle était posée des cache-oreilles.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores. Qui peut me dire ses propriétés? »

Aussitôt Neville leva la main au grand étonnement de tous car jusqu'à présent seul deux élèves invariablement le faisait. Le professeur se tourna vers lui et le désigna pour qu'il réponde, d'un geste de la main.

« La Mandragore possède de puissantes propriétés curatives. » répondit Neville « On s'en sert pour rendre leur forme d'origine ou leur santé aux victimes de sortilèges ou de mauvaises métamorphoses. »

« Excellente réponse! 10 points pour Griffondor! »

Le cours continua ainsi pour Neville qui se distingua encore par deux fois.

En sortant de la serre, Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et lui fit avec un grand sourire:

« Alors, espèce de traître! On essaye de me piquer ma place de je-sais-tout? » Neville apprécia la réflexion de son amie car cela voulait dire qu'elle reconnaissait ses connaissances et surtout qu'elle avait finit de se vexer quand on la traitait de cette sorte.

« Mince! J'ai été percé à jour! »

« N'empêche, j'aurai jamais cru que cet idiot de prof viendrait jusqu'à expliquer son cours à Chourave! » fit Blaise.

« Ne le traite pas d'imbécile! Il a fait de grandes choses! Il peut se permettre certaines excentricités! » objecta violemment Hermione.

« Non, Mimine! » fit Harry « Il n'a rien fait du tout! Je pense qu'il s'est attribué la gloire d'autres personnes. D'ailleurs dans « Vacances avec les vampires », on voit qu'il n'a jamais vu un vampire de sa vie! La description qu'il en fait est grotesque! »

« Parce que toi, tu es un spécialiste bien sur! » répliqua sèchement Hermione.

« Parlons d'autre chose! » les coupa Draco « Il ne mérite vraiment pas qu'on s'attarde sur son cas! Samedi prochain, il y a les sélections de Quidditch de Serpentard et, Blaisou et moi on va tenter le coup! »

« Waow, génial! Moi aussi, je vais essayer mais j'ai peu de chance d'y arriver vu que je n'ai pas bonne presse auprès de Dubois, le capitaine. C'est un fan du Survivant. » fit tristement Neville.

« Tant mieux! » lui répondit Draco « Ça me ferais mal de te battre à plate couture! » qui en voyant le regard de Harry s'expliqua: « Me regardes pas comme ça! Avec Raphael dans notre équipe et nos Nimbus 2001.. »

« Des Nimbus 2001? » fit Hermione dont le Quidditch n'était pas la tasse de thé.

« Ouais, le dernier balai à la mode. Personnellement, je garde mon Nimbus 2000. Il est largement suffisant! » objecta Harry.

« Tu as raison! Cette histoire sent les gros sous à des lieues à la ronde! Rien ne peut remplacer le talent! » milita la jeune fille.

Elle ne vit pas les trois paires d'yeux, qui, dans son dos, se levèrent.

Salle de Défense contre les Forces du mal, 10 septembre au matin:

Harry retenait son énième bâillement de la matinée tant le cours qu'il avait sous les yeux était d'une nullité sans nom. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être en manque de sommeil! Soudain un mot lui fit lever l'oreille.

« Oui, vous avez bien entendu! Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer l'étude des vampires! » Lockhart fit un de ses sourires qui montrait ses dents. _Peut être qu'en fait, il essaye de montrer qu'il n'en est pas un! A moins qu'il bosse secrètement pour une marque de dentifrice!_ Avant de reprendre: « Evidemment j'ai bien conscience que si l'un d'entre vous se trouvait face à une telle créature, il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances... » _Trop sympa! _« Aussi essayez de ne pas imiter cela chez vous les enfants! J'ai besoin d'un volontaire... Mr Potter par exemple! Allez, allez! Je ne vais pas vous manger! » fit Lockhart.

_Ça commence à devenir intéressant!_

« Bien, Mr Potter jouera le rôle du vampire! Veuillez lever les bras en courbant vos mains en griffes! En griffes, Mr Potter! Là, vous voyez que vous pouvez y arriver! C'est pas bien compliqué pourtant, si? »

Voir William dans cette position ridicule donnait envie à Harry d'éclater de rire. Mais il se retint ce que ne fit pas nombre d'élèves et surtout pas Hermione et Draco. Malheureusement pour eux, Lockhart les entendit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy? Puisque vous trouvez mon cours si amusant, vous viendrez en retenue tous les deux vendredi soir!»

La suite du cours consista pour Harry à calmer une Hermione morte de honte.

Quelque part, au large de Londres, 10 septembre:

Sirius n'y croyait pas!

_Comment ose t'on me faire le moindre reproche! Des erreurs pareilles, cela arrive tous les jours et personne n'y voit grand mal. En plus, n'importe qui s'y serait trompé... la ressemblance était frappante!_

Aujourd'hui, pour la première fois de sa vie d'auror, Sirius était sur la sellette. Pour une erreur ridicule qui plus est. Il pourchassait un minable escroc qui se faisait passer pour un richard et qui arnaquait les gogos quand, après l'inévitable course poursuite, il avait enfin mis la main dessus et l'avait ramené manu militari au Ministère. L'autre évidemment avait protesté de son innocence et du fait qu'il était le neveu du Ministre, mais ils le font tous alors... Malheureusement pour Sirius, cette foi-ci s'était la vérité. Il s'était alors confondu en excuse mais rien n'y avait fait, le jeune homme réclamait sa tête à haut cris et le Ministre Fudge avait l'air de vouloir la lui donner. Sirius s'était alors tourné vers ses amis James et Lilly mais il n'obtint pas l'aide attendue. Au lieu d'essayer d'aplanir les choses, James l'avait invectivé en lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas rattraper toutes ses erreurs (_Comme si c'était habituel pour moi! C'est la première fois de ma carrière!_) et Lilly avait rajoutée qu'il était temps pour lui de grandir et de faire face en adulte.

Faire face en adulte...

Drôle comme une phrase pouvait vous ramener des années en arrière. Sirius se revit à Poudlard, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor...avec Peter Pettigrow.

« Franchement! Il serait temps que tu comprennes! Tu dois faire face en adulte à ton destin et te rendre compte que... » disait-il avant que Sirius ne l'interrompe.

« Tu ne comprend rien! Anastasia est belle et ... Elle est belle! » _Difficile de trouver des qualités à Anastasia!_

« Mais Mumus... »

« Oh, ça suffit! J'aime Anastasia, un point c'est tout! »

Si seulement... Car Peter avait raison, même à ce moment-là. Sirius était tombé amoureux de Rémus depuis longtemps mais refusait depuis toujours de l'admettre. Maintenant qu'il était en accord avec lui-même s'était encore plus douloureux... Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il savait que le moindre faux pas le perdrait. Il ne pouvait se le permettre... il en mourait de ne plus voir son amour. Alors il se taisait et souffrait en silence.

_Quand même, il a fallut que le premier à comprendre ça soit un maudit Mangemort!_


	25. Unfair

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Unfair:**

Yl'Elestrial, 11 septembre:

Pour beaucoup de gens, la cité d'Yl'Elestrial pourrait paraître idyllique. En effet la cité des Errants regorgeait de trésors architecturaux et de merveilles technologiques. En clair, elle est un savant mélange entre un passé foisonnant et un avenir radieux. Partout on pouvait retrouver des traces des civilisations depuis longtemps considérées perdues. Ainsi de nombreuses coutumes et branches de la magie étaient toujours d'actualité aux côtés des dernières découvertes telles que le cinéma en trois dimension magiquement conçu ou le réseau d'électricité magique (qui avait permis la diminution des incendies).

Tous les aspects de la vie étaient marqués par ce passé omniprésent et personne n'y voyait rien à redire. L'exemple le plus frappant était la Justice du Royaume des Errants. De loin, elle pouvait paraître démocratique mais il n'en était rien. En effet, tout comme aux temps des Romains, le Conseil avait pour habitude de rendre la justice sur une place dite forum. En quoi cela pouvait paraître injuste? L'injustice était d'abord dans le fait qu'un seul membre du Conseil régnait alors en juge et cela influençait beaucoup l'issue du procès. _Procès._ _Un bien grand mot pour une mascarade_ pensait Le Traître. S'ajoutait à cela que les délibérations étaient quasi-instantanées... Autant dire qu'il n'était pas bon d'être sur le banc des accusés même si tout démontrait qu'il y avait erreur sur la personne.

_Mais cela va bientôt changer! Le vrai progrès atteindra enfin le Royaume!_

Le Traître s'approcha du forum mais resta dans l'ombre d'une arcade qui le délimitait. Au centre de la place, sur l'estrade se trouvait Godric Griffondor qui, comme à son habitude, commençait son travail par un discours sur la Justice, le Courage et la Loyauté.

_Comme si tu savais ce que ces mots signifient!_

Mais Le Traître savait que pour le moment, il ne pourrait rien faire. Le Conseil avait décidé de serrer la vis et de chercher le coupable des incidents de Poudlard. _Ils plient devant la volonté de cette satanée créature! Cela aussi devra changer! _

Soudain, Le Traître vit que Godric lui faisait un signe de la main et un sourire pour montrer qu'il l'avait vu. Alors, parce qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement sans trahir son identité, Le Traître répondit à l'autre qui rapidement entama la séance qui voyait un Elfe Noir et un Errant demandant la Justice.

_Attendez un peu! Bientôt tout le monde saura qui est injuste!_


	26. Envols

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Envols:**

Vers le terrain de Quidditch, 12 septembre:

Draco et Blaise suivaient Marcus Flint comme les autres aspirants. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard ne cessait de leur expliquer, tout en marchant, combien la tactique était importante au Quidditch. Draco savait tout cela mais il écoutait avidement afin de pouvoir briller lors des sélections. Il voulait que son père soit fier de lui. _Et Raphael aussi._ pensa t'il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Ah non! » s'exclama soudain Flint qui s'arrêta brusquement. « On a réservé ce terrain pour les sélections! Vous n'avez aucun droit d'être ici! »

« Du calme Flint! Faudrait pas que tu nous fasses une crise cardiaque, ce serait une telle perte! » lui répondit Dubois, ce qui provoqua des rires digne de hyènes de la part des joueurs de l'équipe Griffondor.

« Dégage de là! »

« Mais c'est toi qui en tort ici, car nous avons un accès spécial de la part de McGonagall. »

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi elle ferait ça? Attends un peu que le professeur Rogue l'apprenne... »

« Oh, mais c'est parce que nous devons entraîner notre nouvel attrapeur et nous habituer à nos nouveaux balais. » fit Dubois en montrant ceux-ci.

« Potter? Des Nimbus 2001? » s'étouffa Flint.

« Les temps changent... »

« N'importe quoi! » s'exclama Hermione qui était venue soutenir ses amis avec Neville.

« On peut savoir de quoi tu te mêles? »

« Je dirais ce que je veux! » s'énerva la jeune fille.

« Laisses Dubois. » commença William « Elle a compris que ses petits amis n'ont plus la moindre chance maintenant! »

« Ah, non, je dirais plutôt le contraire! Ces joueurs sont choisis parce qu'ils sont bons. Ils n'ont pas besoin de payer pour entrer dans l'équipe. »

« Ferme là! Sale sang de bourbe! » fit Ron qui pointa sa baguette sur elle « Crache-limaces! »

PAF, le sort toucha de plein fouet Ron car sa baguette était cassée. Aussitôt il se mit à cracher des limaces sous les rires de tous les non Griffondor.

« Beurk! Eh, vous avez vu? Weasley est trop pauvre pour s'acheter une nouvelle baguette. Pourquoi tu demanderais pas à ton ami de la payer? La charité, c'est pas censé être un talent Griffondor? » fit cruellement Draco.

Le reste de la journée fut tout aussi agréable pour lui et Blaise car ils se qualifièrent tous les deux haut la main au poste de poursuiveur.

Toit de Poudlard, même jour:

Pierre observait la scène d'un air amusé depuis son coin sur les toits.

_Si le ciel avait voulu qu'ils volent, alors ils auraient des ailes. Foutus humains!_

Car Pierre était une gargouille. Contrairement à ce qui est communément admis à leur sujet, Pierre n'était pas de pierre, bien que sa couleur gris beige pouvait porter à confusion. En effet les gargouilles s'apparentent aux dragons de l'ancien temps. Elles possèdent donc un cerveau développé qui leur permet l'usage de la pensée et de la parole. Leur petite envergure qui autrefois les désavantageaient vis à vis de leurs cousins dragons et premiers prédateurs, les avaient protégées lors de la Grande Guerre (_Se cacher est plus aisé quand on est pas un gros balourd_!). Elles avaient même osées élire domicile sur les toits au vu et à l'insu de tous quand les humains avaient pris l'habitude de vivre en plus large communauté.

Pierre avait récemment élu domicile à Poudlard car une bande de mécréants avaient décidés de transformer son château en hôtel de luxe. Les travaux avaient irrités son ouïe très fine mais ce qui avait achevé de le convaincre de partir, c'était les grosses (mais riches) personnes qui venaient en « thalasso ». Toutes ses personnes maniérées l'énervaient au plus haut point avec leurs accents ridicules et leurs accoutrements digne des meilleurs vaudevilles.

Il observait donc désormais une bande de boutonneux et leurs familiers. En pensant à eux, Pierre ne put s'empêcher de retourner à la contemplation de la volière. N'allait pas croire qu'il essayait de manger ses occupants car une gargouille se nourrit de rats et de fruits. Non, ce qui l'intriguait était la chouette blanche qu'il avait repéré. Il ne pouvait en être certain mais au vu de sa façon de se comporter, elle était la créature la plus intelligente qu'il ait vu depuis belle lurette. Alors, parce que les gargouilles sont d'une patience exemplaire ainsi que très fans d'informations croustillantes (O_n_ _s'occupe comme on peut!_), Pierre ne cessait de l'observer faire des coups sous les ordres de son jeune maître.

Il n'eut finalement pas longtemps à attendre car cette dernière passa de nouveau à l'action contre un autre jeune aux cheveux roux que tous semblait appeler « le survivant ». _Quel nom ridicule! _Il la vit coincer le hibou que venait d'envoyer le roux. Elle lui prit la lettre sous ses protestations sonores et l'échanger par une autre sans que ce dernier ne voit rien. _Incroyable!_ Pierre avait envie de suivre cette lettre afin de voir ce qui allait se passer mais il était du genre casanier.

_J'ai bien fait de les choisir. Je sens que je vais m'amuser!_

Ministère, même jour:

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius venait de faire délibérément une action répréhensible. Il venait de donner un pot de vin au Ministre afin de pouvoir conserver son poste sans blâme.

_Je serais blond que je m'appellerais Lucius!_ _Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui! _

_Mais ce poste, c'est ma vie!_

_Bah, il faut bien que la fortune des Black serve à quelque chose! D'ailleurs si je me souviens bien, c'est une vieille tradition dans la famille!_

_Une chose est sur: James et Lilly vont me le payer! Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais ils le regretteront! _

Sur ces joyeuses pensées, Sirius décida de rejoindre la seule personne à ne l'avoir jamais critiqué: Rémus.


	27. Des voix?

Hello tous, désolée pour l'attente. Comme je l'avais annoncé, la semaine fut perturbée et celles qui viennent ne sont pas mieux. J'essayerais donc de poster quand je le pourrais et le plus possible. A+

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Des voix?**

Salle de classe de DCFM, 25 septembre:

« Mais....Mr... » suppliait Hermione

« Allons, Allons... Miss Granger, je comprend votre état d'esprit! Tout le monde est passé par un stade de rébellion lors de son adolescence! Cependant je ne tolérerais pas que vous vous en preniez à Mr Potter juste parce qu'il est célèbre! 10 points de moins pour Serdaigle et une retenue vendredi soir. Maintenant, retournez en cours ou vous serez en retard. »

« Bien! »

Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Hermione était punie. Encore une fois, c'était parfaitement injuste. Elle n'avait pas du tout attaqué William. _J'aurai du! _Elle marchait tranquillement en sortant de la bibliothèque quand elle l'avait croisé. Il s'était mit à crier comme un goret qu'on égorge dès que le professeur Lockhart avait été en vue puis avait foncé vers lui pour demander sa « protection ». Et dire qu'elle n'avait même pas pu expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle... _Désormais je la prendrai tout le temps avec moi, comme ça il aura une bonne raison de crier!_

« Ça va pas, Hermione? » firent Neville et les autres garçons quand elle atteignit la salle de cours.

« J'ai été puni par le professeur Lockhart. »

« Mais pourquoi? »

« ... »

Hermione ne répondit pas à cette question malgré l'insistance de ses amis car elle savait qu'ils finiraient par faire des bêtises et elle ne voulait surtout pas en être la cause.

Le vendredi soir, elle alla donc faire sa retenue avec son professeur de moins en moins préféré. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un grand sourire qui lui réchauffa un peu le coeur. _Après tout, c'est juste un moment passé avec lui! Mais c'est tellement injuste!_

« Ah, notre rebelle! Entrez, Mademoiselle! »

Éclairées par des chandelles, des dizaines de photos de Lockhart couvraient les murs. Il y en avait même qui étaient dédicacées. Il y en avait aussi posé sur le bureau.

« Vous écrirez les enveloppes! » fit le professeur l'air de faire un immense cadeau.

« Mais c'est... Mais c'est... » Hermione se retint de dire la fin de la phrase mais un mot tournait dans sa tête: IMPRODUCTIF.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous allez très bien vous en sortir. »

_Non? Vous croyez?_

« La première, c'est pour Gladys Gourdenièze, ma plus fervente admiratrice.... Mais qui ne l'est pas? »

Les minutes semblaient des heures pour Hermione qui s'ennuyait ferme. Elle pensait à tout le travail qu'elle aurait pu faire et à tous les livres qu'elle aurait préféré commencer. Pendant ce temps, Lockhart discourait sans se rendre compte qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu son auditoire. Soudain, alors qu'il racontait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée son exploit dans les Carpates, il s'interrompit pour dire:

« Mon Dieu! Comme le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse! Déjà quatre heures que nous sommes là! Il est temps d'aller nous coucher! Que cela vous serve de leçon, jeune fille! »

_C'est sur! Raphael avait raison. Vous êtes un bouffon! _

« Oui, bonne nuit! »

Hermione allait d'un bon pas vers la tour des Serdaigle car elle était fatiguée. _Faudrait pas qu'en plus Rusard me voit ou sinon... _

« Bouh » fit Harry au détour d'un couloir.

Le hurlement que poussa Hermione en retour, aurait réveillé un mort.

« Chut! Tu risques d'attirer Rusard! » reprit son ami tout sourire.

« T'as voulu me tuer? Non, parce que tu y étais presque! Déjà que Lockhart m'a fait perdre un temps précieux... »

« Oh, c'est plus le « grand et beau Lockhart, champion du sourire Colgate pendant 3 années consécutives et héros de ses dames »? »

« Non, 4 heures semblent avoir eu raison de ma dévotion... Eh, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

« Bah, moi je vaquais de-ci, de-là... »

« Tu es en train de préparer un coup! » Pas une question, une affirmation.

« Moi? Pour qui me prenez-vous? Et puis je vous ferais dire qu'avec vos talents d'assassin, vous n'êtes pas bien placé pour parler! »

« Mes talents d'assassin? »

« Bein, tu as quand même faillit tuer notre Sauveur! »

« Ah, tu es au courant? »

« Il s'en est vanté! Tout le monde le sait! »

« Et tu ne l'as pas tué sur place? »

« Non, je vais m'arranger pour qu'il reçoive le même cadeau que son père: une coupe et une couleur de cheveux plus seyante et totalement gratuite! »

« Comme son père? »

« Ouais, j'ai intercepté le hibou de William et remplacé sa lettre par un petit quelque chose made in Gred et Forge. »

« Si jamais tu te fais coincer... »

« T'inquiètes. Je te raccompagne? » demanda Harry avant de rajouter « J'ai la cape! »

Ils se recouvrirent de la cape pour ne pas se faire coincer et continuèrent leur route. Alors qu'ils étaient au niveau du deuxième étage, Harry stoppa brusquement sa marche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Tu n'entends pas? »

« Non, quoi? »

« Cette voix! Elle dit qu'elle va tuer! »

« Mais je n'entends rien! »

« C'est partit maintenant. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe encore! » fit Harry avec colère.

Ils se remirent en marche mais maintenant Hermione était en marche automatique, son esprit occupé ailleurs.

« Euh... » commença t'elle.

« Avant que tu me le demandes, non, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'entendre des voix ou de voir des choses que personne ne voit. »

« Désolée »

« C'est rien. On est arrivé! Bonne nuit! »

En regardant son ami s'en aller, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

_Qu'est-ce qui va encore nous tomber dessus?_

Salle commune de Griffondor, même moment:

_Tu dois m'écouter... Pourquoi résister?_

Tu n'es pas réel! Tu n'es qu'une voix dans ma tête!

_Je veux juste t'aider!_

J'ai pas besoin de toi!

_Ah? Tu t'es bien regardée? Parce que si tu crois ta mère... Tu n'iras pas bien loin dans la vie!_

Laisses ma mère tranquille!

_Je ne voulais pas t'énerver... Juste t'aider à avancer sur le chemin de la grandeur!_

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi, du « chemin de la grandeur »?

_Certainement assez pour voir que tu n'obtiendras jamais le Potter! A moins que tu es une bonne marraine fée cachée quelque part..._

Une quoi?

_Laisses tomber! T'as aucune chance!_

(...)

_Arrête de chialer! T'as plus six ans que je sache! Tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire! Après tout, je ne suis qu'une petite voix dans ta tête!_

_Qu'as tu donc à perdre?_

Bibliothèque, 17 octobre:

Luna était tout sauf stupide quoiqu'en disent les autres, puisqu'elle était à Serdaigle. Elle n'était pas non plus folle et n'entendait pas de voix. Elle voyait juste les choses de manière légèrement différente du reste du monde.

Elle aimait comme son père le rédacteur du « Chicaneur » avant elle, tout ce qui était différent, décalé, caché et abandonné. Ils avaient tout deux compris qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses à l'orée de notre vision du monde comme les Ronflacks cornus ou les Héliopathes et ils faisaient donc de nombreuses recherches pour mettre à jour ses créatures fantastiques. Ne serait-ce que pour dire « Je vous l'avais bien dit! ».

Il y avait cependant un sujet sur lequel elle et son père différait de point de vue: le Royaume Perdu. Elle avait beau mettre en avant les raisons (légitimes) de s'y intéresser, à chaque fois son père se moquait gentiment d'elle en lui disant des choses du genre: « C'est un conte pour enfant, ma chérie! ». Elle enrageait qu'il ne veuille pas l'écouter._ Les adultes sont vraiment d'une bêtise! _

Le Royaume Perdu parfois appelé aussi Continent Évaporé ou, chez les moldus, l'Atlantide était une légende qui circulait et qui avait donné naissance à bon nombre de contes et histoires populaires au travers des siècles. Le simple fait que les deux mondes (sorciers et moldus) en parlent laissait croire à Luna que cette légende avait un fond de vérité. Oh, elle savait bien que l'histoire de l'île engloutie était probablement issue de l'inévitable déformation du bouche à oreilles, mais elle était sûre qu'à un moment donné, il y avait eu une catastrophe tellement importante qu'elle avait marquée les esprits à travers le temps.

En attendant d'aller sur le terrain pour suivre sa marotte, elle allait étudier un phénomène étrange au sein même de Poudlard: l'élève de Serpentard que tout le monde appelait Raphael Tizianno. Car si Luna était sûre d'une chose à son propos, c'est que tout en lui était mystère.

Son nom était déjà un jeu de mot: « Raphael », « Leonardo » et « Tizianno » étaient 3 grands peintres moldus. Seul l'ignorance complète du monde moldu par les sorciers avait pu protéger le secret. _Je me demande pourquoi Hermione ne l'a pas remarqué!_

Venait ensuite la démarche bien trop souple et qui était accompagnée de réflexes pas franchement humain. _Il marche comme un prédateur!_

Enfin, il y avait les yeux. _Magiques, à n'en pas douter!_ Ils semblaient avoir la capacité de vous faire oublier de regarder l'ensemble de la personne à leurs profit. Mais là il y avait un souci! Luna se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque chose là dessus mais ne se souvenait pas du livre concerné. En bonne Serdaigle, elle avait donc fait une razzia sur les livres de la bibliothèque mais n'avait rien trouvé.

Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était que cela parlait de « mortelle beauté ».


	28. Miss Teigne

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Miss Teigne:**

Grande Salle, 31 octobre au soir:

La salle résonnait des bavardages des élèves heureux du festin de Halloween. A côté de Harry, Draco proposait toutes sortes de farces qu'ils pourraient faire à leurs camarades.

« Rien ne vaut une bonne frayeur! » commentait-il « Fred a enchanté des fausses araignées... ça vous dirait de les tester sur Weasley et Potter? »

« Hum... » fit semblant de réfléchir Harry « Évidemment! J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ses deux là! »

Aussitôt le banquet finit et alors que les autres élèves retardaient l'échéance, Harry accompagné de Draco et Blaise allait se poster à un passage obligé des Griffondors vers leur salle commune. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un embranchement, Harry sentit une odeur singulière et diffuse comme si elle se trouvait partout. Poussé par son instinct, il décida de suivre ce phénomène.

« Raphael? » demandèrent ses amis quand ils le virent prendre la mauvaise direction.

« ... »

Harry ne répondit rien mais se colla au mur quand il y perçu un murmure presque inaudible, même pour lui.

« _Enfin... Après tout ce temps... Tuer... J'ai si Faim... »_

« C'est la voix! Elle est revenue! Ça va tuer! »

« Une voix? » fit Draco complètement perdu avant de lancer tout sourire: « Ah.... je vois! Bien joué! Tu as faillis nous avoir! »

« Ce n'est pas une blague! » plaida Harry qui suivait la voix tout au long du couloir.

Après avoir tourné un coin du couloir, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer un petit cri devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Au milieu d'une flaque d'eau gisait Miss Teigne, la chatte tant détestée par tous sauf Rusard. Quelqu'un avait écrit à l'encre rouge sur le mur:

« La chambre des secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde. » lut Draco à haute voix.

« C'est du sang? » fit Blaise.

« Non, de la peinture d'après l'odeur... » fit Harry.

Soudain, ce dernier entendit des pas s'approcher et prit une décision immédiate.

« Sous la cape! Vite! »

A peine l'avaient ils enfilés que le trio de Griffondor débarquaient.

« Mince! » fit Weasley devant la scène « Quelqu'un a tué Miss Teigne! »

_Elle est pétrifiée, andouille! _pensa Harry.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ici! » s'empressa de rajouter William.

Malheureusement pour eux des élèves arrivèrent juste à ce moment. Il y eut des cris et des bousculades mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de ce qui se passa quand Rusard arriva. Celui-ci se jeta à genoux aux côtés de sa créature et se mit à sangloter. S'ils s'étaient tus, le trio s'en seraient sortis sans trop de dégâts mais il avait fallut que William dise:

« Je n'y suis pour rien! »

Harry vit alors une nouvelle face du concierge guère agréable quand celui-ci, les yeux exorbités, se jeta sur l'imbécile:

« Vous l'avez tué! Je... je vais vous... »

« Argus! » cria d'une voix de stentor le professeur Dumbledore qui arrivait accompagné de plusieurs professeurs.

Harry comprit que c'était le moment pour eux de s'éclipser discrètement pour enlever la cape et se fondre parmi les autres, l'air de rien. Une fois cela fait, ils entendirent leur professeur le moins aimé dire:

« C'est un sortilège qui l'a tuée. Certainement le Supplice de Métamorphose! Quel dommage que je n'étais pas là pour empêcher cela! » commentait Lockhart sans faire attention aux reniflements de Rusard.

« Elle n'est pas morte, Argus! Elle a été pétrifiée! » fit Dumbledore, l'air meurtrier pour son professeur de DCFM.

« Pétrifiée? Mais... comment? Pourquoi? » fit Rusard « Ma petite... elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne! »

« Pétrifiée? J'ai déjà vu ce cas à Ouagadougou... » commença Lockhart.

« C'est lui! » fit Rusard en pointant Potter.

« Aucun élève de deuxième année n'aurait pu faire cela! Il faut être un expert en magie noire pour y arriver! » intervint MacGonagall.

« Mais c'est lui! Lui et ses amis passent leurs temps à tout salir! » reprit Rusard.

« Argus... » fit le professeur Dumbledore.

« Si je peux me permettre, Mr le Directeur » commença Rogue d'un ton malveillant « il est possible que Mr Potter se soit trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment! »

Le professeur MacGonagall fit un signe de la tête au directeur pour indiquer qu'elle partageait l'avis de son collègue qui n'avait pas finit car il rajouta:

« Mais il est vrai qu'il y a de quoi nourrir des soupçons! Peut-être ne serait-il pas inutile de priver Mr Potter de certains privilèges comme celui de jouer au Quidditch! »

« QUOI? M'enfin, c'est n'importe quoi! » s'emporta Minerva « Elle aurait été assommée avec un balai, je comprendrai mais là.... »

_Et paf! Le Quidditch! Mais ils ne pensent qu'à cela? Mince, c'est quand même de la magie noire! _pensa Harry qui remarqua que le directeur avait l'air aussi exaspéré par le comportement de ses collègues que lui.

« Innocent, tant qu'on a pas prouvé le contraire! »

« Mais... Directeur? » plaida Rusard, pas près de lâcher l'affaire.

« Nous réussirons à la guérir. Le professeur Chourave a obtenu de jolis plants de mandragore. Une fois à maturité, ils permettront de ramener Miss Teigne à l'état normal. »

« Je connais la potion qui... » commença Lockhart qui fut coupé par Rogue.

« Ah, non! Il me semble que le maître des potions ici, c'est moi! Il manquerait plus que ça... »

« Mais... » persista l'idiot.

Dumbledore devait sentir comme Harry que les choses allaient se gâter rapidement car il congédia les élèves en leur intimant de rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Le trio arriva presque à destination dans les cachots quand Draco décida de demander des explications:

« Pfffuiou, heureusement qu'on avait mis la cape! On aurait été bon! Tout le monde n'a pas le droit au même traitement que Saint Potter! Passons... Alors tu as entendu une voix? »

« Oui, elle disait qu'elle allait tuer. »

« T'as dit tout à l'heure que tu l'avais déjà entendu. Quand? »

Harry n'aimait pas le petit ton de commandeur que prenait Draco mais laissa couler car le sujet était grave.

« Oui, une fois! Le mois dernier mais pas au même endroit. J'étais avec Hermione pour la raccompagner après sa punition quand je l'ai entendu. »

« Tu ramenais Hermione à son dortoir? » intervint Blaise.

« Oui et alors? En fait je comptais faire une farce à Potter quand je l'ai croisé. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, cette voix? » demanda Draco.

« Ce ne sont pas des phrases... mais c'est toujours la même chose. Elle parle de tuer. »

« Il faudrait peut être le dire à Dumbledore. » proposa Blaise.

« Pour qu'il fasse enfermer Raphael à Sainte-Mangouste? » s'énerva Draco « Certainement pas! Ce n'est pas une bonne chose d'entendre des voix mais je suis sur qu'il y a une explication logique à tout cela! En attendant, motus et bouche cousue! ».

Lieu du « crime », 5 novembre:

Draco, comme tous les enfants nés chez les sang-pur, avait son avenir tout tracé devant lui: se marier avec quelqu'un de sa condition et reprendre les affaires de son père. Pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de se rêver des vies autrement plus excitantes que celle qui l'attendait. Ainsi avec ses amis, il avait passé des heures dans le jardin à rejouer les grandes batailles de l'Histoire (dont il sortait toujours vainqueur) ou à vivre des aventures digne des plus grands livres du genre. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout était les enquêtes de Basile, le sorcier détective. Il avait eu toute la panoplie quand il avait 6 ans (et l'avait toujours sur lui, même à l'école).

Aussi, quand Miss Teigne s'était faite attaquer, il avait vu là le moyen de mettre enfin en pratique ses connaissances en la matière et ses années d'entraînements. Il avait donc sortit son calepin et y avait noté les détails cruciaux:

Victime: chat du concierge nommée Miss Teigne.

Lieu du crime: devant les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Suspect(s): tout le monde, la victime était ignoble avec les élèves comme son maître.

Mobile: Se débarrasser d'une teigne? Faire enrager Rusard?

Description de la scène du crime: le sol était inondé presque d'un bout à l'autre du couloir, inscription sur le mur...

« Draco? Qu'est-ce que tu notes? » demanda Harry.

« Je note les détails du mystère à résoudre! » répliqua le blond, l'air de dire que cela tombait sous le sens.

Parce que, évidemment, il avait traîné ses amis avec lui.

« Le prend pas mal, hein! Mais pourquoi tu as une loupe? » fit Harry, toujours aussi perdu.

« Les détails! Les détails! Ça fait toute la différence! »

« Ouah! Comme dans Basile! » s'exclama Neville « Dis, je peux faire le docteur? »

« Et moi, je suis l'Auror! » fit Blaise.

« Mais faites très chers, faites! » et ils se mirent tous les trois à quatre pattes à la recherche d'indices sous le regard éberlué de Harry qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui arrivait à ses amis.

« Euh... les gars... »

Après deux minutes de recherches infructueuses, Draco lança un hurlement.

« Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu as? » fit Harry qui comprenait encore moins ce qui arrivait.

« Des araignées monstrueuses! »

« Draco? » fit Harry en regardant les « monstres » « Enlèves la loupe de ton nez! »

« Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper! » grommela le blond.

« Cela dit tu as raison sur un point: ses araignées ne sont pas normales! »

A ses mots les trois détectives se placèrent aux côtés de Harry.

« Oh, les grosses araignées! » rigolèrent Blaise et Neville.

« C'est la loupe! »

« Dray, je t'ai déjà dit combien tu étais blond? » s'amusa Blaise.

« Un bon millier de fois, je te remercie! » lui répondit Draco avec une grimace.

« Ça suffit! » fit Harry exaspéré « Vous avez vu? Elles s'en vont! Je n'avais jamais vu ça! D'habitude elles essayent de s'incruster! »

« Ça veut dire que quelque chose les effraie! Qu'est-ce qui peut effrayer des trucs aussi moches? » demanda Neville.

_Quelque chose de pire! _pensa Draco.

Dortoir des garçons de 2ème année, Gryffondor, 7 novembre au soir:

Neville n'arrivait pas à dormir alors qu'il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le dortoir. _C'est le comble!_

Il s'était tellement habitué au tapage des idiots qui partageaient sa chambre qu'il se retrouvait désormais dans l'incapacité de supporter le silence. Neville fut pris d'un soupçon car il doutait que les garçons soient en train de faire leurs devoirs. _Quoique demain, on a Rogue alors..._

Il décida d'en avoir le coeur net et descendit doucement les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Bien lui en pris car il surprit une conversation:

« Je te dis que c'est Malfoy qui est derrière tout ça! Ce sale serpent... » fit Ron.

« Cet idiot? » le coupa William « Non, c'est Tizianno! Cet espèce de pourriture arrive à faire faire n'importe quoi aux professeurs! Nul doute qu'il est responsable de la réouverture de la Chambre! Son père a du lui passer la clé! »

« Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était étranger et qu'aucun membre de sa famille n'était jamais venu à Poudlard. » argumenta faiblement Dean Thomas.

« Et tu crois cela? C'est parce que tu ne connais pas notre monde... Je suis sûr que c'est même pas son vrai nom! » cracha william.

« Mais comment lui faire avouer la vérité? » demanda Seamus « Il pourrait s'en prendre à nous aussi! »

« Il y a un moyen mais ce sera dangereux et il nous faudrait l'aide de ta soeur... » fit William en se penchant vers Parvati qui se mit à roucouler bêtement.

« Tout ce que tu veux! Mais que comptes-tu faire? »

« Le Polynectar! On prend leur apparence et on pose des questions directement aux serpents! »

« Mais il faut des ingrédients qu'on n'a pas! »

« T'inquiètes j'ai un plan! Ma mère a plein de livres sur le sujet vu qu'elle est Auror... par contre cela prend 3 semaines pour en fabriquer! » lança William qui reçut des acclamations pour son intelligence de la part des garçons.

« Mais où vas tu trouver les ingrédients? » répéta sottement Parvati.

« Oh, mais à la source... à la source! »


	29. Là haut

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?)

**Là haut:**

Terrain de Quidditch, 15 novembre:

Harry tentait de trouver le vif d'or afin de terminer la partie. Flint avait été très clair sur ce point, à cause des balais de leurs adversaires, ils risquaient d'avoir une mauvaise surprise.

« Flint marque. 60 points pour Serpentard et 0 pour Griffondor! Il serait peut être temps de se réveiller! » s'énervait Lee Jordan.

Personnellement Harry pensait qu'ils s'en sortiraient très bien grâce à ses amis Blaise et Draco. Non, le problème résidait dans le fait que William passait son temps à le coller et que cela l'énervait. _Il a enfin compris qu'il n'avait aucune chance!_

« Alors Potter, on a peur tout seul? » fit Draco qui passait devant eux.

« Non, en bon Griffondor, je reste à côté de ton ami... je ne voudrais pas qu'il tombe de son balai! » répondit William qui, faisant semblant de chercher le vif, tenta de donner un coup à Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire là? Tu te crois assez rapide pour cela? » lui répondit ce dernier en évitant de justesse un cognard.

La partie continua mais Harry ne fit plus attention à rien car un cognard passait son temps à les attaquer. Les deux attrapeurs étaient constamment obligés de faire des pirouettes pour l'éviter. A cela s'ajoutait l'autre cognard que les deux équipes lançaient dans leur direction afin de faire tomber l'élément principal de l'équipe adverse. Bref, pour ceux qui regardaient le match, il y avait une zone où se jouait un ballet très dangereux.

Soudain Harry vit le Vif, juste derrière la tête de William. Il fonça donc droit sur lui comme s'il tentait de le bousculer. Malheureusement la petite balle ne désirait pas se laisser attraper et sa feinte ne lui donna qu'un très léger avantage. William, accroupi sur son balai, gagnait du terrain sur son adversaire. Très vite, il parvint presque à se hisser complètement à la hauteur de Harry qui tendit le bras vers le Vif avec affolement. _Mince, le balai a vraiment de l'importance!_

Alors qu'il mettait enfin la main sur la victoire, Harry fut frappé de plein fouet par un cognard qui le déstabilisa et le fit tomber de son balai. La douleur dans son bras était tellement forte qu'il ne ressentit pas le choc de sa chute de 10 mètres, pas plus qu'il n'entendit le hurlement de joie de ses camarades. Assommé, au sol, il voyait trente six chandelles. Heureusement pour lui, son sang de vampire l'avait sauvé des conséquences d'une telle chute et même commençait à guérir son bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait les os se ressouder et ce n'était pas un phénomène agréable: ça le piquait, le lançait et le grattait tout à la fois. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte de la foule qui l'entourait et l'encourageait.

« Ça va aller! Neville est allé chercher Mme Pomfresh! » faisait Hermione.

« Ce cognard! Il ne t'a pas raté!Mais on a gagné, on a gagné! » chantait Flint pour qui l'état de Harry était secondaire.

« Allez, poussez-vous! Laissez moi passer! » entendit Harry avant de reconnaître Lockhart « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien! Je suis là! »

« Non, pas vous! » supplia Harry.

« Le pauvre, il délire. Heureusement que je suis là! » reprit le professeur qui fit des moulinets exagérés avec sa baguette avant de tapoter le bras du blessé.

« NON!!! » s'écria tout le monde.

Devant leurs yeux, Lockhart venait d'ôter tous les os du bras du blessé, qui, pour le coup, ne ressentait plus rien mais le regrettait amèrement.

Infirmerie, 10 minutes plus tard:

Sous les yeux de Harry et de ses amis venus le soutenir, Mme Pomfresh fulminait et marmonnait dans sa barbe:

« Incapables... si au moins il se tenait loin des élèves... Bandes d'incompétents notoires, le laisser faire... l'a pris un coup de vieux... peu courir pour l'anti-acide... »

Elle se tourna violemment vers ceux qui étaient là pour dire:

« Et vous? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de rester planter là? Inutile d'attendre, faire repousser des os prend des heures et c'est très douloureux! Alors ouste! »

En moins d'une minute, Harry se trouva tout seul et s'il l'avait pu, il les aurait suivi. Un pic de souffrance soudain le transperça et il ne put retenir un cri.

« Je suis désolée. C'est le seul moyen. Tu as faim? » fit la matrone d'une voix douce et maternelle.

« Non »

« Je comprends. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis dans le bureau d'à côté! » Et elle s'en alla.

Harry s'endormit très vite, la fatigue ayant raison de lui.

_Danger!_

_Quelque chose! Danger!_

Inconsciemment, dans un demi sommeil, Harry tendit son bras et agrippa un élément non identifié à la peau pas franchement agréable. Ceci acheva de le réveiller.

« Dobby demande de l'excuser, maître Tizianno. Il ne voulait pas blesser Mr! »

_Un elfe? Un elfe de maison? _

_Pas me blesser?_

« Dobby a été méchant alors il s'est puni avec la poêle à frire. Dobby s'excuse, Mr. »

« Dobby. » commença Harry qui était perdu car il ne connaissait pas l'elfe: « Tu as fait quoi? »

« Dobby a blesser Mr Tizianno mais il voulait juste aider Mr Potter! Méchant Dobby!»

« Mais c'est un cognard qui m'a blessé... Oh, je vois! William n'était pas sûr de gagner alors il a demandé à ce que tu trafiques le jeu! Lamentable... »

« Non, ce n'est pas Mr Tizianno qui devait être blessé! Dobby voulait juste aider! »

« Je ne comprends pas... qui t'a envoyé? »

« Dobby est venu seul. Dobby a enchanté le cognard pour que Mr Potter soit blessé et quitte Poudlard! Il a aussi enchanté King's Cross pour que le Sauveur ne puisse venir! Mr Potter est en grand danger! »

« Eh bien, c'est une réussite! Enfin Dobby, Potter n'a pas besoin d'aller à la gare pour venir à Poudlard obligatoirement! En plus c'est pas parce qu'il est blessé qu'il quittera l'école! »

« Mais la Chambre... Dobby n'a rien dit, méchant Dobby! »

_Il lutte contre un ordre!_

« Dobby, tout le monde est en danger et s'il doit tous nous sauver alors il doit rester! Donc, par pitié, ne tente plus quoique ce soit contre lui! Tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un! » L'elfe eût un regard horrifié qui disait que tel n'était pas son intention. « Plus important, à qui appartiens-tu? Et que sais-tu de la Chambre des secrets? »

« Dobby ne peux pas dire... »

Soumis au devoir de silence, Dobby tenta de s'écarter de Harry mais en faisant cela il percuta le bras blessé qui lança tout de suite des éclairs de douleur. Sous le choc, Harry lâcha prise ce qui permit à l'elfe de partir. _Mince!_

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son sommeil perturbé, il vit arriver un étrange convoi: Dumbledore en robe de chambre et bonnet de nuit était accompagné de McGonagall dans le même accoutrement. Tous deux faisaient léviter quelque chose qui ressemblait à une statue de photographe.

« Ah, mon dieu! Encore un? » fit Mme Pomfresh qui déboula à leur côté.

« Malheureusement, oui. » répondit le directeur.

_Encore un? Ça a recommencé? _

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, Albus? » fit Minerva.

« Qui est-ce? » demanda Pomfresh.

« C'est Colin Crivey. Je l'ai découvert non loin de la pièce qu'il a emménagé en chambre noire pour y développer ses photos. Albus? »

Mais le directeur semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il prit délicatement l'appareil que tenait Crivey dans ses mains et l'ouvrit comme s'il voulait en extraire la pellicule. Cette dernière s'enflamma au contact de l'air, faisant sursauter les trois adultes.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » répéta le professeur McGonagall.

« J'ai bien peur que la Chambre des secrets ait été rouverte! »

« Hein? » firent les deux femmes.

Mais si elles pensaient obtenir de lui une réponse alors elles se trompèrent lourdement car Albus sortit de la pièce, absorbé par ses pensées. _Donc c'est du sérieux, les élèves sont en danger! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? _

Tourmenté par son bras, Harry ne se rendormit que très tard. A son réveil, Draco attendait sur une chaise à côté de son lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il lui expliqua sa nuit mouvementée tout en s'habillant.

Toits de Poudlard, même nuit:

Le Traître manquait cruellement d'informations depuis quelques temps mais cela allait bientôt changer. Il avait grimpé la tour est jusqu'à son sommet puis était monté sur le toit. En équilibre précaire, il vit sa cible non loin de là qui faisait semblant d'être de pierre. Si ce qui était dit dans les livres était vrai alors cela faisait un moment que la gargouille savait que le Traître s'approchait d'elle.

« Bonsoir! Belle vue, n'est-ce pas? ».

« ... » aucun mouvement ou réponse ne parvint de la gargouille.

« Inutile de faire la statue! » reprit sèchement le Traître « Je sais ce que tu es et ce dont tu es capable, gargouille! »

« Désolé de vouloir appliquer une méthode qui nous a sauvée pendant des millénaires! » lança sarcastiquement Pierre. « Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite? »

« Tu sembles bien seul, ici. N'as-tu pas envie de compagnie? »

« Certes, oui. Mais ceux de ma race sont désormais de moins en moins nombreux... »

« Que dirais-tu si je te trouvai des amis? »

« Je dirai: que voulez-vous en échange? »

« Moi, je désire juste aider parce qu'il y a des gens sans scrupule qui... » commença le Traître qui fut coupé par Pierre.

« Ne me prenez pas pour un pigeon! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? »

« Des renseignements! Je veux savoir tout ce qui se passe ici! »

« Parce qu'une école vous intéresse? »

« Oui, surtout tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Alors? »

« Marché conclu: des infos contre des miens... »

« As-tu déjà remarqué quelque chose d'étrange? »

« Non » répondit la gargouille après un léger temps d'attente.

« Ça ne fait rien. On a le temps... Je reviendrais. »

« Je n'en ai pas le moindre doute, Madame! ».


	30. Duels

Hello tous, me revoilou! Pour répondre à l'un d'entre vous qui me demandait qui était « Tizianno », il s'agit du « Titien », peintre vénitien de la Renaissance. Biz et merci pour les reviews. ^^

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Duels:**

Cachots, 17 novembre:

William savait ce qu'être un héros signifiait. Il l'avait toujours su quoiqu'en dise Lockhart. Il était un meneur d'hommes né comme disait son père. Pourtant depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui détenait la vedette et ça, il ne l'avait jamais accepté. Si au moins les professeurs étaient tous de son côté mais non, il fallait qu'en plus certains lui mènent la vie dure. Il s'attendait à ce que Rogue lui fasse des crasses mais certainement pas aux regards pincés de McGonagall et encore moins au désintérêt complet de Dumbledore. _Bah, ils sont vieux alors ils se vengent!_

Étant le meneur de Griffondor, il avait tout naturellement pris leur tête dans la guerre contre les Serpentard. Contrairement à Ron, il ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient tous vraiment dangereux mais c'était simplement plus facile de briller face à eux. Son père lui avait d'ailleurs enseigné tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les familles de sang-pur et sur les Malfoy et Rogue en particulier. Il s'était donc tout naturellement attendu à être perpétuellement en conflit face à Draco et à en sortir vainqueur puisqu'il connaissait pleins de noirs secrets sur sa famille. Mais il avait fallu qu'il débarque! Tizianno, le parfait inconnu. Le nom lui même donnait la nausée. Il sonnait tellement « exotique » comme disait les filles. Et ses yeux? A cause d'eux, il n'avait pas reçu le quart des acclamations qu'il aurait dû avoir lors de la répartition. Pire, il brillait dans toutes les matières et même au Quidditch! Quand il avait apprit qu'il avait été sélectionné pour l'équipe de Serpentard, William avait immédiatement prévenu ses parents qui étaient allés protester auprès du Directeur mais celui-ci ne voulut rien entendre. Pire cette année, quand le professeur McGonagall avait demandé comment se passait les sélections et que Dubois lui avait montré son nouvel attrapeur, la vieille femme les avaient tous sermonnés à propos de talent et des besoins de l'équipe.

Bref, il fallait éliminer Tizianno au plus vite et la Chambre des Secrets tombait au bon moment. D'après son père il y avait eu un mort il y a 50 ans mais il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas ici. _Honnêtement, de la magie noire? _McGonagall devait fumer son tapis persan pour croire que de simples pétrifications soient aussi graves. Mais il n'allait pas cracher sur une raison idéale de monter tout le monde contre les serpentards. C'est que cela devenait urgent car de plus en plus de personnes mettaient en doute son statut qu'ils soient adultes ou non.

Il avait donc réfléchi furieusement à un moyen de coincer les serpents mais rien ne lui venait jusqu'à ce que cette Miss Je-sais-tout-et-je-l'étale-Granger explique en cours l'importance de la peau de serpent d'eau du Cap dans le Polynectar. La potion miracle était hors des capacités de William mais pas de celles des Serdaigle connus pour leur adoration du savoir. Un léger flirt avec la dinde gloussante de Parvati et son problème était réglé, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver les ingrédients. Là encore Parvati allait lui être utile car il n'était pas question qu'il prenne le moindre risque de se faire coincer. Il aurait voulu envoyer Ron mais cet idiot était capable de se tromper d'ingrédients...

Il était donc là, dans la salle de classe de Rogue, prêt à faire diversion mais c'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru car les Serpentard semblaient tous les scruter. _Voilà que je deviens parano! _Alors que l'heure défilait inexorablement sans qu'il trouve la moindre ouverture et qu'il commençait à perdre patience, Rogue leur avait donné la solution à son problème:

« Je vous rappelle que les racines doivent être mises dans le chaudron dès que la potion aura obtenu la couleur bleue! Pas avant, sinon votre potion peut exploser! »

_Dommage, Londubat est le plus près! Bah, ça lui apprendra à être un traître à sa maison!_

BOUM fit le chaudron de Neville.

« 50 points de moins pour Griffondor! » fit Rogue immédiatement

« Professeur! Neville, son coeur! » lui répondit Harry qui était penché sur la victime et faisait des gestes sur sa poitrine et lui faisait du bouche à bouche. _Berk, il en profite en plus!_

Soudain on entendit un hoquet de la part du Griffondor à terre.

« Que personne ne tente quoique ce soit pendant que j'emmène Londubat à l'infirmerie ou sinon il regrettera d'être né. » lança froidement Rogue avant de sortir de la classe avec Harry, Hermione, Draco et Blaise sur les talons.

« Maintenant! » fit William à Parvati qui fonça vers la Réserve.

S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de fumée et de brouhaha suite à l'explosion alors les comploteurs auraient vu qu'une grande silhouette s'était incrustée dans la salle de classe. En fait, la fumée était si épaisse que quand Parvati crut atteindre la porte de la Réserve, elle rentra violemment en contact avec...

« Professeur Dumbledore? » couina la jeune fille au sol.

« Oui, Miss Patil! Ah, un instant! » Dumbledore leva sa baguette et dit: « Aero! »

La classe redevint immédiatement claire.

« Bien! Que faisiez-vous, Miss Patil? »

« Euh, rien! » s'empourpra Parvati en croisant le regard bleu du Directeur.

« Bien. Rejoignez votre place! »

A ses mots, la jeune fille fila se rasseoir sans demander son reste. Dumbledore s'approcha de William, croisa son regard un moment et dit:

« Ne recommencez plus jamais cela! 150 points de moins pour Griffondor! »

Il y eut des protestations mais faibles car le Directeur semblait en colère.

« Il me semble que vous avez des potions en cours... » et tout le monde reprit son travail.

Tout le monde sauf Wiliam qui bouillait de rage.

Grande Salle, 5 décembre:

Blaise n'était pas du genre à se prendre la tête que ce soit pour ses études ou pour le reste. Et là, tous ses événements qui arrivaient depuis l'année dernière commençaient à lui prendre le chou. Alors, parce que les autres ne trouvaient rien sur la Chambre des Secrets malgré la tonne de livres qu'avaient consultés Harry et Hermione, il demanda conseil à la personne la plus qualifiée en Histoire Magique: sa mère. Cette dernière, ravie de l'intérêt que montrait enfin son fils, s'empressa de lui répondre. Il était donc en train de lire son courrier dans la Grande Salle au lieu de prendre son petit déjeuner.

« T'as pas faim? » lança rapidement Draco avant de lui piquer son croissant.

« Vas-y, te gênes pas! » fit Pansy, l'air outrée.

« Oh, t'en voulais? »

« Non, c'est à Blaise et ... » commença-t'elle avant de remarquer le regard de Blaise: « Je suis pas convaincante, c'est ça? »

« Non » firent en choeur les garçons ce qui l'a fit battre en retraite.

« Eh Dray, devine ce que je viens de recevoir... » fit Blaise en passant la lettre de sa mère à Draco.

« Mince, c'est vrai? Un mort? Il faut absolument le dire aux autres... Qui sont où d'ailleurs? »

« Raphael et Hermy sont à la bibliothèque et Neville ne semble pas encore levé. Bah, on les verra au club de duel dans une demi-heure! »

« Club de duel! Quelle bêtise! Comme si Lockhart était capable de faire quoique ce soit en la matière! »

« Bah, il y aura sûrement d'autres professeurs... »

« Y a intérêt! »

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, ils allèrent dans la salle qui avait été emménagée pour accueillir le club. Une estrade était en place et dessus se trouvait déjà les deux professeurs les moins aimés de Poudlard: Lockhart et Rogue. Tout le monde se rapprocha d'eux mais si Blaise remarqua la présence des jumeaux à qui il fit un signe de tête, il remarqua aussi l'absence de ses deux amis studieux. _Ils n'ont pas du se rendre compte de l'heure! Typique d'eux!_

« Approchez vous! Tout le monde me voit bien? Bon! Compte tenu des récents événements, j'ai décidé qu'un club de duel ne serait pas de trop! Après avoir enfin réussit à convaincre le professeur Dumbledore, je vais pouvoir vous enseigner comment survivre, comme moi, dans les situations les plus périlleuses. Pour plus d'informations, lisez mes livres. » fit Lockhart avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je m'en vais tout de suite s'il mime encore sa bataille contre les trolls! » s'expliqua Draco à l'oreille de Blaise.

« Mais trêve de bavardages. Le professeur Rogue a accepté de m'accompagner dans une petit démonstration en guise de préambule. Rassurez-vous, votre professeur s'en sortira très bien. »

« T'as vu le regard meurtrier de Rogue? » fit Harry à ses amis alors qu'il arrivait juste à temps avec Hermione. « Pas sûr qu'on est DCFM après cela! »

« Me donne pas de faux espoirs! » fit Draco.

Les deux professeurs se mirent dos à dos et se mirent à marcher dix pas avant de se retourner et de lancer leur sort. Enfin, Rogue lança un sort qui toucha son adversaire et l'envoya valser très loin en bas de l'estrade, en revanche Lockhart ne lança rien à part un cri de surprise.

« Tu crois qu'il est blessé? Il restera à l'infirmerie? » fit Neville.

« M'étonnerai fort que Pomfresh... » commença Fred

« Mette longtemps à le soigner... »

« C'est pas comme s'il risquait la commotion cérébrale! »

« Tutut! » fit Harry dans une belle imitation de McGonagall « On ne parle pas ainsi d'un professeur! » et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Evidemment les jumeaux avaient raison car deux minutes plus tard, ils revirent leur professeur de DCFM sur l'estrade. Il avait les cheveux en désordre et l'air fripé.

« Belle démonstration, professeur! Mais je ne répondrai pas car je risquerai de vous blesser! Donc qui veut nous faire une démonstration? Mr Potter et Mr Weasley? »

« Certainement pas! » l'arrêta Rogue l'air ironique « Mr Weasley a une baguette cassée et un talent pour faire des âneries. Il risquerait de tuer Mr Potter! Non, Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy? ».

« Pourquoi pas moi? » fit Harry.

« Honnêtement? » fit Blaise qui continua après avoir eu l'assentiment de son ami: « Tu as une réputation de génie mais aussi de gentil! Or c'est pas son but! »

Après cette explication, Harry les sourcils froncés, se mit à bouder.

« Bien, je rappelle qu'il s'agit de désarmer l'adversaire seulement! »

William et Draco marchèrent mais le Griffondor se retourna avant le temps réglementaire et lança:

« Tarentalegra! » qui frappa de plein fouet Draco dont les jambes commencèrent à bouger toutes seules.

« Tricheur! » lancèrent ses amis.

« Rictusempra! » se reprit Draco et William partit dans un fou rire irrépressible.

« Il suffit!!! » les arrêta Lockhart « Voyons, Messieurs, un peu de dignité! Allez on reprend! »

« Serpensortia! » lança Draco immédiatement.

Un serpent magnifique (aux yeux de Blaise du moins) sortit de la baguette de son ami et se mit à siffler en direction de William quand un cri dans l'assemblée se fit entendre. Blaise ne vit pas qui l'avait lancé car ils étaient placés derrière Draco mais il en vit tout de suite les effets. Le serpent réagit au quart de tour et se rapprocha de la source du cri. Soudain un sifflement s'éleva non loin de lui, Harry tentait d'appeler le serpent qui s'était effectivement arrêté. Il ne put le faire longtemps car les jumeaux l'avaient alpagués et bâillonnés discrètement. De tout façon Rogue se chargea de faire disparaître la créature.

« A quoi tu joue, Malfoy? » lança Justin Finch-Fletchley, le poufsouffle à l'origine du cri.

« Mais... » commença pitoyablement Draco sous le regard de tous les élèves.

« Allez viens, Draco! » fit Blaise pour le faire partir de l'estrade puis de la salle.

Extérieur de Poudlard, 7 décembre:

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ce qui s'était passé lors du club de duel et Harry se sentait fondamentalement coupable. S'il n'avait pas parlé le fourchelangue alors son ami ne serait pas maltraité par les autres, personne ne parlerait dans son dos. Il avait tenté de s'excuser mais celui-ci lui avait répondu:

« Je suis un Malfoy. Tout le monde parle derrière mon dos! »

Mais cela ne l'avait pas pour autant empêcher de culpabiliser surtout quand on voyait les comportements des poufsouffles ou celui des griffondors. Justin allait jusqu'à se cacher des serpentards et Hannah Abbot, avec qui ils s'entendaient plutôt bien jusque là, ne leur adressait plus la parole.

Pour se changer les idées, le groupe d'amis décida de faire une partie de boules de neige qui démarra bien avant de finir dans le grand n'importe quoi. Alors qu'ils se lançaient toute la neige qu'ils pouvaient, ils aperçurent Hagrid qui semblait triste car il marchait les épaules basses comme si la misère du monde lui était tombé dessus.

« Hagrid, ça ne va pas? » fit Harry avec compassion.

« Oh non! C'est le deuxième de mes coqs que je trouve mort... »

Harry qui savait combien le demi-géant aimait les animaux, éprouva beaucoup de pitié pour lui et perdit toute envie de continuer à jouer.

« Je suis désolé... Allez, on rentre! »

Alors qu'il rentraient dans le grand hall, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une scène surréaliste: Justin semblait pétrifié tout comme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme attitré de Griffondor.

« Pris sur le fait! » lança la voix méchante de William qui apparaissait aux côtés de McGonagall et Flitwick.

« Ne sois pas stupide! » lui répondit Harry qui se tourna vers les professeurs.

« Malheureusement, je crois que cela ne me concerne plus! » fit McGonagall, l'air triste et tiraillé.

Le petit groupe suivit donc leur professeur jusque dans le bureau du directeur à qui elle raconta ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Ce dernier, loin de les accabler, leur demanda:

« Que savez-vous? »

Aucuns ne purent répondre car un Hagrid gesticulant et tout rouge d'avoir dû monter des escaliers, venait de rentrer dans le bureau.

« C'est pas eux! Je suis témoin! Ils étaient en train de jouer gentiment dehors! Je suis témoin! »

« Merci, Hagrid mais je n'ai jamais pensé que c'était eux. »

« Ah » fit loquacement Hagrid qui se sentait un peu bête tout à coup.

« Alors? » reprit le Directeur.

« On ne sait rien à part que la Chambre des Secrets a été construite par Salazar Serpentard et qu'elle a déjà été ouverte il y a 50 ans. » fit rapidement Hermione.

« Bien! Vous pouvez disposer! Et tachez de ne pas vous remettre dans les ennuis! »

Le petit groupe n'attendit pas qu'on le leur dise deux fois et s'en alla.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la tension monta d'un cran dans l'école car qui pouvait pétrifier un fantôme?


	31. Joyeuses Fêtes?

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Joyeuses fêtes?**

La forêt des mille larmes, 24 décembre à 19h:

Harry courrait de toute la force que son côté vampirique pouvait lui permettre. Devant lui, sa proie se faisait toujours aussi distante. Soudain, un rocher apparut sur sa droite et il grimpa dessus afin de se donner de l'élan. Souplement, il atterrit à quelques mètres devant celui qu'il poursuivait mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et disparut derrière un bouquet d'arbres. Lancé à toute allure, Harry s'élança pour contourner l'obstacle ne voyant pas l'autre le contourner et lui sauter dans le dos.

« Tu es mort! » lui dit sa proie.

« Ouais, mort de fatigue! » lui répondit Harry qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Harry, allongé dans l'herbe, regarda sa « proie ». Gabriel n'était même pas essoufflé. Ses cheveux couleur ébène tombait devant ses yeux rieurs.

« C'est de mieux en mieux. Bientôt, tu pourras même me battre! ».

_Ouais, quand les poules auront des dents! Et encore, là, tu te retiens!_

Harry ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de sourire devant la gentillesse de son parrain. Il voulait lui remonter le moral à sa manière maladroite habituelle. Et il y parvenait presque. Ses amis lui manquaient encore terriblement.

« Allez... » commença Gabriel qui s'arrêta quand il perçut que quelqu'un approchait.

En fait, il ne perçut la personne qui approchait que parce que cette dernière l'avait bien voulu. Devant eux se trouvait une femme au corps élancé, toute de cuir noir vêtue, aux cheveux aussi blond que les blés mais coupés courts. Avec une grâce qui lui semblait naturelle, comme un prédateur, elle s'approcha d'eux.

« Mélisande. » grogna Gabriel qui se mit instinctivement devant Harry.

« Bonsoir, Gabriel. » lui répondit cette dernière avec un petit sourire aux lèvres devant le spectacle qu'ils offraient. Elle se pencha vers Harry pour dire: « Tu as fait des progrès! ».

Ce dernier eut froid dans le dos. Et il avait de quoi! Ils étaient seuls, au milieu de nulle part, en présence du deuxième plus puissant vampire de la Terre, le premier vampire conçu par le Maître et le seul qui ne faisait pas partie de la Famille.

« Merci. » fit-il poliment avant d'ajouter: « Comment allez-vous? ».

« Oh, mais très bien mon jeune ami, très bien! »

« Il y a un problème? » lança le Maître qui venait d'apparaître.

« Aucun. J'y vais. Bonne soirée. » lui répondit Mélisande avant de s'en aller.

Harry se tourna vers le Maître curieux de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là et surtout en cette présence. Le Maître lui avait toujours apparut être l'exact opposé de la sombre Mélisande.

« Tout va bien? » s'enquit-il.

« Bien sur! » rigola le Maître qui ôtait un brin d'herbe de sa robe avant d'affirmer: « Tu peux lui faire confiance. »

Elle n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un grognement de la part de Gabriel et un léger hochement de tête de la part de Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir devant lui les yeux de Mélisande, le regard à la teinte d'un bleu étrange dans lesquels transparaissait, d'après lui, une très grande propension à la cruauté.

Quelque part dans le Sussex, 24 décembre au soir:

Sirius n'était pas un grand tacticien et n'avait jamais été un bon comploteur. Ces blagues révélaient le niveau très enfantin de son mode de pensée. Il n'avait pas, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, faillis être envoyé à Serpentard. Il avait donc eu du mal à imaginer quelque chose d'assez cruel pour se venger de ses anciens amis, les Potter.

En fait, c'était la carte d'un journaliste qui lui avait indiqué la marche à suivre. Il allait révéler certaines vérités sur ses « amis », des vérités datant du temps des Maraudeurs ou de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Conscient que le risque de perdre sa place était grand, Sirius opta pour la méthode détournée: les sous-entendus. Ainsi, il laissa échapper combien James et Lilly avait reçut du Ministère pour qu'ils disent qu'ils étaient satisfait de leur travail après le fiasco de Godric Hollow et comment ils avaient obtenus certaines promotions.

Il y avait un sujet cependant que Sirius avait voulut aborder sans jamais oser jusque là car rien que d'y penser, il avait envie de boire à en perdre conscience. Harry. Le traitement que ses ex-amis lui avaient réservé, méritait d'être souligné. Il n'avait pas de tombe propre sur laquelle quelqu'un pourrait aller se recueillir. Pire, son nom n'était apparut qu'une fois après l'incident, comme si son existence n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Celui qui en avait le plus souffert en apparence était Rémus dont le coeur de loup voyait en lui une extension de sa meute, mais en réalité c'était Sirius qui était le plus marqué. Alors, il parla.

Malheureusement pour lui, la presse n'était plus libre depuis longtemps mais inféodée au Ministère. Une grande partie de ce qui devait être révélé ne fut jamais publiée à moins d'être déformée. Néanmoins les Potter se vengèrent. Ils s'en prirent à Rémus, qu'ils pensaient derrière tout cela et firent en sorte qu'il « souffre » au bureau. Il se retrouva avec toutes les tâches ingrates et inutiles possibles. Tout était fait pour qu'il quitte son poste de son propre chef.

Alors Sirius, agissant en vrai Griffondor, s'excusa auprès de son ami et lui assura qu'il allait se dénoncer. Il s'attendait à de la colère, à de la tristesse... à tout sauf à ce que lui répondit Rémus, un sourire triste aux lèvres:

« Je le sais, crétin, que c'était toi! Et je t'interdis de te dénoncer! Il fallait bien que l'un d'entre nous parle même si cela n'a rien donné... En plus les dernières lois en vigueur vont bientôt me faire perdre mon boulot... »

Sirius n'avait alors rien fait mais passait plus de temps encore avec Rémus afin d'alléger sa peine... et puis parce qu'il aimait toujours autant son loup-garou. Noël était venu à grand pas et ils avaient fêtés le réveillon entre eux, chez son ami, comme l'année précédente. Cette fois-ci cependant Sirius ne tenta rien même si c'était très tentant. En effet Rémus s'était lâché et était plus que légèrement pompette, inconscient de la guerre intérieure qui avait lieu dans la tête de Sirius.

_C'est lâche!_

_Mais il est si mignon! _

_Il est sans défense!_

_Un petit bisou, il ne s'en rendra même pas compte..._

_Justement, où est l'intérêt!_

Ce petit manège aurait pu durer longtemps s'il n'avait pas sentit des bras venir lui enserrer la taille et un visage plus que familier se nicher dans son cou.

« Euh... Rémus? »

« Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas? »

« Mais si, je t'aime... »

« Pas vrai, pas comme moi... »

« Pas comme toi? » fit Sirius avec sa rapidité intellectuelle légendaire.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un soupir provenant de Rémus et... un baiser goulu. Quand son cerveau accepta enfin de se réveiller, il repoussa délicatement l'autre qui avait attaqué le cou pour lui dire:

« Demain, toi et moi, il faudra qu'on parle... »

« Ah... » fit Rémus les yeux plein de larmes.

Plutôt que d'essayer de lui expliquer, Sirius passa à la pratique et reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Godric Hollow, même soir:

Humiliés.

Draco et Neville se sentaient humiliés. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire leur état à ce moment-là et on était un 24 décembre au soir.

Ils savaient bien qu'il y avait anguille sous roche quand on leur avait dit que William les avaient expressément invités pour la fête annuelle donnée chez lui. Ils avaient protesté qu'ils préféraient restés seuls et avaient même (pour Draco) tenté le coup du « je suis malade et contagieux ». Rien cependant ne pouvaient les préparer à cela: ils avaient été relégués dans une salle attenante aux cuisines avec d'autres enfants d'invités mais dont la moyenne d'âge était de 3 ans.

« Gah » fit la blondinette à côté de Draco.

« Regarde le bon côté des choses, on est ensemble et pas entouré par une bande de fanatiques adorateurs de crétins roux. » fit Neville.

« Je te jure qu'il va me le payer! » lui répliqua Draco qui ne décolérait pas.

« Gahgah! »

« Draco, te retournes pas, je crois que tu as une touche avec la blonde. »

« Vraiment, Neville? Tu crois? » fit en rigolant le Serpentard, ravi néanmoins d'être avec son ami.


	32. Taïaut!

Hello tout le monde, désolée pour ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt mais le planning a été très chargé. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez passé un bon week end. Biz.^^

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte.

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Taïaut!**

Voie 9 3/4, 5 janvier:

Ron marchait sur la voie d'un pas conquérant avec William à ses côtés. Il appréciait les regards que les autres leurs lançaient. De temps en temps, quelqu'un les abordait et tentait d'engager la discussion mais eux prétextaient devoir retourner auprès des parents pour les éconduire. Ils étaient les rois et ils le savaient. Soudain les rouquins émirent un grognement à la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Un ensemble de personnes, tous très bien habillés, entourait un jeune homme qu'ils connaissaient trop bien. A leurs côtés, les Malfoy semblaient plongés dans une conversation avec certains membres de la (très visible) famille. Soudain, un homme brun sortit un balai à la forme très reconnaissable d'un sac enchanté: un Nimbus 2001. Il le tendit vers celui que Ron et William considérait comme leur ennemi qui rougissait de contentement. _Comme s'il n'était pas habitué à recevoir tout ce qu'il désire... Sales Mangemorts... Quand je pense qu'on doit bosser comme des malades et eux... Mais ça ne durera pas!_

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du plus jeune garçon des Weasley. Ils avaient un plan pour faire définitivement expulser Draco et Raphael. William avait en effet volé du Polynectar dans le bureau de sa mère au Ministère et ils allaient s'en servir pour faire parler les serpents pour peut être, si la chance était avec eux, tous les renvoyer. Ron se voyait déjà récompensé par le Ministre lui-même pour avoir débarrassé l'école de sa racaille.

En attendant, il se promit de faire du trajet qui venait, un enfer pour les Serpentards. Cependant il fut déçut car ni lui ni William ne purent atteindre les compartiments des autres car ses crétins de frères (alias les jumeaux) leurs avaient (encore) lancés des sorts pour leur coller les fesses aux sièges. _A croire qu'ils nous détestent vraiment!_

Le repas du soir se passa sans incident tout comme la journée qui suivit car ils avaient décidés de faire profil bas afin de ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Le samedi, jour « j » de leur grand plan, Ron se sentait néanmoins nerveux. Il faut comprendre que si sur le moment l'idée semblait excellente, maintenant il était moins ravi d'aller dans l'antre des serpents. En un mot comme en cent: il avait le trouillomètre à zéro! A côté de lui William bouillait intérieurement, contenant mal son impatience, et Seamus ricanait nerveusement. Ron regarda son meilleur ami et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson d'effroi car parfois il avait un comportement très limite. D'ailleurs dans ses moments là, il évitait toujours de contrarier le Survivant car il avait le regard étrangement vide.

« T'es sûr qu'ils resteront enfermés dans cette pièce? » fit Seamus dont la stupidité n'était plus à prouver.

« Absolument certain! C'est mon père qui m'a apprit ce sort! » répondit froidement William.

« Alors? Qui tu veux être? » lança Ron, histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère: « Crabbe? Goyle? Parkinson? »

« Parkinson! » hurla presque Seamus sous le regard étonné des deux autres: « Quoi? J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que cela faisait! ».

« Dis tu me laissera les toucher? » ricana Ron.

« Certainement pas! Sale pervers! ».

« Ça suffit! » les coupa William « Bon, je serais Goyle, Ron sera Crabbe et Seamus sera Parkinson! Plus important: rappelez-vous qu'on n'a que 1 heure devant nous... donc dès qu'on se sera transformé, on filera vers cachots! »

« Ok ».

Ils burent la mixture dont l'odeur s'apparentait à celle des chaussettes sales. La texture ajoutait encore à l'horrible et donnait envie de vomir. Soudain, Ron ressentit comme des picotements et des tiraillements à l'intérieur de lui. Grâce au le miroir des toilettes dans lesquels ils s'étaient réfugiés, il vit son visage se boursoufler et s'étendre comme si quelque chose cherchait à en sortir. _C'est un cauchemar! _Il décida donc de fermer les yeux jusqu'à ce que la suite du processus soit passé mais savait qu'il en rêverait pendant longtemps.

« C'est excellent! » s'exclama soudain une voix inconnue de Ron qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Ouah! Je saurais pas que c'est toi, je t'insulterai! »

« Je sais! Bon tu sors de ta cachette, Pansette? »

« Peux pas! »

« Oh allez, c'est toi qui voulait être une fille... » lança Ron.

« Non »

« C'est bon, tu sais! Je te toucherais pas! »

« Je peux vraiment pas! ».

« Quoi? T'as tes ragnagnas? » s'exclama William.

« C'est pas ça... J'ai une queue! »

« Comme si on le savait pas... » ricana Ron avant de comprendre: « Oh, bonté divine... tu veux dire que... »

Il fut interrompu par la porte des toilettes de Seamus qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Je veux dire que ce n'était pas un cheveux... »

Sous leurs yeux, en effet, Seamus apparut recouvert d'un pelage noisette, de deux oreilles pointues et d'une queue. Il s'était trompé et avait prit un poil de chat. Il était désormais une sorte d'hybride. Ses deux « amis » hurlèrent de rire à sa vue pendant 5 bonnes minutes.

« Quand même, pas foutu de reconnaître un poil d'un cheveux! » lança William (qui s'était calmé) avant de lancer à Seamus: « Va à l'infirmerie et dit à Pomfresh que tu as été attaqué par derrière! Surtout pas un mot à propos de nous! »

Et sur cette tirade, sans aucune pitié pour le malheureux, il empoigna le bras de Ron pour le pousser vers les cachots. Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand ils croisèrent Percy qui les regarda de haut. Il les scruta consciencieusement visiblement à l'affût du moindre problème. Ne voyant rien, le préfet les laissa repartir avec un reniflement de dédain. _Brave Percy! Il a toujours été mon préféré! Si on ne risquait pas de perdre du temps, je me serais bien amusé... Bah, ce n'est que partie remise._

« Draco! » s'exclama William.

« Goyle? » lui répondit froidement l'interpellé. _Aïe, il vient de faire une sacré bourde..._

« Oui! » reprit William qui tentait de prendre l'air le plus idiot possible sous le regard très suspicieux du blond. « Pardon! Heu, tu aurais le mot de passe de la salle commune? On l'a oublié. »

« Vous l'avez oublié? » fit un Draco qui les regarda l'air estomaqué avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter: « Mais oui, mes amis! Allons, j'y allais justement! Suivez moi... ».

Draco marchait devant eux et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait. William par contre, habitué comme il était que tout aille bien pour lui, se détendit. Soudain Draco s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir. Il le fit tellement brusquement que les deux autres manquèrent de lui rentrer dedans.

« Tiens, mais qui voilà? Les jumeaux! » fit Draco sèchement dont Ron ne pouvait voir le visage « Alors? Heureux d'être de retour à Poudlard? C'est toujours mieux que de rester dans le taudis d'où vous venez! Personnellement, j'ai passé le réveillon de Noël chez l'un de mes deux amis qui sont derrière moi... mais je ne vais pas m'étendre sur mes vacances quand certains ont visiblement dut souffrir. »

Les yeux d'un des jumeaux s'éclairèrent d'une lueur qui ne plut pas du tout à Ron mais qui ne pouvait rien dire ou faire.

« Sale petit morveux! » s'exclama Fred qui empoigna Draco.

Ce dernier se mit à pousser des cris d'effroi.

« Mais faites quelque chose! »

Poussés par l'injonction de Draco, Ron et William sortirent leur baguette. Les jumeaux les imitèrent tout en lâchant le blond qui se cacha derrière ses « deux amis » avant de les abandonner. _Non, mais quel lâche... _

« Sale serpent... » commença Fred.

« vous allez souffrir! » termina George.

Avant que les deux autres puissent réagir, les jumeaux leurs lancèrent des sorts dont un « Silencio » qui les firent taire. Après ce fut un vrai massacre car Ron et William durent ramper pour aller à l'infirmerie. Sur leur passage, tout le monde faisait des moues dégoutées. Ron n'avait jamais été aussi humilié de toute sa vie.

Bibliothèque, 10 janvier:

Draco savourait sa victoire et racontait pour la énième fois comment il avait reconnu Ron et William et comment il avait fait en sorte que les jumeaux se défoulent sur eux. Malheureusement pour lui, Miss Pince ne trouvait pas l'histoire à son goût car elle le fit sortir de la bibliothèque ainsi que Harry. Ce dernier eût beau protester, l'ogresse ne voulut rien entendre aussi il décida de bouder son ami, responsable de ses ennuis.

Soudain une petit rousse attrapa le poignet du brun, faisant sursauter celui-ci.

« Hé! Qu'est-ce que...? Mais qui es tu? »

« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. C'est le message qui en a! »

« C'est la fille Weasmoche... Jenny, je crois! » fit Draco.

Cette dernière ignora l'interruption comme s'il n'était rien.

« Je t'ai observé. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel. Encore faudrait-il que tu arrives à le canaliser... Laisses moi t'aider. Laisses moi te montrer le chemin de la grandeur. »

A ses mots, Draco se mit à rire tandis que Harry, mortellement sérieux, obligea la rouquine à le lâcher.

« Merci mais je n'ai besoin de personne pour cela. »

« C'est ce que tu crois. Nous nous reverrons. » lui répondit la jeune fille avant de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

« Elle est fatiguée. » fit en rigolant Draco.

« Oui, tu as vu ses cernes sous ses yeux? ».

« Non, je voulais dire qu'il lui manque une case... C'est une Weasley! Ils n'ont rien! Les Potter, à la limite pourraient faire quelque chose, mais eux... »

« Mmmh » fit son ami, l'air préoccupé.

La suite de la journée consista pour Draco en une tentative d'égayer Harry qui semblait profondément plongé dans de bien sombres pensées.


	33. A bas le rose!

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**A bas le rose!**

Grande Salle, 14 février:

Albus souffrait de maux d'estomac parce qu'il avait encore une fois cédé à la tentation et avait pris un bonbon au citron. En soupirant, il sortit une très longue liste du tiroir de son bureau et raya la mention « Carambar » de celle-ci. Il ne semblait pas près de trouver un remplaçant aux douceurs citronnées. C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur qu'il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner ce jour là.

Il passa les portes menant à la Grande Salle quand il eut un mouvement de recul.

La salle était décorée de la manière la plus infâme qui soit avec une profusion de rose et de rouge. Les colonnes de la salle ainsi que les tables étaient parsemées de petits rubans et de coeurs en nombre tellement grand qu'ils étaient difficilement reconnaissables. De temps en temps, des bouquets de fleurs artificielles installés en haut des colonnes lâchaient des confettis en forme de coeur sur les infortunés passant par là. Bref l'ensemble était d'une mocheté étourdissante.

A demi persuadé que ses maux d'estomac jouaient sur son mental, Albus se rendit à sa place à la table des professeurs où la plupart de ses collègues étaient déjà installés. En les observant, il comprit que malheureusement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était pas une hallucination mais bel et bien la vérité. Sous son regard désespéré, Minerva fulminait de rage à tel point qu'on pouvait se demander si sa forme animagus n'était pas le tigre car elle montrait les crocs. A ses côtés, Severus semblait avoir du mal à respirer comme s'il était proche de la syncope. Le reste de la tablée était dans un état tout aussi lamentable: la moitié semblait proche de l'évanouissement tandis que l'autre était au bord des larmes. Flitwick avait d'ailleurs succombé et pleurait à chaudes larmes, la tête au creux de ses bras. Compatissant, Hagrid tentait de lui remonter le moral en lui rappelant que la Saint Valentin ne se fêtait qu'une fois par an mais cela eu l'effet inverse car le petit professeur s'enfuya en courant de la salle.

Comme si la journée n'était pas assez gâchée, tous virent apparaître une énième agression visuelle: Lockhart, tout sourire et tout en rose qui s'exclama:

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin! »

Même endroit, même moment:

Les Serpentards n'étaient pas de grands romantiques mais ils étaient des adeptes fervents du bon goût. Blaise se sentit donc agressé par l'avalanche des éléments mal assortis qui semblaient avoir pris possession du moindre recoin de la Grande Salle. Il vit que les professeurs semblaient partager son point de vue et il comprit bien avant de le voir qui était responsable de tout cela.

« Joyeuse Saint Valentin! » s'exclama Lockhart qui n'obtint pour toute réponse que des grognements. « Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier les quarante six personnes qui m'ont envoyé une carte pour l'occasion. Afin d'égayer l'atmosphère, j'ai pris l'initiative d'organiser cette petite surprise... et ce n'est pas finit! »

_Quoi il y a encore quelque chose à faire pour rendre cette journée complètement pourrie?_

Aveugle aux protestations provenant de la part des élèves mais aussi de ses collègues, Lockhart frappa dans ses mains. Une douzaine de gnomes à l'air parfaitement grincheux apparurent alors. Ils étaient affublés d'ailes dorées et de harpes roses. _Mon Dieu, c'est quoi cette horreur!_

« Voici des cupidons, porteurs de messages! » annonça fièrement le bonbon rose « Ils transmettront vos déclarations d'amour! Je suis convaincu que mes collègues vont aussi profiter de l'occasion pour égayer la journée comme le professeur Rogue avec un filtre d'amour... »

La voix du sociopathe rose mourut sous le regard assassin du professeur de potions.

« Je crois que c'est la chose la plus horrible que j'ai jamais vécu! » fit Blaise à Drago.

« Tu rigoles! Attends un peu la fin de la journée avant de dire cela! Imagine que quelqu'un t'envoie un de ses trucs. » lui répondit le blond en désignant les gnomes.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du Serpentard. Soudain les hiboux entrèrent dans la salle et commencèrent la distribution habituelle de courrier. Mais quelque chose clochait car les hiboux ne cessaient de déposer des lettres et des colis devant Harry.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça? » fit Blaise, exprimant à voix haute ce que toute la table des Serpentards pensait. « Des lettres d'amour? Mince, t'en as plus que Potter! »

Effectivement, William n'en avait reçu qu'une poignée. A l'évidence, il avait remarqué ce qui se passait du côté de ses « ennemis » car il semblait bouillir de rage. Pendant que tous devisaient sur la pile de lettres devant lui, Harry commençait à en ouvrir certaines qui lui furent vite arrachés des mains par un Draco très en colère.

« Mais ça va pas? Tu aurais pu me faire mal! » protesta le brun.

« Tu risque au pire une petit coupure! » siffla le blond.

« Même, c'est impoli! ».

« Je fais ça pour toi! C'est dangereux d'ouvrir une lettre venant de gens que tu ne connais pas! Tu pourrais te faire empoisonner! Et puis tu ne les connais pas! ».

« C'est n'importe quoi! Comment je pourrais savoir qui me les envoie si je ne les ouvre pas! ».

« C'est pas faux! » fit Blaise qui ne comprenait pas la réaction excessive de Draco.

« Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris? » demanda alors Goyle à Blaise.

« Hein? »

« Tu as dit... Non, laisses tomber. J'ai mal entendu! » s'excusa Goyle, les joues en feu comme pris en flagrant délit.

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de l'autre garçon, Blaise retourna son attention vers ses deux amis qui avaient enfin finis de se crêper le chignon. Soudain, Draco s'exclama d'une voix effrayée:

« Oh, non! Il y a une des mochetés qui s'approche! ».

Heureusement pour eux, la « mocheté » passa devant eux pour s'arrêter devant le « Survivant ». Le gnome se mit à gratouiller son instrument qui lançait des cris d'agonie avant de se mettre à chanter d'une voix de fausset très claire:

« Ses yeux noisettes et ses cheveux roux,

enflamment mon coeur tout doux.

Quand il est près de moi,

mon coeur hurle de joie.

C'est mon héros et c'est mon roi,

Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit à moi

celui qui a combattu et vaincu

le Seigneur des Ténèbres à mains nues. »

La plupart des gens dans la salle rirent de bon coeur devant ce poème tout en espérant ne pas être aussi touchés. Blaise par contre n'y voyait rien de rigolo et encore moins de mignon. Il trouvait cela sordide. Il savait qui était l'expéditeur du message: la fille Weasley mais elle n'avait que 11 ans. Ces cheveux se dressaient particulièrement sur sa tête avec les mots: « Je ferais tout pour qu'il soit à moi ». Il se demandait aussi qu'elle part ses parents avait pris sur cette décision et avait peur de connaître la réponse. Pour se changer les idées, il se tourna vers ses amis mais il vit que Harry n'était pas en état de lui remonter le moral. Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait de l'exploit de Potter, son ami semblait très en colère. Blaise brûlait de demander pourquoi. A l'évidence, de part sa relation avec Hermione, il était évident qu'il n'était pas un petit Mangemort.

_Alors pourquoi est-il en colère?_


	34. Azkaban

**Rappel:** Les pensées sont indiquées en italique.

**Azkaban:**

Prison sorcière d'Azkaban cellule 158, 21 février:

Une nouvelle marque pour un nouveau jour, l'homme répondant au nom de Peter Pettigrow grattait le mur avec un caillou en une vaine attente de conserver le décompte du temps écoulé. La petite pièce dans laquelle il était suintait d'humidité et de saleté mais lui était toujours là. Il aurait pu tout lâché et se laisser mourir mais à chaque fois il ressentait un sursaut de conscience (ou de folie) qui lui disait de s'accrocher, que tout n'était pas finit.

« Il reviendra et tous supplieront, il reviendra et tous mourront. » chantonnait la folle à la voix perçante qu'était Bellatrix Lestrange et qui résidait malheureusement dans la cellule d'à côté.

Inconsciemment, Peter mit ses mains sur sa tête pour boucher ses oreilles, pour ne plus l'entendre car aujourd'hui il allait vraiment mal. Les voix internes et externes se mélangeaient en une folle farandole dans sa tête qui, désormais grâce à Bella, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Le vent glacial qui parcourut sa cellule lui indiqua l'arrivée des détraqueurs. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment car il n'était pas en état. Rentrant la tête dans les épaules, l'homme commença à entendre les voix de plus en plus fortement au fur et à mesure que le froid avançait.

« Comment as-tu pu faire cela? » hurlait Rémus à son procès. Derrière lui, James, l'air mauvais lui lance: « Comment as-tu pu faire cela à mon fils? ».

_Ton fils? Tes fils? _Il se souvenait de la confusion qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment.

« Nous avons gagné! Grâce à nos fils... » disait James qui serrait une Lilly toute souriante tandis que les deux bambins reposaient dans leur berceau. Encadrant ses amis, Rémus et Sirius semblaient aussi heureux qu'eux.

_Pourquoi je pense à cela? C'est jamais arrivé..._

« Ils nous a laissé! Après tout ce qu'on a risqué pour lui, il nous a abandonné! » disait un homme dont la voix lui était familière.

La tête de Peter se mit à résonner violemment comme si ce souvenir signifiait quelque chose, comme si quelqu'un lui susurrait à l'oreille: regarde. Mais quoiqu'il fasse, sa mémoire lui fit défaut et un autre souvenir prit place. Il était dans un cimetière lugubre et c'était la nuit. Au milieu de deux séries de tombes anciennes, celui que tous nommait Lord Voldemort se dressait comme une injure faite aux vivants. Autour de lui, des Mangemorts vêtus de masques et de capes noires rendaient la scène encore plus surréaliste. La créature qui fut autrefois un homme attrapa le bras de Peter et lui appliqua sa baguette dessus. Aussitôt de l'encre noire sembla couler sur sa peau en un sens différent de celui de la gravité, comme si elle était vivante. Elle perça soudain la chair pour s'infiltrer en dessous et prendre forme: un crâne d'où sortait un serpent.

« Ainsi, tu deviens des nôtres! » faisait Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.

Les voix s'entremêlaient avec une force telle que Peter se mit à haleter pour rechercher son souffle. Etait-ce la fin pour le prisonnier 158? Il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour le Seigneur des Ténêbres et se tourna machinalement vers son bras, dernier lien existant encore entre eux. Mais à sa grande stupéfaction, il ne vit rien. La Marque avait disparut. Il se souvenait pourtant de quand il l'avait reçu. Il se souvenait du Maître et des autres Mangemorts... Mince, il venait de le revivre!

_MENSONGE _ hurla une voix familière dans sa tête.

Sous les yeux hallucinés de Peter, un grand chien noir, un loup-garou et un cerf ne cessaient de lui répéter ce mot: mensonge.

_Mensonge, mensonge, mensonge..._

Les détraqueurs durent sentir sa détresse mentale car ils s'approchèrent de sa cellule. Peter ressentit alors une douleur intense comme si on lui fracassait le crâne puis se fut le noir total quand il perdit connaissance.


	35. Mimi Geignarde

Désolée pour tous ceux qui attendaient plus tôt la suite mais j'ai commencé mon stage et j'ai franchement pas eu le temps d'aller sur le net! En réponse aux reviews au sujet du chapitre précédent, il faut comprendre que l'esprit de Pettigrow est passablement dérangé suite aux détraqueurs et pour une raison qui apparaîtra dans la suite de la fic'. Bon Week End.^^

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Mimi Geignarde**

2ème étage de Poudlard, 22 février:

Harry devisait gaiement avec les jumeaux et Draco sur l'avantage du dernier Comète quand ils remarquèrent que leurs pieds étaient trempés. A la vue du sol, il comprit que c'était tout l'étage qui était inondé. La source ne fut pas longue à retrouver: les toilettes des filles qu'occupait Mimi Geignarde. Cette dernière poussait de grands cris désespérés. Comme elle faisait une « petite » crise similaire tous les 2 ou 3 mois, personne n'éprouvait de pitié et passait sans s'arrêter. Harry, qui avait néanmoins bon coeur, tenta de s'approcher.

« Mimi? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? » fit le brun.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ça ne se voit pas? Ça recommence! Ils recommencent à m'embêter! Ça leur suffit plus que je sois morte, il faut qu'en plus ils me jettent des trucs à la figure! »

« Qui est ce qui t'as fait cela? Quel livre? ».

« Celui là! » fit Mimi en pointant du doigt un carnet noir qui flottait intact.

« Il n'est pas mouillé? ».

« Ils me l'ont jetés.... Personne ne m'aime! »

« Qui? »

« Je n'ai pas vu qui à fait cela! J'étais sur ma cuvette quand j'ai reçu le livre en pleine figure! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui l'avait lancé! »

« C'est moche. » fit Harry, absorbé par la concentration du livre.

Il continua à l'observer en sortant des toilettes, plantant là Mimi et sa crise existentielle.

« Alors? » fit Draco « Eh, j'ai déjà vu ce livre! C'est à mon père... »

« Quoi? » fit Harry pour le pousser à terminer sa phrase.

« Il l'a donné à la Jenny Weasley aux dernières vacances d'été... »

« Il l'a donné? » fit suspicieusement Harry.

« Euh ouais... Ça doit être une sorte de blague parce que père ne donnerai jamais rien à un Weasley! ».

« Mmh ».

Harry repartit dans l'exploration du livre et, cette fois, découvrit un nom, visiblement seule inscription.

« Ce journal appartient à Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

Une chape de plomb tomba sur Harry. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce nom. Le Maître y avait veillé. Elle avait collecté tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur celui qui serait nommé par la suite: Lord Voldemort.

« Eh, je connais ce type! » fit Georges « Une fois, on était en punition avec Rusard et on a du nettoyer toutes les coupes et médailles du château... une bonne vingtaine de fois! C'est par ici! »

Il mena ses amis vers la salle des trophées. Sur le mur de droite, une plaque dorée expliquait que celle-ci avait été posée il y a 50 ans pour « service rendu » à Poudlard. _Service Rendu? Voldemort?_

« Il y a 50 ans? C'est à dire au moment de la première ouverture de la Chambre d'après les recherches d'Hermione... » fit Draco.

_Donc c'est lui qui l'a ouverte la première fois? Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné?_

Pendant que ses amis faisaient toutes sortes de conjectures, Harry empocha le livre, mine de rien afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se penche dessus. Son intuition le titillait en lui disant que ce « journal » ne devait surtout pas être mis entre toutes les mains et surtout, il ne voulait pas répéter les évènements de la première année dans lesquels ses amis avaient été par trop impliqué.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses amis ne purent rester à l'écart. En effet, au début de l'après midi, le professeur Rogue vint chercher Harry, Blaise et Draco pour les mener à l'infirmerie où les attendait une mauvaise nouvelle: on avait trouvé Hermione et les jumeaux pétrifiés.

« Ils devaient être à la bibliothèque quand... » fit le professeur McGonagall, visiblement éprouvée par l'attaque.

« Savez-vous pourquoi ils avaient des miroirs? » demanda Rogue le plus gentiment possible à ses élèves.

Mais ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne savaient rien et maintenant avec trois de moins dans leur groupe, ils avaient l'impression d'être encore plus inutile. Blaise fut particulièrement touché et demanda à Mme Pomfresh l'autorisation (bien inutile) pour rester. Cette dernière n'eut pas le coeur de le rabrouer et le laissa faire. C'est donc ainsi que Blaise, accompagné d'un Draco particulièrement compatissant et d'un Neville effondré, passa l'après midi au chevet d'Hermione principalement.

Harry par contre décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes et contacta sa soeur via le miroir magique malgré toutes les recommandations de prudence au vu de l'heure. Celle-ci n'était pas là mais sa mère s'empressa de lui répondre. Quand il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, elle eut de la peine pour son fils et ses amis mais ne s'appesantit pas dessus. En effet, en bonne stratège, Liliane comprit que la clé du mystère résidait dans le fameux journal. Elle recommanda à son fils d'appliquer quelques sorts de révélation qu'ils connaissaient mais le résultat fut nul.

« C'est un journal mais il n'y a rien.... Pourquoi? » répétait Liliane pour la énième fois.

« Peut être qu'il ne s'en est jamais servi mais j'ai des doutes compte tenu de la provenance... » fit Harry en pensant au père de Draco. « Peut être faudrait-il que j'écrive quelque chose? »

« Sûrement pas! Je te l'interdis! Qui sait quel genre de maléfice te tomberait dessus et personne ne pourrait t'aider... »

« Depuis 50 ans? Je doute que Voldemort ait pu mettre à l'époque des sorts qui résisteraient aussi longtemps! »

« Même! Pas de risques inutiles! Si on ne trouve rien maintenant, on trouvera plus tard! En attendant revenons au problème des attaques... »

A la mention de ce sujet, Harry se renfrogna.

« Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus! La chose attaque et je ne comprend pas! » fit il d'une voix où perçait la frustration et la colère « Je n'ai toujours rien trouvé sur l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets et encore moins sur la bête qu'elle contient. Je pensais que cela serait une sorte de serpent vu qu'il s'agissait de la Chambre de Salazar Serpentard et que j'arrive à l'entendre mais aucun serpent ne pétrifie! Ils sont venimeux, crachent de l'acide ou tue d'un regard mais ne pétrifient pas! »

« Peut être que ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire... involontaire. » hasarda sa mère.

Et soudain, en regardant dans le miroir, Harry comprit. _Effectivement ce n'était pas l'effet désiré! Personne n'a vraiment été touché! Miss Teigne regardait le sol qui était inondé et n'a vu qu'un reflet. Colin l'a vu à travers son appareil photo. Justin l'a vu à travers Nick qui lui-même l'a vu mais ne peut pas mourir à nouveau! Enfin Hermione et les jumeaux avaient des miroirs car ils ont dus comprendre ce qui se passait. Tout concorde!_

« C'est un basilic! Et je l'entend à travers les murs parce qu'il doit utiliser la tuyauterie! » fit Harry en repensant à ce que son livre des créatures magiques disait de ses animaux.

« Le Basilic appartient à la famille des Dragons même si leur apparence pourrait aisément les faire qualifier de Serpent. D'une couleur brun tirant sur le vert, il est rare qu'ils dépassent les 3 mètres. Leur regard a le pouvoir de tuer pour une raison encore inexpliquée. Ils ont une très grande longévité. Une légende très répandue mais pourtant fausse prétend qu'ils naissent d'un oeuf de serpent couvé par un crapaud.»

« Si c'est cela alors pense à prendre ta dague! Car ses bestioles sont plutôt résistantes aux sorts! » reprit sa mère, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. « Je sais bien que ce que je vais te dire est parfaitement inutile mais s'il te plaît, ne prend pas de risque inconsidéré... »

« Je ne fais pas exprès! C'est ma faute à moi si tout le monde ici passe son temps à s'entretuer! ».

Néanmoins il dut admettre que sa mère avait des raisons de s'inquiéter. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se défiler mais se jura qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas impliquer les autres. Alors qu'il se rendait dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, il entendit plusieurs personnes crier au détour d'un couloir. Avide de savoir ce qui pouvait en être la cause, il tendit l'oreille et osa lancer un coup d'oeil. Il vit alors qu'une inscription sur le mur avait été rajoutée après celle qui existait déjà:

« Son squelette reposera à tout jamais dans la Chambre. »

On ne peut plus explicite.

Le Directeur devait partager son avis car il lâcha une bombe, d'un air las et triste, à l'intention des professeurs qui l'entouraient:

« J'ai bien peur que ceci signe la fin de Poudlard. Que tous les élèves soient consignés dans leur dortoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre et tachez de savoir qui manque à l'appel. »

Évidemment c'est dans ce moment d'une intensité dramatique à couper au couteau qu'apparut Lockhart qui lança gaiement:

« J'ai fait une petite sieste, histoire de me reposer. J'ai manqué quelque chose? »

Si les regards des autres professeurs avaient pu tuer, il y aurait eu un mort dans la seconde qui suivit cette tirade. Malheureusement, Minerva McGonagall n'avait pas ce pouvoir alors elle se contenta d'une réplique cinglante:

« L'héritier, quel qu'il soit, semble avoir enlevé un élève pour le tuer dans la Chambre. »

« Ahhhh, comme c'est triste. » fit l'idiot, l'air peu touché.

« Triste? » reprit un Rogue au regard particulièrement haineux.

« N'est-ce pas vous qui disiez que vous saviez où était la Chambre? Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas la sauver, Mr le héros! » cracha Flitwick.

« Oui, d'ailleurs j'y vais de ce pas. » chevrota Lockhart.

_Nul doute qu'il va s'enfuir! _pensa Harry mais une petite voix lui rappela que lui ne savait rien de l'emplacement de la Chambre. _Mais c'est du bluff! Il ne sait rien non plus! _Néanmoins il décida d'aller le voir après l'appel parce qu'on ne savait jamais.

On n'aurait pu croire qu'il lui aurait été difficile de se défiler mais il n'en fut rien. Harry n'eut qu'à dire aux autres qu'il allait se coucher car il était bouleversé pour fausser compagnie à Draco et aux autres serpentards. Bien sûr il utilisa la cape d'invisibilité mais il ne put s'empêcher encore une fois de pester intérieurement contre l'organisation bancale de l'école (même si celle-ci l'arrangeait!). Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte menant aux appartements de Lockhart, il remarqua que quelqu'un d'autre était déjà là et allait y rentrer. A ses cheveux blonds et sa tenue portant des armoiries bleu, il reconnut une première année de Serdaigle que tous prénommaient Loufoca. Intrigué par cette présence, il retira la cape et l'interpella.

« Euh, salut. »

« Bonsoir. Toi aussi tu viens pour trouver la Chambre des Secrets? »

« Oui. Et tu es? » répondit un Harry scotché, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

« Luna. Luna Lovegood. Je suis désolée pour Hermione. Je l'aime bien. Elle est un peu académique mais sympathique. »

_Un peu académique? Jolie façon de dire cela!_

« Ecoute... Je sais que tu veux aider mais il faut que tu me laisses faire. On ne se connaît peut être pas mais il va falloir me faire confiance. » supplia presque Harry qui n'avait aucune envie d'emmener une première année avec lui.

Mais la jeune fille au regard étrange lui assena une vérité qui le fit douter de ses certitudes.

« C'est Ginny Weasley qu'il a emmené! »

« Hein? Comment tu sais cela? »

« Il l'a utilisé! Elle a été malade toute l'année... On aurait dit qu'elle avait un Ronflack entre les oreilles. »

« Un quoi? » commença Harry alors que la petite blonde se décidait à entrer sans frapper.

Évidemment comme prévu, Lockhart était en train de faire ses bagages à la va vite.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné? » fit Harry en voyant l'autre.

« Mr Tizianno? Veuillez retourner dans votre dortoir! Vous n'avez rien à faire dans les appartements d'un professeur! » couina Lockhart qui avait sursauté violemment quand il avait entendu la voix de Harry.

« Un professeur? Désolé, je n'en vois pas pour l'instant! Mais je promet de tenir compte de votre conseil quand j'en verrais un! »

« Vous... » gronda le blond.

« Où est la Chambre? » les coupa Luna.

« Pourquoi? Vous voulez mourir? Après tout qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire? Allez y! »

« Alors où est elle? » insista Harry.

« Des malades, voilà ce que vous êtes! »

S'en fut trop pour Harry qui mit sa baguette contre la gorge de Lockhart.

« Le moindre petit sort et votre gorge y passe... Alors où est la chambre? » articula Harry d'une voix menaçante en enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans la chair.

Apparemment cela devait faire impression car le plus âgé mais aussi Luna eurent un mouvement de recul.

« Quand j'étais élève ici, j'étais à Griffondor mais tout le monde se moquait de moi à cause de mes résultats. Ils se partageaient mes affaires... Ils m'insultaient... »

« Typique des Griffondors. Ça fonce dans le tas parce que cela n'a pas de cervelle et en général cela a autant de coeur qu'un lion ou n'importe quel animal sauvage. Mais on n'est pas ici pour entendre ton histoire à deux noises alors accouche! »

« OUI! » cria Lockhart qui semblait avoir peur « Une nuit de Halloween, j'ai cherché à leur échapper et je suis tombé sur une cavité dans le mur de l'école. En m'y réfugiant, j'ai découvert qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de tripot pour fantôme appelé le « Trou dans le Mur ». C'est là que j'ai passé la soirée entre Mimi Geignarde et la Dame en Bleu, le fantôme d'une femme qui est morte dans ce fameux trou. Elles m'ont racontées leurs histoires et c'est comme cela que j'ai appris que Mimi Geignarde était la victime d'il y a 50 ans, quand la Chambre avait été ouverte pour la première fois. Elle était aux toilettes quand elle a entendu un garçon parler. Elle a voulut le renvoyer mais elle est morte. » L'ex professeur fit une pose avant d'ajouter: « L'entrée de la Chambre est dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. »

Il fallut une minute à Harry pour digérer l'information. C'était si simple! Mais il se reprit et s'apprêtait à partir quand il fut interrompu par Luna qui maintenait en joue Lockhart avec sa baguette.

« Attends! Il faut l'emmener avec nous! »

« Tu délires! J'irai nulle part avec lui! Et toi non plus! Rentres à ton dortoir! »

« C'est écrit! On n'y peut rien changer! J'ai le sentiment qu'il doit venir avec nous! » fit Luna avec le regard assez larmoyant.

Se morigénant pour sa stupidité et intrigué par sa tirade, Harry accepta de se faire accompagner par les deux autres mais se jura intérieurement de s'en défaire dès que possible.

Arrivés dans les fameuses toilettes, Harry se demanda comment il allait faire pour « cuisiner » le fantôme qui ne devait certainement pas vouloir parler de sa mort. _Qui le voudrait?_ Mais il n'eut rien à dire car c'est Luna qui s'en chargea:

« Bonsoir Mimi. Je peux te poser une question? Il était où le garçon avant que tu meures? » _Plus direct et sans tact que cela, tu meurs!_

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fit craindre à Harry qu'ils aient braqués le fantôme mais il n'en était rien car celle-ci se mit à glousser comme une dinde.

« Il se tenait devant le lavabo mais celui-ci avait pris une forme étrange. Comme s'il était tordu. »

Harry regarda donc l'endroit indiqué avec dans l'idée qu'il devait exister une trappe ou autre chose. Il trouva bien le dessin d'un serpent mais il ne comprenait pas le mécanisme, si mécanisme il y avait. Il fit part de sa découverte aux autres.

« Ça doit avoir un rapport avec Serpentard! Lui seul pouvait ouvrir la Chambre! » fit Luna.

_Un serpent? Lui seul peut l'ouvrir?_

Et cela fit tilt dans sa tête.

« Luna, tu es un génie! Il faut être Fourchelangue! Serpentard et Jedusort l'étaient! »

Il se tourna vers le serpent et parla sa langue:

« Laisses moi passer! Ouvres-toi! »

Sous leurs yeux ébahis les lavabos se tordirent et se distendirent comme s'ils étaient fait de guimauve et non d'émail et de fer. A la place un trou dans le mur était apparu d'où ne sortait que de l'obscurité.


	36. La Chambre

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte.

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**La Chambre:**

Harry regarda ce qui semblait être un trou sans fond et rassembla son courage avant de sauter sans un regard en arrière. Il s'attendait à tout sauf au tunnel glissant et incliné d'une largeur conséquente sur lequel il cascada comme sur un toboggan. A mi-parcours il grogna quand des cris mi-effrayés mi-amusés lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Tout désireux d'en finir, il en avait oublié de s'occuper de Luna et de Lockhart. Il se baffa donc mentalement pour son attitude irréfléchie. Quelques secondes après, il atterrissait souplement quand le tuyau prit fin. Derrière lui, ses compagnons d'infortune n'eurent pas cette chance et s'écrasèrent lourdement à leur arrivée. Légèrement assommée, Luna se tenait la tête. Inquiet, Harry allait lui demander si elle s'était cognée quelque part quand il remarqua le mouvement de Lockhart à sa droite.

« Vous essayez quoi? Lui prendre sa baguette ne servira à rien! Vous êtes nul! » s'énerva Harry qui néanmoins raffermit sa poigne sur sa propre baguette.

« Expelliarmus! » s'écria Lockhart sans écouter l'autre.

Évidemment, il ne se passa rien. La seule réaction qu'il obtint fut un lever de sourcil (typiquement made in Malfoy) de la part de Harry ainsi qu'un reniflement agacé de Luna qui tendit la main pour récupérer sa baguette que lui rendit un Lockhart dégoûté.

« Vous êtes vraiment une nullité dans tous les sens du terme. Ça va ta tête? ».

« Pas de problème. Avançons! » les exhorta la jeune fille.

La petite troupe, on ne peut plus disparate, se mit donc en route. Le tunnel, dans lequel ils marchaient, était large mais assez bien éclairé par des flambeaux qui apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers. La lumière bleu des feux magiques ne dispensaient cependant aucune chaleur. De la buée sortait même à chacune de leurs expirations. De temps en temps, une porte déjà entrouverte ponctuait leur chemin. Tout le long, les motifs en forme de serpents peints sur les murs semblaient se moquer d'eux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Il craignait que ce tunnel ne soit un piège (comme un labyrinthe) et qu'ils ne soient perdus. Mais il avait tort car soudain ils arrivèrent dans la Chambre.

La Chambre semblait avoir été conçue pour tous ceux qui avait encore des doutes sur l'ego surdimensionné des Fondateurs après avoir regardé Poudlard. Tout y était gigantesque. Tout le long des murs, d'immenses braseros éclairaient sans chauffer la pièce. A l'instar des temples Égyptiens, deux rangs de serpents encadraient une allée qui menait à une immense statue supposée ressembler au maître des lieux. Harry, qui connaissait l'apparence des Fondateurs depuis peu grâce au Maître, remarqua que ce dernier s'était fort arrangé pour sa représentation. Exit le nez disgracieux et crochu, remplacé par un nez droit et fin. Exit la calvitie partielle et les oreilles en chou fleur, remplacée par une tignasse imposante. Bref, un beau vieux sorcier mais certainement pas Salazar Serpentard.

Aux pieds de la statue reposait Ginny qui semblait en train de se noyer car elle se débattait contre le vide. Soudain, un garçon, qui semblait se cacher derrière la statue apparut à ses côtés. Il était brun et avait l'air pincé de ceux qui sont interrompus dans leur conversation.

_Tom Elvis Jedusort! _

« Laissez là! » cria Luna qui pointa sa baguette vers lui mais l'autre d'un geste souple, sans parole, fit sauter la baguette de ses mains.

« Que voilà une façon bien cavalière de se comporter! J'aurais cru qu'une Serdaigle... Enfin, les temps ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient dans cette école, n'est-ce pas Professeur? » fit ironiquement Jedusort.

« Expelliarmus! » cria Harry.

La baguette échappa des mains de Jedusort pour atterrir dans celle de Harry.

« Franchement! Toi, un Serpentard, et doué qui plus est, tu perds ton temps avec ses lavettes... Tu aurais pu faire de grandes choses avec moi... Si seulement s'était toi qui avait reçut le journal... je t'aurai volontiers débarrassé de ta vie dont tu sembles si mal te servir! Au lieu de cette gourde! »

« Quoiqu'elle soit, c'est sa vie! Incendio! » cracha Harry.

Aussitôt la tenue de Jedusort s'enflamma mais les flammes ne semblèrent n'avoir que peu de prises et rapidement s'éteignirent.

« Pas de chance, je ne suis pas encore complètement revenu. Pour cela il me faudrait le journal qui est... dans ta poche! »

Le jeune homme fit un geste de la main et le journal sauta littéralement de la poche de Harry pour voler vers sa main tendue. La baguette de Jedusort prit le même chemin. Voyant qu'il était occupé par sa démonstration de force, Luna se jeta au sol pour récupérer sa baguette. La tactique aurait pu marcher si Lockhart n'avait pas été impressionné par le livre et ne s'était pas déplacé précipitamment sur la droite, c'est à dire entre Luna et sa baguette. Assommée par le choc reçut quand elle percuta les jambes du très peu désiré professeur, Luna se lamentait en tenant sa tête.

« Vraiment pathétique! Tu es toujours sûr de vouloir rester avec eux? Si seulement tu savais qui je suis... tu ramperais à mes pieds comme les autres! ».

« Mais je sais pertinemment qui vous êtes! »

« Vraiment? » fit sarcastiquement Jedusort « Je ne crois pas! Je suis... »

Il leva sa baguette et des lettres dorées apparurent pour écrire:

« Tom Elvis Jedusort » qui se mélangèrent et devinrent « Je suis Voldemort. ».

Impressionné par la découverte, Lockhart eût un mouvement de recul. Malheureusement pour Luna, sa main se trouvait sur le chemin de son pied droit et elle hurla de douleur. Croyant avoir amadoué son auditoire, Jedusort regarda Harry mais s'il s'attendait à de la peur, il en fut pour ses frais car ce dernier se contenta de lâcher:

« Tu n'es Lord de rien du tout! Tu es un orphelin élevé par des moldus... Tu n'es rien et tu n'as rien! Asumptio! » et Harry récupéra le livre.

« Je ne suis rien? JE SUIS VOLDEMORT!! » hurla Jedusort avant de se mettre à siffler en Fourchelangue « Lève-toi, créature de Salazar! Tue! Tue mes ennemis! »

Derrière lui, un serpent d'environ 4 mètres apparut en sifflant. Harry pensa frénétiquement à ce qu'il allait faire. Il pouvait essayer de l'amadouer mais l'animal avait déjà tué par le passé et attaqué des humains. Il y avait donc peu de chance pour qu'il réussisse à le faire redevenir raisonnable. Non, il fallait s'en débarrasser définitivement... Il sortit donc sa dague et patienta.

Quiconque a déjà chassé sait que la patience est la plus grande arme du chasseur. Harry banda donc ses muscles et attendit le moment propice. Rapidement le serpent se louvoyait vers lui. Au dernier moment avant que ce dernier ne se jette tous crocs dehors sur Harry, ce dernier s'élança sur le côté. En un mouvement agile et d'une rapidité surhumaine, il effectua une roulade qui se termina sur la mort du Basilic quand sa tête fut transpercée par la dague.

Trois paires d'yeux regardaient Harry mais exprimaient des sentiments différents. Le premier à se ressaisir fut Jedusort qui cria comme à l'agonie:

« Tu l'as tué! Tu l'as tué! ».

« Je l'ai tué parce que je n'avais pas le choix! Incendio! » répliqua Harry.

« Répulsio! »

Pendant que les deux autres se lançaient dans un duel acharné, Luna récupéra enfin sa baguette et se précipita vers Ginny. Cette dernière continuait de haleter comme un noyé. Le processus s'était même accentué depuis que le duel avait commencé. Incapable de parler, elle s'accrocha à Luna comme une désespérée. Cette dernière cependant se détacha d'elle et hurla à Harry:

« Le livre! Il faut le détruire! C'est le lien! ».

Sans s'arrêter, Harry lança le journal à Luna et se plaça entre elle et Jedusort afin de la protéger durant sa tâche. La jeune fille essaya rapidement tous les sorts qui pourraient détruire l'objet mais n'y parvint pas. A ses côtés, la respiration sifflante de Ginny devint de plus en plus laborieuse.

Pendant ce temps Lockhart réfléchissait à toute allure aux moyens qu'il avait à sa disposition pour s'en sortir vivant. Car, pour la première fois de sa vie, il cherchait d'abord une porte de sortie viable et non pas un moyen de devenir plus célèbre. Soudain, en regardant le serpent, il eut un éclair de génie. La dague! Il allait la prendre et, avant que celui-ci ne se remette du duel, il poignarderait Jedusort. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ce soit l'autre qui gagne! Il arracha donc l'objet de son écrin de chair et regarda la scène pathétique de Ginny et Luna. Cette dernière, en regardant l'air plus que légèrement cinglé de Lockhart, interpréta de travers ses intentions et lança un sort destiné à le faire tomber. Malheureusement ce fut Harry qui le reçut. Déséquilibré, il tomba en arrière et de tout son poids. Dans sa chute, il percuta Lockhart qui, glissant sur la dépouille du Basilic, tomba sur Luna alors qu'il tenait le poignard droit devant lui. Le regard affolé de cette dernière indiquait qu'elle voyait sa mort approcher mais, n'ayant pas de réflexe vampire, elle ne put éviter ce qu'il advint.

« Nooooooon » hurla le jeune Voldemort alors qu'il semblait brûler de l'intérieur avant de définitivement disparaître.

Au sol, Harry resta interloqué, n'ayant rien compris. Il se tourna vers les autres et vit un spectacle qui lui parut d'abord affolant puis qui le rassura. Luna et Lockhart étaient allongés par terre. La jeune fille avait le journal sur sa poitrine. Plantée dessus, la dague était poisseuse de sang et d'encre. Visiblement Luna s'était protégée instinctivement avec. Un peu plus loin, Ginny respirait à nouveau librement. Alors qu'il relevait Luna puis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Ginny, Harry expliqua:

« Le sang du Basilic est aussi venimeux que son poison! Ça a détruit le journal et le lien qu'il avait avec Ginny! ».

Jedusort mort, Lockhart repassa en mode célébrité et ramassa la baguette de Luna avec dextérité.

« Que personne ne bouge! » Les trois jeunes se figèrent alors que chacun tenait un bras de Ginny qui n'en menait pas large. « Incroyable, il semblerait qu'un nouveau best seller se profile à l'horizon! Je vois déjà le titre: « Moi contre le Basilic »! Non, mieux: « La Chambre des Secrets Dévoilée »! Rassurez-vous vous aurez un rôle dedans... comme témoins de mon héroïsme... » Harry renifla devant le ridicule de la situation. « Rigolez autant que vous le voulez! Mais s'il y a bien un sort que je maîtrise c'est celui-là! Oubliette! ».

Lockhart lança le sort qui percuta celui, informulé, de Harry. Les deux jets de lumière semblèrent se mélanger et furent dévier vers Luna et Ginny qui tombèrent sous le choc. De rage, Harry lança un Oubliette à l'imbécile et se précipita vers ses amies. Ces dernières, endormies, ne semblaient pas avoir de séquelles.

Il était temps de repartir mais aussi de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire car il ne pouvait se permettre de dire à tout le monde son implication dans l'affaire. _Pire, si Draco et Blaise apprennent que je suis venu seul... je suis mort!_

Il savait déjà que Lockhart n'avait pas dû rater son sort car c'est grâce à lui qu'il avait établit sa notoriété. Il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'elles aient tout oublié. Il restait plus que le problème Lockhart qui à ce moment là décida de se réveiller. Sous les yeux incrédules d'Harry, l'homme arborait un air des plus crétins et lança:

« Il fait froid! C'est ta maison? Comme tu t'appelles? Et moi? Comment je m'appelle? ».

Harry chercha par la suite à le prendre en faute mais n'y parvenant pas en déduisit qu'il avait complètement effacé la mémoire de l'homme. Malgré tout ce qu'avait fait l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui. Il se convainquit néanmoins que cela ne pouvait être que passager puisqu'il avait utilisé ce sort pour la première fois. Il n'en avait pas moins le coeur gros.

C'est donc en faisant léviter les filles et le professeur devenu incapable de même marcher correctement qu'il atteignit le bout du tunnel. Là, il laissa les trois autres pendant qu'il remontait péniblement le tuyau qui l'avait emmené. Arrivé de nouveau dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, il lança un accio pour les récupérer. Voyant que les filles étaient encore endormies, il les laissa dans une salle dans un couloir fort emprunté et dont il laissa la porte ouverte afin que quiconque passerait par là les remarquerait. Il emmena Lockhart jusqu'à sa chambre, le coucha et lui lança un sort de sommeil. Épuisé après les événements de la journée, il se lança alors dans la tâche qui s'avéra la plus ardue de toutes: convaincre Mimi de ne pas hurler sur les toits ce qu'il avait fait. La jeune fantôme se laissa convaincre quand il lui eût promis qu'il lui ferait des rapports détaillés de ses aventures prochaines auxquelles elle semblait être sûre qu'il aurait droit.

_Comme s'il allait m'arriver des trucs chaque année! _pensa Harry en baillant quand il rejoignit son dortoir.


	37. Dobby

Non, chuis pas morte...^^ Désolée pour le big retard mais le boulot passe avant tout! Biz.

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte.

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Dobby:**

Manoir Malfoy, 23 février:

Dobby n'était pas un mauvais elfe comme le pensaient les autres. Il était juste un peu différent. S'il avait rencontré Luna, il se serait bien entendu avec elle car il avait la même façon complètement décalée de penser. C'est parce qu'il pensait ainsi qu'il avait pu avertir le jeune William Potter du danger encouru par Poudlard cette année. Pour un résultat plus que médiocre car il avait seulement réussit à blesser un jeune homme qui s'était révélé plus intéressant, si possible, que le Survivant. Car il avait réussit à l'empêcher de fuir quand il l'avait voulu... jusqu'à ce que la douleur, dont il était la cause, ne lui fasse lâcher prise. Un exploit!

Penser que quelqu'un était plus puissant que le Survivant relevait de l'hérésie donc Dobby se cogna la tête contre l'armoire la plus proche comme punition. A côté de lui, Lucius Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois devant le comportement de son elfe qu'il jugeait aberrant.

Une bosse de la taille d'un oeuf plus tard, Dobby vit le comité des parents d'élèves s'en aller après avoir signer la pétition de son maître pour l'expulsion du Directeur de Poudlard. _Méchant, méchant Maître... Pas de sa faute à lui... Mais il verra..._

Il devait avertir le grand Dumbledore... mais comment le faire quand on n'est pas censé sortir de la maison? Très simple en demandant s'il devait porter la serviette où se trouvait les précieux documents. Évidemment il aurait pu les brûler, ses documents, mais instinctivement Dobby comprenait que cela ne ferait que repousser le problème. Il soupira et se tapa le pied contre une marche en signe de frustration.

Poudlard était immense et magnifique. Le plus bel endroit qu'ait jamais vu Dobby. L'elfe eût une larme de joie devant tout le travail qu'il pourrait faire si seulement il vivait là. Mais ce n'était qu'un doux rêve alors il se cogna le tibia contre la première chose qui passait par là c'est à dire une armure. Cette dernière, de protestation contre le traitement qu'il lui avait fait et qu'elle n'avait pas demandé, lui balança un coup de pied bien ciblé dans le postérieur. L'elfe en aurait pleuré de joie.

Arrivés dans le bureau du vénérable directeur en compagnie du professeur Rogue, Lucius Malfoy attaqua:

« Comme vous le devinez certainement, le Comité a décidé de... prendre des mesures au vu des dernières évolutions de l'affaire qui touche Poudlard. »

Pendant que son maître tentait de ridiculiser Dumbledore, Dobby essayait d'avertir ce dernier de l'implication du blond. Pour attirer l'attention du Directeur, il se mit à faire des gestes de la tête en direction de Lucius. Évidemment cela allait à l'encontre de tous les préceptes elfes donc il se cogna copieusement contre la bibliothèque de la pièce. Il y mit tant d'ardeur qu'un des (nombreux) objets dorés à la fonction mal définie tomba de son perchoir directement sur la tête de l'imprudent qui y vit trente six chandelles. Plus qu'à moitié assommé, Dobby nageait en plein bonheur.

Son maître, lui, perdit le fil de sa conversation devant le spectacle navrant et se mit à respirer fortement, preuve de son énervement.

« Quelles évolutions? » coupa le Directeur.

« L'enlèvement! Nous ne saurions tolérer que nos enfants vivent dans le danger! »

« Mais aucun élève n'a été enlevé! » reprit le vieil homme avec un air compatissant et on ne peut plus faux scotché sur son visage.

« Mais... » fit le blond en se tournant vers Rogue qui haussa les épaules en signe que pour lui ce n'était pas une aussi bonne nouvelle.

« Oui... tout ceci était une malheureuse blague faite par un élève qui ne voulait pas faire de mal, j'en suis sûr! Il a été punit en conséquence... Un bonbon au citron? »

« Noooon! » ragea le blond qui tourna le dos aux personnes dans la pièce et s'apprêtait à partir sans un regard en arrière ni un mot de politesse quand il fut arrêté par le directeur qui l'interpella.

« Je crois que vous avez oublié cela... » et il lui tendit une sorte de petit carnet noir.

« Humpfff » fut tout ce qu'ajouta Lucius avant de le prendre et de le tendre vers Dobby qui tenait encore le reste de ses affaires.

S'il avait fait attention à ce qu'il faisait, Lucius ne lui aurait pas donné ses gants (en vrai cuir de dragon) avec. Mais voilà, il était très énervé et il le fut plus quand il entendit:

« Le Maître a donné des gants à Dobby!!! Dobby est libre! »

Lucius resta un moment interdit et regarda son elfe les yeux ronds. Une lueur mauvaise prit cependant forme dans son regard quand il dit d'une voix rendue grave par la colère qui se disputait en lui à l'amusement:

« Machin... » fit il à l'adresse de Dobby « Tu peux rester à Poudlard si tu en as envie... je suis sûr que cela fera très plaisir au professeur Dumbledore... Par contre, pourrais-tu me rendre mes gants se sont mes préférés... »

« Dobby est si heureux... tenez! » fit l'elfe, trop heureux rendit les gants et les documents à Lucius qui s'empressa de sortir de la pièce avec un sourire très mauvais scotché au visage.

« Euuuuuuuuuh, je suis pas sûr qu'on vient de faire une bonne acquisition là.... » fit Severus à Albus « Je connais ce sourire et... »

« Tututut. Chacun a droit à sa chance, n'est ce pas Dobby? » fit le directeur en se penchant vers le principal concerné.

« Ça veut dire que Dobby pourrais travailler ici? »

« Oui... si Dobby en a envie! »

« Oh oui! MERCI! » claironna l'elfe en sautillant de joie.

Cependant il cessa bien vite son petit manège pour se mettre à se cogner la tête sur le bureau du Directeur. Rogue, qui avait pitié du bureau qu'il espérait occuper un jour et pas pour l'elfe, retint la créature par une de ses oreilles.

« Merci. »

« Dobby, pourquoi te punis-tu? » fit Albus.

« Hum... doveupai. » répondit l'elfe timidement en essayant de se remettre à se cogner la tête contre le bureau.

« Quoi? » reprit gentiment le directeur « Parles plus fort et n'ai pas peur, on ne te jugera pas! »

« Dobby voudrait être payer! Dobby est libre! »

« AH, je le savais! » s'écria un Rogue visiblement choqué « C'est un déviant! Laissez-moi l'examiner dans mon laboratoire, professeur! ».

« Euuh, non quand même pas Severus, quand même pas! Dobby sera payé un gallion par semaine et... quoi Dobby? »

« Un gallion par mois, Maître! Mon modeste travail... » bafouillait l'elfe.

« Donc un gallion par mois à une seule condition, ne tente sous aucun prétexte de nettoyer les appartements ou le laboratoire du professeur Rogue. »

« Pffff » fit ce dernier, énervé de perdre un sujet d'expérience.

« Merci... » se mit à pleurnicher l'elfe « Monsieur Dumbledore est trop bon... C'est un grand homme... »

Dobby radota ainsi dans le bureau du « grand homme » jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le pousse (littéralement) à sortir.

Bureau du Directeur de Poudlard, 27 février:

Dumbledore poussa un soupir et congédia Wizzy, l'elfe en chef de Poudlard. Ce dernier venait encore une fois se plaindre de Dobby auprès du Directeur qui avait bien d'autres choses en tête qu'un elfe maladroit et passablement masochiste. Il avait beau tourner les différends éléments dans sa tête pourtant il ne leur trouvait aucun sens. Ou plutôt ils allaient dans un sens absurde...

D'abord il y avait l'implication de Ginny Weasley à cause de Lucius Malfoy comme l'avait confirmé le fait qu'il avait pris le faux agenda qu'il lui avait passé... pour le donner à Dobby. Albus n'avait eu aucun mal à rentrer dans sa mémoire tant la pauvrette était affectée parce qu'il lui était arrivé tout au long de l'année. A dire vrai, il l'aurait volontiers envoyé se faire ausculter à Sainte Mangouste mais il avait peur de l'effet qu'une telle annonce aurait sur son mental qui était bien fragile déjà. En plus il lui faudrait alors révéler des choses qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'étaler au grand jour...

Ce qu'il y avait vu? Un cauchemar! Un jeune Voldemort commandait une gamine à l'esprit déjà passablement dérangé suite aux « bons » traitements de sa mère. Heureusement celui-ci n'était pas rentré tout de suite dans une spirale de violence qui aurait coûté bien plus que quelques pétrifications. Mais où était passé l'agenda responsable de tout cela? Il avait été détruit parce que le lien entre Tom et Ginny avait été rompu mais par qui? Et comment? Et surtout... est ce que la Chambre était définitivement fermée, faute de fourchelangue? Et le basilic, avait-il été tué?

Les questions tournaient dans la tête du vieil homme qui en perdait son latin. Avec elles venaient d'autres questions toutes aussi dérangeantes: quelle était l'implication des jeunes serpentards qu'il avait effectivement vu sous la cape d'invisibilité lors de la première attaque? Sans nul doute possible, ils étaient liés aux événements mais en quoi? Et pourquoi?

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, Dumbledore en revenait aux faits. Ses petites cellules grises repartirent dans un énième tour d'horizon mais n'emmenèrent que d'autres questions encore plus ennuyeuses. Est-ce que l'agenda était bien ce qu'il croyait? Si oui, pourquoi est ce que le jeune Potter n'avait pas été impliqué en quoique ce soit? La prophétie parlait pourtant de lui cela était sûr... aussi sûr que s'il avait fait quelque chose, William s'en serait vanté pendant des mois.

Potter. Ce nom désormais était synonyme de désappointement total. L'enfant plein de promesses avait laissé place à une petite brute sans intérêt et à l'intelligence très limitée. Il alliait tous les défauts que l'on pouvait trouver chez les élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues. Il était mesquin, cruel et sectaire comme nombre de Serpentards et de Serdaigle mais aussi prompt à la bagarre et aux actions complètement irréfléchies comme seuls les Griffondors et les Poufsouffles peuvent l'être. Albus ne pouvait cependant que comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là... il lui suffisait de regarder comment les gens (et même certains professeurs, à sa grande honte) réagissaient face à William. Il avait toujours tout eu mais sans avoir jamais rien fait pour le mériter.

A cela venait s'ajouter le fait que son statut avait affecté nombre de familles... Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne remarque des jeunes de l'école faire des ronds de jambes à William dans l'espoir de se faire bien voir et, qui sait, gagner des points pour leur vie après Poudlard ou tout simplement pour leurs parents comme Ron et Ginny Weasley par exemple. _Les Weasley, des gens si bien...autrefois! _pensa Albus en se remémorant avec un frisson ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de Ginny. Il revoyait très clairement Molly expliquer à sa fille d'à peine 9 ans que toutes ses copines étaient des rivales potentielles et qu'elle devait les rabaisser par tous les moyens afin de briller elle-même. Pire, juste avant la rentrée, Molly avait expliqué que la jeune fille devait attiré l'attention de l'autre par tous les moyens possibles...à 11 ans! _Ignoble!_

Et à côté de cela, il y avait le jeune Tizianno qui passait son temps avec son groupe disparate mais solide comme il avait pu le voir. C'était à n'y rien comprendre...

Un léger bruit à la porte du bureau laissa deviner que le professeur Rogue était sur le point d'arriver et sortit Albus de ses pensées. En voyant son air de gamin à qui on vient d'annoncer que c'est Noël tous les jours, le Directeur comprit de quoi il retournait. Et il lança donc:

« Je sais bien que cela représente beaucoup de travail en plus mais... auriez-vous, mon cher Severus, l'aimable obligeance d'assurer les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année seulement... »

A cette annonce, Severus ne sautilla pas... dans le bureau du Directeur. Ce dernier l'entendit néanmoins faire un « Ouais! » dans le couloir.

_Gamin, va!_

_Où en étais-je déjà... ah oui, l'agenda..._

_Pourvu que l'année prochaine soit plus calme!_

Azkaban, même moment:

Nombres de sorciers avaient des talents qu'il valait mieux freiner quand ceux-ci écopaient d'une peine. Il était donc impossible de se métamorphoser au sein d'Azkaban.

Enfin impossible... C'était impossible quand les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas proche des cellules. Car alors là, tout revenait mais comme vous étiez dans un sale état en leur présence...

Sauf si on avait de la volonté. Et de la volonté, Peter en avait. Il regarda encore une fois son bras vierge de toute marque comme pour se rassurer qu'il n'avait pas rêvé puis, sentant le Froid approcher, il se transforma en rat.

Sous cette forme, ils l'affectaient moins.

Sous cette forme, il reprenait des forces... nécessaires pour sortir!


	38. Fin d'année

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte.

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Fin d'année:**

Poudlard, 15 mai:

Pattenrond attendait sagement dans la boîte dans laquelle le jeune homme qui l'avait acheté l'avait placé. Provenant directement du Royaume des Ombres, il savait ce qui allait se passer par la suite grâce à son intelligence... et à son ouïe. Car il faudrait être parfaitement sourd pour rater les beuglements de la bande d'humains qui étaient dans la même pièce que lui.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIRE, HERMIONE »

Cela faisait plus de 2 minutes que ce chant tribal avait démarré et Pattenrond s'était juré de leur faire payer! Soudain la boîte se mit à remuer quand la dite Hermione arrachait les papiers qui l'emballait.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai!... Il est beau! » s'exclama la jeune fille qui se jeta dans les bras d'un petit brun « Merci, Raphael!!! »

« C'est rien! Tu m'avais dit que tu pensais t'acheter un animal de compagnie aux prochaines vacances... Il a 6 mois et il a eu tous les traitements magiques disponibles donc pas besoin de t'occuper de quoi que ce soit! »

« Oh, tu entends cela... » fit la jeune fille en prenant délicatement le chat dans ses bras et en lui gratouillant la tête « tu vas encore grandir. »

« Ça va encore grandir? Mais c'est quoi? Un tigre? » fit un blond qui se tenait à l'écart.

« Draco, ne soit pas méchant! » fit un petit brun potelé se tenant aux côtés d'Hermione et qui avait autant d'étoiles dans les yeux qu'elle.

Tout le monde (à quelques exceptions près) croit que les chats sont d'adorables créatures.

Tout le monde a tort! Car les chats sont des prédateurs comme leurs lointains cousins de la brousse. Pattenrond devina donc immédiatement que le blond dénommé Draco ne l'aimait pas et n'aimait pas les chats. C'est donc par pure cruauté féline qu'il alla vers lui en ronronnant puis qu'il se frotta contre ses jambes raidies d'effroi.

« Oh, regardez... il est trop chou! » fit Hermione dont la voix dégoulinait de tendresse et d'admiration.

Finalement, sa nouvelle vie s'annonçait sous les meilleurs hospices.

Grande Salle, 30 juin au soir:

Ginny Weasley fulminait alors que la Grande Salle festoyait à qui mieux mieux.

Les raisons de sa colère étaient multiples mais certaines étaient plus évidentes que d'autres. Par exemple il y avait le fait que pour la deuxième année consécutive, les Serpentards avaient gagnés la Coupe de Quidditch ET la Coupe des Quatre Maisons alors que c'était eux, les gentils Griffondors qui avaient le Survivant dans leur rang!

En parlant de Survivant, celui-ci mangeait comme un cochon à côté d'un Ron aux manières aussi peu distinguées. Visiblement ils se vengeaient sur la nourriture mais cela ne faisait que confirmer leur bassesse. Le mot pouvait sembler dur mais Ginny n'y pouvait rien. Dès qu'elle entendait parler de William, des souvenirs de Tom revenaient à la surface et la poussaient à devenir violente. Elle avait envie de cogner et de tuer. Elle avait des idées insensées et malsaines à propos de « purger le sang ». Bref elle se sentait mal et sale.

Si au moins elle savait qu'une fois à la maison, elle serait soutenue et choyée... elle rentrerait en courant. Mais voilà, la « maison » n'avait qu'une fonction: garderie. Sa mère ne s'était jamais inquiétée des attaques, pour preuve: l'absence de lettre à ce sujet. Elle devait croire que tant que Dumbledore gouvernait cette maison de fous...

Et puis il y avait les autres élèves. La plupart la regardaient de travers. Certains parce qu'elle venait d'une famille notoirement pauvre. D'autres parce qu'à force de suivre les conseils de sa « chère » mère, ils la trouvaient anormale et détestable. Elle eut un reniflement à leur encontre car la plupart d'entre eux se trouvaient dans la même position qu'elle, à savoir que leurs pères travaillaient au Ministère tandis que leurs mères restaient à la maison. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup prétendaient, leurs familles étaient aussi pauvres voire plus que les Weasley. Quand à leurs comportements... ils ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour voire ce qu'ils avaient (filles comme garçons) en tête. Elle était juste plus honnête qu'eux.

Elle se tourna vers la table des Serpentards et vit leur « héros ». Ce dernier conversait gaiement avec Draco Malfoy. A les voir, tout semblait facile et heureux. Ils n'avaient manqué de rien et ne manqueraient jamais de rien. Réprimant une énième bouffée de colère, Ginny se tourna de nouveau vers son assiette en se disant que sa vie ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs hospices.

Même lieu, même moment:

Luna n'est pas folle mais quand les voix étaient apparues, elle avait cru le devenir. Et cela s'aggrava puisqu'elle se mit à voir littéralement des choses.

Cela commença par des bribes de mots qu'elle entendait comme s'ils étaient chuchotés... dans sa tête. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, elle les percevait mais sans les comprendre.

Puis étaient venue les visions aux heures et dans les lieux les plus incongrus. Sauf que ce mot ne rend pas justice à ce qui se passait. Un exemple des plus frappant était la fois où, suite à un cours de potion, elle avait vu apparaître devant elle le jeune Tizianno et le professeur Lockhart. Ils étaient là mais ne pouvaient pas être là puisque le professeur avait été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait eu envie de tendre la main pour les toucher mais elle savait instinctivement qu'elle ne rencontrerait que du vide quoiqu'en dise ses yeux. Ils tenaient une conversation mais les paroles ressortaient comme déformées et en étaient incompréhensibles.

Dans ses « visions » donc, apparaissaient toujours les même personnes: l'objet de son étude c'est à dire Tizianno, l'ex professeur Lockhart, une Ginny étendue et en pleine détresse ainsi qu'un jeune homme inconnu. Et puis il y avait les serpents. Ils se déplaçaient rapidement comme lors d'une attaque.... mais étrangement jamais dirigée vers elle. Ces charmantes bestioles avaient tendances à apparaître dans les points d'eau. Luna avait provoqué un petit mouvement de panique dans la salle de bain des filles de Serdaigle quand elle en avait « vu » un et qu'elle s'était mise à crier... pour alerter ses congénères.

Mais cela était finit car maintenant elle savait. Elle se souvenait de tout et elle n'en avait été que plus piquée d'intérêt pour le jeune Serpentard de deuxième année aux yeux si étranges. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser pour son héroïsme et de le baffer pour l'avoir laisser dans l'ignorance de ce qui s'était passé. Elle décida de reprendre ses recherches sur lui, qu'elle avait (à sa grande honte) un peu négligé.

C'est par hasard qu'elle découvrit la solution dans l'endroit le plus improbable qui existe: un livre de contes. C'était le préféré de sa mère qui le lui lisait souvent quand elle était petite. Son père lui en avait acheté une nouvelle édition pour son anniversaire avec pleins de magnifiques illustrations. Si Luna fut touchée par le geste, elle pensa néanmoins qu'elle préférait l'ancien à cause des souvenirs. Elle pouvait cependant désormais relire ses contes préférés sans crainte d'abîmer l'ouvrage.

Et c'est là qu'elle découvrit la vérité. Dans un conte appelé « L'histoire du morceau de bois » et que certains prétendaient être une version plus ancienne de « l'histoire des trois frères » de Beedle le Barde.

_On dit que les contes ont un fond de vérité, qu'ils racontent des faits anciens auxquels une morale à été ajoutée_. _Si cela est vrai alors il y eut par le passé des guerres terribles. _Pensait Luna chaque fois qu'elle lisait ce recueil. _On peut comprendre que ses histoires soient presque tombées dans l'oubli._

Dans ce conte, les races magiques et les sorciers étaient plus sauvages et bien plus réalistes que les histoires pour enfants de Beedle.

Dans ce conte, l'auteur (ou plutôt le transcripteur car l'histoire était ancienne) parlait d'une race inconnue: les Feys.

Cette même race, qui n'existe pas comme les Nargols, est décrite dans nombre de contes moldus à travers le monde mais surtout chez les Celtes.

Ces « Feys », décrits comme des créatures magnifiques grâce à leurs illusions, ne craignent pas la Magie car ils en sont issus.

Ils craignent le fer car fait de main d'homme.

Le fer comme la grosse clé que Luna a « emprunté » à Rusard.

Une grosse clé dont l'embout rond devait faire environ 10 centimètres de diamètre. Parfait pour pouvoir voir au travers comme à travers une loupe.

_Ça marche._

L'oeil, qui regardait à travers le rond de fer comme à travers un monocle, vit apparaître la vérité.

Sous le regard de prédateur de Luna, les yeux de son « cobaye » devinrent vert feuille et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair apparut.


	39. Colère

**NB:**

1. Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte.

2. Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Colère:**

Yl'elestrial, 15 juillet:

Au centre du quartier ancien de la capitale des Errants se trouve une demeure d'aspect sévère et sombre. Elle ne se démarque pas des autres de part sa taille ou ses ornements absents mais par la garde imposante qui veille sur les lieux nuit et jour. Cette affluence de gens armés font que le quartier est calme et peu fréquenté par le commun des mortels souvent peu désireux de se frotter à de tels gens. De temps en temps une personne à la tenue souvent modeste entre et sort. A part cela ce petit coin de la ville semble d'un calme trompeur.

Car si les murs épais de pierres de la demeure ne laissaient que peu pénétrer les forts rayons du soleil d'été... ils ne laissaient pas sortir les sons.

Étendu sur la pierre froide et sombre qui formait le sol du cachot, l'homme était secoué de tremblements nerveux. Ses mouvements désordonnés ne rendaient pas compte d'une quelconque vie mais plutôt de la fin de celle-ci. Son corps semblait avoir été écorché vif et la responsable de tout cela contemplait son oeuvre d'un air énervé.

_Comment osent-ils? Les lois sont là pour être respectées... et ceux de l'Extérieur n'ont pas le droit de fouler notre sol!_

Morrigane fulminait car elle venait de torturer son deuxième homme de la journée et elle n'avait rien pu en tirer. Les terroristes du mouvement « Sang neuf » avaient trouvés le moyen de garder leurs secrets malgré tous les moyens qu'elle avait mis en oeuvre. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point, encore plus que leur mouvement lui-même. Car il faut bien dire que leurs revendications n'étaient pas toutes neuves (elles avaient plutôt un air de déjà vu désagréable): ouvrir le Royaume des Ombres aux créatures magiques de l'Extérieur, un pouvoir accru du citoyen, plus de liberté etc...

_Je ne vais quand même pas devoir faire appel à l'Autre... _

_Pas question! Je la vois d'ici avec son air sarcastique..._

En temps normal Morrigane aurait répliqué en diminuant au plus possible les libertés individuelles sous couvert de protection du territoire mais avec des fanatiques de la liberté... Non, elle allait jouer plus finement et allait monter les communautés les unes contre les autres.

_Qu'ils se surveillent les uns les autres... et ajoutons quelques espions parmi eux afin qu'ils me rapportent tous mouvement suspect._

Forte de sa nouvelle décision, Morrigane se décida à quitter les cachots de sa demeure. En chemin elle ordonna à un de ses gardes de la débarrasser du corps qui y résidait encore.

Salle des invocations du palais Vampire, même moment:

Pendant que Morrigane prenait de nouvelles décisions, l'Autre marchait de long en large dans la salle des Invocations de son palais.

L'endroit était sombre malgré les nombreux flambeaux destinés à éclairer la pièce. Les ombres semblaient avoir leur vie propre ici. Le sol était parsemé de temps en temps de tâches sombres comme seul le sang séché peut en laisser. Un immense cercle magique se situait au centre de la pièce. Il encerclait un nombre important d'incantations tracées avec différentes matières.

Et au centre du cercle se trouvait un jeune homme allongé, nu et endormi dont le seul trait particulier était une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

Le Maître des Vampires avait beau se raisonner intérieurement mais rien n'y faisait. Elle était proche de l'explosion de colère car elle venait de découvrir quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait mais alors pas du tout! Son frère, son propre sang, portait un morceau de l'âme du monstre plus tout à fait humain qui avait tenté de le tuer il y a de cela une dizaine d'années.

Que nul ne se méprenne, elle savait qu'il y avait un lien magique fort entre eux mais ça... C'était plus immonde que ce qu'elle avait imaginé! Il avait été jusqu'à scindé son âme... Impensable!

Le Nécromant, qui avait réalisé le rituel pour elle, se tortillait sur place en silence car il n'avait vraiment pas envie qu'elle se souvienne de sa présence. Il fit donc un bond d'au moins un mètre sur place et une mini crise cardiaque quand le Maître se tourna vers lui avec l'air sévèrement mortel.

« Pour quelle raison un humain ferait-il cela? » gronda-t'elle.

« Euuuuh, souvent les gens croient que s'ils protègent une partie de leur corps de la décadence alors ils vivront éternellement. C'est complètement stupide car on ne peut réellement atteindre l'immortalité que dans un corps sain et avec une âme intacte. En Asie, par exemple, il y a eut plusieurs cas où la personne enfermait son coeur battant dans un coffre magique et le cachait. Ça s'est toujours mal terminé pour eux... au mieux ils mourraient dans l'opération et leur âme ne trouvait que difficilement le repos, au pire un héros quelconque finissait par s'emparer et détruire l'organe. »

« Quelle horreur! »

« Oui! Mais ceux de l'Extérieur ne sont que des barbares! Ils ont même donné un nom au procédé qui touche ce jeune homme: la formation d'Horcruxes! »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour l'enlever de son corps? Sans le tuer, il va sans dire... »

« Mouis mais c'est long et pas franchement agréable... et même impossible s'il n'est pas volontaire! »

« Pas de soucis! Quand est-ce que vous commencerez? »

Quelque part dans le Sussex, au même moment:

Sirius pétait la forme car aujourd'hui il recevait des gens qu'il considérait comme sa vrai famille. Il y avait là Albus Dumbledore qui avait traîné une Minerva McGonagall pourtant très casanière, Kingsley Shaklebot et sa femme Andora qui discutaient gaiement des dernières trouvailles de leur fils de 4 ans à un Maugrey Fol'Oeil aussi passionné par le récit que par celui de sa première chaussette et Tonks qui... bein, qui est elle-même c'est à dire en train de démolir le mobilier à cause de sa grande maladresse.

Ils n'attendaient plus que Rémus pour commencer. Ce dernier avait été (encore) obligé de rester au bureau plus qu'il ne le fallait même si ce jour était celui de son repos. Sirius lui avait dit qu'il pouvait lâcher son boulot car il était assez riche pour deux mais son loup avait sa fierté et il ne lâchait pas l'affaire.

_Les principes ne valent pas un repas en famille. _Pensa tristement Sirius pendant qu'il essayait de ne pas bailler devant les récriminations de Minerva à l'encontre de ses trop nombreux élèves (son sujet de discussion favori avec celui de leurs incartades).

« Je vous assure, Minerva, que s'il le faut, je peux vous trouver un remplaçant au pied levé et vous pourriez partir dès cette année pour un repos bien mérité! » lança perfidement Albus qui aimait à se moquer de la sous-directrice qui démarra au quart de tour.

« Du repos? Vous me trouvez si vieille? » feula presque Minerva.

« Moi? Point du tout! Je vous trouve aussi fraîche qu'un gardon! » reprit l'hypocrite avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Mouais... »

Soudain, grâce à ses sens aiguisés d'animagus, Sirius comprit que Rémus était de retour. Il s'empressa d'en avertir tout le monde qui accueillit joyeusement la nouvelle. Ils commençaient en effet à ressentir les effets néfastes de l'attente d'un repas dont ils pouvaient sentir le doux fumet en provenance de la cuisine.

Toute joie disparut néanmoins des convives quand ils virent la tête du nouvel arrivé.

« Rémy? » lança doucement Sirius qui soupçonnait déjà la raison de la tristesse de son amour.

« J'ai été viré! Cette saleté d'Ombrage a lancé une pétition pour mon renvoie et la plupart des services ont signés de peur de se faire mal voir auprès de Fudge! »

« Je suis désolé! » fit Sirius qui le prit dans ses bras. « Ça fait rien... Tu n'as pas besoin de ce boulot, tu... »

« Si, j'ai besoin de ce boulot! J'ai fait des études, j'ai autant de droit que les autres d'y être! » le coupa Rémus, la voix cassée de tristesse.

« T'inquiètes, tu retrouveras vite une place... » commença Tonks au bord des larmes.

« Et où? Les nouvelles restrictions contre les loup-garous sont claires et nettes. Pas de boulot pour nous! » s'énerva-t'il en s'écartant un peu de Sirius.

« A Poudlard! » fit une voix si calme que tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

« Bien sûr cela ne sera sûrement que pour cette année mais en attendant... » continua Albus.

« Vous voulez que je vienne enseigner? Moi? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas? Je n'ai toujours personne pour le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et vous êtes, on ne peut plus qualifié. »

Sirius crut entendre Minerva marmonner à ce moment-là:

« J'en connais un qui va râler! Il va être intenable cette année. »


	40. Presse et sentiments

**NB:**

1) Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte.

2) Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

3) La Famille des Vampires a adoptée Harry et elle est composée entre autre de: Arthur (le père), Liliane (la mère), le Maître (le premier Vampire, fille d'Arthur et de Liliane donc soeur d'Harry), Eve (la deuxième soeur) et Gabriel (neveu d'Arthur et de Liliane, cousin de leurs enfants et parrain d'Harry). Sachez que ses noms ne sont pas leurs noms d'origine car le Maître et la Famille sont très vieux et qu'ils les ont changés au fil des temps et de leur besoins ou envies.

**Presse et sentiments:**

Extrait de la « Vérité » considéré comme le plus grand journal du Royaume des Ombres, 27 juillet:

« C'est avec consternation que nous voyons notre jeunesse se complaire dans la frivolité et l'absence de bon sens. Hier encore, j'ai entendu dans un café de la place de l'horloge (considérée comme le lieu le plus « in » d'Yl'Elestrial), la conversation la plus honteuse qui soit de la part de deux jeunes d'à peine 16 ans! Non seulement ils prônaient l'anarchie et la violence mais ils sous-entendaient que nous devrions ouvrir nos frontières au tout venant! Grâce au ciel le Bouclier est en place! Quand on connaît la propension à la guerre de ceux de l'Extérieur... on se demande pourquoi une telle idée continue de circuler.

Interrogé sur le sujet, le Haut Commissaire Allonzy (qui a été mandaté récemment pas Morrigane elle-même) répond: « C'est du petit jeune! Pas de la grosse racaille... Qui fument tout ce qui passe et dont, malheureusement la famille faillit à son devoir! Non, le vrai problème sont ceux qui les détournent avec leurs idées fallacieuses et dangereuses! Ceux-là n'auront qu'un sort: la tombe! »

Pour lire notre article sur la croissance de l'utilisation des drogues chez les jeunes, allez en page 6. »

Extrait de « L'Histoire du monde des Errants » de Jack Ompli, 256 après JC:

« Ainsi les Errants choisirent leurs territoires afin que nul ne soit lésé.

Il demeurait cependant un grand risque que des renégats ou des mélancoliques de l'ancien monde (dit l'Extérieur) tentent d'ouvrir grandes les portes aux barbares qui les avaient pourtant chassés. En conséquence, notre chef vénéré, la très grande Morrigane lança le « Bouclier ». Ce grand sort agit en deux temps: il rend très difficile à ceux de notre monde d'aller en Extérieur et impossible de révéler l'existence de notre monde si par hasard on réussit à sortir. »

Extrait du « Grand Rapport sur la sécurité du Royaume » de Mara Conney au Conseil et à Morrigane, 1990:

« Si le grand Bouclier a toujours bien fait son oeuvre, on ne peut cependant que remarquer que des failles sont apparues en divers endroits du Royaume. Ces points d'affaiblissement rendent le passage vers l'Extérieur plus aisé. Ainsi des gens malintentionnés pourraient entrer et sortir sans le passage à un point de contrôle régulé par la Garde. (...)

Il est aussi venu à notre connaissance que le Bouclier pourrait être contourné dans le cas où les gens de l'Extérieur réaliseraient, seuls, l'existence du Royaume. Nous préconisons donc, et bien que cela nous en coûte, de fermer le Royaume complètement le temps de relancer le Bouclier. »

Extrait du rapport secret du Haut Commissaire Allonzy à Morrigane, 17 août:

« Madame, les troubles rapportés ces jours-ci cachent effectivement un mal plus profond.

Si des jeunes gens reprennent à eux des concepts que l'on peut juger inquiétants, ils ne sont pour autant au courant de rien! Nos nombreuses fouilles, arrestations et interrogatoires prouvent que la clé du problème se trouve ailleurs. En effet, et bien qu'il m'en coûte de vous annoncer cette hypothèse, les rares faits en notre présence tendent à prouver que le noyau des « Sang Neuf » se trouve dans l'entourage directe du Conseil. On ne peut pas non plus exclure, malheureusement, les membres du Conseil eux-même car ils sont les plus à même de contrevenir à votre loi. »


	41. Pendant ce temps

**NB:**

1) Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte.

2) Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

3) La Famille des Vampires a adoptée Harry et elle est composée entre autre de: Arthur (le père), Liliane (la mère), le Maître (le premier Vampire, fille d'Arthur et de Liliane donc soeur d'Harry), Eve (la deuxième soeur) et Gabriel (neveu d'Arthur et de Liliane, cousin de leurs enfants et parrain d'Harry). Sachez que ses noms ne sont pas leurs noms d'origine car le Maître et la Famille sont très vieux et qu'ils les ont changés au fil des temps et de leur besoins ou envies.

**Pendant ce temps:**

Manoir Malfoy, 5 juillet:

Un énième soupir se fit entendre et Blaise n'y tint plus:

« C'est bon! Je sais que ma compagnie ne t'intéresse pas mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant! »

« Non, au contraire quand t'es pas là, je m'ennuie! » lui répondit Draco.

« Oh? Parce que ce n'est pas le cas maintenant? »

« Nooon! C'est juste... Je sais pas! »

« Tu sais pas? » fit narquoisement Blaise qui venait de comprendre quelque chose. « Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas inviter Raphael... »

Un soupir échappa au blond qui ne remarqua pas le sourire élargi et légèrement cruel de son compagnon.

« Je me demande ce qu'il fait maintenant... Il doit être sur une terrasse à Rome en train de profiter du soleil et des jolies filles... »

« Hein?! Nooon, il n'est pas comme ça! Il doit être la tête plongé dans un bouquin poussiéreux ou dans un musée quasi désert! » fit Draco légèrement perturbé.

« Mouis, si tu le dis! » lui répondit Blaise pour le laisser mariner alors qu'il savait que son ami avait probablement vu juste.

Un reniflement brisa le silence qui s'était de nouveau installé.

« Dis-moi, tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione? » fit Draco, l'air mauvais.

_Gloups, j'aurai peut être dû m'abstenir!_

Musée du Louvre, 12 juillet:

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione avait une bonne ET une mauvaise impression dans un musée.

Et quel musée! Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait y venir! Des chefs d'oeuvre à perte de vue... Le Bonheur pour elle!

Mais pourtant la « Dame au Miroir » avait du mal à passer... Ce n'est pas l'oeuvre qui la choquait...

C'était son auteur.

Tiziano dit le Titien.

Hermione pouvait sentir les gros rouages de son cerveau se mettre en branle. La Joconde de Leonardo Da Vinci, La Dame au miroir de Tiziano et La Pietà de Raphael.

Raphael. Leonardo. Tiziano.

Gloups!

_C'est impossible! C'est juste une coïncidence! Hein?!_

Mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était trop gros, trop bizarre.

« Rafaele? Dove sei? Rafaele? »

La voix chantante de l'italienne était néanmoins teintée de peur. Hermione se retourna vers elle et vit alors la femme en train de sermonner un petit brun aux cheveux bouclés et à l'air coquin, le dit Raphael, qui s'était radiné dès que sa mère l'avait appelé.

_Raphael est un prénom courant et je connais un Léonardo... qui finit sur un iceberg. Hermione, tu es une idiote._

Ainsi prirent fin les doutes du « cerveau » de Poudlard qui s'en repartit à la contemplation des tableaux de grands maîtres.

Quelque part en Ecosse, 26 juillet:

La région des lacs d'Ecosse est magnifique... et paumée.

Au nord du Loch Ness, les villages sont rares et le temps est rude. Même en été.

_Et le sol est dur. _

Luna « planquait » comme disait les gens dans les livres de fiction moldus qu'elle affectionnait. Elle et son père étaient en train de « chasser » le Nargol sur l'île de Skye quand ce dernier avait eu un « tuyau » pour leur chasse au Wazpruck. Une bonne infos étant rare, ils avaient donc posé le camps dans le patelin le plus paumé d'Ecosse.

Tous les jours, ils se levaient tôt pour se cacher derrière de gros rochers surplombant la vallée afin de pouvoir les prendre en photos. Mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient que des moutons... et parfois, s'ils étaient chanceux, des chiens de berger.

Le temps commençait à se faire long et le sol dur pour les fesses meurtries de Luna. Son esprit vagabondait comme toujours mais beaucoup plus que d'habitude parce que mine de rien, c'est lassant de voir des moutons paître. Elle en revint donc à un de ses sujet favori: Raphael Tizianno, l'élève qui avait une cicatrice cachée par de la magie Fey.

Les questions suivantes tournaient dans sa tête: pourquoi cacher cette cicatrice et la couleur de ses yeux? Comment avait-il pu mettre la main sur une telle magie? Pourquoi est-il inscrit à Poudlard?

Elle avait bien essayé d'exposer son problème à son père mais celui-ci lui avait répondu:

« On cache une cicatrice parce qu'on en a honte. Surtout au visage... Concentre-toi plutôt sur les Wazpruk qui... AH... Non, fausse alerte, c'était un mouton. Où en étais-je? »

Il faudrait donc qu'elle fasse comme d'habitude: lire. Mais pas maintenant, son père pourrait la trucider sinon. Pourtant elle aurait bien aimé une distraction autre que compter les moutons et les brins d'herbe. Luna se déplaça légèrement sur ses fesses provoquant une douleur intense.

_Non, la vrai priorité: un coussin._

Godric's Hollow, 31 juillet:

_Fouiner chez un ami est une chose que tous les jeunes font..._

Sauf que là, ils n'étaient pas chez un ami et que si leur mère les surprenait en pleine action... alors ils n'auraient plus de soucis à se faire pour quoique ce soit!

_Eh, oui! Les grands Gred et Forge sont partis en exploration d'un territoire jusque là inconnu... le manoir Potter!_

Pendant que Fred refaisait un présentateur connu de Radio Sorcière, George partait en avant explorer les étages. Ils en avaient eu marre de voir l'autre débile (dixit Fred qui s'était reçut une taloche de sa mère) en train de déballer ses innombrables cadeaux et d'attendre une part très improbable de gâteau. Car oui, la plupart du temps, ils n'avaient même pas droit à cela! Ils n'étaient pas adultes, pas influents et définitivement pas des lèches-bottes!

Les étages étaient donc bien plus tentant même si bien plus dangereux.

Si les jumeaux avaient eu le moindre doute sur la façon dont les Potter traitaient leur fils, alors la chambre qu'ils découvrirent les ôta tous. L'endroit était immense (car c'était deux pièces dont le mur mitoyen avait été enlevé), plein d'objets dont peu de livres et surtout pleins de photos provenant d'articles n'ayant qu'un seul sujet: William Potter. Sur les murs, des centaines de photos prises à différents âges montraient le Survivant avec un air de plus en plus imbu de lui-même au fil des temps.

« Bonté divine! » lança Fred en regardant certaines d'entre elles.

« C'est effrayant! J'aurais une chambre pareil que j'en deviendrais psychopathe! » lui répondit Georges.

« Et c'est censé être quelqu'un « d'une telle pureté »... » fit Fred en parodiant Molly Weasley.

« C'est officiel, Potter est pire que Lockhart et ... »

Un bruit de pas qui monte l'escalier lourdement. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux jumeaux pour prendre la poudre d'escampette dans le couloir de l'étage. Tournant un coin, Fred vit une petite porte au fond du couloir et, assumant qu'il s'agissait d'un placard, y attira Georges car malheureusement les pas continuaient de se rapprocher.

Cependant ce n'était pas un placard à balais mais une nursery pleine de poussière. Bref un endroit à faire froid dans le dos sauf si vous êtes un des jumeaux. Une fois qu'ils furent sûr que personne ne les entendraient, ils partirent donc à l'exploration de la petite chambre.

« Pourquoi est-ce dans cet état? J'aurais cru que les Potter bénirais chaque lieu que leur enfant aurait foulé... » lança Fred en prenant par terre une petite baveuse qui traînait et qui était brodée: « HJP? H, c'est pour qui? »

« Chais pas... mais ce devait pas être quelqu'un de beaucoup aimé dans la famille... »

« Hein? »

« Oui, il y a peu de choses ici et elles sont plutôt usées... » répondit Fred en montrant un habit d'enfant rapiécé.

« Un peu plus et on se croirait au Terrier... Mais les Potter n'ont jamais été pauvres! »

Et ils continuèrent leur exploration: Fred dans le berceau et Georges dans le reste de la chambre.

« Eh! Regarde! » fit ce dernier en montrant une photo sur laquelle on reconnaissait James et Lilly Potter ainsi qu'un très jeune William et...

« Oh, mon Dieu! ».

Le Terrier, 7 août:

Charlie déniait revenir à la maison donc cela signifiait pour ceux de la fratrie qui restaient au Terrier: Grand Ménage.

Enfin, une partie de la fratrie...

Pas Percy qui « travaiiiiiiiilllle » sur un « projet hyyyypeeeer important ». Pas Ron qui devait aller voir son Meilleur Ami. Pas Fred et Georges qui étaient présentement chez leur copain Lee. Certainement pas Bill qui avait quitté depuis longtemps le foyer.

Bref, la fratrie appelée Ginny.

Elle était présentement à quatre pattes en train d'astiquer le sol dans les étages, près de la chambre de Fred et Georges. Il y avait là une tâche de forme allongée et ondulée qui faisait furieusement penser à un des mots tabous de Ginny qui comprenait aussi: Serpent, Mort, Héritier...

Bref, Ginny n'avait toujours pas tourné la page sur l'affaire du journal de Tom. Elle faisait régulièrement des cauchemars qui s'aggravaient de plus en plus niveau violence. Donc elle dormait de moins en moins et avait donc de plus en plus de cernes sous les yeux. Et sa mère la punissait pour son manque d'élégance en la faisant nettoyer le sol alors qu'il lui aurait suffit d'un coup de baguette...

_Encore faudrait-il qu'elle sache lequel!_ pensa sardoniquement la jeune fille.

Au moins le travail l'épuisait et lui vidait l'esprit. Cela lui permettait aussi de s'écrouler le soir et de dormir un peu.

Mais aujourd'hui ce ne serait pas le cas car la Voix était revenue. Pèle mêle, les mots raisonnaient dans sa tête d'abord comme un murmure puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à être des hurlements qui parfois la faisait s'évanouir ce qui faisait enrager sa mère.

_Regardes toi! T'es qu'une pauvre fille! Dans tous les sens du terme! Et tu crois que tu peux comprendre ce que je fais? _

_Lèves-toi! Sors! SORS ET TUE!_

_Mais si, tu peux y arriver... une truie comme toi à aussi des compétences._

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ginny pendant que la Voix partait, une fois n'est pas coutume.

Soudain une ombre fondit sur elle et l'agrippa ce qui l'a fit sursauter car elle ne s'y attendait pas.

Charlie, car c'était bien lui qui l'avait pris dans ses bras fit d'une voix anxieuse:

« Bonté divine, Ginny! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? »

Ginny, pourtant pleine de reconnaissance envers son frère, ne put tout de suite lui répondre car les larmes continuaient de couler à flot.

Chambre de Harry au Royaume, 11 août:

Harry était calé dans les bras de sa mère comme un bébé et avait nullement l'intention d'en bouger.

La dernière séance d'extraction du morceau d'âme qu'il avait en lui avait été particulièrement douloureuse. Heureusement c'était finit mais cela l'avait laissé épuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Bercé par la voix de sa mère, il s'endormait doucement malgré tous les élancements.

Compréhensive, Liliane tentait de lui remonter le moral en lui disant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire une fois qu'il irait mieux:

« On ira avec tes amis sur le chemin de Traverse, hein? »

« On a reçut la liste des fournitures? »

« Oui » grimaça sa mère sans qu'il le voit.

« Ah »

« Cette année, tu as un nouveau professeur appelé Mr Lupin. »

« Avec un nom pareil... c'est sûrement un loup-garou. » fit Harry avec un frémissement car ce ne sont pas les meilleurs amis des Vampires.

« Cela m'étonnerait, ils sont quand même rare à l'Extérieur! ».

« Dis! »

« Oui, mon chéri? »

« Tu m'achèterais le dernier balai? Tu sais l'Eclair de Feu... »

« Tu perds pas le Nord, à ce que je vois! »

« Avec un loup-garous... on ne sait jamais! »

« Mouais, ça c'est de l'argument. Ne t'inquiètes pas trésor, je pense qu'aucune personne censée n'emploierai ce genre de créature dans une école. »

« Tu crois? Ils ont bien employés un suppôt de Voldemort et un imbécile... »

Chemin de Traverse, 16 août:

William n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait en ce moment. Pas du tout!

Devant lui, son pire ennemi paradait avec ses amis serpentards et la gourde de Serdaigle que tout le monde trouvait tellement intelligente parce que ses parents étaient de vulgaires moldus.

Ils étaient seuls et libres d'aller où bon leur semble alors que lui ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans ses parents ou des aurors qui ne l'aimaient pas tous et prenaient même parfois un malin plaisir à lui restreindre ses mouvements encore plus.

Il était le Survivant, bonté divine!

Caché derrière un livre emprunté au premier étage de la boutique de Fleury et Bott où il était, William essayait de se débarrasser du pot de colle qu'était Maugrey Fol-Oeil. « Vigilance Constante! » ne cessait-il de lui répéter depuis le début de l'après-midi, lui soufflant dans le cou et lui faisant toute sorte de réflexion « pour son bien » disait-il. Non, définitivement Maugrey ne l'aimait pas. Par contre il croyait dur comme fer à ce que papy Dumbledore disait, c'est à dire que Vous-Savez-Qui n'était pas mort!

_Quelle blague! Ils ne supportent simplement pas que ce soit moi qui l'ai terrassé!_

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Oh, désolée. Je ne voulais pas... vous effrayer. »

« Non, ce n'est rien. J'étais juste en train de réfléchir... Et vous ne m'avez pas fais peur, je suis William Potter! » fit-il en bombant le torse, histoire de la remettre en place.

Les yeux très bleus de la femme semblaient se moquer de lui mais cela ne se pouvait pas se dit-il.

« Oh, je ne vous avais pas reconnu... »

« Il n'y a pas de mal! Moi non plus je ne vous reconnais pas. »

La lueur dans les yeux bleus se fit assassine.

« Oh, il n'y a pas de mal... J'étais juste en train de me demander si vous connaissiez le jeune homme aux yeux étranges qui vient de passer... »

« Ce Mangemort en devenir? Malheureusement, oui! »

La lueur se refit mutine.

« Moi, non plus je ne l'aime pas trop... sa famille, non plus. »

« Inutile d'expliquer, je comprends pourquoi! »

« Je me demande si... Non, oubliez! Ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague. » fit la femme faisant mine de s'en aller mais elle fut rattrapée par William.

« Attendez! Moi aussi, j'aime les blagues! ».


	42. Histoires de rats

**NB:**

1) Les pensées sont en italiques dans le texte.

2) Harry s'appelle désormais Raphael Leonardo Tizianno mais nous continuerons à voir son nom apparaître pour éviter les confusions (ou peut être en rajouter?).

**Histoires de rat:**

Azkaban, nuit du 8 au 9 août:

« En l'an de grâce 1284, en la ville d'Hamelin vint un joueur de flûte. En ce temps-là, la ville était envahie par les rats et nul ne savait comme s'en débarrasser. Le maire de Hamelin promit donc au joueur de flûte enchantée une prime de mille écus pour les sauver de l'infestation. L'homme joua de son instrument et attira les rats hors les murs de la ville pour les noyer dans la rivière Weser toute prôche. »

Peter ne savait pas qui avait écrit cette histoire mais il le remerciait grandement car grâce à lui et ses idées reçues, il avait pu s'échapper plus aisément de l'immonde trou qu'était Azkaban.

Car les rats nagent!

Et même très bien dans le cas de Peter dont la forme animagus se débrouillait mieux que la forme humaine. Bref, l'île d'Azkaban n'était plus si isolée et Peter était trempé mais libre.

_Prochaine étape: Poudlard!_

Maison Longdubat, 25 août au matin:

La voix stridente de la vieille l'avait réveillé encore une fois. Sa mère avait beau essayer d'expliquer qu'il pouvait bien profiter de ses derniers jours de congé, rien n'y faisait! La grand-mère de Neville le réveillait tous les jours à 5h 30 pour que son « entraînement » commence au plus tôt.

Ainsi allait les vacances de Neville tyranniquement rythmée par les cours dispensés par sa mère (intéressants mais pas assez nombreux) et ceux par sa grand-mère (une litanie de reproches).

Enfin, les vacances... seulement depuis le 9 août, jour monstrueux où son père était rentré du travail avec la mine cireuse et où il avait annoncé l'Evasion. Car le nom de Pettigrow était devenu tabou dans la maisonnée donc on ne parlait plus que de « ça » ou « ce jour-là » accompagné de mines renfrognées et de messes basses.

Évidemment le premier à trinquer fut Neville. Habitué aux remontrances inutiles et injustes, il avait fait le dos rond et continué son petit train-train en priant juste un peu plus fort pour que le 1er septembre arrive plus vite. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit! Sa grand-mère avait enfin eu gain de cause auprès de son père atteint de crises paranoïdes aiguës depuis l'évasion. Elle devait l'entraîner... traduction: elle allait à nouveau l'humilier comme par le passé.

_Comme si je pouvais me retrouver en face de l'autre barjot!_

Malheureusement pour lui, il était à Gryffondor comme un certain prétentieux qui, aux dire de la Gazette des Sorciers, était la cible du seul homme à s'être jamais évadé d'Azkaban.

_C'est bien ma veine!_

Un nouveau hurlement en provenance du couloir rassura Neville sur le bien fondé de fermer sa porte à clé et de se barricader magiquement dans sa chambre le soir: autant qu'elle crie dans le couloir plutôt que dans ses oreilles.

« Je te préviens! Si tu ne sors pas dans la minute qui vient... »

_Allez, plus que 5 jours!_


End file.
